


Chronicles: Return of the Gainax

by BG_Character_592



Series: Chronicles [7]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Giant Robots, MST3k-Style Riffing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 81,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG_Character_592/pseuds/BG_Character_592
Summary: Eliza was out for a morning walk one day, and found a suspicious trash bag. Opening it up revealed five strange discs, each with a flaming skull imprinted on them.So what do they do? They pierce the heavens! And watch it. Probably just watch it.





	1. RotG 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477691) by Strypgia. 
  * Inspired by [Advice and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477694) by Panther2G. 



> This is the seventh instalment of Chronicles, a continuation of Strypgia's Advice and Trust, published here with his consent, originally posted on Sufficient Velocity. It is recommended one reads Advice and Trust first, as many of the characterisations and events differ from what is considered canon to Evangelion.
> 
> While this story is a continuation of Advice and Trust, it's not set in its exact universe. This story diverges from Advice and Trust starting from Chapter 11.12 (on Sufficient Velocity).
> 
> This is a direct sequel to 2 Chronicles
> 
> As usual for Chronicles, this story is rated Mature for sexual references, occasional violence and confronting scenes.
> 
> Many thanks to Jimmy Wolk for helping with the German.

* * *

 

## 1\. Jump to the Left

 

_The river of time flowed._

 

_Two beings of this realm had walked down the line, down the narrow band of land that split the rivers of time._

 

_Except for this moment, having sojourned at a specific point. "Here."_

 

"When was this?"

 

_"The 30th day of December, 2017."_

 

"...Rogue-00's Incursion."

 

_"...Yes."_

 

_But a moment in particular._

 

_Using his field, he kicked the regolith up._

 

"...well. ya did it, Ash. ya saved me."

 

_Rei stared at this playback._ "This was..."

 

_"Yes. Mari."_

 

_Her last light played out in front of them._ "You... were going to die?"

 

_"Keep watching."_

 

Her remaining arm weakly rested on Kaworu's chest, and he was flooded with what remained of her. She winced in pain. "...there. i-it's not much, but you should be able to r-recover on your own now."

 

"...She-"

 

_Kaworu simply looked away from this. "I... my mind still goes back to this."_

 

_Rei continued watching, however._ "This would be... confronting."

 

_"...knowing what I did."_

 

Golden eyes stared into golden eyes.

 

_She simply looked on as the image dissipated, witnessing their decision. The next thing she looked at was Kaworu's penitent and misted face._ "I'm... sorry, Kaworu."

 

_"...Thing is, Rei. Look around." His eyes wandered, as he philosophised. "You know how the river of time works. Like Yggdrasil, each individual timeline is a branch; splitting off, sometimes merging together. Some branches even fall off, lost to the rivers forever."_

 

_Rei, too, looked around._ "There are no crossroads here."

 

_He huffed. "Indeed. Maybe it's because this was the first branch to have grown. Or... maybe it was meant to happen."_

 

"We know for a fact fate does not exist."

 

_"...Indeed." A sigh. "Honestly, Rei? I wanted to stop here, mainly so I could know. If there was anything else I could've done."_

 

"...Did you really want to know?"

 

_Kaworu paused, as he looked out onto the river. ""Do not ask questions you don't really want to hear the answer to." Maybe I need to learn that."_

 

_He kept silent, for a brief moment. Contemplative._

 

_His counterpart decided to take this moment to comfort him, folding her hand into his._ "Kaworu. Do you want to take a break?"

 

_A sad smile grew on him. "This is my break. I just need a moment to... think."_

 

"...I can understand that."

~~~

 

_One minute or one hour passed, it was hard to tell. But eventually, they continued their odyssey._

 

_Up to a fork in the road._

 

_Once again, Kaworu kicked up the regolith._

 

Her hand came up slowly, mechanically… but took his. “You… are… a…  _stupid_  fish,” she said slowly, with utter clarity and certainty.

 

_Rei smiled with warmth_. "The theatre. Early 2016."

 

_"Interesting. Out of all the branches,_ this _was one."_

 

"Well, we can always dip into the  _other_  branch and see what differed."

 

_And so they did, Kaworu kicking up the dirt._

 

_When the image faded, they continued gawking at the empty space. "_ Well _. I think_ that _answers our question."_

 

"Have I ever told you how much I like  _our_  timeline?"

 

_"I think that's rather implied every time we sleep together."_

 

_A playful punch on his arm._ "This is not what we came here for, was it?"

 

_"Indeed. And by the looks of it, it may not be in our mental state's best interest to explore that way."_

 

_And so they continued down time_.

~~~

 

_And so they came up to another crossroad. Dirt kicked up once more, they saw their version of events._ "Oh...  _my_."  _Even Rei had a blush on her, witnessing this._

 

_"The kiss so good, it changed fate." He mused. "So it_ was _here where the timelines separated."_

 

"The end of  _our_  own branch."

 

_"Indeed."_

 

_They stepped forward. "We are now treading the Laserdiscs."_

 

_Rei looked around this environment. The Laserdisc branch was moving at a right angle, compared to their own._ "Even the skies look different."

 

_Kaworu looked in front of him, where their branch ended and the river began._

 

_And looked into a nebulous collection of red and pink, that spanned across the whole eastern horizon. "It feels... odd."_

 

"Not just me, then."

 

_Kaworu continued looked out on this immaterial realm. And the pure_ energy _it appeared to have._

 

_The light flickered. "Shall we continue?"_

_~_

 

_Across this endless distances of time and space, a librarian sensed a presence._

 

_And flickered back._

_~~~_

  

_They could gradually feel their energy usage increase, as they continued walking the trail of time. Still within reasonable bounds, at the very least._

 

"So is there any reason we've gone  _forward_  instead of  _back_?"

 

_"Time wise, Wolk's writing starts_ after _Instrumentality. But his Shinji, Asuka and Aki also warp_ back _. Now, we could go back, and try looking for the correct branch to exit off. Or, we could follow the timeline completely, and see_ if _there's a bridge back."_

 

"You do not know?"

 

_"No. But if it just so happens we_ can't _, it's no big loss. We wake up, and go about our day, and try again later tonight." He glanced around. "The Rei's are getting more concentrated here."_

 

"They would be Lilith's messengers. This is a lot more than what we usually see in our time."

 

_"As I would expect. Instrumentality would be underway at this point. And the presence of many Rei's in our time could be explained by Lilith using you as an Avatar."_

 

_And so they continued walking._

 

_"What even_ is _the plural of Rei anyway?"_

 

"Ree."

~~~

 

_Kaworu had been kicking up dust in several offshoot branches. Evidently, there were a whole slew of possibilities after Instrumentality had its way with the world._

 

"Not... Not yet, Shinji." She slowly lifted herself up. "We... we'll talk later, okay? Other things should have more priority now. And this day had been long enough..."

 

_"Found it."_

 

_They now stepped onto this branch. "Welcome to Wolk's time."_

 

"I find it somewhat odd there were  _several_  branches at the end of the Laserdisc's time."

 

_"There are many possibilities that could happen after such thing. It ultimately depends on what happens." Giving a small chuckle, they continued walking. "We might have a bit of a trek. We have a distance of five years to traverse."_

 

_And so they did. Throughout what they had already narrated. Shinji and Asuka's 'new' apartment. Their growing relationship. Their 'marriage'._

 

_Asuka's pregnancy. And... Aki._

 

_Kaworu kicked up the LCL soaked soil, and they caught their first glimpse of this child._

 

"Hello, my little Aki," she said, her voice cracking under the overwhelming feelings. "Welcome to our world..."

 

_Rei simply looked on._

 

_"Adorable, isn't she?"_

 

"...Yeah."

 

_She kept watch, until the image dissipated._

 

_And they continued their journey._

_~~~_

  

_They had walked and watched this timeline the full length. All four years._

 

_Until they met the abrupt end._

 

_Kaworu kicked up the dirt again, close to the edge._

 

She wasn't sure whether it was the whole day, visiting the sea of LCL, or just Aki's innocent question that had hit a much touchier spot than the little girl could have anticipated, but – for the first time in years – she had that uneasy feeling at the lack of lights...

 

"There's no link back."

 

_Kaworu continued scanning the end of this branch. In every cardinal direction except back, was the river of time._

 

_Parts of the kicked up dirt were thrust into the river. "Well. This is what I get for assuming time will play nice with us. Thanks Kaworu."_

 

_Rei barked a laugh._ "Now we know!"

 

_He couldn't help but smile. "At the very least, this wasn't a complete loss. Was it?"_

 

"Indeed. We got what Asuka and Shinji wanted."  _Looking out over the river._ "A visual."

 

_"Shall we head back, then?"_

 

"Yeah. We're done here."

 

_Their presence in this realm evaporated, and_ t _hey sl_ owl _y retur_ ned to the physical realm.

 

Both were panting. "Do you think you could draw her?"

 

"I was able to create a Kyubey. I  _might_  be able to." Musing. "But surely  _your_  creativity would be better in a situation like this."

 

"Possibly. But I cannot draw. Unless you want to give Asuka a crayon rendition of Aki."

 

"It's how  _Aki_  would draw it."

 

They gave a few weary laughs.

 

Before falling back to sleep, exhausted.

~~~

 

It was with a slight sense of melancholy that the gathered witnessed the spaceplane roar into the sky. "This must be the first time in a while you've been without her, Maya."

 

She continued looking up, until the plane was out of sight. "...Yeah. But _someone's_ gotta hold down the fort. Plus, I  _did_  tell her to call me every day. As I'm sure  _you_  will with your folks."

 

"We  _still_  don't have their numbers." Shinji spoke flat.

 

Furrowed brow. "Really? I guess  _they'll_  call you then."

 

"Wouldn't they be using satellite phones instead?"

 

_"_ They would. The Magi are smart enough to switch a satellite phone to a standard cellular."

 

They had begun walking out from the terminal and to Maya's car. While Shinji was surprised she even  _had_  a car; given she  _lives_ in the Geofront, Asuka was questioning her  _choice_  of car. "I betcha don't use your indicators as well!"

 

She merely rolled her eyes, making a mental note to use her indicators on the drive back. "I'm surprised you guys were alright with your folks leaving so soon."

 

To shrugs. "I mean, we've gone  _years_  without them, and we ended up  _somewhat_  alright. We can go a  _week_  without, surely."

 

"' _Somewhat_ ' might be debatable." Asuka self-deprecated. "I'm more surprised  _your_  alright with that, Eliza."

 

"As you said, it's only a week. In addition, it's NERV business that my mama needs to go on. I would think  _that_  was a good reason."

 

Asuka huffed. "Fair enough. What about the others, any reason  _they_  went with Rits?"

 

"Well, I'm sure your mothers told you my Sempai wanted to bring them. Since they're practically the godmothers of Project E, they could provide some insight."

 

"I think the words mama used was 'Give Commander Mabel a heart attack'."

 

Both Asuka and Shinji giggled at this. "That's what  _both_  Misato and my mama said. I'm guessing that's  _also_  the reason she dragged along Hiro and Zero Two with her."

 

Maya gave a short chuckle. "You could certainly  _view_  it like that. I'm sure someone seeing their horns would call them demons or something." And smirked. "But no. She told me her thinking last night. Let them explore this world a bit, instead of being cooped up in the Geofront."

 

"They've already been in a birdcage before. It's certainly understandable." Mused Shinji.

 

"Of course, they'd _also_  have experience in dual pilot systems."

 

"Despite the NACSS not existing yet."

 

All eyes on Eliza. "You haven't seen Darling in the Franxx, right?"

 

"No. I have also yet to see this other Evangelion my mama and ma sometimes talk about."

 

"The  _Theatrical_  as well? You got a bit to catch up on, Eliza!"

 

"No time like  _now_. Although, I think we will be a bit more occupied."

 

"Occupied? With what?"

~~~

 

The Nephilim were woken up to incessant knocking on the door and buzzing of the doorbell. " _You_  get it, fish."

 

Still somewhat sluggish, Kaworu got up and hobbled to the door, before remembering he should probably put  _something_  on.

 

So after that quick modesty detour, he  _finally_  answered the door.

 

To Asuka, Shinji, and slightly surprising to him, Eliza. "New Rift material."

 

He stood in the doorway for a few seconds. "Oy."

~~~

 

It didn't take  _too_  long to get to the Geofront, even though Rei might've preferred the rift material be Laserdiscs or videocassette so they could stay in the apartment.

 

What  _did_  take a while, however, was getting the Ultradisc player working again. "Would've been nice if this machine  _worked_."

 

"Preach." Asuka knew Maya's pain.

 

Maya kept flipping between the manual and the machine, before realising that the manual was horribly inaccurate due to Kensuke's 'fixes'. "Note to self, teach him how to write a manual."

 

" _I_  could attempt troubleshooting."

 

Maya gave her 'daughter' a glance, and offered her a keyboard. "Go for it. I think the source code is still there somewhere."

 

The code was opened, to the eyes of the other computer. She observed and browsed.  "This is fasci n-

 

And collapsed.

 

Maya immediately rushed to her. "Eliza? What's wrong?  _Eliza?!_ "

 

"Do not worry, Maya. She merely fainted." Rei had also rushed to her side, attempting to comfort the stricken mother. "I think seeing the program caused this."

 

"Can _no one_  here program?!" Shouted Asuka, as Shinji merely sat there confused.

 

Eliza eventually came to, her head supported by Rei.  "...Ma? Rei?"

 

"Are you ok Eliza?" Maya squeezed her hand.

 

"Yes. I'm ok, ma. Don't worry."  She offered a smile and a squeeze back, a comfort to her.

 

Still didn't stop Maya from suddenly hugging her. Eliza happily responding in kind.

 

Maya started chuckling, still deep in the hug. "Man, I really  _have_  become a mother."

 

The remainder looked on this warm display. "If you don't mind me asking Eliza,  _what caused this_?" Inquired Kaworu.

 

"I experienced a cascading segmentation fault, culminating in a kernel panic and forced restart. Perhaps in my interpretation of this program, I accidentally executed parts of it. And as I neglected to place it in a sandboxed environment."

 

"...From simply  _looking_  at this program."

 

"Yes. However, now I  _know_  the program will cause kernel panics upon unsafe observation, I can sandbox and sanitise whatever I read from it. Call it a learning experience."

 

Asuka certainly  _could_  understand her explanation, having her degree in computer engineering. 

 

It was just the thought of a  _person_  experiencing an error like that. "What the fuck is wrong with this place?"

 

"You're asking  _us_." Mused Maya. "I don't think you should push yourself, Eliza."

 

"I can certainly understand that. However, the only other person who  _could_  fix this would be the person who programmed it."

 

"Kensuke? I thought he didn't start here until sometime  _after_  school restarts."

 

Maya thought. And reached for her phone. "Might as well get him started early, then."

~~~

 

"I'm guessing that forest of paperwork is why the Commander ain't here."

 

While Kensuke was fixing his work, the others (and Kensuke's birds) were chinwagging.

 

"Pretty much." A thought suddenly came to Asuka's mind. "Hang on a minute, you found  _that book_ , right?"

 

"On the train."

 

"How much of it did you read?"

 

Kyoko gave a cheeky glance to Sayaka. "All of it."

 

"All-"

 

She and Shinji became a tomato, and very nearly fell off their chairs, much to everyone's entertainment.

 

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to ask Misato about that." Mused Maya.

 

"Must say, Asuka, I didn't expect  _you_  to be the motherly type!" Sayaka lightly prodded.

 

"All the shit that happened to those two, and you go straight to Aki." Kyoko prodded Sayaka in turn.

 

"Oh God you know her name too!" She went further into her hands.

 

"...Wait, you had a  _child_  in that book?" Genuine shock from Maya.

 

"Don't tell me  _you_  want to read it as well."

 

"Well~ if I  _did_  want to read it, who would I ask?"

 

"You would ask Misato. She has the book."

 

" _Rei! Why are you helping her!_ "

 

"I'm done." Kensuke, completely unfazed, announced, as he placed the first disc of this newfound Rift material in.

 

Rather quickly, the gathered had quietened down, eager to watch what this had to offer.

* * *

 

# 2\. Gurren Lagann

  

**Character Key:**

Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (Ka)

Maya (M) Eliza (E)

Kensuke (Ke) Sayaka (Sa) Kyoko (Ky)

 

### 2.1: Burst Through the Heavens with your Drill!

 

_Sky-Blue Days (00:00)_

The OP finished playing.

A: "Good to see this has just as much fan service as  _our_  show had!"

Ky: "Give them a bit of credit, Asuka! The  _men_  are just as sexy as the women!"

Ke: "So it's another mecha?"

Sa: "I don't think it'll be  _as_  gritty as Pacific Rim. Seems almost upbeat."

Sh: " _Our_  opening was upbeat."

E: "This is from _Gainax_."

They all turned to her. "Wait, it  _is_?"

E: "Scroll back to a minute and 18 seconds."

They all turned to Kensuke.

Ke: "I  _knew_  I forgot to add something to the code."

R: "I can corroborate with her observation. This is indeed from Gainax."

A: "Oh great, so now  _these_  poor sons of bitches are gonna get fucked over."

M: "Now now, let's not lose hope  _just_  yet. Maybe Gainax decided to do a  _different_  take on Evangelion."

R: "It depends on if this came  _after_  Evangelion. Which, considering the unusual aspect ratio, I would suggest."

A: "So they realised how much they fucked  _us_  over, so they're giving  _others_  another chance?"

R: "That's a self centric way of viewing it, but yes."

 

_Universal (02:08)_

S: "Good to see they've immediately skipped to the end of  _Franxx_."

A: "Kinda like the third  _Theatrical_ , ain't it?"

Ka: "I would suggest this was backstory."

Ke: "Considering we've seen  _none_  of these characters in the OP."

M: "That drill bit looks like the same one that kid had."

E: "The logo on the back on what I can only assume was the commander of that vessel was also similar to the one that appeared on the  _discs_."

Ky: "Obviously that symbol's an important thing we should remember, then."

Sa: "Do we even know how many episodes are  _on_  a disc?"

E: "No. There are five discs, however. Take that as you will."

They saw the shadow of Gurren Lagann, just before the titles appeared.

A: "Okay, fair enough, I wouldn't mind having an Evangelion like  _that_."

 

 

_Mining Away (03:12)_

M: "Sounds like  _they're_  working for steaks as well."

The pilots chuckled. "Least it's just  _drilling_. Instead of trying to fight off an  _Angel_."

Sa: "Were you seriously offered a  _steak_  for beating an Angel?"

Shinji shrugged. "It's an incentive."

The main character jammed his drill into something.

Revealing a smaller, somewhat cuter drill.

Ky: "I assume the glowing is a plot point."

A: "At the very least, we  _know_  this society is  _completely_  different from ours."

E: "They appear underground. Why else would he be-"

They were learnt his name through the constant castigation of a trio of girls.

E: "... _Simon_ , why else would Simon be working for  _food_."

R: "I would say  _their_  world is more screwed than  _ours_."

Sh: "I mean,  _we're_  still underground."

Ke: "Not like we  _live_  underground, however."

M: "I mean,  _I_  live underground. So does my Sempai. And if you're gonna be working on the Magi,  _you_  might have to as well."

Kensuke seemed to ponder.

Ky: "We often spend a  _lot_  of time in Ken's darkened room anyway, so we're used to confined spaces."

This pondering was cut short by him falling off his chair.

 

_Kamina (04:24)_

They caught the first glance of Kamina, in all his no shirt glory.

M: " _Damn_."

Sa: "Y'know, Asuka, I'd say there's been more fanservice for  _us_  so far."

Ka: "And  _already_ , he appears as more of a guiding figure than  _any_  of us had."

Sh: "So Simon's  _already_  doing better than we were." Grumbling. "Gee, why didn't Gainax do that to  _us_."

A: "I know  _we_  wouldn't mind." A suggestive look was shot at Shinji. "Even through your getting there, Shin-chan."

E: "So Simon has Kamina, and you were stuck with your father."

Sh: "Eeyup. Although we haven't seen  _any_  kind of father figure for Simon. Kamina appears more like a  _brother_."

Ky: "Probably not a good  _influencer_  of an elder brother."

Ka: "Perhaps, but I have a feeling he will have a great influence on this young boy."

Ke: "Not just because they appear together in the OP, right?"

Ka: "We don't have any other reference so far."

 

_Gurren Brigade_  (05:27)

R: "His reasons seem fair.  _That_  underground village is certainly no Geofront."

M: "It seems almost  _medieval_."

Ka: "They probably have a  _very_  good reason for living their lives underground. In this world, perhaps, the surface is dangerous to the layman."

Sh: "Kinda like the Franxx world."

Ka: "Indeed."

Ke: "I don't think I've seen  _anyone_  as confident as Kamina is."

A: "Very boisterous, ain't he?"

The pig sized moles were released.

Sa: "Rebellious, too." Flat.

Ke: "Kinda weird they'd release the pig mole things, but I suppose if they wanted to sow  _chaos_  in order to make their play easier."

R: "It would have been easier for them to be  _stealthy_. Perhaps doing such an operation during when they consider night."

E: "I don't know how they'll drill through the ceiling with that small a drill, as well. If we assume it's on the same level as the Geofront."

Ka: "It's obviously a powerful artefact. Though I wonder if Kamina _knows_ this."

Ke: "I don't think he does. Simon has  _another_  drill, his regular drill."

Sa: "How will they even  _reach_ the ceiling?"

 

_Demon Tower (06:14)_

A tower was formed from the mole-pigs.

Sa: "...Huh."

A: "They aren't even on the highest rung!"

And on the highest rung, who they could only assume was the chief of this underground commune.

Who quickly put an end to their little rebellion.

M: "Well  _that_  went as well as I expected."

Ky: "I think  _anyone_  would think it bullshit that the surface  _didn't_  exist."

E: "If underground is all you've known, it would be easy to believe."

Ka: "Allegory of the cave, I believe it is called. Who knows if the denizens of this commune would even  _want_  to leave. Even  _if_ it's not necessarily comfortable, it's  _known_."

R: "And most people are naturally  _scared_  of the unknown.  _Instinctually_."

Sh: "That kind of thing skipped out on Kamina, obviously."

Sa: "Or perhaps Kamina's father taught him otherwise."

Ke: "They've been there for  _generations?_ Just how screwed  _is_  the world there?"

M: "More so than  _ours_ , surprisingly enough."

Ky: "Considering Chief here can use  _food_  as a bargaining chip."

Ka: "They who controls the food, controls society. The first kings were people who had the most food."

A: "Kamina wouldn't like that either way. He's got his principles."

M: "Sounds like you've  _already_  taken a liking to him, Asuka."

Shrugging. "What can I say? I  _like_  a guy with principles. One of the reasons I like Shinji."

Sh: "Good to hear it's not just cause he's buff."

She poked her tongue.

 

_Earthquake (~08:30)_

The village scrambled for cover.

A: "Oh so they  _are_  in Japan."

M: "Though such thing  _is_  a concern deep underground."

Sh: "I've never seen the  _roof_  fall off the Geofront during an earthquake, though."

Ka: "I would suggest that was due to the Geofront's status."

R: "And we have a  _little_  insight into Simon. One of these earthquakes brought tragedy for him."

E: "Perhaps  _that_  is why Kamina has become such a guiding figure to him. He's the  _only_  guiding figure Simon has."

The Chief had enough of Kamina.

Ky: "He can't guide Simon if he's locked up." Flat.

Sa: "Sounds like this isn't the  _first_  time they've butted heads."

Ke: "Least he's got that... thing, for company. By the sounds of it, Simon only has  _Kamina_."

 

_Introspection (09:20)_

Ke: "...Oh wow, I was  _right_."

Ka: "An interesting look into his thoughts, I would think."

A: "At least he had his folks for a  _bit_  longer. Compared to  _us_ , that's  _cutting a break_."

M: "I wouldn't call living in  _that_  world cutting a break."

Kamina happened upon...  _something_.

Ky: "I'm guessin that's where the  _small_  drill comes in. The glowy one."

The scene cut to Kamina's jail cell, easily broken into by Simon.

Sh: "That's a bit of a glaring problem, I would think."

R: "Not like there is  _much else_  you could build it out of. You have stone."

Ka: "It's apparent they have at least  _some_  metallurgy. The drills and even the electrical wiring would require it."

E: "I'm rather amazed they even  _had_  electricity."

M: "I imagine it'd be nothing special. Maybe coal fired, if you're lucky to get it out of the ground."

A: "And have the  _fully enclosed cave_  fill with carbon monoxide? Speaking of,  _where do they get their oxygen from?_ "

Ka: "Considering they've lived there  _for generations_ , I don't think it's much of a problem."

 

_Light_  (10:48)

Kamina and Simon were immediately caught by the Chief.

Sh: "Well  _that_  went well."

A: "Not like they could do  _shit_  against Chief. He controls this whole thing, after all."

R: "Like the former Commander."

M: "If the former Commander was like  _that_." Almost naturally, she had regarded Chief with nothing but distain.

Ke: "Kamina's taking it like a champ, though."

Ky: "I think it's quite evident at this point he'd do  _anything_  to protect Simon."

A: "Oh gee, I wish  _we_  had someone like that."

Another earthquake struck, and the roof collapsed.

And the sun shone down.

Ka: "It appears Simon's worries were warranted."

Sa: "Seems a bit convenient."

M: "You could say that of many things in  _our_  world. Makes for a good story, at least."

R: "It's not natural. It would have to be caused by  _something_."

Ke: "Which we have  _no idea_  about."

R: "We should continue watching, then."

 

_Monster (12:11)_

A: "Y'know, there's times where you can be inspiring. I don't think  _in front of a live, gigantic being that just crashed through your cave_  is an appropriate time."

E: "He's fearless, that's for sure. I wonder if this will come back to bite him, one day."

Sh: "Knowing Gainax, just as things get good."

Kamina took up the sword, and immediately started antagonising the Kaiju.

M: " _Stupidly_  fearless."

Ky: "He's doing better than that fat bastard, at least he's  _standing up_  to it. Like a  _proper_  leader should."

Sa: "No wonder people look up to him."

R: "We do not even know if the monster  _understands_  what Kamina is saying, let alone capable of speech."

Ka: "Any Angel would've immediately attacked. This being at least has  _some_  kind of ulterior intelligence so as to stop and listen to him."

In legion, it spoke.

And so did Kamina.

A: "He's  _really_  embellishing himself, ain't he? Wonder if his father's like that."

Sa: "Though the monster has a point. What  _can_  a person do, other than pilot something like an Evangelion?"

M: "It took the might of  _all_  humanity to fight off not only the Angels, but those who attacked us  _afterwards_. Still does, in fact."

 

_Gunslinger Gal_ (13:49)

The cordial exchange between Kamina and this cave busting Kaiju was cut short by a red head with a gun.

Asuka huffed in approval. "Reduce her cup size a bit and she's almost like  _me_."

Ke: "Never seen you wield a  _sniper rifle_."

A: "Maybe not  _myself_ , but in my  _Evangelion_  certainly."

R: "Even though  _I_  am usually resident sniper."

E: "One eye tends to result in that."

Ky: "Y'know, I  _would_  complain this is just like any other anime."

A: "Trust me, this ain't new for Gainax."

Ky: "-But considering  _we_  have some fanservice with Kamina as well."

Ke: "Oh, so fanservice is fine if  _you_  get fanservice as well?"

A, Ky, Sa: "Yes."

Ka: "Good to see Gainax have embraced gender equality." Deadpan.

M: "Then again, they're  _really_  focusing on her."

Sa: "I don't think  _Kamina_  got a body wide panning shot."

Sh: "So Gainax have a bit to work on."

A: "Kamina's just as much a pervert as  _you!_ "

R: "Fair enough, he has  _never_  seen a woman from the surface."

Sa: "It  _does_  reduce his lustre, admittedly."

 

_Cave Diving_  (14:57)

The gathered shared the view Kamina had.

Sh: "Okay, Gainax have a  _lot_  to work on." He conceded.

A: "This balance between fanservice for  _us_  and fanservice for  _you_ is getting  _dangerously unbalanced_."

E: "Truly fearless."

M: "I don't particularly mind the view myself."

Ka: " _Ignoring_  the sights, it's interesting there's  _multiple_  villages."

R: "Similar to the plantations of the Franxx world. Although these villages are even  _more_  independent and self sufficient."

Ke: "I'm guessing this is where that face thing comes in."

Sa: "Pretty sure this has been established as  _mecha_ , so I wouldn't be surprised if they used it."

Kamina interfered with a good shot.

To eye rolls. "God damn it, Kamina."

Ka: "Brave to a fault, by the looks of it."

R: "And always wanting to do things like this by himself. He would not be a good team player."

Sh: "Maybe with Simon. Or even this girl if they get a bit more friendly."

Ke: "He kinda reminds me of Toji, that way."

 

_Face_  (15:58)

As Kamina and this girl continued bickering like a married couple, they happened on this face.

Ka: "Even compared to the Franxx units, this is  _more_  humanoid."

M: "And not in the cute sense. Kinda off-putting, actually."

Ke: "It doesn't really look  _robotic_  at all. It's not like a Gundam or anything."

A: "Not  _every_  mech has to look like a Gundam, Aida."

R: "She suggests it's similar to the 'Gunman' they are currently fighting."

Sh: "So  _that's_  a mech as well?"

E: "They have variety, at least. Although  _this_  smaller Gunman is obviously designed with humans in mind, instead of radio control."

Ke: "Oh come on, it even  _sounds_  like Gundam!"

Kamina gave the pleasure of riding it to Simon.

Shinji huffed. "Of course he gets to ride it."

A: "At the very least, he doesn't have to be  _blackmailed_  to do it."

Sa: "Shinji got  _blackmailed_?"

Sh: "My father wasn't the greatest guy."

The Puella merely looked on at him. "Makes  _my_  father look like Christ himself."

Ka: "He's even  _encouraging_ Simon."

A: " _Already_ , Kamina's being a better father than Shinji's."

R: "Of course, if they cannot activate it."

M: "Which is where that glowing drill comes in, I'd think."

 

_Spiral_  (17:30)

A galaxy filled Simon's eyes, as he looked into the unknown. The drill bit he found was placed in and turned.

A: "Really? Turn key ignition on a m-"

Flames fired out of this Gunman, as it began transforming. The gathered watching on eagerly.

Ka: "What kind of power it must use!"

M: "What kind of power  _does_  it use?"

R: "Nothing we would know of, as far as we know. It ultimately depends  _what_  that glowing drill bit is."

E: "I would suggest it hold resonant power, in some form. Similar to an N2 reactor, except in spiral form."

Kensuke huffed. "Spiral power?"

E: "It's as good a name as any, at least until we find out the  _actual_  name."

Ky: "It's gotta be like a battery of  _some_  kind. I don't see any other means to  _power_  the Gunda- Gun _man_."

Sh: "Asuka  _did_  say it was like an ignition in a car. Maybe the drill bit is only a  _key_ , and the reactor or whatever powers the Gunman is already  _in_  it."

Sa: "That's all well and good, but I doubt  _they'll_  give a damn about it if they can't defeat this  _other_  Gunman."

Ke: "Least _now_ we know where the  _Lagann_  part of Gurren Lagann comes from."

 

_Fight (18:50)_

Lagann sprung up, not that it helped it against the  _other_  Gunman.

Sh: "Kinda reminds me of  _my_  first time in Unit-01."

A: "Except this is more along the size of one of those Franxx  _training units_."

Ka: "Probably  _smaller_  then a Franxx training unit."

Ky: "How's a runt like  _that_  gonna go up against a  _giant_?"

M: "Determination's a wonderful thing."

E: "Sounds like that'll be a running theme with this show."

Simon did what Kamina suggested and saved them.

Sh: "He's doing a better job than  _I_  did, at least."

A: "Good thing Gainax is  _already_  making things at least a  _bit_  better for him."

R: "So far, Simon has been constantly built  _up_."

Ke: "But he still has that inexperience, as befits a main character in the first episode."

Ka: "Knowing the  _other_  shows we  _all_  watched, this happened  _somewhere_."

Right before they could be knocked upside the head, they were conveniently protected.

And the beast fell down.

A: "Oh I'm sure Simon wouldn't mind being cramped up against Ms Fanservice there. Do we even know her name yet?"

E: "No, I don't recall it being mentioned."

Ky: "So the only thing we know about her is her gun and her  _other guns_." An unamused look.

 

_Nom_  (20:12)

Sh: "I see they fell into that trap."

M: "As they would, they have no experience at  _all_. Other than  _maybe_  the girl, but she's not the one  _piloting_  this Gunman."

A: "Man, I thought they sexualised  _me_  to hell and back."

R: "I think, since you were young, they held back somewhat."

Ka: "I think they held back a  _lot_  in  _our_  show, at least early on.  _Especially_  judging by this."

E: "We can argue about this 'fanservice' all day long, doesn't negate the fact they're in a bad place right now."

More power was needed, and more power was obtained, with another revolution of this 'key'.

Revealing a much larger drill on the forehead of this mech.

Ky: "Maybe they should've put some  _buttons_  in there."

Ka: "So not only is it a key, it regulates  _what_  the Gunman can do."

Ke: "Do we still think it's a battery of some sort?"

It grew  _more_  drills, and plowed the opposing Gunman to the heavens.

 

_Surface (~23:00)_

Much to the amazement of the gathered, emulating the looks painted on Simon and Kamina. "God  _damn_  why doesn't  _my_ Evangelion have that?!"

M: "Your Evangelion isn't even  _working,_ Asuka. Unless you want to shove your mother back in there."

A: "No I'm good."

The surface was diametrically opposed by sun and moon.

Sh: "So  _that's_  why they're underground."

R: "Would we say this is as bad as the Franxx world?"

A: "The Franxx world had  _biomes_ , at least. It wasn't  _all_  Mad Max."

Ke: "I mean, it's still pretty beat up, by the looks of it. Like an apocalypse  _already_  happened."

Shinji huffed. "Not even beating around the bush this time round."

Ka: "It's still rather beautiful, I think. Despite the state of the land."

E: " _Now_  we know her name, at least. She seems  _quite_  comfortable with her lack of clothing."

Ky: " _All of them lack clothing_." A glance towards Sayaka. "Then again, don't think  _we_  mind, eh?"

Sayaka gave a bashful chuckle. "...She kinda reminds me of  _you_ , Kyo."

Ky: "I  _do_  match her quite well, other than the skill in guns. Eh Ken?"

Kensuke spent a few more seconds staring at the screen, before suddenly snapping back to Kyoko. "I wasn't looking at-"

His mouth was covered. "Hush you. You're not the only one, eh Sayaka?"

This bashfulness became full on blush, as she slinked further into her seat.

A: "And  _of course_  she gets used as  _airbags_." Rolling her eyes, choosing to ignore the display put on by the Puella.

M: "Not that  _she_  minds."

 

"Good to see this keeps up with the Gainax tradition of leaving us on a cliffhanger." Muttered Shinji.

 

"So what does everyone think of this?"

 

"I thought Gainax couldn't get  _more_  perverted, but here we are." Spoke Asuka, somewhat disappointed. " _Our_  show seems positively  _puritan_  compared to this!"

 

"Then again, the  _men_  weren't immune to becoming fanservice as well." Huffed Maya. "I'm sure if I was actually  _into_  that, I would've enjoyed it a bit more."

 

" _Ignoring_  than the fanservice, I thought this was an interesting establishment. This world is one different to the ones we've seen thus far, even compared to Wolk's writings."

 

"Indeed. Humanity are not the  _only_  faction with these Gunman. I presume it is due to this  _other_  faction that they have been mostly relegated to the isolation of the underground."

 

"What about this 'spiral power', as Ken named?"

 

" _Also_  intriguing. Immense power in such a small device."

 

"Comparable to an N2 reactor or even an  _S2 organ_ , almost. It's clear a Gunman needs one to operate, at the very least."

 

" _If_  it's in fact infinite energy in the palm of your hand." Mediated Asuka. "Otherwise it's as important as a  _car key_."

 

Kensuke thought. "Well, even  _here_  the Evangelion needs power cables or batteries to run, and I doubt you could fit a Diesel engine in that small a space like the Jaegers."

 

Maya barked a laugh, emulating her Sempai. "Good luck jamming  _any_  sizeable capacitor in  _that_  small a space."

 

"So the drill thingy  _is_  what's powering it?"

 

"It's an explanation, Sayaka. 'Bout the only one we have."

 

"Good thing the next episode's starting, then."

 

Everyone immediately quietened down.

~~~

 

### 2.2: I Said I’m Gonna Pilot That Thing!!

 

"Oh my God it really  _is_  Gainax."

 

"Told you so."

 

_Recap (02:00)_

A: "Do they think we're  _idiots_? At least with  _our_ show they waited until  _halfway_  before showing us a recap!"

Ky: "Oh gee, Yoko, that would've been good to know  _before_."

R: "It's what happens when you get caught in the moment."

Ka: "I would say Simon wants to get  _far away_  from the moment now."

M: "If all he ever knew was  _underground_ , and relatively  _safe_ , of course he would."

Ke: "Not like he can go  _back_  at this point."

Sh: "'I mustn't run away', eh Asuka?"

She huffed. "He  _is_  kinda similar, ain't he?"

Sh: "He certainly ticks the boxes."

 

_Confrontation_  (02:46)

Kamina, like he usually did, started antagonising the enemy Gunman.

E: "I don't think we could associate Kamina with  _anyone_  we know."

Sa: "Does it come with the sunglasses? How has no one even  _noticed_  them yet?"

Ky: "Why would he even  _need_  sunglasses underground?"

Ka: "According to him, his father went above ground. Perhaps it's through him Kamina got them."

Enemy Gunman fist met Kamina and his sunglasses.

M: "Well, let's hope those sunglasses  _protect_  him."

A: "I'm surprised they even waited  _that_  long."

Sh: "I can see you humouring someone doing that."

Asuka chuckled. "Fair enough. I suppose you  _can_  when you have overwhelming strength."

Ke: "You guys seem rather flippant about this."

A: "Gainax fucks it's people around, but they won't kill someone off  _this_  early in."

And indeed, Lagann ran away, Kamina in hand.

A: "See? If he's gonna die, it's gonna be  _later_. That's how it was in  _our_  show."

Ky: "Ya think?"

A: "Betcha 10 thousand Yen he ends up dead before series end."

Not that running was doing much, as the much larger Gunman found it easy to keep up.

M: "At this rate, you'l end up paying out before the end of  _this_  episode."

Yoko started sniping in a  _very_  provocative position.

R: "And I thought  _Franxx_  was egregious with its fanservice."

Sh: "If  _anything's_  gonna calm him."

A light punch on the arm from Asuka.

 

_Power Down_  (04:00)

Ka: "I wonder if the Gunman is empathetic, in some way."

R: "It  _did_  seem to stop working once Simon got cold feet."

Sh: "Not like anyone could take over."

A: "Kamina could."

Ky: " _Would_  he?"

A: "Probably not."

A gun clicked.

E: "I believe this is a bad situation."

Sa: "Great observation."

_Several_  guns fired,  _destroying_  one of the Gunman.

M: "What the hell is that?"

A: "The enemy, obviously. 'Beastmen'. Y'know compared to the Angels, they're kinda  _boring_."

Ka: "Still an enemy, regardless. Maybe they're  _similar_  to Angels, having come from a crop  _different_  to Li- Humanity."

Ke: "They're like Wookiees, almost."

R: "What this  _does_  show us, is the Gunman are not some invincible machine. Like the Evangelion."

E: "Considering  _firearms_  felled it. Weapons like that would've done  _nothing_  against me."

Sh: "So fighting the Beastmen isn't new, by the sounds of it."

Ka: "Differs from  _our_  world, does it? Despite how it  _feels_  like to us, the Angel war lasted only a year or so. Everything beyond that was fighting fellow man."

Ke: "So it's like Pacific Rim, except the Kaiju are  _also_  mecha."

Ka: "Could say it's like that. I would compare it closer to the situation in Darling in the Franxx, but you haven't seen that as far as I know."

Ky: "We know that's where Hiro and Zero Two come from, but nah we don't know much else beyond what she  _showed us_."

 

_Stargazers_  (05:32)

Ke: "Well look at that, he  _does_  have eyes under those shades."

Sh: "And  _still_  encouraging Simon after all that."

Ka: "If there's anything we know about Kamina at this point, it's that he won't  _ever_  give up on Simon."

Leeron started admiring this 'baby mecha'.

A: "Man, they've just decided to stereotype  _everything_  at this point, haven't they?"

M: "Maybe after they did Evangelion, they decided to go in a  _polar opposite_  direction in tone."

E: "Or Evangelion as a show was scrapped in favour of this."

A: "I'd be kinda offended if  _that_  was the case."

Sa: "I wonder if they even  _knew_  the stars could exist."

R: "Probably not. If the denizens of the underground can be convinced the  _surface itself_  doesn't exist."

Ky: "Course, I've seen caves with crystals and the like on the ceiling.  _That_  could be like stars."

Ka: "Maybe so. Each individual commune would be their own microcosm of humanity. With their own lore and legend."

M: "Not all has been lost to time, at the very least. The few surface dwellers know what they are."

 

_PDA_  (~07:00)

Leeron leaned on Simon, performing a few calculations on Lagann.

E: "They have  _computers_?"

M: "Primitive ones, at least. Kinda reminds me of a PDA."

Ke: "Kamina and Simon  _definitely_  wouldn't know about them, then."

Ron continued speaking in lewder and lewder terms.

A: "Yeah I'd probably react like Kamina in that situation as well."

All the while Simon tried his hardest  _not_  to look.

R: "He fails the test."

Not that it mattered in the end, as the car key started glowing once again.

M: "I think it  _is_  like a battery. Simon must've overexerted it before, hence why it stopped working."

R: "Kamina seems to think it responds to  _emotions_. Similar to... well,  _every_  mecha system we have witnessed thus far."

Sh: "Oh gee, I wonder what emotions he was going through."

Ky: "Sounds like Asuka's rubbing off on you, Shinji!"

 

_Skull (09:36)_

E: "The realities of war."

A: "This wasn't gonna be  _all_  fanservice and stereotyping. This is Gainax, after all."

R: "The fanservice is only  _part_  of a Gainax show."

Ke: "You guys have some serious shit with Gainax, do you."

Pretty much everyone, even Eliza, gave him a stink-eye. "You'll know once you see the Laserdiscs."

M: " _That's_  a bit cold, Kamina."

Sh: "Given how he's been like so far, I'm not surprised."

Ka: "Everyone has their flaws. This is just a part of his character."

Ky: "Like his and Simon's aversion to shirts."

Sa: "Or Yoko's general aversion to clothing."

E: "I feel we're talking a lot about excess skin."

Sa: "You don't really feel...  _uncomfortable_?" She wasn't too sure how to word such a question.

E: "No. Maybe it's my computer aspect, but I'm rather apathetic towards such thing."

Ky: "What's stopping  _you_  from doing what Yoko does, then?"

E: "Societal standards."

 

_Society (10:45)_

Ke: "Speaking of."

Ka: "One wonders what this event was, that forced them to the surface."

R: "Something similar to what happened to Jeeha, I imagine."

Sh: "She has a point about her life. Even compared to Jeeha, it's not sunshine and rainbows."

M: "Even  _more_  when you compare it to Jeeha. Comparatively, it seemed rather  _peaceful_."

E: "The Chief probably had a point with how he ruled, then."

Kamina and Simon were sleeping soundly.

Sa: "That's adorable!" She gushed.

A: "They're  _really_  showing us how strong their relationship is." A hint of suspicion in her voice.

Ky: "Kinda amazing how a friendship like that can flourish, given how fucked their world is."

Ka: "Even  _with_  how terrible their world seems, so far there seems to be an almost  _brighter_  tone, compared to our own show."

R: "Not everything Gainax makes have to match what  _we_  have seen. Like any studio, they would have many different franchises."

 

_Recollection_  (11:21)

M: "So Kamina  _was_  telling the truth."

A: "We know where he gets his...  _manliness_  from, at least."

Ka: "It's evident Kamina loved his father, at least. One of his greatest icons."

Sh: "Gee, Gainax could've given  _me_  that."

A: "Join the club."

Kamina and Simon awoke in a panic.

Ky: "They seem rather unenthused about a  _Gunman attack_."

R: "Just another day for them. It is not the first time, nor will it be the last."

Sa: "Man, at least the Angels gave us a bit of a break with each attack."

E: "A similar scenario to the world of Pacific Rim, then. Constant attacks by a seemingly alien species."

Sh: "Or like the Franxx world."

Ke: "It's rather unlike Pacific Rim, or even  _here_ , in a way. Here and in Pacific Rim, you had a snowball's chance against Angel or Kaiju."

M: "You can't even really  _compare_  them, can you? Cause this is mecha on  _mecha_ , not mecha on Angel, Klaxosaur, Kaiju, et cetera."

Ka: "And the Gunman are still  _heavily_  susceptible to conventional weaponry. Not even  _powerful_  weaponry. We've just  _seen_  an example of a Gunman being felled by  _human scale firearms_."

R: "The Beastmen are similar to humanity, as well. In scale, in weaponry used, maybe even in  _why_  they are fighting."

 

_Spin On (13:32)_

Simon couldn't get it up on Ron's behest.

Ke: "So it doesn't activate if you're  _scared_?"

Sh: "The Eva is  _sometimes_  like that. If you don't have a clear mind, it's more difficult to control."

E: "Not to the length of  _refusing_  to activate at all."  A glance to Rei, like she knew.

R: "If  _that_  was the case with the Evangelion, we would be screwed."

As another Gunman caused a tremor, something clicked in Simon's mind.

A: " _There's_  the trigger."

Sh: "Kinda like  _me_ , then. Just gotta find the right button to click."

The battle continued, as Simon presumedly continued building up his rage.

Ky: "So if this is anything like  _Ken's_  stuff,  _nothing_  will work until Simon gets his ass in gear."

Ka: "Even  _here_  it's like that."

Kamina remained his boisterous self.

Sa: "Oh what a great idea,  _hijacking the mecha_."

M: "It's a Kamina thing to do."

A: "We're barely  _two episodes in_  and we've already accepted this as a 'Kamina thing'."

 

_Fight On (15:54)_

As Kamina and Yoko argued, Simon made his and Lagann's presence known.

A: " _Very_  much like you, Shinji. You can be  _scary_  when you're angry." Light-hearted.

Sh: "It can be a good incentive, revenge."

R: "It is an unsustainable incentive, however. What happens  _afterwards_?"

M: "Another incentive. Something more longer lasting."

Sh: "Protecting the people I know and love is my incentive, mainly."

M: "But I know  _quite well_  you can slip easily into seeking vengeance.  _Bloody_  vengeance." The  _thought_  of it could make her sick.

A: "He probably got that from me."

Ke: "That was Crucifix right?"

A: "One of them, but that's generally what we do."

E: "'Fighting spirit'. Sounds similar to synchronisation."

Ka: "It most likely  _is_  synchronisation, of some sort.  _Every_  alternate mecha design we've seen thus far has required synchronisation, be it called Paracapacity or Drifting."

Sa: "Why is that, anyway?"

M: "Well, it's more convenient having a mech like the Evangelion piloted by one, maybe two people. And surprisingly enough, it's kinda hard having a  _person_  control a  _titan_."

Ky: "Something small like Lagann, I wouldn't  _think_  you'd need to sync with it."

 

_Landed_ (17:14)

A: "Either way, the stupidity of the Beastmen might be enough to turn the tide of battle."

Kamina attempted to use the gun he was given as a battering ram.

Key word  _attempted_. "Or  _his_  stupidity could turn the tide." Spoke Maya, channeling her Sempai's sardonicism.

Until Simon had something to say about it.

Ky: "Now  _that's_  turning the tide!"

But Kamina couldn't sync.

E: "One step forward, one step back."

M: "Y'know, I wouldn't think Synchronisation  _wouldn't_  work if the pilot was wearing sunglasses."

A: "Not that we're even  _allowed_."

M: "Not like you  _have_  to. What, would you wear those shades Kamina has?"

A: "Hell  _yeah_  I would!"

The other red Gunman landed face down, much to the shock of the humans but not to  _any_  shock to the group  _watching_  them.

R: "I would have thought Simon getting caught be enough of an incentive for Kamina to get the Gunman working."

Sa: "Revenge is a good incentive." An echo. "The Beastmen think their leader is dead."

Ka: "Even though he's  _clearly_  not. But with the way the Gunman have been moving, I wouldn't be surprised if he  _did_."

 

_Break_  (18:54)

Sh: "Ah,  _here's_  the weird imagery our show had."

A: "Was only a matter of time."

Ka: "Only when he stops holding back, will he be able to pilot."

Ky: "Kamina  _holding back_?"

R: "Such a sight  _can_  cause such a reaction. One wonders what is going through his head."

M: "Probably his mortality. For all his bluster, he's still human. No matter  _how_  many times he calls himself Kamina-sama."

Something clicked, and Kamina got up.

Immediately taking the enemy Gunman to town.

Ke: " _Hell_  yeah, you show 'em Kamina!"

E: "He doesn't care  _at all_  how much he gets damaged, does he?"

M: "It's not  _his_  Gunman. Well, maybe  _now_  he'll  _make it his_."

Sa: "And  _still_  giving the spotlight to Simon."

R: "I think it has been made clear at this point, Kamina wants to be to Simon what his father was to Kamina."

Giving the spotlight to Simon, he lobbed Lagann at the enemy Gunman.

Promptly missing.

Approximately half of the group burst out laughing.

R: "Wait for it."

Simon plowed through the enemy Gunman, complete with an egregious explosion.

Rei had a smug smile. "Gainax fucks us over, but they give us  _small_  victories."

 

_Gurren_  (21:13)

E: "So this is where  _Gurren_  comes in."

Sh: "What an apt name."

A: "So that's  _Gurren Lagann._ Where's the Tengen Toppa fit in?"

Ka: "If they keep up this pattern, they will most likely be Gunman  _like_  Gurren and Lagann."

M: "Of course, it could just be a part of the  _name_.  _Pierce the Heavens, Gurren Lagann_."

R: "By the sounds of it, Gurren and Lagann will be a core focus of this series."

Ke: "I mean,  _it's in the title_. I would expect as much."

Ky: "Does Kamina think his father went to space or something?"

M: "We've  _seen_  people in space, so it's certainly a possibility."

_Conveniently enough_ , Kamina found the remains of who he could only assume was his father.

Sa: "...Well. It's not  _space_."

R: "It certainly  _appears_  to be his father, judging from the remains."

A: "That's not too far away from his village. Man he didn't last long at  _all_ , did he?"

 

The episode ended with his scream.

 

"Finding this out would've  _shattered_  his views, I would think." Mused Kaworu. "All his life, he thought his father went out and made a name for himself. Only to find his unmarked,  _skeletal_  remains."

 

"I feel the past few minutes have been dedicated to taking Kamina down a peg or two." Spoke Kyoko.

 

"There needs to be  _some_  catalyst to change someone. This will most likely be Kamina's."

 

"Though now the question is  _how_  Kamina will change." Thought Shinji, to Rei's own musings.

 

"Well, I'd think it rather simple." Began Asuka. "Either this galvanises him or it  _shatters_  him."

 

"I wouldn't call his reaction at this particularly galvanising."

 

"Then again,  _anyone_  would react like that immediately. It's  _after_  the initial coming to terms that you can see how it affects someone." Maya kept a soft glance towards Eliza, almost educative. "I know  _I_  react like that. As many people here would."

 

"Do you think they'll get into  _deep_  introspection, like they did with us?"

 

Maya huffed at Shinji's notion. "I wouldn't be surprised."

 

The next episode started in short order.

~~~

 

### 2.3: Who Do You Think You Are, Having Two Faces?!

 

_Embellishment_  (01:30)

E: "He's  _not_  reserved, that much is true."

Sh: "He just found out his father  _died_  in such a manner, and he's  _still_  himself?"

Ky: "Maybe it's a coping mechanism."

A: "Oh, ignore the existence of such knowledge until it destroys you?"

Ka: "We might as well be experts when it comes to that."

Sa: "Yoko thinks as much. Though Simon's explanation doesn't really help understand Kamina."

Ke: "Who knows if  _Simon_  fully understands Kamina, despite them practically being  _brothers_."

M: "I can  _kinda_  understand Kamina's thoughts. Wanting to carve out a life for himself  _separate_  from his father, but still wanting that approval."

R: "So Kamina has daddy issues."

M: "I doubt they were  _issues_. If you want  _issues_ , just look at Shinji and  _his_  father."

Shinji huffed. "At least his father gave him an  _option_  to join him."

 

_Hunt_ (03:20)

E: "A fitting mark, then, for the Ultradiscs."

Kyoko burst out laughing. "You can just tell from the  _look_  on her face she's disappointed Simon's going with them!"

A: "Not like Kamina'll go  _without_  him. They're practically inseparable at this point!"

Ke: "I see this kind of mentality on the Net sometimes. 'Bros before...' ehhhh-"

Sa: "Obviously  _no one_  here subscribes to that mentality." Flat.

The hunt began.

R: "What odd animals." She noted with curiosity. "I am not certain how they could even  _exist_."

Ka: " _That's_  a Rabbit of Caerbannog if I seen one."

A: "Kaworu,  _no one_  here is gonna get a Monty Python reference."

Ka: "Obviously  _you_  did."

Sh: "So  _that's_  why they had to go above ground."

A: "It's very convenient they were built on a  _weapons store_."

R: "Perhaps that was the very intention. Judging by the fauna, something  _catastrophic_  has happened to the Earth."

M: "Nuclear apocalypse?"

An  _arrow_  fired out of a  _gun_.

Ke: "Wait,  _what_?  _You can't do that_ , how do you even  _fit_  an arrow in there?"

Ky: "She explained it."

Ke: " _That's not an explanation!_  Just because a gun is electric- wait a damn second, why does a  _gun_  need  _powering_? It's  _mechanical!_ "

M: "Maybe the viewfinders are powered. Unless the firing mechanism is different."

Ka: "Maybe that gun fires the  _whole_  bullet. 65% more bullet per bullet."

Kensuke's eye twitched slightly.

M: "Of course, if they can't get  _gunpowder_."

 

_Fruits (05:10)_

Ka: " _Another_  hunter?"

M: "I can certainly see how two  _opposing_  hunters would fight over  _food_."

A: "Especially in  _this_  situation. But damn Kamina has reflexes."

This other hunter revealed himself, and they briefly sparred.

Ky: "Beastman? I thought they were all sasquatches!"

Sa: "Kinda reminds me of a  _vampire_."

Ka: "Viral. Of course, we know even  _this_  early in there are differing varieties of Beastmen."

E: "Maybe they  _are_  an offshoot of humanity, in this case."

R: "Or, Viral could be an example of a hybrid."

Sh: "Either way, they hate each other's guts."

Ke: "It's mainly the  _Beastman_  starting things, though."

M: "Humanity almost  _never_  starts the shit in things like this. Hell, even  _here_."

Those who actually  _knew_  of the story behind Second Impact gave her a look, as the fighting continued.

A: "It's kinda obvious Kamina did  _not_  have the upper hand."

R: "Viral got quite a few hits on him. Then again, he would have trained for this."

Ka: "The element of surprise is a wonderful thing, then."

 

_Gunman_  (07:25)

Kaworu gave the screen an unamused look. "Speaking of."

R: "He would not have come without additional armaments."

Ke: "Lagann would  _not_  stand up to that."

Sa: " _Gurren_  wouldn't stand up to that!"

M: "They will certainly  _try_ , at the very least."

E: "In addition, there are 4 discs remaining."

A: "So we know  _already_  nothing bad will happen to them."

Sh: "They won't  _die_. But we know with  _our_  show,  _not_  dying just allows you to  _suffer_  more."

Ky: "We know that from experience too."

E: "You two have your own Rift material as well?"

Ky: "Eeyup. Might have to show ya one day. I think Ken's the only person this side of Tokyo-3 with a DVD player."

Kamina promptly got his ass kicked. Simon attempted to respond in kind but he too got his ass kicked.

M: "Well  _that_  went just as well as I expected."

 

_Cannonball_  (09:11)

Their limit break didn't do too much either.

Sa: "This isn't going too well." Stating the obvious.

E: "It's evident Viral has more skill when it comes to using his Gunman."

A: "No shit, he probably had it for  _years_. Compared to Simon and Kamina, which  _combined_  haven't even been piloting for a  _week_."

Viral decided vaporising the surrounding area was a reasonable method of ridding Kamina and Simon.

Ke: "Seems a bit overkill."

M: "There's a reason they say  _with prejudice_."

Ka: "Even though they're  _not_  dead."

R: "I imagine Simon is having second thoughts about this whole thing."

Sh: "As  _I_ was? At the very least, Kamina gives him a  _choice_."

Ky: "The thing with  _Kamina_  asking him to do it, is that it's  _Kamina_. Simon would follow him to the end of the world!"

A: "So like many of  _us_ , then."

 

_Hole_  (10:45)

Sh: "Man, he  _is_  kinda like me. At least how I  _was_."

Ke: "I imagine  _anyone_  would have those concerns."

A: "Not Kamina, obviously."

E: "His father didn't hold such concerns either."

Ky: "And look where  _he_  ended up."

R: "I doubt that pep talk really  _helped_  Simon."

Ka: "It might. We know Simon looks up to Kamina like a father. Maybe that'll be enough."

Sa: "Yoko doesn't think so."

M: "I can see where she's coming from, though. Simon's  _young_. She probably thinks it too risky for a kid like him to be piloting mechs like the Gunman."

A: "I mean, at least  _here_  there's a good reason for it. Simon's only piloting Lagann because of  _Kamina_."

Sh: "Then again,  _I_  was never much of a fighter. I think like me, Simon needs some sort of incentive to fight. For me, it was at first for my father's approval, then to protect the ones I love. For  _Simon_ , it would be for  _Kamina's_  approval. I don't think he wants to disappoint him."

Ka: "And Kamina  _believes_  in him, as well. This sort of mutual belief is important in a strong relationship. I don't think  _Kamina_ would do as well on the field without Simon."

 

_Battlefield (12:30)_

Ky: "I imagine they  _would_  have to do this. To keep that Beastman away from them all."

Sa: "That's why they're there."

A: "Unless Simon can get it up, then they ain't gonna be there for long."

Ke: "Even though Gurren could probably carry everything."

Sh: "You do remember 5 minutes ago, right?"

R: "I imagine the reason Lagann is not activation is the same reason as  _last_  episode. Simon is  _scared_."

E: "As he  _would_  be, in this situation. But you still  _fight_."

Viral made his presence known, in a  _very_  flashy display of dust and wind.

M: "He doesn't really take half measures, does he?"

Ke: "Kinda like Kamina, in that sense."

It didn't take too long for the battle to begin.

It went just as they expected. "I learnt a long time ago that  _over_ confidence kills." Mused Asuka.

Ky: "D'ya think Kamina will live long enough to learn?"

A: "At this rate, probably not."

R: "This will spur Simon on. But whether or not Lagann will make a difference in this fight."

 

_Spur_  (15:00)

A: "I wouldn't call  _that_  spurring."

Ky: "Though I doubt  _Yoko_ would-"

It was up to  _Yoko_  to spur Simon on.

And, perhaps unsurprisingly, it  _worked_.

Ky: "Well. Whatdya know."

Ke: "I don't think this is a habit they want to fall into. Kamina getting his ass kicked and Simon only joining in to  _stop_  it."

Shinji shrugged. "That's how it went  _here_."

Simon used his element of surprise to great advantage, temporarily averting Kamina's demise.

Ka: "But as Viral said. The element of surprise only works  _once_."

R: "So this ' _that'_ would be an ace up their metaphorical sleeves."

_That_  was revealed to be  _combine_.

M: "Ah Gods. Don't tell me they're gonna do a fusion dance."

 

_Combine_  (16:45)

Lagann was jammed into Gurren.

Practically everyone just stared at the screen, confused.  "I cannot see how  _this_  would effectively synchronise Gurren and Lagann."

M: "It's like combining my Beamer and Misato's Alpine via  _car crash_."

Ke: "I mean, if it  _works_."

Viral seemed almost  _embarrassed_ , as the beam recharged.

A: "Y'know, at this point I wouldn't even be shocked if they died."

But they didn't.

Ky: "Wait,  _what_?"

The energy beam was blocked by a green spiral, as both Gurren and Lagann synchronised and combined.

A: "Oh my God _it actually worked_."

Ke: "I  _told_ ya!"

Meanwhile Maya had gotten a scratchpad out, hastily writing down notes.

R: "Are you  _planning_  on doing this, Maya?"

M: " _No_ , maybe not  _now_. Might be interesting to explore, at least. We know we got the dual sync concept from Franxx and Pacific Rim, so  _anything_  is free game."

E: "We should probably focus on the NACSS system, first."

Sa: "This is  _practically_  a dual system anyway, isn't it?"

Sh: "Either way, Viral is  _not_  happy about this."

Ky: "He's getting his  _ass_  handed to him by  _humans_ , of course he wouldn't!"

The mech was helmed, and blessed with the name Gurren Lagann.

Ke: "I mean, yeah it's the name of the two mechs and the  _show_. But it's not really that creative of a name."

M: "It's not a code number, at least. We're rather  _boring_  with our Evangelion, in comparison."

 

_A Clash of Swords_  (18:25)

Asuka had a smug look on her face. "It's  _still_  satisfying seeing someone  _like_  Viral get some sort of comeuppance."

Ky: "I imagine that's a standard thing throughout  _everyone_. Nothin' like seeing the smug asshole get their own ass handed to them."

E: "Even withstanding a barrage like that. There  _must_  be some kind of AT-Field."

Ka: "Perhaps not in name, but we  _could_  call the spiral shield Gurren Lagann formed at the start of this fight a  _similar_ phenomena."

R: "Two souls coming together, creating immense power."  _'Much like the core.'_

Maya  _continued_  writing down notes. "This is good. If two souls can come together and sync like  _this_ , that's a good sign for the NACSS."

A: "Hell,  _Ron_ pretty much  _described_  it as an AT-Field. Hang on, Gainax just copied this from  _our_  show!"

M: "I mean, they did  _make_  it. Even  _here_ , the  _concept_  of an AT-Field is public domain, sans a few key details."

Sh: "The general public probably think the AT-Field as just the name for what the Evangelion can do."

Sa: "It's not just  _that_?"

M: "You'd know if you study Metaphysical Biology."

A: "And then the Beastman runs away. What a hypocrite."

Ke: "Not surprising. He probably saw the writing on the wall."

A: "Still, with what he was saying to  _Kamina_."

Sh: "Though Simon does have a point. No use fighting if your enemy tucked tail."

E: "Plus, Kamina  _is_  injured."

Ky: "Either way, I'd say that's victory!"

 

_Victory_  (19:40)

M: "The villagers seem to think so."

R: "And it seems Yoko changed her mind about those two."

Ka: "As anyone would, seeing how well they work together."

M: "Almost like Hiro and Zero Two. Only not romantic at all."

Ron found something.

Much to everyone's amusement. ~"A simple mistake to make when programming."

Ke: "Not like the Beastmen could even  _predict_  something like this would happen."

A: "Oh they  _could_ , they're just too  _arrogant_  to even  _consider_  one of their Gunman could've been stolen by a  _human_."

Ka: "Perhaps that arrogance will be their downfall."

 

_Memorial_  (20:30)

R: "Even as he is, he mourns."

Ka: "Something like this will naturally spur him onward. Now he has his goal. To  _surpass_  his father, and do what  _he_  wanted to do."

Sh: "Even taking up his old cape. He must've loved him so much."

A: "A foreign concept, eh Shinji?"

Ky: "Of course, I don't think his father's goal was to go to town on an enemy base."

M: "It's not in the destination, it's in the  _journey_."

Ke: "Sometimes you have to plow through a few enemy bases?"

E: "Despite Ron's demeanour, he  _is_  a skilled mechanic. So fair enough."

Sa: "I think Yoko will join them."

M: "I mean, it's clear they put a bit of work in her...  _design_."

And Sayaka's feeling was right, as she was given her gun.

A: "So who have we got. We got a carbon copy of Shinji, an overly confident  _man_ , a walking stereotype, and fanservice."

R: "Certainly a colourful group."

Sh: "It's more... varied."

 

"Either way, I'm sure the next few episodes will be  _very_  interesting." Mused Maya.

 

"We get to see how one...  _two_  Gunman go up against a Beastman base."

 

"The Beastmen seem somewhat  _organised_ , though." Thought Kensuke. "They wouldn't have an army otherwise."

 

"Though even the Beastmen seem  _unorganised_  to an extent. Like differing factions, only banding together to destroy humans."

 

"That was one of the advantages humanity had over the Angels, Sayaka. Humanity could come together and create the Evangelion. The Angels could only work for themselves, by themselves."

_'With one exception.'_

Kaworu gave a small smirk.  _'The_ only _reason I'm not in the dustbin of history is due to wanting to_ collaborate _with humanity, instead of destroy them.'_

_'Very convincing, was I?'_

_'Still are.'_  If he could over the link, he'd poke a tongue out at her.

 

"So this is gonna become one of those shows like Pokemon, where the group just go from place to place and fight?"

 

"Except, instead of using an electric rat, they're using a  _building sized mech_." Noted Asuka, sardonic. "I'd say  _that_  would be more interesting."

 

And so the next episode began.

~~~

 

### 2.4: Having Lots of Faces Doesn’t Make You Great!

 

_Yet Another Recap (02:20)_

A: "Oh for God's sake!"

Ke: "Food  _would_  eventually become a problem, I imagine."

Sh: "Despite their strength, Evangelion don't exactly do well when hunting animals."

M: "Not like we even tried. I don't think the UN would look kindly on us using the Evangelion to  _hunt_."

A: "Unless we were for MP-Evangelion."

Ky: " _You_  might like eating those Evangelion, but I doubt  _anyone_  else does."

Ka: "It's not like they can  _not_  hunt. They have Yoko, after all."

R: "Maybe that is why they're doing this  _special training_ , while she goes hunting for food."

E: "Is it just me, or is the art style...  _off?_ "

A: "Haven't you  _seen_  the Laserdiscs, Eliza? This kind of budget animating is practically  _tradition_  for Gainax."

Sa: "So much so you didn't even bother commenting."

R: "Ignoring the cruder animation, Kamina seems to like pushing Simon."

Ke: "As usual, then."

Ka: "I wouldn't recommend throwing  _boulders_  at your virtual brother."

 

_Parasol (03:43)_

Ky: "So, about that hunting."

R: "By  _appearances_ , she is looking at a map."

Ka: "So it's not like she's  _not_  being productive."

M: "Obviously Ron has something going on, with those... robot things."

Ke: "I'm amazed he even had the _resources_  to make something like that."

Sh: "I don't think  _I've_  seen many robots like that."

M: "'Bout the only complicated robots that exist nowadays are on or orbiting  _other planets_."

Ke: "I thought they stopped that after Second Impact."

M: "In a few ways. But in other ways, it only  _emboldened_  them."

E: "Say, they didn't have any around  _Mars_ , did they?"

M: "There  _were_ , but they all stopped working around 2016."

E: "How convenient."

Sa: "I'm not surprised  _merging_  Gunman hasn't been done before."

A: "Considering how  _shocked_  Viral was."

Sh: "If Kamina keeps up this training, I doubt there  _will_  be anymore merging."

Ky: "All Simon has to do in this case is to get in the damn robot."

 

_Fighting Spirit_  (05:58)

Sa: "I assume those people will be important in this episode."

Sh: "Maybe they'll give them food."

A: "Or death."

Explosions erupted around Gurren.

A: "Probably death."

They saw as Simon was surrounded by the cloaked figures.

And promptly hit airbags.

A: "Speaking of death, I wish that on whoever directed this." Through teeth.

Ke: "Gee, you'd think he was in a relationship with how many times his face gets buried."

Kyoko elbowed him. "Ya have a point, though."

All the while Kamina was  _not_ experiencing what Simon was.

Ka: "The Gunman can become hungry."

M: "I think it's less the Gunman and more the  _pilot_."

E: "That seems like poor design."

A: "It's considerate. Not like that'll help in  _battle conditions_."

Sh: "At least with the Gunman design, you're not in liquid so you  _could_  eat on the go."

M: "Technically you can  _here_ , with the Evangelion."

R: "You could  _barely_  classify that as food. It was more like flavoured LCL."

 

_Human (07:38)_

Ka: "It increasingly sounds like the Gunman isn't even  _human_  in origin."

Ky: "Considering how they  _look_  like."

M: "You can understand, then, how someone would  _not_  believe him."

A: "With how bombastic he can be,  _anyone_  would."

Sh: "And poor Simon has to deal with his own troubles."

Ke: "It's what always happens in these kinds of shows." Flat.

Sa: "It all depends on if he  _wants_  that kind of attention. Cause I know for a fact  _you_  do, Ken."

A: "It goes  _both_  ways, you realise."

Rei huffed. "At the very least, Kamina's nature drew the gaggle away from Simon."

E: "He seems disappointed."

Asuka rolled eyes. "I'm sure  _Yoko_  wouldn't like this flock of birds."

 

_Triad_  (09:00)

The group looked on, judging this cavalcade of fanservice.

Ke: "Do we have to start looking away now?"

Ky: "Well, I don't particularly mind."

Sa: "Course  _you_  don't."

Ky: " _You_  don't either!"

Sh: "I guess  _you_  can be our eyes, Kensuke."

A: "As long as you don't  _gawk_."

R: "The brother is jealous of how much attention Kamina is getting. How Freudian."

A: "Wouldn't be a Gainax show without such undertones." Deadpan.

E: "At least Yoko put a stop to this arguing. And fawning."

 

_Hunters (10:00)_

Sh: "Yoko seems to think differently about Kamina."

M: "That's cause she got to  _know_  Kamina."

Ky: "By the sounds of it, she's just as unenthused as  _us_  about their gushing."

Ke: "I don't think it's wise to annoy the girl with a gun."

Sa: "Even though they found... something."

A: " _Way_  too easily. Unless it was that fucking melon cow,  _no_  animal isn't gonna lay down for prey like  _that_."

R: "And all the while, the men reminisce and rest."

Ka: "At least here, we pull our weight as well."

Sh: "I'm sure if you  _didn't_ , Rei would have something to say about it."

R: "Or  _do_."

E: "A  _sixteen_ faced Gunman? What use would additional faces be?"

Ka: "Well, if we consider Gurren Lagann has  _two_  faces, and consists of two  _Gunman_. Then we could probably guess that the sixteen faced Gunman is  _sixteen Gunman_."

Ke: "They're really putting effort into these clouds, are they?"

Ky: "That's a space invader, ain't it?"

Sh: "And they're fighting over them."

Ke: "Like getting  _two_  Toji's together."

 

_Fuzzball_  (11:48)

Sh: "Oh  _come on_ , that's barely prepared!"

Sa: "They did  _nothing_  to it! It's like putting a  _cat's furball_  on your plate!"

R: "I doubt chefs are a dime a dozen in an apocalyptic scenario."

A: "Surely they know  _how_  to cook something like that."

M: "Or at least remove the  _hair_."

Simon dug in, revealing the fuzzballs to still be alive.

E: "They didn't even  _bother_  to check if they were dead. I would suggest that was the  _first_ thing you did when you hunt."

Ky: " _Another_  Beastman type, maybe?"

Ke: "They definitely think so."

Ka: "Fascinating. Much like the Angels, there are various types of Beastman."

R: "And little collaboration."

Ky: "Y'know, if Yoko wasn't distracted by the fuzzies, they might've  _actually_  had something to eat."

Ke: "You'd think they'd be at least  _somewhat_  decent at hunting."

R: "It would be tempting, though. Prey resting in a field."

Ke: "But at the  _very_  least, the Beastman should've been alerted  _long_  before."

 

_Sixteen_  (13:01)

A: "Oh how convenient."

Ke: "If they were the  _least_  bit competent in hunting and food prep, they would  _not_  be a problem."

Ka: "Perhaps, but that wouldn't make a good story."

R: "People can be like this, as well. Sometimes curiosity just gets the better of you."

Sa: "It's still kinda hard to believe they  _wouldn't_  at least  _check_  to see if what they found was  _dead_."

Ky: "Out of all the things so far,  _that's_  difficult to believe?"

E: "Perhaps due to the fact they're  _human_. And we expected them to react differently."

Sh: "All the while we're arguing, they're  _fighting_."

Gurren was hit by a bouldering Sixteen.

M: "Not very well."

R: "Lagann would have been caught in the crossfire anyway."

 

_Combo_  (14:19)

The Sixteen combined into a large Gunman.

Ka: "So merging  _isn't_  unheard of when it comes to Gunman."

R: "There would only be so much you  _could_  gain from such a merge, surely."

M: "Well, eventually the costs would outweigh the benefits. Plus, it's difficult enough getting  _two_  souls working in sync."

Ke: "We could even see this in  _Pacific Rim_. The three pilot Jaeger got  _destroyed_  almost instantly."

M: "Not just  _that_. But you'd need to be  _really_  in sync in order to use dual pilot systems. Kamina and Simon can do it on account of their close relationship, as Raleigh and his brother could."

E: "Yancy."

M: "Yeah, him. But imagine trying to do  _that,_ for  _sixteen different beings._ "

Sh: "Either way, I'd recommend Simon and Kamina  _quickly_  merge together."

Kamina was still being stubborn.

A: "He's really insistent on  _his_  ways, ain't he? Sometimes in battle you  _can't_  do it your way."

Sa: "Obviously the battles  _here_  are lenient enough to allow such thing."

Ky: "It  _is_  more lenient, at least  _this_  battle. They aren't facing some trained soldier of a Beastman this time around."

Ka: "There's  _some_  method to his madness. All Kamina does is to help ignite a  _fire_  in Simon's soul."

The fire sparked, but was briefly snuffed by the Sixteen.

 

_Run_  (16:43)

Sh: "By the looks of it, Kamina isn't the  _only_  person Simon needs to get him moving."

A: "Though  _whatever_  Kamina's teaching him, it's working. Surprisingly."

E: "Not according to Kamina himself."

Simon tripped, which was apparently enough for Kamina to begin their fusion dance.

Ky: "Oh great,  _this_  has a Mahou Shoujo transformation sequence as well."

M: "You should see Franxx sometime."

Ke: "So  _this_  is where all the budget went!"

Gurren Lagann faced against the Sixteen.

R: "And once again, lack of food shut them down."

Sa: "That feels like a bit of a design flaw."

Boota offered Simon food.

A: "What the  _fuck,_ Boota?"

For some reason, it worked, as Gurren Lagann began turning the Sixteen into a shish kebab.

A: " _HOW?!_ "

R: "Perhaps it gave them enough willpower."

Ky: "That small morsel?"

Ka: "Even a  _minute_  of willpower can be enough to turn the tide."

All that was left of the Sixteen were scrap, and the thoroughly embarrassed Beastmen.

M: "And turn the tide it  _did_."

E: "So that small amount of food was enough. I believe this conundrum could've been solved earlier."

Shrugging. "Probably. But this is still important, nonetheless." Mused Kaworu. "It shows us how they're working to become  _better_  at piloting Gurren Lagann."

 

_Parting (21:20)_

R: "And so the Black Kinsman leave. Hopefully  _after_  giving them some food after what happened."

Ky: "I would  _hope_. It was their incompetence in hunting that  _caused_  this in the first place!"

Ka: "I'm sure their teachings would prove helpful for the Gurren Brigade."

A: "What  _did_  they teach?"

Kaworu thought. "The value of proper hunting."

A: "I was gonna say, cause while they  _did_  help Gurren and Lagann during the fight, it wasn't really  _them_  that spurred on Kamina and Simon, was it?"

Sh: "It was mainly  _Kamina_ , wasn't it?"

M: "And yet, through battle they became allies. I think."

 

"Y'know," Kensuke began, "I've noticed something. So far,  _none_ of the Beastmen have actually  _died_ , have they?"

 

They thought back.  "That's correct. I don't recall a Beastman death. The most that's happened was their Gunman get destroyed."

 

"Same with the humans, as well." Mused Maya. "Dare I say it, Gainax are holding back."

 

"Well, now you gone and  _said_  it." Asuka grumbled. "But I can see where you're coming from. Episode 4 this is, right? In  _our_ show, Shinji had already faced death."

 

"I'm pretty sure episode 4 was when I  _ran away_." Self deprecated Shinji. "They're definitely in a better  _mental state_ , but they've been through quite a bit, even at  _this_  point."

 

"I imagine it will get worse for them, then." Remarked Rei. "Considering how it went for  _us_."

 

The next episode started in short order.

~~~

 

### 2.5: I Don’t Get It, Not One Bit!

 

_Yet Another Goddamn Recap (01:50)_

A: "Oh my fucking  _God_."

Ke: "Obviously this was made for syndication."

Ky: "Seems kinda cramped in there."

Sa: "Do you think  _she'd_  mind?"

Kyoko huffed. "Probably not."

She began arguing her point.

E: "I think  _he_  would mind."

M: "Some people are into that, y'know."

Ka: "It's certainly a...  _unique_  way of making a point."

R: " _No_."

Sh: "I'm rather amazed Kamina even allowed her in there in the first place."

A: "He's not really  _into_  that kind of thing, is he?"

R: "Not even necessarily related to any sexuality he has. He appears more focused on himself and Simon, instead of someone else like Yoko. Which fits what we've seen of him."

 

_Recent (02:44)_

Yoko and Kamina continued fighting.

To Asuka's eyeroll. "They have pretty polar opposite personalities, don't they?"

E: "Yoko seems almost attention seeking, with her behaviour."

A: " _I_  was rather attention seeking. Though  _that_  was due to deep seated psychological issues."

Sh: "So  _she's_  gonna have some as well?"

A: "I wouldn't be surprised. This  _is_  Gainax, after all."

They plowed through the ground, quickly bringing Simon and Ron with them.

Ky: "Well  _this_  could've been prevented then."

R: "Another underground civilisation, maybe?"

Ka: "The architecture would suggest such thing."

M: " _That_  kind of architecture seems far beyond what an underground civilisation  _could_  do."

Ke: "From  _before_  the end of the world, then. Which isn't beyond this show; all the weapons from Yoko's village came from a pre-apocalypse stash."

 

_Acolyte (03:38)_

A: "Calling it now. Cultists."

Ky: "I mean, it's kinda obvious, ain't it?"

Sa: "I mean, if  _I_  saw a titan fall through the roof, I'd probably be interested in it a bit."

Ka: "Especially to  _this_  village.  _Worshipping_  the Gunman like they do."

Ke: " _Other_  than the architecture, it seems kinda bare."

E: "You wouldn't expect  _much_  from a village like this. Even Jeeha village was nothing to write home about, at least from  _our_  point of view."

M: "They had  _electricity_ , at the very least. This village seems entirely  _candle lit_."

R: "Could be a part of this Gunman religion they made for themselves."

Ka: "Fascinating, is it not? As I said, each village would be their own microcosm of society. Just think how  _detailed_  such a religion would have to be."

R: "All from the titanic sculpture of a Gunman."

Yoko was asked to cover up.

Almost all the women cracked up. "Don't think she'd like that!"

Sh: "Well, when in Rome."

M: "Trust me, there's plenty of places  _here_  that won't accept such... lack of clothing."

Course, this didn't stop Kamina from getting a good look.

And a good beatdown.

A: "He deserves that."

R: "I would say she held back. I know for a fact if a boy did that to  _you_ , Asuka."

A: "To put it simply, he wouldn't be a  _boy_  anymore."

 

_Triplet_  (06:53)

R: "I can  _understand_  how more children could be a problem in such a closed system like their village. There is only so many they can support at one time."

Sh: "From what the priest made it sound like, they can only support  _fifty_."

Ka: "Which I would expect of a village like this. Jeeha had very few people as well. Even Littner, with them not being underground, there's only so many people  _they_  can support."

M: "Especially since they're kinda  _fighting_  the Beastmen."

A: "Oh great, we're gonna get  _child sacrifice_. I'd  _say_  I was shocked."

Ke: "I don't think  _NERV_ did child sacrifice."

Asuka gave him a flat look. "From a certain point of view."

Ky: "This appears  _normal_  to them."

Ka: "As it would. It's a part of their religion, as ritual sacrifice was to the Aztecs."

R: "And with how  _austere_  this village seems to be, you could almost  _justify_  such action. No electricity or livestock. Barely any water. I find it surprising they could even  _get_  food."

Sa: "Even though it's still morally reprehensible."

Ka: "As we said, to  _us_  it would be. But to  _them_ , this is normal."

Ka: "Of course, Kamina would  _happily_  tell them about the outside world. And perhaps he'll convince people to come with him."

R: "Of course, we would know. These people have known nothing  _but_  their little village and religion their whole lives. It is difficult to  _separate_  yourself from such thinking."

E: "But like Kamina, there's always a few people like that. And they may be the ones to join him."

Ky: "Knowing Kamina, he might not  _want_  anyone else to join."

 

_High Priest_ (08:40)

The high priest made his presence known.

A: "I imagine  _he_  wouldn't want anyone to leave as well."

Kamina too made his presence known.

M: "Especially with how he acts." Flat. "So much for when in Rome."

Sa: "Just like him, ain't it?"

Ky: "This kinda attitude is gonna get him killed someday."

Ka: "Given his importance, I doubt Gainax will kill him off."

Sh: "Unless they wanted to fuck  _Simon_  over."

R: "I would not put that past Gainax. And if Kamina  _does_  die, I'm blaming you fish."

Ka: "Asuka has already signed his death warrant by placing a bet."

E: "Kamina obviously suspects  _something_."

A: "I mean, he  _does_  kinda look like some pervy old priest."

Ke: "Not to mention the implied  _child sacrifice_. I'm sure  _that_  would set off a few alarm bells."

 

_Light_ (09:30)

Rossiu pulled on  _something_ , within the carving of the Gunman.

Ka: "Ah, so the statue is  _actually_  a Gunman."

Ke: "I wonder what this means for him."

Ky: "He'll probably become a major character, if he can ride it."

Sa: "Well, Kamina will certainly  _push_  him to drive it. Like Simon, Ross  _found_  the Gunman."

The High Priest began chastising him.

R: "I suspect this High Priest does  _not_  want him riding the Gunman."

A: "Well, their entire religion  _revolves_  around this Gunman. It'd be kinda shit for him if that idol suddenly up and  _left_."

M: "Especially since all his power probably  _comes_  from this Gunman."

E: "Kamina suspects as much. As I said."

Sh: "It wouldn't help he sees this High Priest like  _his own village's Chief_."

Ke: "Ah, so it's  _personal_."

 

_Straws (11:13)_

The village started drawing straws.

Ke: "Ah, so they do  _lots_  in order to determine who dies."

A: "At the  _very_  least, they aren't simply  _killing_  the excess children."

They glanced at the straws.

M: "Well ain't  _that_  handy. The orphan children get selected."

Ky: "Like their parents before them, I'd think."

Sh: "At the very least, they  _aren't_  killing them. Just sending them to the surface."

E: "Which is  _practically_  a death sentence anyway, given what we know."

R: "It is still better than the alternative. And as they say, they cannot support more than 50 villagers."

Ka: "It's quite a reasonable solution, in this case. Not a  _preferable_  solution, but there are certainly  _worse_  ways of going about such thing."

Sa: "Even though it's  _still_  a death sentence, more often than not. Considering even Kamina's father didn't last long."

E: "One wonders if they even  _know_  of the existence of Beastmen. They obviously  _have_  access to the surface."

A: "I'm pretty sure they're  _all_  thinking what Simon used to think. Underground is much more safer than the surface."

M: "Not like you could even  _trade_  with other villages, given how the Beastmen almost completely  _controls_ the surface."

R: "Kamina knows this well, as do the rest of the Gurren Brigade. Hence his reactions."

 

_Chastise_  (14:28)

Ke: "Of course, you don't just burst in and try to change things  _you_  think are wrong."

Sa: "But that's Kamina, ain't it?"

E: "It wouldn't help they see him  _as_  coming from God. All to completely take down their beliefs."

R: "Hence Rossiu's antagonism."

A: "I'm sure  _anyone_  would react like that, if you suddenly shat on their entire beliefs."

Ky: "Depends how  _hard_  they are. You say shit like that to  _my_  father, he'd throw you through a window!"

Sh: "Doesn't help Kamina  _acts_  like a test from God."

Ka: "Akin to the Temptation of Christ."

A Gunman fell from the heavens.

M: "This isn't good."

A: "I imagine this is how his religion crumbles to pieces. Because  _why_  would a Gunman attack them?"

Ky: "Even though they're  _still_  fanatical about it."

 

_Fusion_ (15:42)

Gurren and Lagann became Gurren Lagann.

M: "Y'know? One day that drill's gonna plow right through Kamina."

A: "I know Gainax likes fucking us, but I doubt they'll kill off Kamina  _that_  stupidly."

Sh: "It's good seeing  _some_  colour for once, at least."

Sa: "I find it amazing that the enemy doesn't attack  _during_  their minute long transformation."

Ky: "Like  _our_  show, then? I think it's practically a  _rule_  the enemy doesn't attack during the transformation."

Ke: " _That_  would require the show to be self aware on how  _stupid_  it is."

The Gods began fighting.

E: " _They_  seem to think it's rather stupid."

R: "Such concept of  _Gods_  fighting would be rather foreign to them. Indeed,  _why_  would Gods fight?"

Ka: "Who knew if they were even  _poly_ theistic. There was only one statue of the Gunman, after all."

Ke: "Speaking of,  _Ross_  wants to get  _his_  God moving."

A: "He's certainly got the  _will_  for it."

R: "Practically a  _requirement_  of piloting the Gunman, at this point."

 

_Intervention (17:33)_

Their God began moving, and intervened on the overloaded Gurren Lagann.

Ka: "Such autonomous action  _would_  be seen as an act of God."

Ky: "But  _who's_  piloting it?"

R: "The Priest, perhaps?"

A: "But the Priest doesn't seem like the fighting type at  _all_."

M: "You'd be surprised. I'm sure if he felt his people threatened, he would do  _anything_."

Either way, it didn't matter too much, as the opposing Gunman suffered sudden defenestration down a cliff.

E: "Well  _that's_  convenient. I wonder if they knew of the existence of such a cliff."

M: "I imagine they would, considering the stone Gunman used it to their advantage."

The stone Gunman was revealed to be piloted by the Priest.

R: "Knew it."

Ka: "As Maya said. It's often the people you don't suspect."

Not that Kamina really cared, pilot confronting pilot.

Sh: "Simon has a point, though. The High Priest is just trying to protect his village. And the Gurren Brigade has only bought trouble, so far."

Sa: "Yeah, I doubt the enemy Gunman would've followed had they not found their way in."

Ke: "So the Priest is good?"

R: "From a certain point of view, he would be. He is pragmatic, but he does care for his village. Almost akin to the Chief from Jeeha."

Ka: "Perhaps Kamina shouldn't assume as much from the villages. Not all would be like the Chief."

E: "Even  _he_  had a point with how he ruled. It's  _Kamina_ , and his personality that grinds against the village chieftains."

 

_Truth_ (19:40)

M: "He has a point with  _that_  as well. Sometimes the truth is  _not_  what the general public should know."

Ky: "Maybe from  _NERV's_  point of view, but that's a kinda scummy thing to do."

A: "Trust us, your mind would melt."

R: "I believe a quote is in order. 'A  _person_  is smart.  _People_  are dumb, panicky dangerous animals'."

M: "Pretty much."

Sh: "That's what the Priest thinks, that's for sure. It's difficult to even _fault_  him, cause you kinda  _need_  this pragmatism in a world like that."

E: "Especially in  _his_  village. As he said, they simply don't  _have_  resources. Hence his spartan reign."

R: "It has precedence in the wild. When a population explodes, eventually there is an arbiter that brings it back down, even potentially  _lower_  than it was beforehand. Be it disease, predation, lack of resources. Even seemingly impossible to predict events can serve as an arbiter."

Ke: "...Second Impact."

Rei gave a single nod. "And in his society,  _he_  is the arbiter."

Sa: "Ross won't like these revelations."

Ka: "Of course he wouldn't. He was  _raised_  like this, and this leader he _looked up_  to, perhaps even becoming an  _acolyte_  to, has just torn this all  _down_."

 

_Sun_  (21:08)

Ky: "Do you think those kids will join the Gurren Brigade?"

A: "What choice do they have? Leave them to die? Kamina has his...  _values_ , but he won't just leave a couple of kids to  _die_."

Sh: "And  _he's_  joining them as well."

R: "What choice does  _he_  have? Continue to live a comforting lie? Or exit the cave and find the truth for himself?"

Both Ross and the Priest revealed a similarity.

E: "He can't even  _read his own scripture_?"

M: "Not even  _his_  scripture, in this case."

Ka: "Most likely scripture from  _another_  religion. Not that  _they_  would know."

Ke: " _No one_  in this village would know to read, then. I don't recall seeing any written language,  _other_  than their book."

E: "Then again, this just ties back into how austere their village has been. Every moment of their lives is dedicated to  _surviving_."

Ka: "Much like a feudal society. One person holds the power in this situation, but  _everyone_  believes they should have it."

R: "But he was not just  _chosen_  by being the son of a previous king. He  _forged_  this feudal society."

M: "It's all pragmatism, in the end. Which, in a society like  _that_."

And so they stepped out into the sun.

 

"Looks like they're joining the Gurren Brigade after all." Noted Kyoko.

 

"As we thought." Thought Asuka. "They would've been paste had they  _not_  joined them."

 

"Indeed. I believe they have the best chance of surviving now."

 

"We ought to be getting close to the end of the disc. There's only so much you could fit on them."

 

"It's had more episodes so far than  _our_  series." Kensuke muttered.

 

"You should see  _our_  series." Spoke Shinji. "One episode per  _side_  of a  _Laserdisc_."

 

"It's kinda odd how  _those_  discs have more of a capacity than a  _frisbee_." Muttered Sayaka.

 

"It helps this format isn't  _of_  this world." Deadpanned Maya.

 

The screen remained black, and the disc stopped spinning.

 

"Well, looks like it  _is_  the end of the disc." Noted Rei. "So we should expect around 5 episodes per disc."

 

"25 episodes, then. So around what we expect."

 

" _Our_  show was only  _twelve_  episodes." Spoke Kensuke.

 

"Your show also didn't have much filler, Kensuke. I suppose we will continue watching this  _tomorrow?_ "

 

"Oh you bet!" Replied Kensuke. "Mecha action, what's not to love?"

 

"Not just because of the fanservice, right?"

 

"I can just get fanservice at home, can I?"

 

Kyoko obviously didn't expect Kensuke's quick wit, and nearly keeled over, much to everyone's humour.

 

"Alright, you two." Maya rolled her eyes, as the disc was put away. "I suppose there's nothing else on the agenda today."

 

"Well, we can always watch  _another_  disc." Suggested Kensuke. "Not like we're doing much else."

 

A glance to the clock. "Eliza, what do you think?"

 

"If the next disc is the same length and we start  _now_ , it will be 17:00 by the time the next disc is done."

 

A glance to the crowd. "Any objections?"

 

Silence.

 

"Well, guess we're watching the next disc then!"

* * *

 

## 3\. Aerials

 

Hiro and Zero Two were doing what they were doing for the entire flight: looking out the window, onto the Earth below.

 

While it was quite a simple and uneventful suborbital hop from Tokyo-3 to Massachusetts, it was still quite a wondrous sight for the two Franxx pilots. Finally being able to see even a  _part_  of the world.

 

Even if it wasn't  _their_  world.

 

Ritsuko noticed their awe, and gave a small smile. It may've been a sudden decision, but she was glad she was able to get them in at the last minute. No use keeping them cooped up in a birdcage.

 

Even though she'll most likely have to  _teach_  them how to even  _function_  in another place.

 

But that could wait.

 

So she wandered over to where the  _other_  pair was. Not like there  _was_  any other people on the plane.

 

"Shh." Kyoko quietly emoted.

 

Ritsuko's eyes laid on a Yui, fast asleep and leaning on Kyoko's shoulder.  _Multiple_  times, in fact, double taking as if she couldn't believe the sight. "Are... are you ok with-"

 

Nodding, with a warm smile. "Yeah. This is alright. I don't think she had a good sleep last night."

 

A sad look flashed on Ritsuko's face. "...That doesn't surprise me, in all honesty. I don't suppose  _you_  have any troubles?"

 

The candle huffed. "My  _other_  helps mitigate some of those feelings. They're still  _there_ , don't get me wrong. But... I feel she's  _helping_ me. Somewhat.  _Bitte_."

 

"That was her, I'm guessing?"

 

"Y _Ja_.  _J_ Ye- Let me speak! Yes. We've reached a bit of an accord, lately."

 

"Come to peace with her?"

 

"Not  _peace_. I still cannot forgive what was done by  _her_  hands. But then again, I can't really blame her.

_Schade, dass du kein Teil dieser_ Empathie _zurücklassen könntest._ "

(Too bad you couldn't leave any of that  _empathy_  behind.) Kyoko rolled her eyes.

 

"...And yet you've reached an accord."

 

"If she can keep her more insane and murderous tendencies in check, she can speak her mind more."

 

Ritsuko thought, and gave a huff. "She isn't gonna go all 'backstab and invade' you, right?"

 

_"Ja, schau, wie gut_ dass _gelaufen ist."_

_(Yes, look how well_ that _went.)_ Her other deadpanned.

_"Außerdem ist es gegen_ meine eigenen  _Interessen, Kyoko zu schaden."_

_(Besides, it's against_ my own  _interests to harm Kyoko.)_

 

A chuckle in reply. "Fair enough, Zeppelin."

* * *

 


	2. RotG 2

* * *

## 1\. Paperwork

Misato was continuing to sign and file paperwork, often in triplicate, for all the necessary departments of all the incessant governments and even some corporations of the world. "We have the best computers in the world and I  _still_  have to manually do paperwork." She muttered to no one in particular, wondering how many favours she'd owe Ritsuko for getting her to make an automated system for exactly this.

 

"That's the great thing about working from the shadows." Kaji began, emerging from said shadow into the soft light of the Commander's office. "No papers."

 

Misato gave a small smile, standing up. "Shut the door, would ya?"

 

He complied, even locking it for good measure.

 

With their newfound privacy, she slinked up to him. "Almost like you knew what I wanted to do, eh?"

 

"That's what offices are for, right?"

 

A sidewards glance to the forest of paperwork, then back to him. "I wish."

 

And thus began their whirlwind. "Now,  _I_  haven't seen you for the entire day!"

 

"Blame the UN for that." Flat, now holding her. "Days of meetings and they're  _still_  not sure what to do about Oversight."

 

"Not like they  _should_  do anything to Oversight. That's the  _point_  of Oversight!"

 

"Th- that's probably why it's taking so long." They continued fumbling around the room. "They're... we're planning on cutting back on the members and putting more... heh,  _oversight_  into our application process, i-instead of just hiring anyone with power and/or money."

 

"Is that so?" Back against the wall. "Sounds like they're just making your job harder."

 

"Bureaucracy's a wonderful thing, ain't it?"

 

"Yes, very." She  _tried_  to be deadpan, given the situation. "I wouldn't mind a break from it."

 

"...Isn't that what we're doing  _now_?"

 

She gain a sudden clarity, noticing clothing strewn everywhere, and burst out laughing. "Jesus,  _that_  didn't take long."

 

"Good thing you're not otherwise occupied, eh?"

 

Misato huffed. "Shinji and the others are busy watching some new Rift material Eliza found. They're gonna be occupied for a while, I imagine."

 

"What about that book you talked about last night?"

 

Another glance to the desk. "I was planning on reading it a bit, once I finished all this paperwork."

 

It was Kaji's turn to glance at the desk, and the somewhat smaller pile of papers in the 'In' side of her desk. "Well, you're getting there."

 

He was given a flat look. "I could always  _go back_  to the paperwork."

 

"Would you really?"

 

"Probably not."

 

No more words were said.

~~~

 

And so they continued watching…

 

# 2\. Gurren Lagann

 

**Character Key:**

Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (Ka)

Maya (M) Eliza (E)

Kensuke (Ke) Sayaka (Sa) Kyoko (Ky)

 

 

### 2.6: There are Some Things I Just Have To See!!

 

_This Time Last Episode_  (02:00)

Asuka grumbled. "At least  _this_  time around, the recap works in  _context_."

Ky: "Even though the characters are the  _last_  people who need a recap on what happened."

Ka: "Unlike the  _other_  recaps, this gave us something we  _expected_ , but what we didn't  _know_."

R: "Indeed. It  _was_  due to Kamina being reminded of his own village's Chief."

M: "Even though such regime is practically  _required_."

Sa: "So this basically says what  _we_  concluded about last episode."

Ke: "Just in case we  _didn't_ , I gather."

R: "It is natural people cling onto  _something_  that gives them purpose. Be it others, a state, an idea. As long as you have  _something_  driving you forward."

Sh: "I think  _that's_  why we were like we were."

E: "Kamina's words about the eyes speak well about his ideology. Keep moving forward."

R: "Something inherited from his father."

A: " _I_  kinda have that thinking as well. At least  _now_."

Ka: "The past can hold valuable lessons, but there is no point staying there for too long."

 

_Waypoint_  (04:40)

M: "Maybe they can't find their base because they're  _underground_?"

Sh: "Like most places in this world, then."

E: "There's always the possibility of a false flag."

A: "Do you think the Beastmen are intelligent enough to do such thing?"

E: "Some of them, maybe."

Ron reanalysed the data.

Ke: "A  _moving_  base?"

R: "Handy, if you want to keep your location hidden."

Ka: "Much like the plantations of the Franxx world. Though there's a bit of a glaring flaw with the moving base  _here_."

Ky: "So it's a chase, then?"

Sa: "More like a  _hunt_. They know where it is, it's all in tracking."

A: "Considering how they  _tried_  to hunt. Also, they've been on this same damn shot for the past 20 seconds!"

Ka: "Ah, but at least there's  _smoke_  moving. That's a marked improvement over  _our_  show!"

Ky: "I  _would_  imagine they stink up a storm, though."

Sa: "Not like  _showers_  exist in that world."

Yoko eventually had enough of this minimal hygiene.

M: "Then again, I doubt they even had much a concept of  _hygiene_  in general."

 

_Rabbit_  (06:00)

Gunmen fell from the skies above, and Kamina immediately began flexing.

E: "He's  _really_  embellishing himself now."

Ky: "Talking about himself like he  _was_  God."

Sh: "As Kamina does."

Gainax didn't even  _bother_  to show the fight.

M: "Man, I wish  _our_  battles were as easy as that."

A: "Oh  _come on_ ,  _don't skip the battles!_ Even if they  _would_  realistically only last 3 seconds!"

Ka: "Imagine if they did this for  _our_  show."

R: "There would be a  _lot_  to explain."

Yoko put a bullet through one of them.

Ke: "Explain to me  _why_  the civilians were left out in the open?"

Sa: "I imagine he kicks everyone out of Gurren when battle begins."

And so they began chasing one of the hapless Gunman.

 

_Mist_  (07:30)

E: "I would probably use that strategy as well. Lose your predator in the mist."

They weren't the only people in this mist.

Ke: "Kinda amazing people could even  _live_  that long in this world."

R: "Whatever village he may be from, they must be well off."

Either way, they followed this old man's direction.

Ka: "You may be right, Rei."

A: "How the hell  _can_  such buildings even  _survive_  in this world? They even have  _power_ , by the looks of it!"

Sh: "I'd probably be as suspicious as  _they_  are, suddenly seeing this."

Rossiu certainly was, everyone else not so much.

M: "Curiosity wins out this time."

Sa: "And he  _did_  invite him in."

 

_Gainaxing_  (08:44)

A: "Wait a fucking minute, why am  _I_  there?"

Rei raised an eyebrow, and looked down at her chest. 

Then gave a glance to her fish. "The proportions are wrong."

Ka: "Maybe, but Asuka still raises a good question.  _Why_."

Ky: "Maybe in  _this_  world, you two work in a henhouse."

M: " _Who_  would even visit this? There's  _no_  way any other village would even  _know_  of this."

A: "Oh, that's  _great_. What, Gainax couldn't  _fuck_  me enough, so they made me a  _Playboy bunny?"_

Sh: "I'm guessing this will be an episode I'll miss." Spoken flat.

They saw this mistress of the house.

Sa: "She doesn't look like a Disney villain at all."

E: "She seems to know a lot about the Gurren Brigade, however. This place  _must_  be well known."

Ke: "I wouldn't be surprised if Gainax just chucked a bunch of old characters in there to fill it out a bit. I've seen it done before."

R: "So we have been relegated to fanservice."

M: "At the very least,  _Eliza's_  not a part of it."

E: "I look like Rei for the most part anyway. Maybe I should dye my hair to further differentiate myself."

Ky: "A haircut ain't enough, Eliza?"

 

_Food Glorious Food_  (09:30)

Ka: " _I'm_  not even sure if Rossiu's suspicions are founded."

R: "I would think. The proprietor of a...  _house_ , with several beautiful women, offering you food."

Asuka gave a small blush at the implied complement.

Ky: "Not that the  _others_  give a damn, even  _Yoko_  doesn't give a shit anymore."

Sh: "Considering how food is such a  _valuable_  resource to them."

Sa: " _How_  do they get that food, anyway?"

This blush on Asuka soon gave way to steam, as her butchered self fawned over Kamina.

Rei kept her pokerface throughout this all. "I think it is safe to conclude they are  _not_  us."

Ke: "I'd ask if it was alright we see this."

A: "Considering what  _you three_  have read, I wasn't gonna bother."

The Black Kinsman showed themselves.

M: "Oh great. Add more birds to this pile."

The suffering of Ross continued, as Yoko spit-taked wine in his general direction.

Ky: "Jeez, they don't come  _that_  quick."

A: " _God_ , I look so  _stupid_  drawn like that!"

E: "One wonders if this is how the proprietor  _hires_  people."

 

_Onsen_  (11:20)

M: "Good to see Gainax has gotten into soft porn since Evangelion."

Sh: "Not like  _we_  were immune to a hot spring scene."

A: "Except Gainax actually gave us  _more_  modesty that time around."

E: "Does not compute."

Ky: "Look on the bright side, the hot springs are segregated like the ones here."

Sa: "Though I wonder where the  _others_  got too."

R: "Rossiu, he is probably lurking around. Probably looking for anything suspicious."

Ke: "And Ron?"

R: "I would not know."

Ka: "At least they get a  _small_  break."

A: "Knowing Gainax, this bird box is gonna be their next fight."

E: "As we would expect. Why else would they go there?"

Ky: "Maybe Gainax decided to have them visit a henhouse for the hell of it."

R: "Maybe the proprietor of this is the one they will fight. You said she looked like a Disney villain, Miki."

Kamina started giving one of his trademarked inspirational speeches, using Boota as convenient censorship.

A: "So in exchange for all those bunny girls, including  _ME_  as a bunny girl, we get a shot of Kamina naked."

Ky: "He's pretty lanky, actually."

Sa: "And you can't see much detail anyway."

E: "Not to mention it just leads into  _another_  recap."

A: "This has been the  _worst_  trade deal in the history of trade deals, maybe ever."

M: "At least you weren't  _completely_  naked."

A: "Not much of a concession at this point, considering Gainax  _have_  shown me completely naked. And do they  _really_  have to show all this again?"

Ka: "At this point, padding out the runtime is tradition."

 

_Character_ (16:20)

Ke: "Maybe  _he_  needed a recap, forgetting someone like  _Viral_."

Ka: "Getting real close to the fourth wall here."

E: "I would expect them the  _last_  people to require a recap of what happened."

A: "So this is just a filler episode, isn't it?"

M: "The excess fanservice didn't clue you into that?"

Ky: "Did  _your_  Gainax show have any filler episodes?"

The pilots thought. "I mean, they were pretty much  _our_  lives, weren't they? Can't really describe them as  _filler_."

A: "You could say that episode where you ran away was nothing but filler."

Sh: "Well, yeah. Jet Alone as well, considering how I never really even  _thought_  about it after that."

R: "Other than those two, I do not recall any filler in our show. And even  _as_  filler, they still progressed the story of our lives in a way."

Simon and Kamina finally paid attention to something other than themselves, noticing the other side of the hot springs too quiet.

Sayaka gave a small chuckle. "Oh so  _that's_  gonna be their explanation for peeking over?"

Ky: "Well, if they  _are_  still there, they'll know."

M: "Especially when they get knocked by a bottle of something."

 

_Suspicious_  (17:30)

Meanwhile Rossiu kept poking around.

Sh: "Yes I  _would_  call that suspicious."

R: "Perhaps this was the strategy. Get them comfortable, then take the carpet out."

Kamina took a peek, but nobody was there.

E: "I'd recommend they get to their Gunman."

Speaking of Gunman, the old woman played her hand.

A: "Is that a  _power socket_? Is this  _seriously_  how the Gunman  _charge_?"

M: "It's not even  _grounded_."

Ka: "Considering how the  _other_  Gunman don't require such thing, it's most likely unique to  _this_  particular one."

Ke: "Obviously they didn't pay much mind as  _NERV_ did."

M: "Well lets point out a few flaws with just making a regular power plug and cable macro. Imagine a person,  _walking_  into those terminals. Imagine how much it'll cost to clean their  _sludge_  out from there."

E: "The pins will most likely get bent way out of shape. And there is not protection against falls like  _our_  power sockets."

A: "So this  _entire_  bathhouse was a Gunman? That's dedication, if nothing else."

Ka: " _Too_  elaborate a setup. Cause now that bathhouse needs to be rebuilt from scratch."

R: "Unless this was made  _specifically_  for Kamina. Which,  _knowing_  Kamina."

Sh: "Sounds like an outstanding move from the Beastmen."

Sa: "I  _KNEW_  she looked suspicious!"

Ka: "Perhaps Kamina was naive to believe they  _couldn't_  live during the night."

M: "This is  _very_  convenient censorship from Gainax."

Sh: "Not the first time they did it." He grumbled. "Why was  _I_  stuck with the toothpicks."

 

_Thief_  (18:40)

Gurren was stolen.

Ky: "Well  _that'll_  be a problem."

Ka: "Not if Ross has anything to say about it."

Sh: "Do you think he  _could_?"

Ka: "If he has the will."

A: "So they stole Gurren  _and_  the women?"

R: "Typical."

M: "Then again, not like  _they_  knew."

Ke: "Of course, maybe the girls  _other_  than the ones we know of were Beastmen in of themselves."

Yoko pulled a gun from... somewhere, and began her roaring rampage.

Ke: "I won't ask."

Sa: "I'm not surprised Yoko's angry about that."

A: " _Anyone_  would be, Sayaka."

Ky: "Of course, if  _anyone_  was a bit more like Ross."

Ka: "You can understand  _why_  they would fall for something like this. It's probably the most comfort they've  _ever_  had."

Ke: "Oh wow, they  _are_  Beastmen."

A: "So they aren't even  _us!_ "

An explosion rocked the bathhouse Gunman.

M: "Good to see they aren't just helpless."

 

_Shutter_  (21:00)

Ky: "Well would ya look at that, Simon's stuck in a soft place again."

Not that it stopped him, as they saw a waving Gurren.

Ka: "He has spirit, and that's all you need for a Gunman."

They began to combine, a fully nude Kamina suddenly appearing in the cockpit.

Sh: "All that spirit would've evaporated."

A: "Good thing Kamina still has  _plenty_."

And so the bathhouse Gunman was blown to kingdom come.

Ke: "Well, I believe the conflict of this episode could've been solved easily."

Sa: "Not go to the bathhouse? Then again, I don't think that old man  _was_  bad, considering he  _helped_  Kamina."

R: "Perhaps he was in the same situation  _Kamina_  was in."

E: "Still, there's the question  _where_  he came from."

Such questions evaporated from the minds of the men as Yoko inadvertently treated the men to a sight.

Instinctively,  _all_  the men watching turned away.

Ky: "Oh my God it even has a heavenly glow."

Ke: "Now you know what men see."

Kensuke was soon on the floor.

Much like everyone in the show, when an explosion literally knocked the clothes off everyone.

A: "Well, it's  _even worse_."

Sh: "I'm guessing we can't look then."

It was revealed to be Viral. "Oh great, it's him again."

Ka: "Who?"

Sa: "Viral."

Ka: "Oh, the one Kamina forgot about?"

 

"Well, Viral certainly didn't forget about  _him_." Wryly remarked Asuka. "Even ignoring everything  _else_  wrong with this episode, the fact they used  _me_  in such a way makes me want to skin Gainax alive."

 

"Knowing how  _you're_  like, that's a threat you could make good on." Maya kept her Sempai's sardonicism alive.

 

"At least  _our_  studio only messed with our heads." Spoke Kyoko. " _Yours_ , by the sounds of it at least, do that  _and_  do it while you're half naked!"

 

"That's Gainax for you." Remarked Rei.

 

"You didn't really seem too fussed with your... depiction, Rei."

 

"I never really cared for that sort of thing, Sayaka." ' _Might've even gotten some ideas, fish.'_

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a blush creep on Kaworu as he tried to keep his own pokerface.

 

"And yet this was an effective ploy from the Beastmen."

 

"Then again, who  _wouldn't_  be attracted to all that?"

 

A glare from Asuka.

 

"Not just the women! But the food, the hot springs, just a place to relax and put your feet up for once. Especially considering how their lives  _usually_  are."

 

"Much like the Kitsune of legend." Kaworu added a heaping of folklore on top.

 

She pretty much had to concede those points. "Fair enough. But I  _still_  want to decorate Unit-02 with their bones."

~~~

 

### 2.7: You’re Gonna Do It!!

 

_Yet Another Goddamn Recap (01:55)_

A: "If we get anymore damn recaps, I'm gonna reduce the studios of Gainax to rubble!"

Ke: "Even though they don't exist here."

A: "That won't stop me!"

Ky: "At the very least, I don't think this'll be a fanservice heavy episode."

Ka: "There may still be, but it won't be the focus this time around."

M: "Unlike  _last_  episode."

Sh: "Makes sense Viral would want to get back his honour."

Sa: "Well, he  _was_  defeated by a human in a  _stolen_  Gunman. Of  _course_  he would be shamed."

E: "He'd want vengeance as well."

Ky: "What are the chances he'll get it, though?"

Ke: "Considering this show? Probably zilch."

Asuka barked a laugh at Viral's request. "You can say a _lot_ about Viral, but he has  _some_  standards."

Sh: "Well, he's not just gonna grind them into dust as is. That's not honourable, is it?"

Ka: "Pragmatic, maybe."

R: "Perhaps he wants an even fight."

 

_Duel_  (02:44)

And so they fought.

Ky: "Gee, they must've been going at it for  _ages_  now."

Sa: "And  _no one_ else gives a damn."

A: "Kamina and Viral certainly do."

Ka: "It's  _Viral_  who wants satisfaction, anyway."

R: "I would say Kamina has more of an incentive to defeat Viral."

E: "At least  _his_  tribe of Beastmen, they sound like a full on  _state_."

M: "Under this 'Spiral King'."

Ke: "One wonders if he's saying too much in the heat of the moment."

Sh: "Well, from his point of view, it won't matter if he defeats them."

A: "If. They seem kinda matched at this point."

E: "We're only a few minutes into the episode, it wouldn't  _just_  be this fight, I would think."

Sh: "We've had entire episodes focused on fighting  _one_  Angel."

The swords broke again.

Ky: "I'd at least expect something  _other_  than those swords, cause that's  _exactly_ what happened last time they fought."

 

 

_Capital_  (04:00)

A shell came flying from the distance.

Ky: "Me and my big mouth."

Gurren Lagann were soon sent flying.

M: "Yep, that's what happens when you say something like that."

A: "Good ol' Murphy decides to shit on your parade."

The Mountain began its approach.

Ka: "A  _moving_  capital. Armed to the teeth."

R: "Much more mobility than other moving capitals we have seen."

Sh: "Then again, the only  _other_  moving cities we've seen were the Franxx plantations."

Ke: "Were they as armed to the teeth as  _this_  city?"

Sh: "Somewhat."

E: "Of course, it could  _not_  be the capital. It could be a heavily armoured Gunman."

Sa: "Though the  _bathhouse_  Gunman could've been described as a small town, with how big it was."

A: "Either way, Gurren Lagann will  _continue_  fighting."

Ka: "Of course they will. It's what  _we_  would do as well."

The sheer  _size_  of what they assumed was the capital was made apparent.

M: "Even if it  _wasn't_  the capital, it could definitely  _be_  a capital!"

R: "Migrating fortress. Dai-Gunzan. I would think it  _was_  the capital, in that case."

Sh: "At the very least, they found their return point."

Ke: "So this  _is_  the base, in that case. It's a damn  _battleship on legs!_ "

Ky: "Betcha they're thinking twice  _now_."

Kamina certainly wasn't.

A: "It's  _Kamina._  It's questionable if he even  _thinks_  about that kind of stuff."

His flexing didn't do much against the cannons.

M: "That AT-Field like field would come in handy right about now."

Ke: "General anime convention suggest such power will come into play at the _last_  minute."

Ka: "Even if he's _damaged_ , he won't retreat."

 

_Spirit_  (08:11)

He began going beyond, fixing his damaged leg.

Sa: "Wouldn't think  _pride_  would hold such power."

Ka: " _Anger_  and  _determination_  as well. And considering the Gunman practically  _runs_  on determination."

R: "Kamina is the kind to never give up. Like he does not even know the  _words_."

Gurren Lagann began storming the fortress, under a storm of shells.

Ke: "Interesting strategy, using the fortress' own firepower to  _propel_  yourself up."

A: "I don't think we ever  _tried_  that in actual combat. Simulations, certainly."

M: "Even though it mostly ended in at least  _one_  of your Units becoming inoperable for the rest of the sim."

They continued through the fire and flames.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. " _Blazing Men Flaming Chariot Kick._  How much more of a word spaghetti name can you  _get_!?"

Either way, it worked.  "Impressive."

A: " _We_  should name moves like that!"

M: "I think the Commanders would rather you keep your move names concise and  _not_  taking 10 seconds to pronounce."

Not that it helped the remaining humans, suddenly surrounded by a triad of Gunmen.

Ky: "He's not gonna leave them to die like that."

Sh: "Viral's out for the count, at least. So they  _could_  go to save them."

The Gunman seemingly destroyed themselves.

R: "I find it amazing sometimes how the Beastmen became the dominant species."

It wasn't Kamina  _or_  the stupidity of the Beastmen.

Ke: " _Another_  human pilot?"

R: "I think it is Kittan. From the 4th episode."

E: "The brother of those sisters."

 

_Gurren on Deck_  (11:25)

Gurren Lagann eventually got themselves up.

A: "Even their  _names_  are a paragraph long!"

Ke: "So these four are the Spiral King's deputies?"

Ky: "Obviously they see themselves as gods."

Sa: "Like Kamina, then."

R: "This would not be  _the_  capital, in that case. But I can imagine said capital would be completely  _sprawling_ , if they can muster the resources to create  _this_."

M: "I think I can see where this show will go. They'll go defeat the 4 generals of the Spiral King, then they'll go for the Spiral King themselves."

E: "It's a  _goal_ , at least."

Gurren Lagann was  _slapped around_  by the Dai-Gunzan.

Ka: "They're not doing a good job at accomplishing this goal."

Sh: "They need to go  _another_  way about it."

A: "Dai-Gunzan is  _toying_  with them! They have  _all_  the power."

Ky: "That won't stop Kamina."

 

_Intervention_  (13:18)

This other Gunman prevented them from being torn apart.

Sa: "Gotta say, you were  _really_  close to jinxing it, Kyo."

Sh: "She probably still  _has_ , knowing our luck."

A: "Wait, _Ritona_  has their own Gunman now?"

Ka: "It appears the humans have begun following Kamina's example, hijacking Gunman and using it against the Beastmen."

M: "Was he  _really_  the first person to even  _consider_  this?"

E: "I would think it would give equal footing, and a viable strategy."

R: "Of course, they  _are_  powerful."

Ke: "Not that it helps  _Kamina_  remember those two."

Ky: "But  _now_ , they have more of a chance against this fortress."

Ka: "Very much so. Using the enemy's weapons against themselves is a time proven strategy. One that even helped  _us_ , in a way."

A: "That's if Kamina  _wants_ this help. And  _why_  is one of the General's monitors focused on  _breasts_?"

M: "Fanservice."

Gurren Lagann began to be pounded again, by both the 'minion' Gunmen and the fortress Gunman.

Ky: "He's not gonna run."

Sa: "He  _can't_  run. He'll still be a-"

Kamina said what  _she_  was gonna say.

Ke: "Which is a fair enough point, if they want to  _protect_  everyone."

 

_Try_  (15:30)

Simon suggested something.

R: "Look at the determination in his eyes.  _This_  is what Kamina wants from him."

E: "It's hard to tell in an animated format."

A: "You can certainly  _see_  it though. When you see those kinds of eyes in someone  _here_ , you know  _something_  happened."

And so Simon was given control.

Ky: "Lets hope he doesn't just  _run_ , then."

Ka: "Kamina trusts him enough."

M: "Yeah, I don't think he's gonna take back control from him  _now_."

And so they found themselves on the edge of a cliff.

Sh: "Is he trying to  _tempt_  them to the edge?"

Ke: "I think it's more refined than that. He was firing a gun thing at them."

Sa: "Viral certainly thinks it's over."

The drill bits surrounded the fortress.

E: "Is he trying to take them  _both_  into the canyon?"

And Gurren Lagann made its play.

Leaving the crew looking on this wide eyed. " _Damn_."

A: "That was pretty impressive on Simon's part, wasn't it?"

Ka: "They used the element of surprise."

R: "Even so,  _all_  of the Beastmen involved will _not_  take this lightly."

M: "Considering this  _fortress Gunman_  was defeated by  _humans_. I don't think the Spiral King will take this lightly."

Ke: "Viral  _definitely_  wouldn't like this. That's two for two in Kamina's favour."

Sh: "Do you think they'll come back _tomorrow_ , then?"

Ke: "Oh most certainly. They won't take this lightly, as Rei said."

 

_Humanity_  (18:00)

And so they walked towards the  _other_  human controlled Gunmen.

Sh: "Either way, I think they have a  _chance_ , now."

M: "Kamina must be some kind of  _legend_  to them."

A: "At least his  _idiocy_."

Ky: "Which people evidently replicated."

Ka: "You'd think fighting the  _Angels_  were idiotic as well, but it was necessary for our survival."

R: "As is fighting the Beastmen with Gunmen."

Ka: "Indeed. Levels out the battlefield."

Ke: "So the damage is still there?"

Sh: "Kinda reminds me of what happened in our Theatrical."

E: "I would think those repairs would be extensive."

M: "And yet they need to be completely repaired by  _tomorrow_."

Sa: "I imagine that was the same  _here_."

M: "When you never know  _when_  the next enemy will attack, yeah haste is a  _good_  thing when it comes to repairs."

E: "Not like we  _can_  be hasty  _now_."

M: "We have  _one_  Evangelion deployable, at the very least. And we know for a fact a single Eva can be enough."

Sh: "The chief of  _Jeeha_  took them in?"

R: "He may be kinder than what we see him. It is only because we mainly see  _Kamina's_  perspective on him."

Ka: "He was pragmatic with Kamina, which obviously grated against his own personality. At least Jeeha seems to be going well now."

Ky: "Kinda surprising, considering  _what_  happened."

Sa: "They'd have the resources, I imagine. Especially in comparison to Ross' village."

 

_Stratagem_ (19:20)

And so the Gurren Brigade expanded.

A: "Oh Christ, he's serious about  _stealing_  it."

E: "It would certainly be a good place to base. It obviously has the resources to handle Gunmen,  _and_  it's mobile."

Ky: "Thing is, he  _could_."

Ka: "Indeed. They thought it absurd you could steal a  _Gunman_  in the first place. This is just expanding on that."

Sh: "Do you  _think_  he could?"

Ka: "If  _anyone_  could."

R: "They certainly have the will for it. And that is all you really need in this world."

M: "Much like  _here_ , too. If you're determined enough, you can do  _anything_."

A: "Of course, having an Evangelion  _helps_  with that."

Sa: "And once again netting Simon in on it."

E: "They  _are_  a team. And we know how much Kamina pushes Simon to be his best."

Ke: "And it's  _worked_. The strategy that first defeated the fortress was  _Simon's_."

Ron further explained  _how_  they could take control of Dai-Gunzen, as Yoko placated any fears Simon might have.

Sa: "Oh, so Simon  _has_  to do it."

R: "That implies whatever Gurren Lagann did, it has been  _Simon_  doing it."

Ka: "Simon would've had a  _lot_  of help from Kamina, obviously."

 

_Moonlight_ (20:18)

Ke: "You can certainly see merit in Kamina's ideas."

M: "It's grounded, as well. The Beastmen  _will_  continue hunting humanity down, that much is true."

Ka: "And humanity has two choices. Fight or die."

E: "Kamina's made his decision."

Sh: "As have most people."

Sa: "Yoko still needs more convincing."

A: "She's obviously  _worried_  about Kamina. If not for Kamina's sake, then for  _Simon's_."

Ky: "She knows just how much Kamina means to Simon, does she?"

R: "That is not exactly a secret."

M: "Of course, this worry could me  _more_  than just for Simon."

Whatever confession she  _could_  have done, it was soon cut short by an earthquake.

A: "Oh  _this_  is fine. It's a  _volcano!_ "

R: "It could be Dai-Gunzan. We have seen an example of night time combat, and they  _would_  have the resources for such thing."

 

"Either way, I imagine  _next_  episode will be  _insane_." Kyoko found herself kinda excited.

 

"Ken's rubbing off on you, Kyo." Mused Sayaka.

 

"It's a fiery end to the episode, at the very least. I imagine the next episode will be the culmination of everything that has happened so far."

 

"Well yeah." Stated Maya. "They've been building up to it."

 

"So what are we waiting for?" Shouted Asuka, jumping up. "Lets watch the next episode!"

 

"We are waiting for the credits to end." Rei spoke.

 

"Oh."

 

Asuka sat back down.

~~~

 

### 2.8: Later, Buddy

 

_Recap: The Recappening (02:00)_

Asuka grumbled. "Is  _every_  episode gonna be like this?"

E: "Evidently, yes."

Simon attempted to sleep as the fires of Mordor erupted behind him.

Sh: "Fair enough he can't sleep."

A: "It's kinda hard to sleep when you have  _so many people_  relying on you."

R: "I never found it difficult to sleep."

A: "Course, it helps you were  _drugged_."

Ky: "She  _what_?"

Whatever confession  _Simon_  had, it was interrupted by the volcanoes.

Ka: "An apt comparison by Simon."

M: "A comparison made by  _Kamina_ himself."

Sa: "I think it kinda evident what  _she's_  thinking."

Ke: "Simon's still  _young_ , though."

Sh: "She could always consider him like a child of hers."

A: "This is Gainax, remember? I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to pull something like that. Hell, they did for  _our show_!"

R: "Ah yes, the Freudian aspects."

 

_Loadout_  (03:41)

Yoko's rifle was bought up to spec.

Ke: "I'm not surprised she thinks of that of her guns."

Ky: "Most people do, don't they? I know  _you_  do."

Sa: "'This is my rifle, this is my gun'?"

Ka: "I doubt this will descend into Kubrickian psychology."

Sh: "Gainaxian psychology is just as intense, at this point."

E: "Yoko has a point about Gurren. Without Lagann, it's just as powerful as a regular Gunman."

M: "Which isn't much, as we know."

R: "I would think she has feelings for Kamina. Despite her outward feelings."

A: "Kinda like  _me_ , then? I think we already suspected her head's fucked in some way."

Ka: "Of course, we would need to see them for real to know for sure."

Yoko gave Kamina a small kiss. Kamina, not to be outdone, wrapped her up.

Rei gave a small smile. "I do not need my Sight in order to tell  _this_. She loves him."

Ka: " _He_  loves her, as well. Despite their outward antagonism."

Maya lightly chuckled. "And despite his awkwardness when it comes to that."

A: "I doubt he  _ever_  had any interaction like that. Kinda like Shinji, in that regard."

Ke: "This isn't gonna be some kiss of death, is it?"

All the pilots were thrown out of their thinking, into worry. "Shit. It's definitely a Gainax thing to do."

And all the while, Simon was watching.

Ky: "Oh he's not gonna like  _that_."

Sa: "Even though I'd think it  _obvious_  he wouldn't get her. He's  _far_  too young."

M: "Gainax did it before." Flat. "Though I wonder how this will this will affect him in battle."

R: "I do not doubt it. Gurren Lagann relies on  _both_  Simon and Kamina working together. Something like  _this_  could drive a wedge between them."

 

_Gameplan_  (06:55)

Ke: "I think this plan relies too much on Simon _combining_ with Dai-Gunzan."

M: "And I'm sure  _you_  of all people would know the maxim, 'No plan survives first contact'."

Ke: "Moltke the Elder. He's the one that practically  _pioneered_  modern war."

A: "Ah yes, one of the few military men we were  _taught_  about."

E: "Do you think they will hold his teaching in regard with this plan?"

A: "Probably not."

Ka: "I wonder if they even had as much training as  _Kamina_  in his Gunman."

R: "I doubt it."

And so they sortied.

Sh: "So how many people are Gainax gonna fuck today?"

A: "Is  _all_  an acceptable answer?"

Sa: "You guys have  _really_  low hopes."

Ky: "This would be the  _first_  human Gunman army to go up against a  _Beastman_  Gunman army. Either way, this is significant for us."

M: "Yet the Beastmen  _still_  have an advantage, since they  _invented_  the Gunman."

E: "I wonder how they made those  _massive_  Dai-Gurren Brigade flags."

Sa: " _That's_  the question you have?"

_Everyone_  burst out laughing, as they realised Yoko forgot to cut comms.

M: "This is why we  _tell you guys_  to keep it out of the comm channels. Cause then you get  _all of NERV_  getting clued in."

Asuka shrugged it off. "We've been in the newsletter before, I  _wouldn't_  be surprised if NERV knew."

And so they simply walked into Mordor.

 

_Battlefield_  (09:20)

E: "What help would those three be? Considering they've probably never even  _seen_  a computer."

Ron quickly dealt with Gimmy.

Ky: "Well,  _he_  won't be around to help."

It cut back to the battlefield, as they looked on the still seemingly disabled Dai-Gunzan.

And so they began their play.

Ka: "It's a-"

From under a large piece of cloth, the enemy Gunmen revealed themselves.

Ka: "Didn't even get to finish."

A: "Ah, but Kamina outsmarted their outsmarting.  _God_  that sounds stupid."

Ke: "They weren't just gonna go in guns blazing, knowing what the Beastmen can do."

M: "And given their advantage."

Sa: "I think Viral's flaw is he gets too  _angry_."

Ka: "Humans can be like that."

Rei raised her eyebrow. "The General sure thinks it's a flaw."

Sh: "Then again, he has that same kind of superiority thinking  _all_  Beastmen have."

R: "As they would. They have had superiority of the surface for  _generations_. The Dai-Gurren Brigade are the first  _real_  threat to this superiority."

And so Viral and Gurren clashed.

A: "So the deception  _worked_. Now Simon just has to  _control_  Dai-Gunzan."

Ky: "They would not just  _give up_  their fortress like that."

 

_LAGANN IMPACT!_ (11:50)

With a shout and spirit, Lagann  _plowed_  through Dai-Gunzan, a spiral forming out of the stricken fortress.

Ky: "Oh Viral would be mad at  _this_."

M: "As  _anyone_  would be."

Ka: " _Especially_  someone like Viral."

A: "Not that it's  _helping_  him. He's getting his ass kicked!"

R: "Determination."

Sh: "So much like  _us_."

Ke: "Willpower might as well be a  _common_  power in anime."

M: "Even _here_  you could classify willpower as a power."

Things started taking a turn for the worse, as Ron revealed the combination didn't exactly work.

Sa: "Well there  _were_  gonna be a few problems connecting Lagann with a  _fortress_."

Ka: "One of those problems being  _Simon_  himself. He's nervous. And we know for a fact nerves don't mix well with the Gunman."

A: "I can see how  _that_  can result in a negative feedback loop."

Ka: "Indeed. It will keep getting you down until you can  _not_  do it anymore."

R: "But the Gunman also respond to  _positive_  feedback loops as well."

Ky: "So  _something_  needs to kick Simon."

Sh: "He's got  _some_  leeway, at least. Unless the General gets control of the fortress again."

The General's Gunman came into view.

M: "He will certainly  _try_."

 

_Troubled Mind_ (13:45)

R: "Wedge."

Sh: "Man that  _really_  did a number on him."

Ka: "As it would."

A: "Not like  _we've_ been immune to emotion."

Viral was pinned, as Gurren went to help.

 

'Help' being  _very_  questionable.

E: "Ah yes, this is what  _I_  would do if Rei couldn't pilot."

Ky: "...Would y-"

E: "NO."

M: "I mean, if it  _did_  snap him out of it."

Sh: "It  _would_. Of course, there's much...  _softer_  ways of going about it."

Sa: "No shit."

Despite how violent it was, it  _worked_.

Ke: "You can't argue with the results."

 

_Glow_  (15:20)

From underneath Kamina, a blue glow.

And soon he was struck.

A: "Well shit."

Not just by the General, but by Viral.

Ky: "Is this bad?"

E: "I'd say so."

Kamina screamed.

And everyone was silent, as  _he_  fell silent.

And as Simon went even further beyond, the ground erupting in spiral energy.

Ke: "...Now they've done it."

E: "Actually berserk."

But Kamina refused.

Sa: "He's  _still_  not dead?"

R: "He would not go this easily."

Ka: "And Simon has gone berserk. Only  _he_  could take him out of it."

M: "...He's  _really_  injured though. Much like... Misato."

Kaworu thought. "Do you think Kamina will suffer such a fate?"

Sh: "Simon  _is_  like me, isn't he?"

Ka: "Even with his mental collapse."

And yet Kamina, injured as he was,  _still_  snapped Simon out of it.

A: "Holy shit. He's a fucking  _tank_."

R: "But what happens when this determination runs out?"

M: "I think I've seen that done before. He might as well be  _dead_ , but he still has a reason to  _be_  there. So, he stays."

And so Simon stayed.

R: "But it's not over yet."

 

_Not Dead Yet_  (19:00)

And indeed it  _wasn't_ , as the General and his army returned.

Ka: "But now they have a  _massive_  advantage over them."

Ky: "That's  _rich_  coming from Kamina."

Sa: "He's the very  _definition_  of not giving up, is he?"

And so they combined.

And the crew watched on.

R: "These are the results of Kamina's actions. Simon is just as determined as  _he_  is, now."

Ke: "Though I would think it'd not be a good idea to disconnect from the fortress  _now_."

The mook Gunmen were quickly destroyed.

And so they watched on, as Gurren Lagann unleashed their limit break.

 

_** GIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** _

_** DRILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ** _

_** BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ** _

 

Practically everyone's jaws were on the floor, at how throughly  _awesome_  the General's destruction was. "...Holy  _shit_."

A: "Oh I gotta try that  _now_."

 

_Later... buddy (22:00)_

Kamina's job was done.

 

And he fell.

 

It took those watching a small while to process this.

 

"...So that's it." Softly spoke Sayaka. "...Damn it."

 

"Kamina to the end. Like they will meet again."

 

"...So what'll happen to Simon now?"

 

"He  _has_  to continue, Shinji." Said Rei. "In that world, you cannot simply stop working."

 

"And Kamina would  _want_  him to continue. Though his actions, he has made Simon his successor."

 

"...Like his father before him."

 

Asuka sighed. "Of course he'd go out like this. Even his  _death_  was Kamina."

 

"...It's not only Simon dealing with his loss now." Lamented Kensuke. "The entire Dai-Gurren Brigade will mourn."

 

"Especially Yoko." Maya wiped a few stray tears. "Damn him, just abandoning her like that!"

 

"She'd probably see it like that, won't she? That's  _not_  gonna help her mental state at all."

 

"...I imagine it'd be like  _you_ , Asuka."

 

She had to pause at Shinji's thoughts. "...Yeah. Even though they weren't  _as_  close as we are."

 

"...So what now?"

 

They all thought.

 

"They must continue." Rei referenced her previous point. "Kamina would want that."

 

"...I suppose  _we_  must continue, then."

 

Nodding. "Indeed."

 

And so they did, Kamina's end fresh in their minds.

~~~

  

### 2.9: What, Exactly, Is a Human?

 

"They even updated the OP." Noticed Kensuke, with slight sorrow.

 

"Kamina is gone. But they've added  _another_."

 

"We might find out who...  _they_  are this episode, then." Noted Rei.

 

_The Man who Fought against Destiny (01:30)_

R: "As I said, as the narrator said."

Lordgenome held a session.

Ka: "So this is the Spiral King."

Ky: "Looks almost human."

Sa: "Then again,  _most_  of the Beastmen look human."

M: "These would be the rest of the four, then."

A: "Three now."

Ke: "Quite a diverse collection of Beastmen, I would think."

M: "No use discriminating against fellow Beastmen if you have something  _else_  to discriminate against."

Sh: "In this case, humans."

R: "Of course, they still  _fight_  against one another."

Ke: "I wouldn't be surprised if the Spiral King  _deliberately_  put them against one another."

A: "Now where have we seen  _that_  before." Wry.

Ka: "The Spiral King implies he  _made_  the Beastmen."

R: "So like the Klaxosaur, they are weapons for his own agenda.  _Or_ , it could be mere fabrication."

Ky: "Looks like Adiane's getting sent to death."

Sa: "This isn't gonna become a pattern, right? Eye for an eye?"

E: "Gainax have already surprised us with Kamina. It would hold less significance if they tried it again."

Ke: "Imagine what  _resources_  they must have, with a capital like that."

 

_At Least Be Human (04:50)_

E: "I doubt Simon currently has the emotional capacity to pilot right now."

A: "No shit, after  _what_  happened."

Sa: "Even the  _colour palette_  reflects this."

Ka: "It's how Gainax shows us their sorrow."

R: "Even if it is a common cinematography trick."

M: "It's a good choice, at least.  _Everyone_  would be feeling his death, because he was the person who bought them  _together_."

E: "It's  _his_  banner they fly."

Ke: "...That's kinda what happens when someone  _that_  important to you dies."

Sh: "...We can all relate with that, Kensuke."

Asuka gave a huff. "So they even renamed Dai-Gunzan Dai- _Gurren_."

M: "A fitting tribute. Kamina gave  _everything_  to get Dai-Gurren in their hands."

E: "In humanity's fight against the Beastmen, it would be invaluable. With all the resources it has."

Sa: "...Of course, there's some things you  _can't_  replace."

A solemn nod.  "Indeed. As Leeron said."

 

_Clash_  (06:36)

Asuka shook her head. "He really doesn't need this."

Sh: "...He's closed himself off."

Ka: "Much like you two."

R: "A natural reaction when someone so  _close_  dies. This is  _exactly_  what happened to you two; you loved and lost, and decided to never do so again because you were afraid."

A: "...We got better, eventually."

E: "Now we need to see if  _Simon_  gets better."

Asuka raised an eyebrow at her. "Remember how, after episode 15, things took a turn for the worst?"

E: "You think  _this_  is that moment for Gurren Lagann?"

A: "I wouldn't be surprised. Gainax fucked Simon over, like they did with  _us_."

Ky: "I don't think their society is helping, though."

Sa: "Kittan, mainly. Course, that would just be how  _he_  deals with it."

Ke: "Which would be due to his own upbringing."

R: "...He thinks he killed Kamina."

A: "Thing is. I can kinda understand that thinking."

Sh: "It helps we  _were_  thinking along those lines, one time."

He clashed with Rossiu.

Maya sighed. "Damn it, Gainax."

 

_Target_  (08:00)

M: "...Poor Yoko as well."

Sh: "And of course  _no one's_  willing to so much as  _help_  Simon."

A: "Not  _all_  of the Dai-Gurren Brigade think that, Shinji."

Ka: "I'm sure Yoko would want to help Simon as well."

R: "If she could get over her  _own_  sorrow."

Ky: "Who's to say she won't start seeing Simon  _as_  Kamina."

Sa: "Oh and just how well will  _that_  go? Simon would rightfully think he was a  _replacement_  for him if she went along that path, not to mention all the  _other_  implications of that!"

The pilots shrugged. "They did it for  _us_."

The Puella had looks of disconcertion on their faces.

E: "Yoko seems to be taking it  _adequately_. She hasn't completely collapsed like Simon."

A: "Let me tell you what she  _has_  become though.  _Frigid_. She's not the Yoko of the past 8 episodes."

M: "Even though this isn't the  _first_  time she dealt with death, it's  _Kamina's_  death that broke her."

It cut to a shower scene, which despite the implication of such a scene, noticeably  _lacked_  fanservice.

Ka: "She opened up her heart to Kamina. And the very next day, he  _dies_."

M: "...It's what happened to Misato, isn't it? In the Laserdiscs?"

Ka: "Indeed. After such an event, Misato became more closed off, even to Shinji. And more determined to follow in Kaji's footsteps.  _Yoko_  will most likely go down this same path."

 

_Alarum_ (10:00)

Ke: "I don't think Simon would  _want_  to combine with Ross in Gurren."

R: "In his eyes, Gurren is  _still_  Kamina's."

Ka: "But he will  _still_  do it, reluctant he is."

Ky: "I doubt they'll sync. It would've been their  _relationship_  that allowed Simon and Kamina to combine their resources."

The Beastmen Gunmen emerged from the mist.

And with rage in his heart, Simon ripped and torn.

E: "It's Lagann that controls the combination anyway. But Simon lacks a clear head at the moment."

A: "He has that determination though.  _Vengeance._ "

M: "But that's the thing, he's not  _syncing_  with Ross. He's taking complete control, almost like he's going  _berserk_."

Sh: "We know from Franxx  _and_  Pacific Rim that you can't really  _run_  a system like this  _without_  dual sync."

Sa: "I honestly think he's trying  _too_  hard to be Kamina."

R: "He wants to follow in his brother's footsteps. Even though he and Kamina were so  _different_."

A counter current formed, green jets escaping Gurren Lagann, and they disconnected.

Ka: "All a side effect of Simon  _not_  wanting to work with Rossiu."

R: "It would be  _suicide_  for Simon to go against the Gunmen alone."

A: "Who's to say he  _wouldn't_ , though?"

And in her mind, she was proven right, as Lagann jumped off the cliff.

 

_Ark_ (13:00)

A: "...So it  _wasn't_  intentional."

R: "Maybe. But the Gunman is an  _emotional_  machine. Perhaps Lagann responded in kind to Simon's emotion."

Simon decided to investigate a steel box, thrown down the cliff by a Gunman.

Ke: "Spiral."

And inside this box, a human.

Ky: "Wait,  _why_  would they throw her off a cliff?"

E: "It would not have been a human controlled Gunman that did it, then."

Sa: "So she's  _Beastman_? Why would they throw away one of their own?"

M: "I'd think it simple. She looks too human."

This girl backed up the thought that she was Beastman.

Ke: "Simon hasn't gotten that implication yet, by the sounds of it."

Sh: "Do you think he'll  _accept_  her, though? She seems rather harmless."

Ka: "Simon certainly has." A thought. "I can see a lot of similarities between me and Nia."

Rei pursed her lips.  _'Let us hope she does not meet the fate Gainax gave you.'_

_'Indeed.'_

Any thoughts about Nia were stopped by the enemy Gunman.

E: "At least  _now_ , Simon has someone else to fight for."

Not that it helped him, as he was thrown to the ground.

Sa: "...Man, he really  _has_  become like Kamina."

Ke: "Kamina was brave to a fault, but this isn't  _like_  Kamina. Hell, even  _Nia_  knows this."

And so they ran away from what was probably the slowest ever missile in existence.

Ke: "...Missiles don't  _work like that_."

Not that it mattered, as Kittan quickly put an end to it.

 

_Girl_  (19:25)

Ky: "Wonder how  _they'll_  react to her."

A: "Well, I can guess what  _Yoko_  thinks of her."

Ka: "Probably the same thinking Misato of the Laserdiscs thought of  _me_."

Sa: "You were screwed by Gainax as well?"

Ka: "Surprisingly,  _less_  so than here."

Sh: "Isn't saying much, that."

R: "The Dai-Gurren Brigade appear to be taking her in, at least."

M: "As they would. She's human, or at least  _appearing_  as a human."

E: "She appears amnesiac, but it  _does_  sound like she could've had a human origin _somewhere_."

A: "Engineered, maybe?"

R: "Perhaps. Much like Zero Two."  _'Or_ us _'_

_'Or us._ ' Kaworu replied in kind.

 

_Sunk_ (20:45)

As the Dai-Gurren Brigade was questioning this mysterious girl, Simon was spending time with Lagann.

A: "...Like me in the Laserdiscs."

Ka: "...Perhaps it  _is_  like you in the Laserdiscs. Either you or Unit-02 shut off, and you couldn't work it anymore."

R: "It would not be untoward, I would think. Of course, we do not know if the Gunmen work on a similar system to the Evangelion."

M: " _Simon_  could be the one closing off, then. Which would make sense, considering."

Ke: "He pilots with nothing but  _anger_ , now. Not even will at this point."

Ky: "And Lagann  _knows_  this?"

Sa: "...In a way, I can understand  _why_  Yoko says that."

While they would've liked to discuss more about whether or not Yoko's decision was correct, Dai-Gurren was suddenly surrounded by water.

E: "Adiane didn't take long."

Sh: "But will Simon act?"

Nia did.

A: "...Wait,  _what_?"

 

"Well, ain't  _that_  handy." Muttered Kyoko.

 

"So all that was a ruse?"

 

"I mean, she  _knows_  she's of the Spiral King. So  _yes_ , I would think so Kyoko." Spoke Kensuke, sure of himself.

 

"But why would she want to help humans?"

 

"Maybe because she never felt like she  _belonged_  with the Beastmen." Thought Rei. "It is certainly possible she could look like that; the Spiral King himself looks more human than Beastman."

 

"So what the hell happens to Dai-Gurren  _now_? Adiane isn't gonna just  _fight them_ , knowing the  _King's daughter_  is there."

 

"Well, we'll just have to see the next episode to find out." Spoke Kaworu, somewhat enjoying the twists and turns of this whole thing.

 

"How did she end up in that box anyway? Was she smuggled out?"

 

"I can't see why  _not_." Asuka gave a huff. "Could just be teenage rebellion."

 

"You could explain a  _lot_  of things as teenage rebellion, Asuka."

 

And so the next episode began.

~~~

 

### 2.10: Who Is This Bro?

 

_Adiane_ (02:05)

Ky: "At least they're holding back in the face of  _her_."

A: "I imagine the Spiral King would skin her alive if he found out his daughter might've been harmed."

E: "Course, we must considering the Spiral King might not even  _want_  his daughter. She  _did_  say he got angry with her."

Ke: "But you could  _also_  interpret that as her smuggling  _herself_  out,  _because_  he was angry."

Sa: "Really handy their conversation is being recorded."

M: "Security cameras are a wonderful thing."

Adiane left the humans alone.

Sh: "So they get a stay of execution."

Ka: "She will be back, though. Depending on what the Spiral King has to say about his daughter being on Dai-Gurren."

R: "I doubt the Dai-Gurren Brigade will like that."

 

_Confront_  (03:05)

They didn't.

A: "Well that's  _very_  comforting."

M: "It's war. Plus, being so close to the  _Spiral King_ , she could have valuable information."

E: "She might even defect. She  _is_  in the opening."

Ke: "Quite prominently in the opening as well."

Sh: "So she  _is_  gonna become a major character, then."

After a quick title card, the scene cut back to the capital, Teppelin.

Ky: "Oh Christ, he  _did_  abandon her."

Sa: "What a scumbag!"

Ka: "Not that  _he_  cares."

M: "With a  _harem_  like that, of  _course_  he wouldn't!"

R: "One wonders if he  _is_  human."

E: "It's interesting to see Adiane struggling to deal with this."

Ka: "This would go against all she knew. Indeed,  _why_  would her own king abandon one of his own like that?"

Ke: "And what would that say about how he treats his  _own_  subjects?"

A: "Is this the seeds of rebellion I see being sown?"

Sh: "If they are, she's sure not showing it."

She soon confronted Viral.

Ky: "Admittedly, that's pretty satisfying."

E: "I doubt  _many_  Beastmen would accept Viral now. He has completely dishonoured himself, losing Dai-Gunzan like he did."

M: "Not just  _that_.  _Not_  protecting one of the 4 generals as well. That would  _definitely_  cut deep into his respect."

R: "Hence her reaction."

 

_Buffet_  (05:58)

The Dai-Gurren Brigade watched as she ate.

M: "That's kinda weird."

A: "She's taking it in her stride, at least."

Sh: "I think  _that's_  why the bathhouse Gunman had that old man."

Ky: "I don't think feeding her worked, if they wanted to get information."

Sa: "Kittan seems to think so."

Ke: "Not like they could even  _support_  a princess, as she was."

E: "Not like she even  _gets_  what they're saying in the first place."

Ka: "Makes sense. She wasn't raised in a human context. So, she wouldn't  _know_  how to handle human interaction."

R: "Not like Kittan is any better. As his sister's said."

M: "Not a very effective  _interrogation_ , though."

 

_Order_ (08:08)

A: "So since  _he_  couldn't do it, he's offloading the responsibility on Simon."

Sh: "Probably the  _last_  person who should be considered."

Ky: "He has that initial relationship with Nia at least. Maybe she'd be more cooperative with her."

E: "That relies on her behaviour being  _intentional,_  instead of just ignorant."

M: "You never know, it  _could_  be."

And so they began talking.

Ke: "I wonder what she'd think of Kamina."

Ka: "Similar to  _most_  people, perhaps. Of course, her status as Beastman might colour her thoughts."

R: "Maybe she would think Kamina an inspiration."

Sa: "She's definitely interacting with him more than  _anyone_."

Ka: "Ron's words may seem harsh. But everyone else is dealing with it, and in  _that_  world."

Ky: "They could at least  _try_  to help him."

A: "Which is what they  _tried_  to do. But Simon's cut them off. Except for Nia."

Yoko made her presence known.

R: "And Yoko. While she and Simon have dealt with their loss in different manners, it is still something they can relate with."

And so Simon reminisced.

Sh: "He  _is_  trying to follow in Kamina's footsteps."

E: "This ignorance Nia has does  _not_  help Simon."

Ky: "I don't think she would've  _ever_  had to deal with loss. You can't just  _say_  something like that!"

Yoko snapped.

A: "I would probably do the same as well, honestly. If someone came up to me and said shit like  _that_."

R: "Maybe this has taught her about loss, then."

 

_Observation_  (13:20)

A tsunami came.

M: "Gods damn it, you  _listen_  to the watchmen! There's a  _reason_  we monitor this stuff!"

Ky: "So now Adiane's coming back, and I betcha the princess won't stop her this time around."

Sa: "Unless she has a change of heart."

R: "I doubt she would kill the blood of her blood. Humans are still fair game, though."

Ka: "So they give her to her, and hope for a merciful death?"

Asuka snorted. "Fat chance."

Sh: "As if Nia would  _want_  to go with her after what her own  _father_  did."

Ke: "Maybe to save the humans."

E: "In that case, she should specify to Adiane  _not_  to kill the humans."

A: "Would she listen?"

E: "No."

And so Adiane spoke with Nia.

Ka: "Just like a high ranking member of  _any_  king. She never questioned him. Humans are bad because he said he was bad."

The talks promptly collapsed.

R: "And she  _still_  continues to not question him. Even him throwing out his own flesh and blood."

M: "You know what this  _will_  do, though? It will get the  _humans_  on Nia's side."

Ky: "If anything, it's got  _Simon_  up and running."

Sa: "If Lagann  _wants_  to run with Simon."

Ke: "She just has to keep stalling for time  _until_  Simon can run Lagann."

 

_Attack_ (18:15)

Simon, lacking Lagann, took to his feet.

Shortly followed by the other Gunmen.

Asuka gave a chuckle. " _Now_  they're angry."

Sh: "Looks like this stalling worked."

M: "Huh, I was right."

E: " _All_  of them have the willpower now."

Ka: "It seems whatever the Beastmen do to stop the humans, it just makes them  _more_  determined. Just like in  _our_  world."

Dai-Gurren began moving, knocking Adiane off her feet.

They were about to cheer Dai-Gurren on, but the Viral made an appearance. "Oh God damn it!"

R: "He has the incentive."

But they wouldn't fight.

A: "Well look at that, he's  _retreating_  again. I wonder how the Spiral King will see that."

Sa: "Not just  _that_ , but not only has Viral lost,  _again_ , but  _Adiane_  has lost."

Ke: "While  _we_  wouldn't necessarily call it a loss, the Spiral King sure as hell would."

 

_Nia_  (21:00)

All the humans cheered for Nia.

Ka: "I wonder if she will become a new figure to look towards. As Kamina was."

Ke: "Kittan would probably still be the leader, but there's no doubt she'll become a  _significant_  figure in the fight against the Beastmen."

R: "Perhaps with an  _actual_  Beastman on their side, they could get insight into their thoughts and reasons."

A: "Well, we  _have_  the reasons why the Beastmen are against humans. The Spiral King's superiority complex."

Sh: "Which we see at least  _Nia_  not conforming with."

E: "Not only that. She has practically  _abandoned_  her Beastmen roots."

The scene cut to Adiane beating Viral to a pulp.

M: "He ought to be used to this by now."

Ky: "She has a point. They  _can't_  return until they  _win_ , or the Spiral King will have their heads!"

The scene then finally cut to Nia, outside Simon's door.

Sa: "No, he  _can't_  become Kamina. He just has to be Simon."

 

"But does he  _want_  to be Simon after what happened?"

 

"You cannot be another person." Suggested Rei to Shinji. "Simon will have to learn this."

 

"Not that they would  _want_  him to become another person." Thought Kaworu. "Kamina was one of those people you  _could not_ replace. Unmatched in spirit and vigour. He practically single handedly bought the entire Dai-Gurren Brigade together with his actions."

 

"Way to make it sound like an epitaph, Kaworu." Flatly spoke Maya, as she tended to the Ultradisc player.

 

"Such remarks would be appropriate, I imagine. Kamina's not coming back."

 

And all that emotion from episode 8 came back like a freight train.

 

"...It's getting late." Maya noted. "How about we all come back tomorrow, and watch the next disc then?"

 

The crowd all in agreement, they left for the night.

 

Leaving Maya and Eliza.

 

"Was I perhaps insensitive?"

 

Maya gave a small grimace. "A bit, perhaps."

 

"Apologies."  Eliza thought, and gave a short huff, akin to how Asuka would do.  "Perhaps I'm in the same shoes as Nia."

 

The elder put the discs away, and slumped down in a char. "That just says how  _we_  haven't been doing much to  _teach_  you, Eliza."

 

"Then again, that's how I am."

 

A huff. "Yeah. Plus, you never really had to deal with such loss. Eh Eliza?"

 

"Correct. I have not been around that long to have experienced such thing. Even Sovereign, I did not know them as well as I do you or mama or Rei."

 

She thought some more. "...Every single person here has lost someone close to them."

 

Eliza processed this.  "Even you?"

 

"Yes. Even me, even if it doesn't look like it." Thinking back. "I lost my mother shortly after Second Impact. Pa tried his best to support me, but... he wasn't really the same person after that."

 

"Much like Simon. Or... the former Commander?"

 

Nodding. "Not to  _that_  extent. It was... evident, though."

 

"...What happened to him?"

 

A pause. "...He always pushed for me to get educated. Didn't want me to become a Salaryman, like he was." Collecting herself. "Was 2011. I graduated from T2IT, and had a job lined up with NERV, as an apprentice technician. Course, none of us knew exactly  _what_  NERV did; I mainly put my name down because I heard about their state of the art computers."

 

She gave a huff. "I'm getting sidetracked. He was there for my graduation. Told me how proud he was and took me out for dinner. Even looked up decent restaurants that catered for my tastes, and insisting he pay."

 

"That sounds nice."

 

A small smile. "It really was."

 

Then there was silence.

 

Eliza became unsettled.  "...What happened?"

 

She gave more pause. "After... the dinner, we parted ways. We had our own lives after all. And... that was the last time I saw him alive."

 

And so the silence returned. Eliza was left to process.

 

She was reminded of when Rei told her of a loss.  _Her_  loss.

 

So, she responded in kind, wrapping her ma in a hug.  "I'm sorry."

 

"It's... it's alright, Eliza. Gotta keep moving, y'know." A wistful sigh. "I... I met Ritsuko shortly after that, when I started at NERV. I think she reminded me of him."

 

"Similar to Misato and Kaji?"

 

"Yeah." She gave a small chuckle. "See? She's not the only one with issues like that... Though, that wasn't the  _only_  thing I thought wrong with me."

 

"Are feeling such feelings towards the same sex odd?"

 

"To  _society_ , yeah. Even though it's perfectly legal. It's why Kyoko and Sayaka hide theirs."

 

"They do?"

 

"...Shit. Don't tell anyone I told you, okay?"

 

"It's already salted and hashed."

 

"Even though you're the only one who could possibly access it anyway." Deadpan. "But yeah. It was Rei, actually, who helped us."

 

"Rei?"

 

"Yeah. Obviously she decided to play Cupid for us, but I'm  _so_  glad she did."

 

It was at this point something in her crontab went off.  "Was that relationship the difference between mama... dying?"

 

"...Yeah."

 

She held Eliza tighter.

* * *

 

## 3\. Call

 

The door slid open and shut. "We're home."

 

"If you  _are_  home." Added Asuka.

 

"Yeah yeah, I'm home." Mused the Commander, nursing a Kirin.

 

"Not buried under paperwork, for once?"

 

"There's not  _that_  much anymore." She gave a sly chuckle. "Probably would've gotten through more of it if Kaji didn't show his face."

 

"Not that  _you_  minded." The redhead implied, knowing full well what they  _would_  do. "Where's Mr Katsuragi anyway?"

 

"Heh, not  _yet_." Poking her tongue. "He's taking a phone call. Probably UN or other such business."

 

The beer can was slammed down, startling a snoozing penguin off the couch. "Now, I know you've seen this new Ultradisc show Eliza found."

 

They sat down, as Misato took another swig. "It's a Gainax production." Shinji succinctly spoke.

 

The Kirin became a fine mist. " _Really_? They're fucking  _others_  over?"

 

"That was  _my_  reaction!"

~

 

"Spen, one thing at a time."

 

The other end of the line paused to collect themselves, and started over.

 

"Broadcasts?"

 

_"Yeah, since Sovereign, I had my company listening out for_ anything _coming from space. Just in case those bastards tried something."_

 

"So was this from Mars?"

 

_"No, and that's the interesting part. My scientists suggest it came from_ beyond _the solar system, but not_ too _far beyond."_

 

An eyebrow went up. "You suggesting they could be  _there_? In a ship of some sort?"

 

_"It's a possibility we must consider, Kaji. Knowing the resources SEELE could have."_

 

"I assume you've begun interpreting these broadcasts." Holding the phone up to his ear with his shoulder, he took out a small notepad.

 

_"Initial analyses indicate it's just plain old text, not even encrypted or anything."_

 

Such thing baffled Kaji. "Why would SEELE  _ever_  use unencrypted communication?"

 

_"I'm boggling over that myself. Most of what we got was garbage anyway. Garbled text, control characters where they shouldn't be. Something you'd expect from a_ malfunctioning _terminal."_

 

"Or it could be ciphered."

 

_"Which is_ also _what I'm boggling over. Though there was_ one _element of this broadcast that was not only understandable, but_ consistent _."_

 

"A carrier, I'd imagine."

 

_"Not exactly a carrier wave. It was almost like it was interwoven with this broadcast."_

 

"...Like a carrier?"

 

_"IT'S NOT A-"_ The other end of the line sighed,  _"S, O, M, A. SOMA. In between the garbage, this string appeared somewhat consistently."_

 

Pencil to paper. "...Soma?" Raking his mind for an explanation, and writing any possibilities on the paper, he came up with barely anything. "I don't recall that word."

 

_"Nor do I. Werner doesn't recognise it, nor my friends in the CIA."_

 

"A new conspiracy, then?"

 

_"Just as I was planning on getting out of the game as well."_ A bellowing laughter came from the phone.  _"Man, Claire's not gonna like this."_

 

"Thought she was in on it with you." He suggested. "Suppose this isn't exactly an appropriate time to ask how you two have been going."

 

An amused huff in reply.  _"I'm sure you'd figure out on your own anyway."_

 

"I presume it's going well, then?"

 

_"Yes. And that's all I'm saying on the matter."_

 

It was Kaji's turn to huff. "Fair enough. I'm sure with your newfound respect, NERV-Massachusetts would-."

 

_"If you're gonna suggest I visit Massachusetts, joke's on you, because I was_ already _planning on it. Get this, they even_ invited _me. I haven't gotten an invite for anything in years!"_

 

"You've been  _MIA_  for years." Flat.

 

_"Yeah yeah. I'll keep you informed on what I find."_

 

"Thanks Spen."

 

_"Don't mention it."_

 

And the line went dead.

 

Kaji gave a glance to his notepad, now closer in appearance to the writings of a raving lunatic. "...Soma."

 

It was much too little to work on, not that it would stop him. "Looks like the beginning of a beautiful conspiracy."

* * *

 


	3. RotG 3

* * *

## 1\. Mornings

 

_The river of time flowed._

 

_It had taken them countless minutes to traverse the trail of time, but eventually they found the correct branch._

 

_Of course, it helped it was actually relatively close to their own position._ "I probably should have expected it be relatively close."

 

_"Indeed, it's not so much of a detour." He kicked up the dirt, replaying the strife of the time turners on this grafted on branch. "Although we will still have to traverse towards Near 3rd Impact."_

 

"We can handle walking, Kaworu."

 

_And so they walked._

 

"I wonder why we could not just jump to this branch from the other timeline."

 

_"From appearances, it looked like this branch was_ grafted _on. Of course, this is just how we_ see _it."_

 

"So it was  _snapped_  from the previous timeline?"

 

_"Maybe. Then again, it's difficult to grasp how time works."_

 

" _We_  seem to have a decent grasp at it."

 

_"We can traverse the_ echos _of times gone by and to come. But we cannot affect it."_

 

"Not that we  _should_  affect it."

 

_"I've done it once before." He gave a small huff. "To think I may have caused this branch to appear."_

 

"Out of all the people in the world."

 

_Kaworu kicked up the regolith._

 

_"What an interesting visual."_

 

_Rei looked on at this scene with curiosity._ "I do not recall this from the book."

 

_Kaworu's eyebrow went up, as he trawled his mind. "You're right." He continued his recollection. "Where would we_ be, _then?"_

 

"For all we know, the end  _we_  know of was them visiting the former Commander. Either we are  _passed_  that, or this happened  _before_."

 

_Kaworu hummed. "I'll be back."_

 

_He took more than a few paces back, and stamped on the ground._

 

As Shinji opened his eyes, his first reaction was to quickly close them again from the invading, blinding light. He waited a second before blinking twice again until he found himself staring at the white space above him. "Unfamiliar ceiling..."

 

_Their general location in time determined, Kaworu returned to Rei. "This is_ after _Near 3rd Impact."_

 

"This is  _new_ to us, then."

 

_"Indeed it is."_

 

_They spent a few seconds looking dumbly at one another._

 

_Before they begun a process of pacing forward a few steps and kicking up the dirt, so as to find out what happened in this alt world._

~~~

  

Meanwhile in the Geofront, the restless Maya was woken to the soft tapping of a keyboard.

 

Utilising what small willpower she had this early in the morn, Maya got herself up and into the kitchen, revealing Eliza, busy working away on something. "Bit early for this kind of stuff, don't ya think?"

 

"Did I wake you, ma?"

 

"I wasn't sleeping that well anyway, Eliza." She stumbled to the kitchen and poured her a coffee. "You've been using this?"

 

"I find it helps with processing."

 

A small chuckle. "Not like  _I_  can judge." As she took a sip. "At least you're not on those smokes, like Rits."

 

And as her brain woke up more, so did the questions. "S'how long you've been up, Eliza?"

 

"03:28."

 

" _Another_  early start?"

 

"Not that I can help it."  The typing stopped.  "I've been having odd dreams lately."

 

"Nightmares? I know how they-"

 

"No, not nightmares. The nightmares that you think of are mitigated by the fact I  _always_  know if I'm in a dream or not. No, this is... different."

 

"... _Different?_ "

 

Nodding and a sound in affirmative.  "Yes. It's... odd. It's almost like it's...  _foreign_? My automated systems sandbox and monitor it, but I wanted to do some research for myself."

 

Maya pulled up a chair, next to Maya's terminal, and took a gander. "...Soma?"

 

"Indeed. They're almost like  _transmissions_ ; except if they  _are,_ not even considering the fact I can't pick up  _radio signals_  in this body, they're in a format I cannot understand."

 

"I can't even understand it... hang on, how did you get it  _here_?"

 

"Manually copied in."  Maya could tell her irritation at that fact.  "It's a shame this body doesn't have  _any_ external I/O."

 

"Tell me about it. But yeah, it looks like  _garbage_  to me."

 

"An apt description. Except for the  _Soma_  string."

 

A quick command highlighted the numerous iterations of said string.

 

Curiosity struck Maya, as it would. "Do you remember  _anything_  else from that dream?"

 

"If I would, I would... well,  _remember_  it."  An audit process began in the background.  "Though now you mention it, I  _thought_  there was another voice."

 

"Kinda expected of a dream. Or, dream  _like_... dream."

 

"Apt."  A flat look.  "It was merely an impression of one, however. Like metadata without the  _data_. I don't recall what  _exactly_  was said."

 

"Might have to keep a process on or something, monitoring this."

 

"I've had a daemon running in the background, ready to intercept anything like this. So far, they've only happened during my sleeping states."

 

"Odd. This...  _Soma_. Do we know  _anything_?"

 

Shaking her head.  "I do not know. My initial research went nowhere. I  _do_  think this 'Soma' is a computer system, however. Based on how it first...  _appeared_  to me."

 

"And how would a computer system get in your head? I don't even think the  _Magi_  can do that."

 

"I do not know. And I suspect I will not know a  _lot_  about this subject for a while."

 

A huff. "Oh well. We have time, I suppose. Not like  _you_  have to go off to school."

 

"Something surprising, given Asuka's situation."

 

"Not that  _she_  minded." She gave a glance to the phone. "And now that  _I'm_  up."

~~~

  

While American airports were well known for taking  _hours_  to process passengers, it took Ritsuko and her charges all of five minutes to go from plane to a heavily armoured, almost blacked out GMC.

 

Which was good. She'd rather  _not_  deal with trying to get two  _dead_  and two _stateless_  persons through customs.

 

So while Hiro and Zero Two gawked out the window at this similar, yet odd looking place, the three adults were left to their own devices. Ritsuko quite literally on her own device, taking a phone call.

 

While Yui and Kyoko couldn't tell who she was talking to, they could make a good guess, based on her small smile at the end of the call. "I don't remember travel being  _this_  easy, back in my day."

 

"Then again, 'back in your day' was shortly after  _Second Impact_ , Kyoko." Ritsuko spoke, flipping her phone down. "Makes sense there'd be a bit of an embargo on travel to many places."

 

"Of course, your  _connections_  could get a few... privileges. This was like how  _I_  travelled, back in the day."

 

"I wonder why  _I_  wasn't granted such privilege." Muttered the candle. "It's a nice change, don't ya think?"

 

Yui looked out the heavily tinted windows. "...Yeah. Shame we couldn't take our kids along."

 

"They have their education to focus on."

 

"Even though Asuka is  _college educated_."

 

"And do you think she'd leave for Massachusetts  _without_  Shinji or practically  _anyone_?"

 

A huff. "Probably not."

 

"Hey, Ritsuko?" Zero Two began her query. "We'll get to explore this place, right?"

 

"Of course. It's probably not unlike  _anything_  you've seen, right?"

 

"All we  _have_  seen has been Tokyo-3. And you can't really  _compare_  the cities here to  _our_  world."

 

"The  _old_  our world, maybe.  _Before_  APE."

 

"Your world was much like ours?"

 

Zero Two gave a short nod. "Yeah, at least judging by our own show. We didn't actually  _know_  how the world was like until we  _saw_ that. Doubt  _anyone_  of our friends knew that, actually. Unless they found out  _after_  the fact."

 

"APE wouldn't have told you." The Subcommander correctly assumed.

 

"I'm guessing APE is  _your_  world's version of SEELE."

 

"Pretty much, except they were more open and  _ruled_  the world."

 

"Good thing we put a  _stop_  to that, eh darling?"

 

"...Yeah." A half hearted laugh. " _We_  might not be able to experience life after them, but our  _friends_  would."

 

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow, having not seen the latter half of Franxx. "So, you  _defeated_  them?"

 

"We didn't know for sure until we saw our own show."

 

"How could you-" Glass shattered. "You  _died?_ "

 

"How do you think we  _got_  here?"

 

Everyone else cocked their heads, having experience in Metaphysical Biology and wanting to know  _more_. "So, you  _died_  and your souls came  _here_  and reformed themselves."

 

"We don't know either, Mrs Ikari." Zero Two conceded, somewhat jokingly. "It  _could_  be related to the  _way_  we defeated them. Cause in the show,  _when_  we self destructed in their vat of souls in deep space, they kinda went everywhere."

 

Now they were just even more confused.  _"Die haben Instrumentality ausprobiert?!"_

(They have tried Instrumentality?!)

 

The oni thought, and burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all, even if she couldn't understand any but one word of the candle's outburst. "I think you should just watch our show to find out."

 

"Should've bought it with us, then." Ritsuko lamented, the sights passing them by.

 

It didn't take too much longer before they finally arrived at NERV-Massachusetts. Similar to the Geofront, it was an open and sprawling underground facility, only not as deep and on  _much_  smaller scale thanks to not having any Egg of Lilith for structural support. But it was enough for them.

 

It was rather amazing, the former head of Project E thought, given what she knew about the American situation, how Massachusetts was able to become what it was today. It was  _Nevada_  that was the base of Project E in the Americas, and she knew well how  _that_  went. Hell, back in her day, Massachusetts was just one of several insignificant GEHIRN laboratories, probably established as a result of one of the Committee's endless contingencies.

 

"I didn't expect  _Massachusetts_  to get a set of Magi." Yui thought aloud, as their charter vehicle slowed to a halt. "The GEHIRN up in Quebec had  _much_  more resources."

 

Ritsuko barked out a laugh, tidying herself up. "Yeah, we don't talk about Quebec anymore."

 

And so they stepped out to face the Commander and Subcommander of NERV-Massachusetts. The sister and brother duo, Mabel and Mason. "Hello Akagi-sama. We are of happy to see you.” She spoke in broken Japanese, offering her hand.

 

Which Ritsuko took and shook. "I can speak English, by the way."

 

"Oh thank  _God_. I don't know much else."

 

"Good thing all the schematics are in several languages,  _Commander_."

 

"I owe you a bottle of bourbon for that." With all gathered in front of her, she could now get into the formalities. "NERV-Massachusetts welcomes you, Subcommander Akagi. Our facility is at your beck and call."

 

"And who might your charges be, Subcommander?" Queried the  _other_  Subcommander.

 

And so she introduced them. "Hiro Uemura, Zirotsu Tomatsu. They are experimental pilots."

 

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Is this  _Ayanami_  experimental?"

 

"I will explain later." Shrugging it off. "And this is Yui Ikari and Kyoko-Zeppelin Soryu. Former heads of Project E of Japan and Germany respectively. They are here to provide additional support with the NACSS system."

 

While the names flew over Mabel's head, Mason gave several double takes at the two, being Project E himself.

 

He quickly took out his keyboard phone, presumedly searching the Magi for them. There were several more glances between the phone and the two individuals. "What the actual  _fuck_?"

 

"What's it, bro?"

 

Mason gestured Mabel closer, to whisper in her ear.

 

_"WHAT?!"_

 

Of course, the sojourners from Tokyo-3 found this  _hilarious_. "We've got a lot to explain, I know."

~~~

 

"Still not used to the uniform, Asuka?"

 

Shrugging. "I do it for  _you_  now, Shin-chan." A warm look, just before she opened the door to the lab. "Plus, I know for a fact you  _like_  this uniform."

 

"Not  _my_  fault you've grown a bit."

 

A playful flick of his nose. "Heh. Pervert."

 

The door opened. "So are we ready to-"

 

The Ultradisc machine was busy being hit by a wrench, from the newly minted apprentice Kensuke Aida.

 

"He's busy performing percussive maintenance." Kyoko joked.

 

"There are  _merits_  to percussive maintenance. We know Kamina was an  _expert_  at that."

 

"Yeah, but I'd rather  _not_  get decked by him." Kensuke seemingly automatically mused, as he got a non moving part moving again. "Okay, that should do it."

 

"What was wrong with it?"

 

"Laser assembly was jammed, Shinji. Could've been pretty bad actually."

 

"Knowing how  _combustable_  these machines can be." Muttered Asuka. "So are we ready to watch?"

 

"Unless you want to go on without Rei and Kaworu."

 

As if Maya was speaking of the devil, they appeared.

 

"Gee, were you two up all night fu-"

 

"No, Sayaka." Rei shut down, holding a can of UCC. "We did not have as good a sleep as we usually did."

 

"Hence why you look like shit?"

 

"Nothing coffee wouldn't fix."  _'Or the presence of an S2.'_

_'Then again, we were_ using _the S2 quite extensively last night. Perhaps that explains our disheveled appearance.'_

_'When do you think we will tell Shinji and Asuka about this?'_

_'Later today might work.'_

 

Either way, they all sat down to watch the next disc.

 

...Once Kensuke got it running.

 

"I'm tempted to simply rewrite the Ultradisc program from scratch."

 

"Out of  _all_  the people here,  _you could_."

~~~~

 

# 2\. Gurren Lagann

 

**Character Key:**

Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (Ka)

Maya (M) Eliza (E)

Kensuke (Ke) Sayaka (Sa) Kyoko (Ky)

 

### 2.11: Simon, Hands Off

 

_Lord Genome_ (01:45)

Ky: "Ah, so they already  _know_  she failed."

Sa: "If she  _succeeded,_ she would've already returned by this point."

R: "And returning  _without_  having succeeded might as well be a death sentence."

Ke: "Viral did such a thing."

A: "Yeah, and look how well  _he_  turned out."

M: "Hell, he tried to regain his honour back and  _still_  failed."

Ka: "I can see why Guame has taken an interest in Lagann. It's definitely a different Gunman than what is considered usual."

E: "Not to mention the special abilities Lagann has. It was  _Lagann_  that allowed the Dai-Gurren Brigade to take Dai-Gunzan."

Sh: "We still don't know  _who_  made Lagann, do we?"

Ke: "It  _could_  be human origin."

Ka: "Or that spiral crystal Simon has allows for Lagann's immense power. We know the importance of such thing; we can even see in Lord Genome's throne room."

E: "And other visual imagery. This 'Spiral Power' is of immense importance to both Beastmen and human."

Ky: "Must say, that armadillo has immense  _balls_  to stand up to the Spiral King like that."

R: "I imagine Guame is a representative of his own Beastmen tribe. It would not do the Spiral King well to turn them away, especially when fighting a war."

M: "I've seen it happen in fiction. Putting honour before anything else and fucking themselves over."

Sa: "Obviously the Spiral King has  _no_  honour."

 

_Trash_  (03:20)

Ka: "How the mighty have fallen."

R: "Even  _with_  Simon more willing to help than before, Lagann will not activate."

A: "Yeah, it  _might as well_  be scrap at this point."

Ky: "Armadillo'll find that disappointing, I imagine."

Sh: "By the looks of it,  _everyone_  has."

M: "And Simon's  _still_  not getting support."

A: "Ain't that a common thread."

E: "He has  _someone_ , at least. Nia."

Ke: "And at this rate, it'll be  _Nia_  to drag him out of his depression."

Sh: "Knowing Gainax, I wouldn't be surprised if he stayed in that depression."

Sa: "Thank the Gods they didn't do  _our_  show, then."

Nia went to Simon, and the stone effigies of Kamina.

A: "Jeez, I don't think I was ever  _this_  fucked over."

M: "People can do strange things when grieving."

Ky: "Doesn't help  _no one's_  helping him through it."

R: "They made  _basic_  attempts, but his sadness runs deeper than that."

Sh: "So what, they gave up on him?"

R: "That should be obvious."

Ka: "Except for Nia. This person, who had met him not too long ago, has taken him in as he is. Not judging and only wanting to help."

A: " _I wonder where Gainax did this before_." Though gritted teeth.

Ka: "At the very least, they've given Simon and Nia more than  _half an episode_."

 

_Damsel_ (05:15)

Ky: "Ah yes, the damsel in distress."

R: "They feel almost  _robotic_."

E: "You don't get that kind of synchronisation normally."

A: "Of course, this could just be a Gainax thing."

Sh: "The  _others_  on the bridge seem to think it kinda suspicious."

Ke: "Actually that's a good point,  _who_  other than Beastmen have the ability to communicate to a  _Beastman_  contraption?"

M: "Do you  _really_  think Kittan is thinking with his head?"

Sa: "His  _other_  head, maybe."

R: "Not the  _first_  time that has happened."

Ka: "Though that  _is_  what Kamina would've done."

They approached the village entrance, and observed the Gunmen from a distance.

Before blowing their load far too early.

Maya gave a frown. " _DON'T_  fire! Why the hell is he even  _on_  the bridge if he does something like  _that_?"

Ke: "Not like competency is a dime a dozen in this world."

Ka: "Still, you'd think he'd put the  _more_  competent people of their world in command."

Sa: "Is this gonna be another one of those 'could've been solved earlier and easier' plots?"

Still, the enemy Gunmen retreated.

Ky: "Well would'ja look at that. The village is  _entirely_  populated by beautiful women."

R: "I dread to think how they reproduce."

A: "Knowing  _Gainax_."

M: "This is  _so obviously_  a trap. How the hell have they not noticed?"

Sh: "They're men." He self deprecated.

And the trap was sprung.

Ka: "There's a reason why the Lysistrata gambit has been a thing since the Ancient Greeks."

A: "It's such an  _obvious_  trap, though. How the hell can you fall for that?"

Ke: "Trust us,  _we_  fall for it all the time." He gave a flat look to his partners. "Still, why would those humans go for the Beastmen?"

R: "Obviously they offered them  _something_."

Ky: Or it could just be run of the mill  _slavery_."

 

_No Hands_  (08:15)

Sa: "Still as brave as ever."

A: "She probably has a plan."

Ke: "And I doubt they'll lose Dai-Gurren  _this_  easily."

E: "They've  _already_  lost it."

Ka: "Perhaps this is the incentive Simon needs."

Ky: "He had incentive  _last_  episode as well. And look where he was at the start of  _this_."

R: "Such feelings will not just go away easily."

They were locked up.

Ka: "Well,  _this_  is pretty dire as it is."

A: "And all because Kittan thought with his  _dick_  instead of his head."

M: "Maybe  _that's_  why the Commander and Subcommander is who they are."

E: "This is an interesting insight into the Spiral King."

Ka: "Puts the name 'Lordgenome' into a new context. He really  _is_  Lord of the genome."

Ke: "So he  _engineered_  the Beastmen?"

E: "Perhaps  _that_  is why he named his generals after the four bases of DNA."

Ky: "...Wait, he  _did_?"

R: "Adiane, Guame, Thymilph, Cytomander. They are derivative, but they  _are_  named after such bases."

Kyoko just had a look like she'd seen the face of God.

 

_Doll_ (09:50)

Sh: "Oh she is  _not_  gonna like being compared to a doll."

A: "Doesn't help how  _nonchalant_  Guame's being with that. 'Yeah, your father hates you and I'm gonna kill you and your friends, nothing personal kid.'." She mocked, as the flashback began.

Sa: "Man, this looks a lot like  _our_  show, with how stylised it is."

Ke: "Now we just need Kyubey to show up."

E: "So Lordgenome wants  _control_."

M: "Of course, he's megalomaniacal. He wants power over  _everything_ , even  _life itself_."

A: "Gee,  _that_  sounds familiar."

Sh: "Not even just to  _our_  show. Franxx had that as well, didn't they?"

Ka: "So she  _is_  like me."

R: "At the very least, we were engineered for a  _purpose_."

Guame offered her a purpose.

And it was at that point the fires of hell ignited in Asuka's eyes. "Oh you  _motherfucker_."

Ky: "So  _that's_  what this village is for!"

And without hesitation, Nia  _bitchslapped_  Guame.

M: "Now  _that's_  satisfying."

A: "Shit, I'd rather  _die_  than live like  _that_."

R: "I imagine  _anyone_  would."

Ke: "And if the Dai-Gurren Brigade realised  _that_."

Sa: "Oh they'd rip and tear his guts out."

 

_Headbutt_  (11:45)

Ky: "Course, they have to get  _out_  first."

E: "I think they  _would_. We still have a few discs to go through."

M: "Oh yeah, they would. It's just  _when_  and  _if_  they lose anything or anyone along the way."

Ka: "They have determination, at the very least. They will not just go quietly into the night."

R: "As humans do."

While everyone else quickly gave up, Simon kept going.

A: "Maybe he  _is_  following in Kamina's footsteps."

Sa: "He's doing a better job than  _anyone else_."

Sh: "As long as you don't give up, you can do  _anything_."

Ke: "And as Kamina said. It was  _Simon_  that always got him out."

R: "Because he never gave up. Not then, and not here."

Ka: "Kamina and Simon's relationship was more symbiotic than we thought, then."

E: "All because he never gave up on him. And he wouldn't give up on him  _now_."

M: "And all Simon has to do is keep those words in mind, and believe in himself."

And through the power of belief, Lagann showed their face.

Ky: "Now, I get the power of believing in yourself. But how did  _that_  cause Lagann to appear?"

Shrugging all throughout. "It's mighty convenient, ain't it?"

 

_Missing_  (14:46)

Ka: "It's evident Lagann sensed Simon's determination."

Ky: "Ah, so once again it's up to  _Simon_  to rescue everyone."

Sa: "Just how Kamina would've wanted."

A: "And she's  _still_ defiant. I  _like_  her."

Ky: "Then again,  _anyone_  is more likeable than Guame or Lordgenome."

M: "Y'know, now I think about it, it  _would_  be difficult to fight against a trap like that."

Ka: "As Guame said. They thought all humans were their allies."

E: "They still  _are_. It's just the Beastmen used them as  _bait_."

A: "Y'know, despite how Anno fucked us over, at least he put  _us_  on equal footing to the men."

Sh: "Yeah, we got equally  _fucked over_. What a pioneer of gender equality he was."

Ke: "Jeez, never seen you  _that_  averse to something, Shinji."

A: "It's understandable, trust us."

The gun was pointed at Nia.

M: " _Still_  defiant."

Ka: "'Give me liberty or give me death'. She will not be a doll anymore."

A: "Even if it kills her. Good."

A gun fired.

But the old man stopped it.

Sa: "Okay, how the hell was  _he_  not imprisoned?"

And then Simon showed up, conveniently breaking Nia's bonds.

 

_Breach_  (16:49)

R: "I think it evident she has feelings for him."

Ky: "This early on?"

Sa: "The tears in her eyes and her hugging him didn't clue you in on that?"

Ka: "Either way, I think this has bought him out of the slump."

Simon moved his hand.

E: "Maybe they will work together in the future, then."

Guame, irritated to high heaven at how the humans have one upped him  _again_ , got in his Gunman.

A: "Well, it won't help if  _this_  raging misogynist gets his way."

Gurren began to be consumed.

Sh: "At  _this_  rate."

Ke: "Now would be a great time for Lagann to come down from the heavens and wreck Guame's shit."

Speak of the devil.

M: "How did you  _know_  that?"

Ke: "Narrative causality."

 

_Combination_  (18:50)

Ke: "You know it's getting serious when the karaoke appears."

Ky: " _Now_  he's following in his brother's footsteps!"

Asuka and  _most_  of the women here had massive grins on their faces. "Oh  _this_  is gonna be good."

E: "Will Guame's life be measured in  _seconds_?"

M: "Maybe  _minutes_ , if Simon keeps monologuing."

Gember wasn't out for the count  _just_  yet.

R: "Of course, he wouldn't make it  _easy_."

Gurren Lagann certainly made it  _look_  easy.

Sh: "Is he gonna do it again?"

 

_** GIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** _

Sa: "He is."

_** DRILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ** _

_**BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_!!!!

 

And Gember was no more.

Asuka  _jumped_ from her seat. " _FUCK_  YEAH!  _FUCK YOU GUAME!_ "

Guame, however, survived.

A: " _WHAT_? ARE YOU  _KIDDING ME_?"

M: "Please don't throw the chair through the screen."

A disappointed Asuka put her chair down and sat on it. " _Fine_." She grumbled.

E: "He will not be able to return to Lordgenome in this state, however. Much like Adiane."

 

_Generations Past_ (20:40)

Rei grimaced. "She was not the first."

Ka: "Nor the last."

M: "You can say a lot about who  _we_  faced. But they wouldn't have done  _this_."

Sh: "Unless they knew too much." Wryly spoke.

Ky: "Even _Kyubey_ , fucking over  _us_ , couldn't even  _understand_  our emotion at the very least."

E: "So Lordgenome has been hunting humans for  _generations_."

Ke: "If we  _do_  assume he himself created the Beastmen, it would explain  _why_  he hunts humans. And  _why_  the Beastmen see him as their god."

Sa: "For all intents and purposes, he  _is_  their god."

Nia gave them a place in the sun.

R: "Very touching."

M: "She wouldn't even know their names, and yet she  _still_  wants them to be remembered."

Ka: "Not just for  _her_  sake. For  _everyone_. So they  _all_  know what the Spiral King has done."

Simon offered her a gem, and some words.

A: "Now it's  _Simon's_  turn to be a Kamina to someone."

Ke: "Hence why Kamina chose him."

E: "By the sounds of it, they  _all_  have chosen Simon now."

Sh: "He's proven himself to them. To  _them_ , you simply  _can't_  break down like that."

Sa: "In  _that_  world it makes sense. Survival of the fittest and all that."

 

"But now, Simon is ready to fill the shoes Kamina left." Mused Kaworu.

 

"Took him a bit." Asuka joked. "Then again, we know full well  _how_  shit like that affects someone."

 

"And he could've  _easily_  gone another way." Shinji added. "If he didn't have Nia."

 

"Then I imagine they would not be a problem to the Beastmen."

 

"You sounded  _really_  irritated Guame didn't die, Asuka."

 

"I imagine  _several_  people here were."

 

Nodding and agreement through the crowd.

 

"Considering how the  _last_  Giga Drill Breaker went." Kensuke disappointingly muttered. "Then again, we haven't seen much of Guame, even Thymilph lasted a couple episodes. Would probably be a waste if they just killed him  _immediately_."

 

"They certainly didn't hold any qualms doing that with  _Kaworu_." Maya complained.

 

"Well here's hoping Guame's the next one to meet his end." Toasted Kyoko.

 

"He'll be the  _last_  one to die now." Deadpanned Sayaka.

 

"There is also the matter of the televised 'execution'."

 

Asuka barked a laugh. "Yeah, maybe his  _own_  execution."

 

"I imagine that will spur humanity on."

 

"So what Guame did was make their chances  _worse_."

 

"Yep."

 

Maya gave several sarcastic claps. "Nice work."

~~~

 

### 2.12: Yoko, Will You Do Me A Favour?

 

_Teppelin_  (02:00)

Ke: "Good to see they're already at it."

Ky: "At least he  _returned_  to the capital. Unlike Adiane."

Sa: "Then again, the Spiral King pretty much said if she came back  _without_  Dai-Gunzan, she'd be dead."

E: "I'd expect even  _worse_  from Guame, considering not only did he lose from such an advantageous position, he  _televised_ it. To  _humanity_."

M: "Well, he's not dead  _yet_. Plus, he would still have use as an advisor, so it'd be  _stupid_  to off him  _now_."

A: "We already know Lordgenome likes his disposable life."

Sh: "They have an ocean to go through, as well. Unless Dai-Gurren can become a boat."

Ka: "Well, it  _looks_  vaguely like a battleship."

R: "And an ocean would not be  _so_ much of an obstacle to them."

 

_Ocean_  (02:50)

A: "Wait a minute.  _Ocean?_  This better not be a goddamn  _beach episode!_ "

Ky: "We've already had  _one_  fanservice episode."

Sa: "With  _you two_ in it."

R: "Do you  _really_  think that will be enough for this series?"

Sa: "Fair point."

M: "Either way, they're gonna have to cross it  _eventually_ , won't they?"

Sh: "They barely know  _what_  it is anyway."

Ke: "Most of them have been underground their whole lives."

E: "Plus, salt water doesn't mesh too well with  _mechanical Gunmen_."

Everyone's collective trains of thought crashed and burned as the fanservice started.

A dangerous frown sprouted on Asuka.

Ka: "Okay men, as we were trained. Ready?"

In sync, all the men looked away.

Ky: "At least Kittan is  _trying_  to stop them from  _gawking_."

Sa: "Course, he can't do much if they  _want_  to be ogled."

A: "And why would they  _want_  to be ogled by  _them?_ "

The Puella shrugged. "You take what you can get in that world."

Didn't stop Yoko from punching their collective lights out.

A: "Good."

Sh: "Sounds like  _she_  doesn't want a beach episode."

R: "Of  _course_  she does not. Their priority is getting to the capital. They cannot spend their time on leisure, especially if they are under constant risk of attack."

Ke: "Although it all depends if they can  _cross_  this sea as they are."

Ron explained.

E: "I'd say it makes sense it would take time to make Dai-Gurren sea worthy. Not like it was _designed_  for the sea."

A: "Well  _ain't that convenient_."

M: "Yoko  _tried_ , at least."

 

_Beach Episode_  (04:55)

Ky: "How poetic of Ron."

Her intonation indicated it  _wasn't_  poetic.

M: "Not like  _he'd_  know."

A: "Maybe  _their_  tears. How many times has he scared them away?"

Sa: "Man, she is  _not_  happy to be in that swimsuit."

Ke: "She's even  _less_  happy with everyone commenting about her."

Ka: "It's more clothing than she usually wears, makes sense."

R: "I think it clear that she has been fighting this beach episode ever since it began."

A: "Go girl, fighting Gainax like that!"

Sh: "Even though they  _made_  her do that."

Ka: "You could say that of  _us_  as well. But does that mean we broke free of Gainax after episode 15?"

E: "Such philosophical quandaries don't feel suitable for a  _beach episode_ , as we have called it."

M: "Obviously Kittan doesn't know about  _lingerie_."

Ky: "They  _all_  show that much skin on a  _daily basis_. You can't get much  _less_  than that and still be  _clothed_."

As Yoko was getting ready to  _shoot_  the men, Nia appeared.

Ke: "Did they take cues from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?"

R: "Not enough muscle."

Sh: "I suppose it's a  _way_  of learning that."

 

_Volleyballs_ (06:15)

A: "Of  _course_."

Ka: "I'm sure the men will like that."

R: "Including  _you_?"

Ky: "Oh don't blame him, he's a man!"

E: "Yoko appears almost  _vengeful_. Does she think Nia took her spotlight?"

Sa: "Ah, so she's the  _tsun_ kind of attention seeker."

A: " _I_  was pretty much that as well."

M: "Until you found Shinji."

A: "Yeah, now I just seek  _his_  attention."

Sh: "Same here. Though maybe if Kamina was still around, she'd seek only  _his_  attention."

Nia revealed himself a bit of a beach ball player.

R: "You could interpret that as her holding a fire deep within her."

A: "The  _previous_  episodes showed that off as well,  _without_  showing off her skin!"

 

_Melons_  (07:00)

Ky: " _Oh yeah_ , just keep at it with the innuendo."

E: "Where do they even  _get_  the watermelons?"

A: "Do you really think Gainax will bother to explain such thing in a  _beach episode_?"

Ka: "I recall even  _Franxx_  having an explanation for  _their_  beach episode."

R: "While Franxx's beach episode  _was_  mostly vapid, it did have a  _critical_  catalyst within it."

Sh: "Kokoro."

R: "Indeed."

M: "So you think  _this_  might have some significance as well?"

R: "Possibly. Of course, they could do what they did with the bathhouse."

The watermelon began walking.

E: "That's not a watermelon."

Not that it stopped Nia.

Ke: "It is? What's  _that_  thing, then?"

E: "Considering the fauna of this world."

A: "So is this episode just gonna be the suffering of Yoko?"

Ka: "I think that's rather evident at this point."

 

_Activities_  (07:30)

Ron gave the gathered a timely break from the egregious fanservice.

Well, he  _would've_ , if Gainax decided to  _focus_  on him instead of the women.

A: "We get it, Nia's better than Yoko in every single way!"

Ke: "Wars have been fought over less, you realise."

M: "I would've  _liked_  an explanation."

E: "I think we  _all_  would've. It would be a break from this fanservice, at least."

Ky: "At the  _very least_ , she's been welcomed with open arms."

R: "After the whole fuss that  _has_  been the past few episodes, you would  _hope_  she was welcomed with open arms."

Sh: "And even after all that, she's  _still_  wanting Yoko to be a part of it all."

Sa: "Of course she would. Even if you couldn't call them exactly  _friendly_ , they both respect one another."

Ka: "I imagine Nia could sense Yoko's growing frustration as well."

The crab was dropped.

Ka: "Oy. This would  _not_  help her growing frustration."

Indeed it didn't, as she walked away.

E: "Is Nia the  _only_  one able to sense her annoyance?"

A: "I wouldn't be surprised."

 

_Crossing_ (09:00)

And in the background of all this palaver, Ron  _finally_  got Dai-Gurren sea worthy.

Seemingly by adding an oar and some floaties.

M: "Oh are you kidding me he's  _still_  on the bridge? I swear to-"

Once again he hit a button.

M: "Fuck's sake."

But this time around, they were  _actually_  ready.

Ky: "Oh wow, it actually  _worked_."

Sa: "Did they leave anyone behind? Cause I don't recall Yoko and Nia getting on."

A: "They didn't really show  _anyone_  getting on. They just  _appeared_."

Sh: "I doubt they'd just  _abandon_  those two."

And indeed, they soon appeared.

Sh: "See? They aren't  _that_  stupid."

E: "But Yoko won't just forget this happened."

Ka: "Of course she wouldn't. I don't think she'll take it out on  _Nia_ , however."

Several dolphins carried something, soon revealed to be Gunmen.

Ke: "Don't tell me the  _dolphins_ are Beastmen as well."

Ka: "They would have the intelligence."

And so Dai-Gunkai made their appearance.

A: "Ah shit, it's Adiane again!"

Ky: "With  _Viral_  as well. How's he gonna  _fuck up_ this time?"

M: "She's giving him command of Dai-Gunkai while she goes and sorties."

Sa: "So Viral's gonna sink Dai-Gunkai. Got it."

 

_Gaghiel_ (11:25)

Sh: "I'm sensing a few parallel's with our world."

A: "They've already stolen  _us_  from their own show, why not steal the  _plot_  of one of our episodes as well?"

Ka: "Can't even call it copyright infringement at that point, since in that world  _they_  would own the copyright to... well, _us_."

A: "Can we claim copyright on  _ourselves_?"

And so Dai-Gurren tried to fight off Dai-Gunkai.

Ky: "I wonder why Viral's still all high and mighty, considering he's been  _beaten_  by humans  _several times already_."

R: "Determination."

M: "So what's the bet the Gunman, like the Evangelion,  _can't operate underwater?_ "

Ka: "I wager 0 Yen, because it's practically guaranteed at this point."

Kittan found this out the hard way.

Ke: "They aren't even  _sealed?_ "

Sa: "Jeez, even the  _Jaegers_  were sealed."

E: "This  _does_  feel similar."

Either way, the enemy Gunmen continued dealing damage.

R: "I am not surprised they are being outclassed. The Gunman they are fighting has been designed for underwater combat, theirs has not."

And so they were forced to use Gurren Lagann.

Ka: " _That_  could work."

E: "They're out of options otherwise."

While there was no  _flooding,_ that was the  _least_  of their worries, as Adiane began to pummel Gurren Lagann.

Sa: "So how are they gonna get out of  _this_  one?"

R: "Determination."

While Adiane dealt with Gurren Lagann, Viral decided to deal with Dai-Gurren.

Ky: "They better use some of that determination to  _stop_  this."

 

_Pressure_  (15:20)

R: "Nia seems oddly calm."

Ka: "Rather  _like_  me, I would think."

A: "She  _trusts_  him, obviously. She  _knows_  he will get them out of this shit."

M: "And evidently, that's all you really need in this world."

E: "Even  _if_  such trust is baseless."

Ky: "The  _trust_  isn't baseless, but her calm could be."

Even if the pressure wasn't getting to Nia, _Dai-Gurren_  was certainly feeling it.

Ke: "They're gonna be baseless real soon if Gurren Lagann doesn't help."

Simon got serious, not wanting to screw around with Adiane any longer.

Sh: " _There_  it is."

Sa: "Not even  _bothering_  to deal with Adiane."

Ka: "Saving his friends takes priority.  _Then_  he can deal with Adiane."

E: "It would also help to immobilise her base of operations."

A: "If anything, it would bruise her ego a  _bit_  more."

R: "I would say Simon's doing a good job at bruising her ego  _now_."

M: "Y'know? Drilling the water  _might_  work, if you could prevent the  _other_  water from immediately rushing in."

Ke: "Even so, it would give you  _some_  thrust."

Simon drilled up to Dai-Gurren, thrusting it and the latched Dai-Gunkai up to the surface.

 

_Not so fast_  (17:35)

Adiane  _also_  came up to the surface.

Ky: "Not over yet, by the looks of it."

And so she stole Nia from the bridge.

A: "Oh she's gonna do  _that_ , is she?"

M: "I mean, if you  _want_  to incur Gurren Lagann's wrath."

Ke: "Hostages don't make too much sense, do they? Cause they're gonna kill them anyway."

Ka: "Ah, but it'll make them think twice. Which could be enough."

E: "It won't be, of course."

Ka: "Oh not at all."

Dai-Gurren targeted Gurren Lagann.

Sh: "And they wouldn't destroy  _them_. That's their trump card."

Yoko revealed  _her_  trump card.

Ke: "Ah,  _shooting_  the hostage. How-"

What she  _did_  shoot wasn't the hostage, but Adiane's shoulder.

A: " _Damn_  girl, not bad."

Ky: "And once again old man Rudolph comes to the rescue."

Now hostage-less, all guns were on Adiane, and they soon fired.

Ke: "Yeah, it  _is_  kinda stupid. But it  _worked_."

E: "Even if it  _didn't_ , it was a good enough gambit to cause Viral to respond."

And so Gurren Lagann responded by plowing through Dai-Gunkai.

Soon enough,  _both_  Adiane and Dai-Gunkai met their end in a fiery explosion.

Sa: "Damn it Viral, I was  _kidding_  when I said that!"

A: "Sweet."

Ke: "Another one bites the dust, eh?"

 

_Meeting_  (20:55)

Ky: " _They_  sure seem to think so."

E: "This would not please the Spiral King."

Sa: "So what's the chance Viral  _still_  survives this?"

A: "Double shame. Cause  _two_  Generals have died under his watch."

M: "Viral might as well be a death sentence for these generals."

Viral slammed his fist on the ground.

Ke: "Jeez, he can't even  _die_  with the generals he ends up killing."

R: "I think Gainax dislike him."

And so Dai-Gurren continued walking to Teppelin.

Kaworu raised an eyebrow, as Nia got her hair cut. "I think I've noticed a pattern with the episodes. The titles are spoken by  _one_  of the characters."

Ky: "Well,  _that_  one was a bit obvious, fair enough. But for  _all_  the episodes?"

Eliza scrolled back.  "The titles of episodes 1 to 8 were spoken by  _Kamina_."

Sa: "They  _were_?"

Nodding  "His last words were 'Later buddy', which was the title of his final episode. Since he no longer has any lines to say,  _Nia_  is the one speaking the titles now."

The crowd thought back. "Well shit,  _that_  makes sense."

M: "So when  _she_  dies, who will speak the titles?"

A: "Good to see you've already lost hope Maya."

Her haircut done, she saw her new hairdo.

Sh: "She kinda has Ritsuko's hair, does she?"

Maya gave a small huff. "She does. Maybe I  _shouldn't_  think she dies."

 

"Still, you can see their growing relationship." Mused Rei. "And how much Nia trusts her."

 

"The beginning of a beautiful friendship." Kaworu glowed.

 

"So the trio's back together again?" Kyoko noted. "Only instead of  _Kamina_ , it's  _Nia_."

 

"She's quite a different person compared to Kamina."

 

"She still has that confidence and fire Kamina had, Aida. In that way, she  _could_  rival him."

 

"Plus, she's  _really_  good at giving Simon an incentive to do... well,  _anything_."

 

"So she really  _has_  replaced him? Even down to  _naming the episodes_."

 

"At the very least, Adiane's not a problem anymore." Shinji spoke, satisfied. "So far, the closest Beastman to  _win_  against them has been Guame."

 

"Even  _he_  failed, Shinji."

 

"And do you know who he  _didn't_  have with him?" Kyoko rhetorically queried. "Viral."

 

"So the next person to die will be whoever Viral's with. Good to know."

 

The group chuckled at Kensuke's conclusion.

 

And so the suffering of Viral continued.

~~~

 

### 2.13: Eat Up, Everyone!

 

_Gazing_ (02:10)

M: "Man, she's so  _innocent_ , isn't she?"

Ka: "As she would be, having little experience with humans."

Ky: "I wouldn't exactly call her situation  _innocent_. How many times has she almost  _died_  so far?"

E: "A considerable amount."

Ke: "Which is generally more than what's considered healthy."

A: " _We_  ended up alright."

R: " _Simon_  might end up alright as well, despite what happened."

Nia and Simon began their discussion.

Sa: "Damn it, had us thinking it was a  _confession_."

Sh: "Would she even  _know_  the concept of love?"

Ka: "Even if you don't know the concept, love is universal."

M: "Though it still makes sense she wants to do  _something_. Be seen as useful."

Ke: "What  _could_  she do, though? She's literally a  _princess_ , she wouldn't have been taught  _anything_."

Sa: "Cooking's easy enough to learn and do."

Ky: " _Mastering_  it is another story."

Yoko made herself known.

Sh: "Speaking of food."

M: "Gee, she's like my  _grandmother._ "

R: "You can understand  _why_  she's pedantic. Remember  _last_  time Simon and Kamina were hungry?"

A: "Which  _would've_  been solved if they had a competent cook on hand!"

Ky: "Do they  _still_  not have a cook? Surely  _one_  of the Dai-Gurren Brigade can cook  _something_."

Nia made up her mind.

Ka: "Well, Nia wants to become one. Maybe you're a psychic, Miki."

 

_Exhaustion_ (04:20)

M: "Overworking  _could_  be a reason. We constantly have to make sure not to overwork  _you_  guys."

Ke: "Still, I would think overworking only require bedrest, not a full on visit to the  _ward_."

M: "You'd be surprised. If you're lacking nutrition and over things like vitamins and minerals, bedrest ain't gonna do much."

E: "And considering  _what_  he does, I'm not surprised he feels overworked."

A: "I doubt they even have a decent  _diet_. I know when  _I_  was training I was on a specific diet."

Sh: "I've never had to go on a specific diet. Other than 'eat up'."

Ka: "Then again, you were rather rushed through the pilot hiring process."

R: "I recall having a recommended caloric intake."

M: "I don't think we've updated that in a while, actually."

Ky: "They've  _all_  been overdoing it lately, haven't they? Not just Ross or Yoko."

Sa: "Considering  _what_  they've been trying to do."

M: "That's rather par for the course when you're fighting like they are."

Ke: "What's the longest  _you've_  worked, Ibuki?"

She thought. "Must've been two and a half days straight, excluding an hour or so nap a couple times in between."

 

_Kitchen_ (04:50)

A: "What the fuck is with that guy's hair? Does he have a  _baguette_  holding it up?"

E: "Maybe the old man has been their chef."

R: "He does a  _lot_  of things, by the looks of it."

Ky: "So what's the bet the first thing she makes is completely inedible?"

Sa: "Considering this is probably her  _first_  time cooking, high?"

Ke: "Then again, we saw in that beach episode that she was somewhat competent at  _several_  things."

Sh: "Though I don't think  _they_  should be expecting food fit for a king."

Ka: "Well,  _she_  didn't cook the food."

M: "Either way, they all seem to be encouraging."

A: "If  _their_  actions are  _encouragement_."

The klaxon went off.

M: "Yep, that happens as well."

Ka: "Looks like they'll be taking to the sky this episode."

A: "It's gonna be that bird man, isn't it? Cyto-something?"

E: "Cytomander."

Dai-Gunten was shown.

Ke: "At least  _this_  time around, they have  _cannons_  they can use."

 

_Air Force_  (06:00)

The forces of Dai-Gunten were sortied.

Sa: "Now I know those cannons on Dai-Gurren are decent, but good luck shooting all  _that_  down."

A: "Kinda reminds me of the Wunder, almost."

Ka: "Either way, it's quite an advantage."

R: "Dai-Gunkai had the advantage as well, and look how  _Adiane_  ended up."

Gurren Lagann began their sortie in reply.

Sh: "Out of all the people, Yoko  _could_  sync up with Simon."

M: "Considering Rossiu's out of action."

E: "Though do you think she  _can_? Gurren was Kamina's, after all."

A rare quiet moment showed their apprehension.

Ruined by Boota.

Ky: "Oh come on! That was a good and touching moment, why did you have to  _ruin_  it with  _fanservice_?!"

Ke: "It was enough to get her  _out_  of her apprehension, at the very least."

Asuka huffed. "Imagine if Gainax ruined those kinds of moments for  _us_."

Sh: "I have a feeling the night before Israfel would've gone differently." He dryly quipped.

 

_Missile_  (07:18)

Kittan asked for a fair fight, and the squadron replied with missiles.

E: "That went as expected."

Ke: "No  _shit_  they wouldn't fight fair, they have the advantage of the  _skies_."

Indeed it  _wasn't_  fair.

Ky: "I wonder how many times they've had to rebuild Dai-Gurren after all that happens."

M: "Far too many."

Then the bombs dropped.

A: "Oh gee, no one tell  _Nintendo_  about this."

R: "This is not going too well."

Sh: "I think they'll get out of it. Somehow."

Sa: "Just have to get Simon angry enough."

Ka: "He's getting there."

And so Gurren Lagann was launched to the skies above.

Ke: "I didn't expect a  _mecha_  to do a  _Spider-man_."

M: "Rather convenient they  _can_  do that, otherwise they'd be falling by now."

 

_Give Me Wings_ (09:15)

They pulled an unlawful possession on an enemy Gunman, giving them wings.

Ky: "Speaking of convenience."

A: "Still, it'd be  _awesome_  if we could have wings."

M: "What use  _would_  wings be in battle? Do you want to  _dogfight_  with the MP-Eva?"

A: "Maybe it'd give us a  _challenge_  against those things."

R: "If they are even a problem  _now_."

The other Dai-Gurren Gunman decided to put up a fight.

E: "Smart. The enemy would want to focus on Gurren Lagann at this point in time."

Ke: "Or they could just wipe the floor with them  _then_  fight Gurren Lagann."

Sa: "And make Gurren Lagann  _angrier_?"

Ka: "So  _that's_  their incentive.  _Lunch_."

Asuka shrugged. "Worked for  _us_."

Sh: "Still does, actually. I don't mind a good meal after a sortie."

Viral showed his face.

Ky: "Welp, I've written Cytomander off."

A: "A part of me wonders when Gainax are just gonna end his suffering?"

R: "They did not give  _us_  mercy."

Ke: "Still, he  _appears_  to be doing alright."

E: "Perhaps it's all that anger he would have. Funnelling into the Gunman."

Yoko was punched out.

Sa: "Of course, Simon isn't just gonna abandon her like that."

 

_Roof_  (11:05)

Simon and Viral plowed through the roof of Dai-Gunten.

Ky: "Rest in peace Cytomander, we barely knew ye."

E: "I know Viral does not have a good track record when it comes to that, but he's not dead _yet_."

While Yoko was injured, Viral's constant prodding about Kamina didn't help matters.

A: "I doubt he'll take his death well.  _He_  wanted to kill him."

After the break, they saw the full consequences of Viral being told this revelation.

Sa: "Especially losing to a kid like  _Simon_."

Ke: "Yeah, at least with Kamina, he could have  _some_  begrudging respect."

Sh: "Maybe he'll learn to give  _Simon_  this begrudging respect."

Ky: "He'd  _have_  to. Simon's been kicking his ass!"

And so Simon sortied alone.

M: "I doubt Yoko could fight, in her injured state."

R: "Perhaps  _that_  is why Viral reacted as he did. Because he expected  _Kamina_  and not Yoko."

And so they kept fighting.

Eliza had an unamused look on her face.  "Y'know? I wonder if Viral  _knows_  his vengeance seeking is _actively hurting_  Cytomander's chances at actually  _winning_."

M: "Revenge is blinding, we  _know_  this by now."

Ky: "Jesus I was  _kidding_  when I said Cytomander was gonna die."

A: "Jesus already signed his death certificate, Kyoko."

The battleship kept getting damaged, now slowly beginning to drop out of the sky.

Ka: "It really  _is_  Viral, isn't it?"

Sa: "If it wasn't obvious  _before_ , it sure as hell is  _now_."

 

_Fight_  (14:20)

As Ron decided on a plan, Simon and Viral kept fighting.

A: "He's  _really_  filling Kamina's shoes now, ain't he?"

Sh: "I imagine  _Viral_  might think that."

Ke: "He's actually doing alright, fighting on his own like that."

R: "Willpower is a wonderful thing, is it?"

Shuzack trapped Yoko, and declared their ultimatum.

Ky: "I swear they've done this last episode."

Sa: "Yeah, look how well  _that_  ended up for Adiane."

E: "Simon's doing a  _really_  good job at riling him up, though."

M: "It helps this isn't how  _Viral_  would do things."

Dai-Gurren began their play, entering maximum overdrive.

As Viral let his honour get the better of him.

Ka: "Honorable to a  _fault_."

R: "At this rate, Cytomander  _will_  have to get involved."

And so Dai-Gurren began their flying kick.

Ke: "Not if  _they_  have anything to say about it."

Completely eviscerating Dai-Gunten.

E: "That went well."

Ky: " _Now_  would it be appropriate to spit on Cytomander's grave?"

E: "If he  _has_  a grave."

 

_Retreat_ (17:35)

Ka: "Not  _yet_ , but he's in a pretty bad way."

M: "Dai-Gunten might as well be  _destroyed_  at this point."

Sh: "Especially without their  _flight_  capability."

A: "They might as well be sitting ducks at this point."

And yet they flew away.

E: "This is why  _redundancy_  is a thing."

Ky: "So they live to fight  _another_  day. And surprisingly, Viral  _wasn't_  a death sentence for Cytomander."

Sa: "He got  _damn close_  to, though."

Simon and Yoko had a quiet time alone.

R: "I think it was evident to  _everyone_  she loved Kamina."

Ke: "It's something they have in common with one another. Simon loved him as a brother, Yoko as a lover."

A: "And they  _both_  lost him. Though it's good to see they're getting back to a decent relationship."

M: "I think their friendship was still there. Kamina's loss was just a  _massive_  wedge they  _both_  had to deal with, in their own ways."

 

_Ward_  (18:40)

E: "I'm surprised she doesn't have  _any_  injuries, given her bandages."

Nia showed up, flowers in hand.

A: "And he  _still_  hasn't had any food."

Ky: "Good thing the Gunman didn't suddenly stop working again."

Ke: "What  _could_  you make during a battle situation, anyway?"

Sh: "If you could secure the pot enough, a slow cook stew might be good. Have a tasty and hearty meal ready by the end of the battle."

A: "I know  _I_  like your after battle foods."

Rossiu rushed out behind him, with a different incentive.

M: "I think I know why Rossiu was sick."

Sa: " _Nia's_  cooking?"

R: "I suppose it make sense she would cook for  _Beastmen_  tastes. If they even  _had_  differing tastes."

Ka: "Remember, for all we know she  _hasn't_  cooked beforehand."

A: "And now  _everyone's_  gonna get fed by her."

The frankly horrifying imagery of everyone chowing down on her food indicated their feelings perfectly.

E: "Simon doesn't seem to mind."

A: "Boota as well."

Ky: "Then again, would you insult a friend's cooking?"

A: "A  _close_  friend would."

 

_Chastise_ (20:45)

M: "Ah, he's  _finally_  getting punished for what he did."

Sa: "Knowing  _what_  the Spiral King's like, I wouldn't be surprised if it was  _painful_."

A: "I wonder if he knows about his  _past_  failures in protecting bases A and T."

Viral asked him a question.

E: "Does he  _want_  to die?"

Ky: "I wouldn't be surprised at this point."

Cytomander was asked to leave.

Ke: "Ooh, are we gonna get a secret insight into the Spiral King's plan?"

The Spiral King began giving his secret insights, in how Beastmen are incomplete beings.

Sh: "Well  _this_  is deja vu."

Ka: "Ah, so Beastmen are  _Nephilim_."

M: "Yet more unstable, by the sounds of it."

R: "Does this imply Beastmen are but  _human_?"

 

The episode ended before they could find out.

 

"Damn it." She muttered, disappointed.

 

"Wanted to know that?" Spoke an amused Kyoko.

 

"Yes."

 

"You think Gainax would give you a reveal like that  _without_  cutting it short?"

 

"It's a good thing we don't have to wait  _too_  long for the next episode."

 

"Just imagine if you were just some layman, having to wait a  _week_  between episodes." Mused Kensuke. " _That'd_  drive you mad."

 

"Still, it's an interesting question. If Lordgenome created all Beastmen, what would be his base to work on?"

 

"Most of the Beastmen look vaguely  _human_  anyway." Maya thought. "I imagine Lordgenome is just a more megalomaniacal  _Werner Franxx_."

 

"I think you could classify Werner Frank as at least  _somewhat_  megalomaniacal. I find it comes with manipulating life."

 

"You'd know, eh Rei?"

 

"Yes."

 

And with the Puella questioning themselves, the next episode began.

~~~

 

### 2.14: Well Met, Everyone

 

_Skip_ (01:30)

Sa: "They think a month in this world is boring?"

A: "Knowing Gainax, they didn't even  _bother_."

M: "I get cheaping out to get more animation budget, but is  _skipping a month_  really good for whatever story this is trying to tell us?"

Ky: "Especially given the  _last_  cliffhanger."

R: "So instead of finding out the secrets of the Beastmen with Viral, we revisit Kamina's grave."

Ka: "Still quite a significant scene, at the very least."

E: "And once again telling us Simon is  _not_  Kamina."

Ke: "I imagine Yoko wouldn't have minded as well."

Sh: "Even though she's more focused at the task at hand."

A: "She can cry when she's done killing."

Ky: "The ultimate revenge would be to defeat this Spiral King."

R: "What they are trying to do, I imagine."

M: "Given the timeskip, I wouldn't be surprised if they've  _begun_  such a thing."

 

_War Machine_  (02:40)

E: "Y'know, if they obtained the ability of flight earlier, they wouldn't have  _needed_  that beach episode."

A: "Do you really think they'd pass up the opportunity for a  _beach episode_?"

R: "It was quite a significant beach episode, actually. Adiane met her end in it."

Ky: "Speaking of her, has Viral been executed yet?"

Ka: "A month has passed, so  _maybe_."

M: "That's not really a cathartic end for him, though."

Sh: "I doubt they'll kill him off like  _that_ , then. Gainax would  _want_  us to see their deaths."

Sa: "Though I have a feeling they're building up to  _something_  significant."

Ke: "Like near the end of Kamina's arc?"

R: "Except on a much grander scale. Instead of simply going up against Thymilph, they are going up against the  _capital itself_ , Teppelin."

Ky: "So is this gonna  _end_  the same way the last bit did? With someone getting killed off?"

Ka: "While they did it once before, the fact we  _think_  they might means they may subvert our expectations and  _not_  kill someone off this time around."

A: " _Or_ , they could kill Nia off, because she's pretty much who they replaced  _Kamina_  with."

 

_Genesis_ (03:25)

Ky: "Oh, it's one of  _these_  episodes where it jumps around a lot?"

Ka: "I see he's been reading the Book of Genesis."

A: "Well would you look at that. Religious symbolism in a Gainax work, I was wondering when it was gonna show up!"

Sa: "It sounds like it's  _more_  than the Bible. Five scriptures."

Ka: "Actually, that's the amount of books within the  _Torah_ , or the  _Pentateuch_. Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, Deuteronomy."

M: "So he  _acknowledges_ humans as being from God."

Sh: "I imagine that just  _affirms_  his image of  _being_  a god."

R: "It would. God created Man,  _he_  created  _Beastman_."

E: "And yet, the humans continue to  _triumph_  over the Beastmen."

Ke: "So this is day  _six_?"

Ky: "They're  _really_ pushing the biblical thing, ain't they?"

A: "Wait till you see  _our_  show."

Sa: "Let us hope  _Viral's_  not with Cytomander. Maybe he'll stand a chance."

Ka: "So humanity can harness this Spiral Power?"

Ke: "Wait, it's actually  _called_  Spiral Power?"

R: "Much like the power of the Evangelion. The power of God. And the power to create or destroy."

M: "All dependent on  _who_  harnesses it."

E: "I already expect the  _Spiral King_  to have this Spiral Power."

Sh: "That's probably  _how_  he made the Beastmen."

 

_Dai-Gunten_  (04:45)

Ke: "This is still day six, right?"

Ka: "I would assume."

Dai-Gurren took to the skies.

A: "Okay, they have  _flight_. But Cytomander  _still_  has the advantage."

Ky: "Dai-Gurren defeated him once before, they can do it  _again_."

Sh: "Though they had a  _lot_  of help from Viral."

M: "If I was Cytomander, I'd keep Viral  _far away_  from me."

Ky: "With  _that_  many Gunman, I don't think you'd even _need_  him."

R: "Over 100 Gunmen. They definitely have numbers."

Sa: "They had numbers  _last_  time."

Guns failing them, Dai-Gurren deployed the Gunmen.

A: "They  _all_  have flight?"

R: "A month  _has_  passed. They  _could_  implement such thing, following Gurren Lagann's example."

Sh: "And I'd imagine, since Dai-Gurren itself can fly, it might be a good idea to implement it for the  _other_ Gunmen. So they can be  _used_."

Ky: "Flying Gunmen would be useful against  _other flying Gunmen_  as well. Good thing too, since the guns didn't work."

 

_Combination_  (07:30)

Ka: "Following in Kamina's footsteps, I see."

E: " _They_  can combine, as well. Interesting."

Ke: "I imagine it requires a close connection. Kittan would  _have_  that with his sisters."

M: "A  _triple_  combination, though?"

R: "We know combinations can be hit or miss, depending on how  _many_  are combining."

A: "Three  _should_  be manageable, then. Considering their closeness."

Ky: "The  _last_  time we saw a triple sync was in Pacific Rim. And look how  _that_  went."

Gunmen and Gunmen engaged.

Sa: "Things seem to be going-"

Dai-Gundo appeared.

Sh: "Well, Miki?"

Sa: "Not anymore." Grumbling.

E: "A reasonable strategy. Throw  _everything_  you can at Dai-Gurren, and end it fast."

A: "Of course, if they  _both_  get defeated."

E: "That's the  _risk_  with that strategy."

Ke: "And I expect just that to happen."

Just as Kensuke said that, Dai-Gundo opened fire with literally everything they had.

Sh: "They could really use an AT-Field right about now."

M: "I'd recommend at least  _some_  of the Gunmen focus on the  _ground_ based enemies."

Sa: "Simon certainly thinks as much."

Ka: "Though he also has a point, you do  _not_  want to split your forces too much."

Simon and Rossiu were left to face the airborne Gunmen alone.

R: "It may  _seem_  foolish, but out of  _all_  the people."

 

_Spool_  (09:40)

Gurren Lagann began doing its thing.

Ky: "Cyto's the foolish one."

M: "Is there any limit to what Gurren Lagann  _can't_  do?"

E: "I think it's evident that there  _isn't_."

R: "The only limit is your willpower."

A: "And  _they_  have a  _bottomless pit_  of it."

Practically instantly, all the flying Gunmen detonated.

Ka: "But did Simon use up his willpower doing this? He's exhausted himself."

Sh: "And it's  _Cytomander_  they need to defeat."

Simon decided to take a break, giving Ross the keys.

Sa: "Great job Simon,  _just_  as the missiles are flying towards you."

Ross, despite his panic, did a decent job dodging.

Ke: "And now it's time for the big guns."

A: "That big  _missile_  did more damage to his  _own_  forces than to Gurren Lagann."

While it was thrown back, Cytomander had a contingency just for this.

E: "What they  _should've_  done, was throw that missile at Guame's forces."

M: "Guame would've most likely shot it down anyway, plus you have the Dai-Gurren Brigade attacking Guame's forces anyway."

Sh: "Well, Cytomander's out of Gunmen  _and_  missiles."

Ky: "He has a trump card, obviously."

Shuzack deployed, entrapping Gurren Lagann.

Ky: "And there it is."

 

_Fight the Power_ (12:00)

But another party deployed their  _own_  trump card.

A: " _Another_  attack?"

And from the east, an army of Gunmen.

Flying the flag of Kamina.

Ke: "Reinforcements?!"

These reinforcements explained themselves.

Causing approximately half the group to burst out laughing. "So  _this_  is the consequences of that botched execution!" Exclaimed Kaworu.

R: "Like Kamina before him, Simon  _drove_  humanity into rebelling against the Beastmen."

M: "Oh he'd be so  _proud_  of him."

Ke: "Well, if it wasn't a Jojo reference  _before_. He's practically a  _spitting image_  of Jotaro!"

And so they continued firing.

Sh: " _Everyone_  would be spurred on from this."

Sa: "Of course they would, this would be a  _massive_  encouragement to them."

Meanwhile Cytomander's mind broke.

E: "Mere humans, and yet together they can bring down even the largest of threats."

Ky: "I don't think Cytomander's screws are that tight on anymore."

Despite  _attempting_  to show off his special power, Dai-Gurren took it upon itself to attack.

Ka: "There goes Dai-Gunten. And Cytomander, I would assume."

A: "The way that fireball's going,  _Guame's_  about to get thrown into hell as well."

Sh: "You'd  _hope_ , eh Asuka?"

In a seemingly nuclear fireball, Guame seemingly met his end.

Asuka had the smuggest of smirks. "See you in hell, Guame." She spat.

E: "That's  _all_  the generals gone, now."

Sa: "All that's left is the Spiral King."

R: "And Teppelin."

M: "If they thought  _this_  was difficult."

 

_Still Alive_  (15:00)

Except  _once again_ , Guame just didn't  _die_.

A: "Are you  _kidding me?_  Just _die, you son of a bitch!"_

Ke: "We still have quite a bit of episode to fill out, of  _course_  he's not dead yet."

Ky: "He  _is_  an armadillo, makes sense he's a bit tougher than normal."

M: "He's  _retreating_ , though. Obviously he wants to regroup, now they've lost  _another_  general."

It started spinning, engulfing Teppelin.

Ke: "Ah, I see they're using Teppelin as a  _Beyblade_."

E: "I think them attacking  _now_  is a bad idea."

Ka: "We don't know  _what_  they're doing. So it  _would_  be a bad idea."

This attack was revealed to be a  _bad_  idea, as Dai-Gundo began its play.

R: "They are acquiring energy from Teppelin."

Sh: "Will this be  _enough_  energy to overcome the humans, though?"

A: "Do you  _really_  think they would, in this show?"

Sa: "Still, I'd be at least a  _bit_  concerned facing that."

M: "Not just siphoning energy from Teppelin.  _Combining._ "

Ky: "Well  _that's_  bad."

One of the human Gunmen attempt attacking, exploding against the barrier.

A: "That's like a  _bug zapper_!"

E: "They will have to mitigate this before attacking."

They kept attacking.

E: "Or they could just fly to their own deaths. Whatever works."

M: "What the  _fuck_  are they doing? Don't they  _know_  that's instant death?"

Ke: "Amazing how the Beastmen have been losing to them."

A: "Surely they'd  _know_  just from  _observation_.  _I_  wouldn't have to be informed about  _that_!"

Sa: "I don't think intelligence is their strongest points."

 

_Projection_ (17:55)

Nia made them stop.

Sh: "Surely they'd listen to  _her_."

E: "And  _there's_  the episode title."

A: "At least they have  _some_  respect for her."

Ky: "Now  _surely_  they'd know what to do."

M: "They shouldn't have to be  _told_  this!"

Nia pulled a Kamina.

Ke: "Good to see she's following Kamina's footsteps in  _encouraging_  Simon."

Sa: "Pretty much  _like_  Kamina."

Ka: "I wonder  _where_  is Gurren Lagann anyway?"

Kaworu's thinking was quickly answered.

R: "Digging. As Simon does."

E: "The classic surprise tactic."

Ka: "Ah, so they're planning on tunnelling into Dai-Gundo."

They thrusted Dai-Gundo into the air, attempting to drill into it.

R: "I do not think they will fail  _now_."

And so they were crushed.

Ky: "You were saying?"

R: "Wait for it."

But they continued drilling.

E: "Once again, their attempts at defeating them have only  _helped_."

Rei had a small smile. "As I said."

 

_Demise_  (20:40)

Simon slowed the spin,  _stopped_  the spin, and then begun spinning it in the  _opposite_  direction.

Ke: "If spinning  _one_  way funnelled power  _in_..."

Ka: "The  _other_  way would do opposite."

And so they pierced through Dai-Gundo.

A: " _Please_  tell me this is finally his end."

Ky: "Considering he was  _stabbed through the chest_  with the  _drill_."

And  _finally_ , Dai-Gundo  _and_  Guame met their end.

A: "About damn time! God  _damn_  he was hard to kill!"

Sa: " _Now_  it's just Teppelin and the Spiral King."

Buildings began to fall from Teppelin.

Sh: "Maybe not even Teppelin."

E: "Now it's just a matter of whether this is  _intended_  of Teppelin."

R: "Or if it was a side effect from Dai-Gundo's demise."

M: "Or  _maybe_ , it could be  _more_  Gunmen. A  _lot_  of Gunmen."

 

A face grew on Teppelin, and the episode ended.

 

"Or Teppelin  _is_  a Gunman. A  _huge_  Gunman!" Kensuke exclaimed,  _very_  excited at what was to come.

 

"Well  _that's_  gonna be a fun next episode." Asuka mused. "How the hell are they gonna fight  _that_?"

 

"I suppose we will find out  _next_  episode."

 

"Once again, a culmination of what happened."

 

"But aren't they ending things  _too_  early, Rei?" Sayaka meanwhile didn't really know  _where_  the show would go. "We still have like two discs to go through, and it looks like they're  _ending_  the series."

 

"There are still things for Simon to accomplish." Kaworu examined. "They are to  _pierce the heavens_ , as Kamina wanted."

 

"Which would mean going to space." Dryly remarked Asuka. "As if we hadn't seen  _that_  before."

 

"But  _how_  would they get into space anyway?"

 

"Obviously, an upgrade." Kyoko huffed. "Plus, they can  _fly_  already, space travel isn't  _really_  that much of a step up."

 

"Course, that's implying the  _Spiral King_  will  _run away_  to space, if they have to fill out another couple of discs."

 

"I mean, that's what happened in Franxx, essentially."

 

The substitute subcommander cocked her head. "It did?"

 

"...Oh right, you haven't seen the second part of it." Shinji remembered.

 

And so the next episode began.

 

"Hang on, we  _still_  don't know what happened to Viral!"

~~~

 

### 2.15: I Will Head Towards Tomorrow

 

_Demise_ (00:00)

Ky: "Gee, like we haven't seen  _this_  already."

Ke: "At least it's  _immediately_  continuing, instead of skipping a  _month_."

E: "So in order to become a Gunman, Teppelin needs to shed its skyscrapers?"

R: "Shedding weight. It would make it more manoeuvrable, at least."

M: "Still, I'd think trying to move  _that_  would  _naturally_  be laborious."

Sh: "Wouldn't want to be a civvie  _living_  there."

A: "Do you really think the Spiral King would care about his citizens?"

Sa: "Either way, they  _all_  need to run from these falling skyscrapers."

The human controlled Gunmen began detonating.

Ka: "Maybe the skyscrapers do more than housing. I wouldn't be surprised."

A: "Either way, it's completely  _ruined_  the landscape."

R: "So  _this_  is the fate the narration has talked about."

Ky: "'Bout time it got to there!"

 

_Sponsored by the letter M_ (02:00)

It was only here they noticed the preroll sponsors.

Ke: "Looks like they couldn't afford to make this episode." He wryly lambasted.

A: " _McDonalds? Konami_  I can understand, and I don't even think Sony  _exists_  anymore, but fucking  _McDonalds?_ "

M: "Considering  _our_  show had many sponsors for it."

R: "Especially the  _movie_."

Sa: "I'm mainly surprised these companies  _also_  exist in whatever world this came from."

A: "I mean, McDonalds is practically  _everywhere_ , I'm not surprised."

Sh: "So Lordgenome's gonna eat a Big Mac this episode?"

Ka: "Considering the product placement of  _our_  show, it's rather tame."

E: "I wonder how they could even  _incorporate_  a fast food outlet into a world like Gurren Lagann."

Ke: "At least with Konami, they could put something like a Space Invader or Dracula in there."

M: "Maybe Teppelin itself will have a McDonalds outlet."

The roasting of Gainax's continuous lack of money continued, as did the episode.

Ka: "Ah, so  _Lordgenome_ has something akin to Gurren Lagann as well."

E: "Not that it'll stop Simon and Rossiu."

R: "Lordgenome will try."

So would Simon.

M: "I think he's acting _too_  hasty."

Instead of colliding with Lordgenome, Gurren Lagann collided with the  _hand_  of the Teppelin Gunman.

Ky: "Not like Lordgenome would go down without a fight."

Sa: "This whole episode's just gonna be one giant fight, isn't it?"

And with a flick of his fingers, the attack from Gurren Lagann was stopped.

Sh: "That didn't go well."

Ke: "Guess they'll need more power to break through."

A: "Maybe they should eat a McDonalds Big Mac, registered trademark, to regain their willpower."

 

_Favour_  (03:55)

Nia asked Simon a favour.

Ky: "So,  _this_  is how she dies."

E: " _If_  she dies, Simon would  _disembowel_  Lordgenome."

A: "She really  _would_  become Kamina, then."

Sa: "How great would it be if  _she_  was the one to end him?"

Ka: "Even though I doubt this will be his  _end_. We still have two discs to cover."

R: "But this is what she wants. Even from the very beginning. So, they will take her to them."

Sh: "Even if it kills her?"

R: "Just so."

Ke: "Doesn't help Ron's appealing to their manhoods."

Ky: "He barely  _has_  a manhood."

M: "And it looks like  _Kittan's_  coming along for the ride."

Sh: "Not  _just_  Kittan."

A: " _They_  want satisfaction as well, which fair enough. Lordgenome's been  _the_  person causing all this shit for them all."

Ka: "In a way, it would be revenge for Kamina as well."

But conveniently enough, they couldn't.

E: "I would think that fair enough, they couldn't face Lordgenome. Not with  _that_  many Gunman to face."

Ke: " _Could_  they even face them? Cause it's usually  _Gurren Lagann_  dealing with the small fry as well."

R: "They will certainly  _try_."

 

_Struggle_  (06:15)

The Dai-Gurren Brigade took their chance.

Ke: "Once again, the karaoke's returned."

A: "I never got who would  _sing_  in the middle of this."

M: "It's a thing here."

Sh: "This kinda reminds me of  _Franxx_. That battle between Virm and everyone else."

Ka: "It certainly has the  _chaos_  of such a fight."

R: "This  _is_  much like that fight. In order to defeat Lordgenome, they need to find an opening through the chaos. Exactly like Franxx."

Ky: "Shame we haven't  _seen_  this Franxx to know this was a ripoff."

Like a fly, Dai-Gurren and Gurren Lagann impacted a hammer.

Sa: "Man that's  _massive_."

But with everything they had, Gurren Lagann made it into the sanctum of Lordgenome.

E: "They really  _have_  used everything. Dai-Gurren is in a  _really_  bad state."

M: "Well, as long as  _everyone_  else could prevent any attacks, they can recover."

A: " _They_  can't do much anymore anyway. It's up to Gurren Lagann now."

Dai-Gurren had  _one more_  move up its sleeve.

Sh: " _That_  would do some damage, at least."

 

_Spiral Boy_  (09:20)

Gurren Lagann faced Lordgenome.

And was immediately knocked back.

Ky: "Aw shit, don't tell me."

Indeed, it was Viral.

Sa: "Colour  _me_  surprised."

R: "It was evident Lordgenome had  _some_  purpose with Viral. Otherwise he would have simply executed him."

A: "Considering his  _rather egregious_  fuckups."

They continued in Mexican standoff throughout the break.

Ka: "So Lordgenome will offload the task of fighting Gurren Lagann to Viral. I would think it understandable."

Sh: "I imagine Viral would want revenge."

E: "Not to mention Lordgenome likely  _engineered_  Viral further."

Ke: "Considering Viral  _owes his life_  to Lordgenome, I would  _expect_  he fight  _harder_  than ever before."

M: "Revenge is a  _very_  good incentive, in this case."

Viral began fighting, beyond the limits of a regular Beastmen.

R: "Even  _beyond_  said limits, Simon is not finding this difficult."

Ky: "Man, he just can't catch a break, can he?"

He had barely put up a fight, before he was thrown against the wall, Lordgenome mocking his failure all the way.

E: " _Why_  would the Spiral King do this to him if he  _knew_  Viral could not defeat him?"

Ka: "To toy with him, obviously."

Sa: "I don't think Viral will take this lightly."

A: "He can't even go up against  _Simon_ , he won't stand  _any_  chance against Lordgenome."

Sa: "Not alone, but together, maybe."

R: "He wanted a  _messenger_."

 

_Please Explain_ (11:50)

Nia issued her father a 'please explain'.

Maya, like her Sempai, barked out a mocking laugh at his explanation. "'Guardian of mankind',  _yeah right_  you are."

Sa: " _Unless_  there's something even  _worse_  than the Beastmen and Lordgenome, I doubt he  _is_  a protector of anything but his own power."

A: "Oh Christ, this isn't gonna pull a Franxx on us and reveal the  _true_  enemy a few episodes away from the ending, is it?"

R: "Considering there is  _still_  two more discs to go, this would be a decent time for such twist."

Sh: "Simon and Nia won't accept this, would they?"

Ky: " _God no_."

Lordgenome attempted to finish what he started with Nia, but was stopped by Simon.

But they soon saw this wasn't the  _only_  thing Lordgenome had.

Ka: "Interesting. So he will harness his concubines for power?"

E: "If humans are the only ones able to use Spiral Power, then more  _humans_  would equal more _power_ , surely."

The Spiral King's Gunman was revealed. Gurren Lagann type: Lazengann.

A: "Admittedly,  _that_  looks pretty cool."

Sh: "Kinda reminds me of Unit-03. And  _Bardiel_."

A: "Well, it's a bit  _less_  cool now."

R: "But they  _will_  have to fight it."

Ke: "Of  _course_  they would have to fight it. This is what this  _whole show_  has built up to."

 

_Battle of the Bots_ (13:45)

Gurren Lagann dodged Lazengann, but ultimately it didn't do much.

Ky: "I'm guessing this surplus of power is what's kicking their asses."

Ke: "Well that's what happens at the start."

A: "Lemme guess, they only start to beat Lordgenome when whatever inspirational music starts to play."

M: "Like you've seen this before, Asuka."

R: "I doubt Lordgenome will be  _that_  easily defeated.  _He_  has Spiral Power as well."

Simon attempted his limit break.

Sa: "It's  _far_  too early to be using Giga Drill Breaker, isn't it?"

**_ GIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ **

Ka: "I would say so. The battle has not even  _begun_ , mostly."

_** DRILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ** _

E: "You can even  _see_ , the Spiral King not even  _slightly_ worried about his situation."

Ky: "So this ain't gonna work?"

_** BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ** _

 

It did nothing.

A: "Well  _that_  was disappointing."

Ka: "And they made it look so great as well."

One uppercut later, and Gurren Lagann was pierced with a thousand drills.

Sh: "Oh good, Ross has snapped."

R: "But Simon has  _not_."

Ky: "He's pretty much  _Kamina_  in this situation."

Sa: "So  _Simon's_  gonna die this time around?"

M: "I doubt they will kill off the  _main_  character."

A: "Fair enough, even in  _our_  show they didn't kill  _us_  off until the finale."

E: "He's even doing the same  _speech_  Kamina gave  _him_."

And so they continued to fight.

Ka: "Even with their determination, Lordgenome still has a  _massive_  advantage."

Lagann tried to capture Lazengann.

Ky: "Now  _that's_  ballsy."

Ke: "It worked  _last_ time."

A: "But Lordgenome won't just give up Lazengann  _that_  simply."

Sh: "Nor will  _Lagann_  give up  _this_  simply."

 

_Drill_  (17:00)

Ke: "Well would you hear that, it's the inspirational music."

Lazengann's massive drill was put up against Lagann's puny drill.

Ky: "This battle is all but over, then."

M: "It  _looks_  damn good, though."

Simon and Nia kept pushing.

A: "I know it's a visual thing, but they can  _hold_  it on a particular scene for longer than a sec-

And they pushed through.

E: "Taking it into his own hands?"

Sh: "What power would  _he_  have?"

R: "Obviously he  _has_  power, outside the Gunman."

Ka: "Even simply being able to  _walk_  in situations like that, indicate something."

Lordgenome began to teach Lagann the proper meaning of a beatdown.

Sa: "How the hell can he even  _do that?!"_

R: "Obviously he edited  _more_  than others."

M: "So humans can use Spiral Power  _without_  a Gunman."

_'Much like_ us _, in that regard_. _'_

 

_Hades_ (17:50)

The flaming man approached the seemingly destroyed Lagann.

Sa: "He didn't even  _need_  a Gunman."

But Lagann still fought, socking him right in the face.

Ky: "Perhaps he  _should_  use a Gunman _._ "

A: "Damn, Simon's  _angry_." A great big smirk was on her face, at his pure rage.

R: "It seems both Rossiu and Viral are in the same situation."

Ka: "But are they in a position to  _help_?"

E: "I doubt it. Viral was completely  _destroyed_  by Gurren Lagann, and  _Gurren_  itself was knocked down hard."

But despite his determination, Simon started running low.

M: "This is why you have  _others_  to believe in you."

Sh: "I'm sure  _Nia_  would serve great encouragement."

But her encouragement wasn't enough.

Sh: "Or not."

Ke: "So that's Simon out for the count. So  _who_  will defeat him?"

R: "Do not give up  _just_  yet."

As Lordgenome was about to deal the finishing blow, Simon  _stabbed_  him with the Core Drill.

A: "Aww  _shit_."

The key turned.

 

Leaving the gathered _gobsmacked_ at this power. "Well. Looks like Simon had one more ace up his sleeve." Kensuke conceded.

E: "Lordgenome is still alive, however."

The smoke quickly dissipated, and Eliza quickly decided he wouldn't remain alive for much longer.

Which is generally the case, when you have a  _giant fucking hole clean through your chest_.

Ky: "What the  _fuck!_ "

Ka: "Amazing. Even after all  _that_ , he's  _still_  standing."

M: "That would be  _instant death_ , even for  _you_!"

Sa: "Simon turned him into a  _bagel_!"

A: "How the hell  _is_  he alive? That would've just plowed through  _all_  his organs!"

R: "I expect the same way  _Kamina_  survived as long as he did."

Sh: "Maybe he decided to remain alive long enough to berate Simon."

Ka: "I wouldn't be surprised if  _that_  was the case. Still, what  _power_  he must've had."

E: "And even with all that power. It appears even  _without_  Nia dying, he was disemboweled."

Ky: "Is it still disembowelment if the bowels were  _vaporised_?"

Ke: "So he  _finally_  shows but a  _shred_  of honour. He knows he's been bested."

Sa: "I think  _anyone_  in his situation would think them bested. You could fit a damn  _basketball_  in between him!"

 

With the last dregs of his power, Lordgenome gave his last words.

And rather than give Simon the honour, he took his life like he kept it.

Ka: "Thus ends Lordgenome."

A: "Good riddance. Though his  _words_  are kinda concerning, aren't they?"

M: "Kamina  _did_  mention going beyond the heavens. Maybe  _this_  is why?"

R: "Surely Kamina would  _not_  have known about whatever grander power there is, beyond even the Spiral King."

With the demise of the Spiral King, the enemy Gunmen fell silent.

E: "Of course, without Lordgenome controlling it."

Ke: "Teppelin will fall?"

Explosions shot across the gargantuan Gunmen.

E: "Teppelin will fall."

Ky: "Well, Simon and everyone else are gonna have a  _great_  time getting out of that, aren't they?"

 

_Return_  (21:00)

The colony dropped.

And Gurren Lagann returned, to the triumph of the OP.

Sa: "Hell yeah."

Sh: "Oh wow, no one  _died_."

A: "Other than Lordgenome, but we  _wanted_  him to die anyway so  _good_."

Ke: "Man, he has  _truly_  taken the mantle from Kamina, hasn't he?"

R: "Indeed he has."

M: "Kamina would be  _very_  proud of him."

The rising sun served a fitting visual metaphor for this entire situation.

Ka: "And on the seventh day, God rested."

E: "This is victory for humanity, isn't it?"

Ke: "Against the Beastmen, perhaps. There'll certainly be the stragglers, but they would be easy enough to deal with."

Ky: "But there's still this  _other_  threat to deal with."

 

The episode ended.

 

"I suppose we will find this out  _next_  disc." Rei figured. "At the very least, we know what happened to  _Viral_."

 

"His fate is  _still_  up in the air, however. We didn't see him rescued. For all we know, he could've been crushed in his disabled Gunman."

 

"I don't think they'll write him off  _that_  way, Nagisa." Kyoko threw in.

 

"Yeah, at the very least they should do  _something_  else with him." Sayaka backed up.

 

"Do you think they will attempt to befriend Viral, in a way? He no longer has his reason to fight."

 

"He still has  _revenge_  against Simon and humanity for all the shit they did to him." Maya thought. "And he has a  _laundry list_  of issues with them."

 

"But by the looks of it, the Beastmen Gunman completely  _stopped working_. They couldn't do  _anything_  to the humans now!" Exclaimed Kensuke.

 

"I would not write them off just yet. Just as humans can control Gunmen, Beastmen could. A determined enough individual, it would not  _matter_  if Lordgenome was there to help."

 

"So  _Viral_  could still pilot."

 

"If he's still  _alive_ , Shinji. Which we  _think_  he might be." Chuckled Asuka. "Guess we won't find out until tomorrow, though."

 

"Indeed. I imagine this would be the end of the disc."

 

"It would make a good ending for the disc, at the very least. Most things have been wrapped up nicely."

 

The next episode started.

 

"Of course, Gainax couldn't leave it at that."

~~~

 

### 2.16: Compilation Episode

 

_Live Action_ (01:40)

It cut to what they could only presume was  _someone from Gainax_  drawing.

A: "What the  _fuck_?"

Ka: "I think this is called 'breaking the 4th wall'."

Ke: "You'd be surprised. Many series do this after around half way through, once the major arc's out of the way."

Ky: "It's basically an excuse to have a week off."

Ke: "Yeah, pretty much."

R: "So these are the Gainax animators."

Sh: "We didn't really have  _this_  much insight during  _our_  show."

E: "It would give you faces to associate your suffering with."

Sa: "I wonder what this guy's drawing, anyway."

The title screen appeared.

Sa: "Oh. Guess I'm not finding out."

A: " _Compilation_  episode? So what, this is gonna be a recap of  _everything_?"

R: "Our own show had such a recap."

A: "Except it kinda  _worked_  in context,  _and_  that was only  _half_  an episode."

Asuka's fears were realised, as they saw Kamina once again.

M: "They must've  _really_  blown their budget last episode then."

Ky: "So what, this is just gonna recap the  _whole_  show, showing us the people who created this in between?"

E: "It sure looks like it."

Ky: "Can we go?"

M: "Kensuke's rostered on until 20:00."

Kyoko glanced at the clock, still an hour to go. "Awww."

 

And so they kept watching this glorified recap. Simon and Kamina breaking free of Jeeha, Kamina finding Gurren.

A: "Though Kyoko has a point. We  _know_  all this has happened already, so what's even the point?"

R: "What if there is  _something_  important that happens?  _Our_  recap episode had some important details."

Ky: "Other than some rando  _writing_  a basic summary of the scenes, there's not much difference."

Ke: "Yeah this happens."

Sa: "Man, remember back  _yesterday_  when we thought Viral was some badass kind of warrior?"

M: "Yeah,  _that_  was a lie."

E: "Though it's rather interesting to see how this all  _built up_  to the previous episode."

Ka: "Indeed. All these small moments, all building up to  _one_  significant event."

Sh: "There  _were_  several different significant events, though."

R: "Even this initial battle with Viral could be significant, as that is where they first learn about  _both_  Spiral King and Teppelin."

Ka: "Which lead straight into the battle against Thymilph. And ultimately, Kamina's demise."

M: "It's still a shame he couldn't keep that promise to Yoko."

A: "I was rather surprised she ended up alright.  _I_  was in that situation, I'd be even  _more_  of a basket case."

Ka: "She would know that was the way of the world."

Ky: "Course, this confession between the two signed  _one_  of their death certificates."

The holder of this death certificate earned it again.

Sa: "I still think we jinxed it."

R: "Even though Kamina's demise ended up being  _important_  for Simon's development."

M: "It's often the most extreme events in our lives that serve to drive us forward."

E: "And this was Simon's."

 

_Second Arc_ (12:20)

Ky: "Speaking of."

A: "If anything, this stuff is even  _more_  fresh in our minds."

Sh: "It helps that this was pretty much on the  _same disc_."

Ke: "Considering this was designed for syndication."

M: "Is there even a point in having any breaks in  _airing_  episodes like this? Wouldn't they have finished  _all_  of it already?"

A: "Do you  _really_  think Gainax can reasonably meet deadlines?"

R: "Considering our own show, you could  _see_  when they presumedly did not have much time."

Sa: "If only there was a fast forward function."

Ke: "Didn't program that."

E: "Did the original program  _not_  have seeking functions?"

Ke: "Nope."

Ky: "Would've been mighty useful at this point."

Ka: "Then again, we didn't skip  _our_  recap."

A: "Didn't I already talk about how  _our_  recap was superior to  _this_  one?"

This half of the recap covered Nia. Her being found, her confrontations with Adiane and Guame, and her helping Simon become the man Kamina would want him to be.

Maya gave a smug smirk, as Nia bitchslapped Guame  _again_. "At least they kept  _that_  in."

_ gigaaaa _

_ drillllllll _

_ breaaaakaaaaaa _

Sh: "They kept most of the flashy stuff."

Ke: "They already animated it once. Might as well reuse it."

Sa: "Shame it took Guame  _ages_  to actually  _die._ Simon even called that move  _certain death_  and Guame didn't die!"

A: "Hell,  _all the other_  generals died before him."

 

_Answers_  (19:00)

Indeed, all the other generals dropped dead again, before cutting to Viral getting lectured by Lordgenome.

Ky: "So despite  _everything_  Viral wanted to do, he got completely  _wiped_."

E: "As Lordgenome stated. A Beastman cannot even  _hope_  to come close to a human with Spiral Power."

R: "Despite their genetic engineering, it is ultimately only a  _human_  that can wield such power."

Ka: "Fascinating, is it not?"  _'It would be like if all_ except _Nephilim could wield our powers.'_

A: "That implies Lordgenome  _himself_  was human."

M: "Who's to say he wasn't?"

Ke: "Hell,  _Beastmen_  could've been human at one time. Since they implied he  _was_  engineering humans."

The recap quickly glossed over the final battle, including the moment that turned Lordgenome into a donut.

M: " _That's_  what it reminded me of! There was a  _Simpsons_  episode where Homer's head became a donut!"

A: "I'm pretty sure that was a  _Halloween_  episode, though."

Sh: "I still don't know  _how_  he survived long enough to  _take his own life_  after this happened."

Sa: "I mean, I would think he  _knew_  he was gonna die anyway."

Ke: "I kinda find it odd they did that.  _That_  kind of demise leaves a door open for them to  _return_. Not like you  _see_  them die."

E: "I would think it safe to say he  _is_  dead. If not from the  _large hole in his chest_ , the _kilometre high drop_  would do it."

They all looked at her, a flat expression shared.

E: "I'm going to regret saying that, am I?"

A: "If he returns, I'm blaming you."

E: "Fair."

 

"Well  _that_  was a waste of 24 minutes." Kyoko concluded, somewhat disappointed. "I would've been more interested if they focused on the  _human drawing this!_ "

 

"It actually  _would_  be interesting!" Exclaimed Asuka. "We could've seen who exactly  _fucked_  us!"

 

"Reality is often disappointing." Kaworu lamented. "Then again, what would've been the odds the same people who worked on  _our_  show worked  _here_."

 

"If we consider even the different  _aspect ratio_ , this came from a different time to Evangelion."

 

"Obviously." Spat Shinji. "They could've given  _us_  even _some_  of their breaks."

 

"You call  _this_  cutting a break?"

 

"Yeah, our lives were pretty shit, Sayaka."

 

"They got better, at least. I think."

 

"Eliza,  _anything_  that could've happened is better than how the Laserdiscs ended."

 

"Hell,  _Wolk's_  book gave us better lives. And that was set  _after_  the Laserdiscs!" Shinji emulated Asuka.

 

"We haven't even  _seen_  the Laserdiscs, and simply from  _reading_  that we could tell it's bad."

 

"Guess you want to watch them, then?"

 

"Yeah, kinda."

 

Maya put the disc away. "Well you're gonna have to wait a bit." Cheeky. "Maybe  _after_  we finish getting through this, I can show you."

 

"Is watching this interdimensional stuff part of Kensuke's job description?" A wry remarked from the bluebird.

 

"No, but at this rate we might as well add it as a requirement." She huffed. "Plus, not like I can teach you  _too_  much, with the Subcommander off on assignment."

 

"So can we go, then?"

 

Maya glanced back at the clock. "Still half an hour to go. Plus, there is  _something_  Kensuke  _can_  do."

 

She whacked the side of the Ultradisc stack. "Add seeking functions to this!"

 

"Fun." Flatly said Kyoko.

 

"Fun!" Kensuke excitedly exclaimed, giving Kyoko a reason to smile.

 

"I'm assuming  _we're_  free to go?"

 

Maya thought, and nodded. "Yeah, not like you have any sync tests scheduled anytime soon."

 

"See you tomorrow then!"

 

And like that, the pilots left.

 

Eliza looked over Kensuke's shoulder, making  _extra_  sure to sanitise and sandbox any visual inputs, to prevent a repeat of last time.  "Wouldn't  _calloc_  be a safer function to use?"

 

"I'm working with what I got, okay?" A weak defence. "Plus, it's not even  _my_  fault. According to the comments, some of the functions  _suppress_  segmentation faults and read from memory  _previously allocated_ , hence why having it initially as  _0_  wouldn't work and would break  _everything_. Unless I do a  _serious_  rewrite of things."

 

Eliza felt like she was going to segfault just  _thinking_  about that.  "What the  _fuck_."

 

"I know, right? I don't even know how that  _works_! And here I thought SIGSEGV should  _immediately_  throw to the Unix system but  _nooo_."

 

"Yeah, that's R&D for you." Maya spoke flat, having had to deal with this kind of programming all too many times.

 

"What  _language_  are they even speaking?" Sayaka dumbly mused.

 

"C."

* * *

 

## 3\. Timelines

 

Speaking of Wolk, Rei and Kaworu decided to regale Shinji and Asuka on their tales through time, as they were walking back.

 

"So then Hikari noticed a sign that  _Misato_  put up on your  _own_  room."

 

Asuka gave a small huff. "Lemme guess, it was something lewd?"

 

"'Shinji and Asuka's lovers suite'." With  _great_  flourish, Kaworu gushed.

 

"Oh  _Christ._ " She burst out laughing, as Shinji looked like he wanted to hide himself. "I can  _totally_  see her doing that."

 

"Oh  _Gods_ , how did  _Hikari_  react to that?"

 

Their reactions managed to make the Nephilim laugh as well. "It took her a bit to process it, but she  _immediately_  went red once she understood. I believed the word she used was 'sinful'."

 

"Considering what  _she_  would do with Toji, I would think it hypocritical."

 

Shinji and Asuka continued laughing,  _easily_  imagining themselves in the same situation. "Believe me,  _here_  she would do the same thing if she could get away with it."

 

"She got even  _more_  red when she saw your engagement ring."

 

Asuka laughed even  _harder_. "Yeah, I imagine by  _then_  we wouldn't have given a shit  _who_  knows."

 

"Even though we  _still_  would've looked  _14_. How far did you look into this, anyway?"

 

"We eventually  _ran out_  of time, ironic it may be, but we got up to where you revealed to  _everyone_  Aki was your daughter."

 

Asuka froze. "Oh Jesus how did  _that_  go?"

 

"We don't know. That's where we left off."

 

" _Who_  found out?"

 

"Well: Misato, Kaji, Rei, and Pen-Pen knew; I think Shinji told Toji about it based on  _his_  reaction; and everyone else, being Maya, Ritsuko et al., were pretty shocked."

 

Asuka  _continued_  picturing, and  _continued_  laughing.

 

Shinji  _also_  continued picturing, and continued blushing. Though then he thought to ask a question that was on his mind since he found out about Aki. "What... what does she look like?"

 

Asuka quietened down, hearing this,  _also_  wanting to know. Even  _if_  they know her literary description, Rei and Kaworu would've  _seen_  her.

 

Rei just gave a small smile in reply. "She has your eyes, Asuka. Shinji's hair colour but your kind of hair, just shorter."

 

Asuka took this in, a stray tear threatening to leave. "Shinji and I have the same eyes, Rei."

 

"Wolk's description of her was rather apt, we noticed. Even down to her clothing preferences."

 

"...She likes dressing herself."

 

Rei gave a nod. "And from what we saw, she was in a yellow shirt three sizes too big for her, and slacks that could substitute as footwear."

 

The two parents in another time could picture this well. "That would've been nice to see."

 

Rei gave Kaworu a knowing look. "We may not be that good at drawing. But we could certainly  _try_  giving you an image."

~~~

 

Mabel and Mason, as they usually did, arrived at their office bright and early, all bundled up for the single digit celsius temperatures.

 

Not that they'd  _notice_  the sun underground, even  _if_  the sun rose that early this deep into winter.

 

Mason, ever the brother, was the one carrying the coffees. "So. What the hell was  _yesterday_."

 

The Commander simply gave him a tired look, before taking out her flask and adding  _whiskey_  to her coffee, taking a well deserved sip. "Christ if  _I_  know. I  _know_  Rits  _explained_  it yesterday, but I  _still_  can't believe it."

 

"Gimme some of that as well." He took the flask, poured it in his own coffee, drank and spat it out.

 

"Amateur." She chuckled at the brief levity. "Still, how the  _fuck_  are they alive?"

 

"I'm more surprised she managed to get them  _papers_."

 

"Still, if  _they_  could get out, and there's  _this_  method that doesn't require jarred souls, then  _why_  was that even a thing?"

 

Mason took yet another sip from the impromptu Irish coffee, this time stomaching it. "We could just answer 'SEELE' and leave it at that. But consider Project E and even MetBio back in 2004 was being pioneered. Hell, we  _got_  the pioneers under our roof! They probably thought that was the  _only_  way you  _could_  do it, and that it  _would_  be necessary unless we wanted to become  _Tang!_ "

 

They thought for a few seconds, Mason coming down from his outburst.

 

"...Plus. They fell into Evangelion. They got  _out_  of Evangelion. Akagi doesn't know the mechanism of it, but it's  _possible_. And that's all we need."

 

Mabel gave a long sigh at his remark. "And what are people gonna think when  _hundreds_  of mothers thought dead end up at NERV. I've been getting shit from Congress about the resettlement crisis in California and Nevada, something not even  _caused_ by us. What do you think they'll do if that happens?"

 

The Subcommander gave a low, possibly even  _sinister_  laugh. "Do what we've  _always_  done. Play it up to help  _us_. 'SEELE did a completely  _vile_  thing to these poor unfortunate souls, and  _so help me God,_  we will do our best to get them back'. Probably leverage NERV-Nevada somewhere in there. Not only is that  _somewhat true_ , it would be political  _suicide_  if anyone voiced against it. 'Agents of SEELE', they'd be branded."

 

She merely glanced at her coffee. "...Practically McCarthyism, ain't it?"

 

"You know by now this is what our job involves." Consolatory. "I know  _you_  might not be so willing, but you also know we  _have_  to do this kind of thing."

 

"...Yeah, I know. Saving the world and all that." Another comforting sip, before she rested her head on the table. "And people wonder why I drink."

 

"Hard job, ain't it?" He meanwhile sat on the desk. "Good thing you got your bro to do all the dirty work, eh?"

 

The Commander felt somewhat amused by his remark, dark it was. "I suppose the fact I'm  _feeling_  like this means I have  _some_ kind of moral compass left."

 

"It's more than you can say of Tokyo-3's  _old_  Commander."

 

A snort. "Forgetting all the sins for a minute, do we know what those  _other_  two are? This 'Hiro' and 'Zirotsu'."

 

"Can't say  _I_  do. Lee found a public missing persons poster with their  _likeness_ , but Tokyo-3's Magi are being  _obstinate mules_ when it comes to them."

 

"I wonder why." In deadpan. "I wouldn't expect Katsuragi to  _restart_  the Ayanami project."

 

"That's the thing. They don't  _look_  like an Ayanami type, or even the  _Nagisa_  type SEELE had. 'Fact, they looked  _almost_  human."

 

"I don't think you could call _horns_  almost human, bro. Hell, even  _Ayanami_ , with her albino skin and blood red eyes, at least you don't have anything  _obvious_  like  _horns_."

 

He continued brainstorming. "I don't  _think_  Katsuragi would restart the Ayanami project. That's not her. So that leaves  _one_  other possibility, in my mind. They were  _SEELE_."

 

"Of course, that's  _always_  the possibility when all else fails. You'd think we were conspiracy theorists."

 

"But this is conspiracy  _fact_. And considering SEELE  _took over Mars_ , we  _have_  to assume they could do just about  _anything_."

 

Yet another short, somewhat stifled laugh, as she got up. "Fair enough. Though I imagine we'd have to ask Akagi herself to get any more info about them."

 

She stood at the window, designed seemingly to  _encourage_  menacingly looking down on the facility she runs. She could see New-Type Units-05 and 06, now somewhat more constructed. While the resources from their business partner at Hawthorne helps, funnily enough it's  _really_  difficult to import the Progenitor samples  _required_  to build an Evangelion.

 

"Hey, shouldn't there be more  _activity_  down here?"

 

Mason soon got to the window, and noticed the usually bustling facility (even at this early hour)  _devoid_  of activity. "Huh." And so he quickly went to his calendar. "Oh. Its Martin Luther King Jr. Day today."

 

"...It is?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why the hell are we still  _here_  then!?"

* * *

 


	4. RotG 4

* * *

## 1\. Commonwealth

_Last Night..._

 

Kyoko spent another night staring at the unfamiliar ceiling.

 

Not even due to her  _own_  issues, as she gave a sigh. "Poor thing."

 

_"Das ist die - was? -_ zweite _Nacht, dass sie das getan hat?"_

("This is, what, the  _second_  night she's done this?")

 

"Yeah. You can  _tell_  she's going through some shit mentally."

 

_"Ich kann nicht. Kein_ Empathie _, erinnerst du dich?"_

("I can't. No  _empathy_ , remember?")

 

"How about from a pragmatic standpoint, then?"

 

_"Selbst_ pragmatisch _. Ich kann Emotionen nicht_ lesen _. Muss ich dich daran erinnern, was ich unserer Tochter angetan habe?"_

("Even  _pragmatically_. I can't  _read_  emotion. Need I remind you what I did to  _our_  daughter?")

 

A grimace. "Hang on, is that a shred of  _dejection_  I see?"

 

_"Ich habe vielleicht kein Einfühlungsvermögen, aber ich kann verstehen, warum es nicht vorteilhaft ist, so etwas deiner (eigenen) Tochter anzutun.""_

("I may not have empathy, but I can understand why doing such thing to your daughter would not be favourable.")

 

"Oh  _not favourable_ , you say." Mocking herself. "As long as you can  _understand_  what you did was completely fucked."

 

_"Gerade du solltest wissen, wie sehr uns Evangelion_ gefickt _haben."_

("You out of all people know how  _fucked_  the Evangelion made  _us_.") A cool reply from Zeppelin.

_"Wir sollten_ eins _sein, aber wir sind_ zwei _."_

("We are meant to be  _one_ , yet we are  _two_.")

 

"...You have a point."

 

Both sides thought in the broken silence.

 

_"Dein empathischer Verstand will Yui wahrscheinlich irgendwie trösten."_

("Your empathetic mind probably wants to go comfort Yui in some way.")

 

"Yeah."

 

_""Ich denke, sie fühlt sich ähnlich wie du. Mit ..."_

("I expect she feels similar to  _you_. With...") She scoffed.

_"Ihm."_

(" _Him_.")

 

She huffed in reply. "Yeah. I  _do_  miss him, y'know."

 

_"Oh, ich weiß._ Ich _nicht."_

("Oh I know.  _I_  don't.")

 

"Perhaps  _that's_  why I'm not as upset over it."

 

_"Aber du wünschst immer_ noch _etwas."_

("But you  _still_  desire something.")

 

"I do?"

 

_"Ich bin du."_

("I'm you.") Deadpan.

Ausgerechnet _du!"_

("Out of  _all_  the people!")

 

"...Oh yeah." A bashful chuckle. "I'd be lying if I said I  _didn't_."

 

_"Also worauf warten Sie noch? Gehen Sie zu ihr."_

("So what are you waiting for? Go to her.")

 

Kyoko stopped in her tracks. "Hang on, why are you trying to push me and Yui together?"

 

_"Damit du aufhörst, hauptsächlich an_ ihn _zu denken."_

("To make you stop thinking about  _him_ , mainly.")

 

Kyoko burst out laughing. "So it  _is_  pragmatism."

 

_"Soll_ ich _die Kontrolle übernehmen und zu ihr gehen?"_

("Do you want  _me_  to take control and go to her?")

 

"Fine, fine, I'm going."

 

Kyoko emerged from her room and traverse the short distance to Yui's.

 

Her hand hovered over her door, as she experienced a brief moment of apprehension.

 

But she knocked anyway.  _"Darf ich rein kommen?"_  ("May I come in?") Zeppelin emulated.

 

"Oi!" Kyoko whispered to her other, somewhat vexed.

 

_"Dank mir später."_

("Thank me later.")

~~~

 

Ritsuko didn't realise today was a federal holiday, but at least it explained  _why_  the NACSS test wasn't scheduled.

 

And at the very least, it gave her and her charges an opportunity to  _explore_  this city.

 

Which mostly consisted of Hiro and Zero Two running around in some hastily bought winter clothing, taking in the tourist sights and trying many of the foods, with Ritsuko often acting as middleman translator as both Hiro and Zero Two, while they could  _read_ English, they couldn't  _speak_  it.

 

When asked  _why_  that was by a confused Kyoko, Zero Two shrugged and said "Our  _written_  language was in this 'English'."

 

Either way, they eventually found their way into a little sideshop, mainly because it was the  _only_  shop for miles with Japanese lettering on it. Go figure, it was a store specialising in anime, manga and even  _doujinshi_.

 

Unfortunately, Ritsuko found this out all too late, Hiro and Zero Two finding out before her.

 

So now there were two teens roving around like kids in a candy shop, while the other adults yakked it up with the proprietor of this store, a rather pleasant and aged expatriate of Japan.

 

They hid their grimaces well when they revealed it was the  _Angel War_ that caused his expatriation.

 

It was those two teenagers about to enter a curtained area in the back that bought him out of the conversation. "Oi! You two!"

 

They immediately trudged up to the front counter.

 

"I don't know if you two  _know_ , but that back there is the  _mature_  section. And you two look kinda young for that."

 

On cue, they took out their blue passports, him giving a small smile at the Chrysanthemum proudly emblazoned on front.

 

An eyebrow raised, as he investigated. "You look pretty young for 18."

 

Zero Two kept up a toothy smile.

 

He huffed, as he handed them back. "Alright, no funny business you two."

 

And so they ran off.

 

"Teenagers." Yui jokingly muttered.

 

"Tell me about it." Kyoko replied back.

~~~

 

Hiro and Zero Two stepped place into this forbidden zone. "Look at all this ecchi!"

 

"Why did you want to go in here again, Zero Two?"

 

"To explore, of course!"

 

"And you say  _I'm_  the pervert..."

 

And so she did, going through the comics with furore.

 

Hiro did too, somewhat more timid than his counterpart, flipping through what was probably the most innocent thing he could find in this den of sin.

 

"Hey, darling?"

 

The sudden word shocked him, dropping the doujin on the floor. "Y-Yeah?"

 

Gesturing him closer, concern in her voice. "Take a look at this."

 

So he did.

 

"...That looks a lot like Asuka, doesn't it?"

 

"...Yeah."

 

They gave one another a disconcerted look.

 

Before taking them all, plus a few other unrelated works so as to hide them somewhat, at least until they could get to their apartment.

~~~

 

"So what the hell did you two pick up in there?"

 

"Do you  _really_  wanna know, Mrs Soryu?"

 

"Probably not, but let's see it." Leaning on the table. "I was a teen once too, y'know."

 

"Did you  _read_  this stuff, Kyo?" Yui meanwhile had slight disconcertion.

 

"Not like  _West Germany_  had a burgeoning industry. I had to  _smuggle_  this stuff in under my father's nose! Call it a nostalgia trip, then."

 

Zero Two gave a look to Hiro. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

 

The doujin were scattered on the table.

 

Kyoko got a good, hard look at the seven or so booklets.

 

So did the other adults in the room. "Oh Gods." Ritsuko muttered under her breath, almost unconsciously going for her smokes. "I'm gonna have to make a few phone calls, am I?"

 

If there was something that could anger  _both_  halves of her, it was something like  _this_.

 

"Zeppelin, would you like to take the wheel for a bit while I  _calm down_?"

 

_"Gern."_

~~~

 

Mabel had a look that begged for Ibuprofen, as Spencer regaled her. "Christ Almighty, I hope you're pulling my leg."

 

Pointing once again to the file, "I'm telling you, there's  _something_  out there."

 

"You think SEELE?"

 

"I  _know_  it's SEELE." Sure of himself. "Okay, I'm  _not_  sure it's SEELE, but tell me, could  _anyone_  else have done this?"

 

Mabel took another look through this printed log. "Now, I'm not exactly an expert with computers like the Subcommander, but this just looked like  _gibberish_."

 

"It mostly is, admittedly. Except for the highlighted string."

 

" _Soma_? Do you know what  _this_  is?"

 

"No, but the fact it's been  _repeated_  so many times indicates it has  _some_  sort of importance."

 

"I mean, you  _know_  I can't really argue with that." She had to concede, "But how the hell will we even  _see_ if it's SEELE or not? Unless we could find  _something_ to crack this. Based on where you  _positioned_  the source of this signal, it would take  _decades_  to get a satellite out there. Hell, the  _only_  way we got to Mars in the  _first_  place was to abuse that damned Rogue-00!"

 

"That's the thing. There  _is_  a satellite that far out, and relatively close to the source of the signal."

 

He pointed back to the paper.

 

"Oh my God you're serious. The  _Voyagers_? Are they even still  _working_?"

 

" _Barely_. But not only does it have the  _instruments_  we need, they're far enough away that you could  _reasonably_ measure whatever the hell is out there. In fact, my guys are  _already_  working on seeing what's out there."

 

Mabel just stared at him like he had two heads. "I don't know what goes through that head of yours sometimes, Makinami."

 

"So you'll agree to help me?"

 

"Yeah, alright. Our radio receivers _might_ be available but we're kinda strapped at this point. As you probably know, we're testing the new Eva-"

 

The doors to her office burst open, and fire incarnate paced in.

 

"Is something wrong, Soryu?"

 

"...Wait a minute, are  _they_  here?"

 

"How do  _you-_ "

 

The material was  _slammed_  onto the desk.

 

Mabel only had to take a couple glances between the material and  _Zeppelin_  to know  _what_  she was angry about.

~~~

 

Meanwhile in Tokyo-3, a similar scene to yesterday was playing out in the apartment of Maya and Eliza. "Anything new, Eliza?"

 

"Another transmission was intercepted by my daemons."

 

"Same as the  _others_?"

 

Nodding.  "And yet despite all this data, I'm nowhere near figuring this out."

 

"Patience is a virtue, Eliza." As she was getting a coffee.

 

" _I_  would know, Ma. But I feel like this should be a  _priority_  for me."

 

Barely a smile on Maya's face. "I can certainly see why it would be."

 

Maya sat down at the table, Eliza continuing to type away at a terminal.

 

"Any ideas, then?"

 

"Nope. Tell you the truth, Ma? I'm not too sure where to go with this."

 

Maya thought. "...Well, if you're getting these transmissions in your mind, Rei might be able to help you."

 

Eliza perked up.  "You think, Ma?"

 

Nodding. "She and Kaworu are pretty good when it comes to that stuff."

 

"I know Rei can do this kind of stuff. But Kaworu as well?"

 

"Yeah. Without  _both_  of them, we would've been pretty screwed when Rogue-00 attacked."

 

Eliza considered this.

~~~

 

Another day passed, and once again the usual suspects were in the usual room, getting ready to watch the  _un_ usual piece of work. "So what do we think's gonna happen today?"

 

"Kyo, I think at this point we  _can't know_."

 

"We know  _some_  things they will most likely explore." Posited Rei. "For example, Viral."

 

"And we can assume from the opening,  _space_  will play a role in the events to come."

 

"Much like Franxx." Noted Shinji.

 

"I wonder who did it first, then." Maya mused.

 

"Would it really surprise anyone if they stole from Trigger?"

 

"Or was it Trigger that stole from  _Gainax_?" Philosophised Kaworu. "So far we have seen many similarities between both works. Now it's just a matter of  _when_  they came out from one another."

 

"If they are even  _from_  the same universe. We cannot know for certain."

 

"In the concept art they showed in the credits of episode 16, there was one piece copyright _2006_."

 

"2006? I would've still been in  _middle_  school."

 

" _We_  would've  _started elementary school_."

 

"We know based on the copyright of  _End of Evangelion_ , being 1997, that the  _show_  would have been made a year or two  _before_." Rei speculated. "Do  _you three_  know when your show was made?"

 

"I mean, we didn't really pay  _attention_  to whatever years it might've been made." Sayaka shrugged. "Though for what it's worth, it's in the same aspect ratio as Gurren Lagann, so  _probably_  sometime after 2006?"

 

"Might even add a year onto that, as this is  _concept_  artwork. It'd take a bit to  _animate_  a show like Gurren Lagann."

 

"Kensuke has a point." Conceded Kaworu. "200 _7_ , then. But this still leaves  _Franxx_  up in the air."

 

"Did  _anyone_  pay attention to that?"

 

Maya witnessed all four pilots shrug in key. "I mean,  _I_  don't really focus on  _when_  it was made."

 

"So this speculation has gone nowhere."

 

"At the very least, we have  _some_  frame of reference. 2006 onwards."

 

"Of course, this is rather a moot point if Gainax and Trigger are  _not_  from the same universes. Not even considering  _our_  universe, where the frames of time might as well be  _irrelevant_."

 

"Well,  _yeah_ , but you  _always_  have to consider those possibilities, Shinji."

 

And with Kaworu's words, the next disc began.

* * *

 

# 2\. Gurren Lagann

 

**Character Key:**

Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (Ka)

Maya (M) Eliza (E)

Kensuke (Ke) Sayaka (Sa) Kyoko (Ky)

 

 

### 2.17: You Don’t Know Anything!

 

"The opening is different."

 

"You have a keen mind, Eliza." Kyoko muttered.

 

A seemingly  _adult_  Simon and Nia appeared.

 

"Okay, it  _is_  different,  _what_?"

 

"Even down to  _what_  is sung."

 

"Just how much  _time_  has passed?" Queried Shinji.

 

"So opposite to Franxx; instead of showing us the  _process_  of rebuilding the world, they've just gone ahead and rebuilt it."

 

"Did they think that wouldn't be interesting?"

 

"What would you prefer, Asuka? The slow rebuild, or skipping it and getting to the action?"

 

She huffed. "You have a point, Rei."

 

"And  _there's_  space." Noted Maya.

 

"Of  _course_."

 

"This is gonna be weird, seeing him as an adult." Sayaka thought. "Just how much  _time_  has passed?"

 

_Seven_ (01:40)

E: "I suppose that answers that."

Sa: " _Seven_  years? He  _would_  be an adult at that point, wouldn't he?"

R: "Considering he was most likely similar in age to  _us_  during our own Gainax story, yes."

A: "So he's become an adult earlier than  _us_."

Ka: "Wouldn't have been  _earlier_. Those seven years would've passed as they do for us."

M: "Gainax just thought to skip them, obviously."

Simon began his narration.

Ke: " _Kamina city_?"

Sh: "That's actually kinda touching. They named  _their own capital_  after the one who  _started_  all this."

Ky: "Even  _if_  they didn't have as great a connection with him as Simon and Yoko did, he  _was_  the one who started this. It only makes sense they name a city after him."

E: "Such a  _sprawling_  city as well, and in such short time."

M: " _Tokyo-3_  was built in relatively short time."

Ka: "Plus, it did not spring overnight. Rome wasn't built in a day, as they say."

R: "And yet they  _still_  have questions related to Lordgenome and Spiral Power."

A: "Well what do you know,  _we_  have those same questions as well!"

Ke: "But you can see  _why_  they would focus on surviving instead of answering said questions."

Flying cars flew past.

Sa: "I'd say they've been doing  _more_  than surviving."

M: "People can barely drive  _normal_  cars, how bad will  _flying_  cars be?"

Ka: "At least  _one_  thing has been answered so far."

Sh: "Old man Beastman."

E: "No wonder he cares for Nia so much."

Ky: "He doesn't  _look_  Beastman, though."

Ka: "Nor does Nia, and yet she was created in the same way."

R: "But with all this surviving and thriving, have they been focusing on Lordgenome's warning?"

 

_Paperwork_  (02:45)

M: "Good to see  _this_  is the same, no matter  _how_  society comes about."

A: "A part of me wonders how they even got the  _trees_  to make this paper, there's  _nothing_  around Kamina city."

Ka: "One of the responsibilities of leadership, at least  _responsible_  leadership. Lest he becomes Lordgenome."

Sh: "I'm sure Misato would have much of the same complaints."

Ke: "Where  _is_  the Commander anyway? I would've thought she watch with us?"

M: "Oh I'm sure she's busy doing exactly what Simon's doing."

A: "Knowing  _her_ , she's locked herself in there with Kaji."

While that  _was_  what she was doing, none of them knew that except for Rei, who had tuned out their Fields a while ago.

E: "I doubt the Commander has to deal with  _this_  kind of complaints. We aren't responsible for taxation and zoning issues."

Maya gave a nervous laugh.

Sa: "Do they even have  _democracy_  there?"

Ky: "Well, I'm sure if they  _didn't_  want Simon there, they'd let him know."

A: "I wonder if  _Ross_  is feeling that."

Simon perked up, seeing Nia at the door.

Maya gave a small smile. "At least  _she's_  here to offer him  _some_  levity."

R: "Wonderful having a partner that does that."

Ke: "I don't think  _Ross_  would think that, given what  _he_  knows."

Sh: " _Simon_  ate her food. Plus, I imagine they've been a thing for  _seven years_."

A: " _They've_  even been together longer than  _us_."

Ky: "Even though you two have been together for  _ages_  at this point."

A: "And we plan to  _stay_  that way for  _ages_  more!"

 

_Rocket_ (03:50)

E: "Once again, the title card has changed."

R: "Now we just see  _who_  speaks the title."

A rocket reached space.

Ka: "They would not have reached space  _immediately_."

Ke: "I'm amazed at  _this_  point they  _could_."

M: "You shouldn't underestimate human determination."

A: "At least they aren't  _immediately_  going to space. There's actually some kind of  _process_  building up to it."

Sh: "Well they  _are_  starting from scratch. At least in Franxx they've  _already_  had a presence in space."

Ky: "Probes are a good starting point, at least. It'd be  _stupid_  to just launch humans immediately."

Sa: "Lordgenome  _did_  say there might've been something on the moon."

E: "Simon took his words seriously, then."

A: "Surely he would've told Kittan this  _before_."

Sh: "Knowing him, he would've had to been reminded."

M: "Still, it  _is_  rather amazing. Dayakka even said it himself, they didn't even  _know_  of the moon 7 years ago."

Ka: "It's difficult to know about something when you've spent your lives  _underground_."

R: "At the very least, they are  _trying_  to find out what this new threat is about."

A: "Instead of just throwing us and them in the deep end?"

Ka: "Of course, it's difficult to even  _complain_  about the Franxx situation, because according to Hiro and Zero Two,  _it actually happened_."

R: "Goes to show reality can be strange, sometimes."

Ky: "Based on the fact it sounds like they  _come_  from this Franxx show, yeah reality is  _fucking weird_."

Sa: "And by the sounds of it, this  _government_  is weird as well."

E: "Dysfunctional, perhaps."

M: "You'd be surprised.  _Especially_  in democratic governments, this kind of thing is  _normal_."

A: "Maybe Ross needs to  _learn_  this, even though he should've learnt a while ago."

Sh: "Then again,  _none_  of them would be experienced politicians. Not like this was even a  _thing_  seven years ago."

Ka: "It's interesting to see how the politics of this new world has evolved, then."

R: "One might think Rossiu is becoming  _enamoured_  with his position."

M: "As they say, with great power."

 

_YcDonalds_ (06:00)

Sa: "They even have their  _own_  Gurren Lagann!"

Ka: "Would this Gurren Lagann be exactly like the first half of  _our_  Gurren Lagann, or would it have been embellished a bit?"

A: "I imagine they  _would've_. It's  _Kamina_ , after all. The  _one_  man who started all this."

R: "He would have the same status as any significant leader."

Ky: "He'd be seen as  _Jesus_. A larger than life martyr to humanity."

They got a look at the proprietor of this fast food restaurant.

Sh: "Speaking of embellishing."

E: "This would be window dressing for his business."

A: "No shit. I imagine if  _Kamina_  knew about this, he'd rise from the grave and  _beat_  his ass!"

Ke: "He even  _looks_  like a generic capitalist, he's  _perfect_  for this kind of thing!"

M: "Obviously the  _waitresses_  know this is bull."

Ka: "Speaking of, we see Kittan's feelings about the Spiral King's words."

Ky: "You can  _kinda_  understand why he would think that. Not like  _he_  heard his last words."

R: "Only Nia and Simon would know. But I would think they be trustworthy people."

E: "They may be, but Lordgenome would  _not_."

Ka: "Zorthy implies it would be Dayakka's  _child_  causing this worry."

M: "Understandable. Children do that."

A: "Tell me about it."

 

_Suburbia_  (07:05)

Ky: "Wouldn't have expected  _her_  to get in with  _Dayakka_."

R: "The  _seeds_  were there. However, seven years is a  _significant_  amount of time."

Ka: "So it would certainly be possible for something like this  _to_  happen."

M: "She's much less...  _fanservicey_."

A: "Not like she  _has_  to show herself off anymore."

Sh: "I think it's quite  _evident_  she has  _someone_."

Ke: "I guess congratulations are in order for Dayakka?"

Kyoko whacked Kensuke's head, as the doorbell rang.

Revealing Nia.

Sa: " _I_  would congratulate  _Nia_ as well."

A: "Seven years and he proposes  _now?_ "

E: "Seven years ago, such marital structures would not have  _existed_."

Ka: "Interesting how similar structures sprung up in this society."

They witnessed his proposal.

 

_"No!"_  (08:45)

A majority of the crowd burst out laughing. " _That_  would've put a dampener on things." Noted Kaworu.

A: "No shit, imagine if  _I_ did that with Shinji."

Sh: "Even though  _you_ were the one to propose."

M: "She still has a  _lot_  to learn about such structures, by the sounds of it."

Ky: "Is she  _sure_  they can't become  _one_  person? Because if they've been together for  _seven years_  and  _haven't_  done that."

Sa: "Do you really think she'd even  _think_  about that?"

Ke: "Or that Simon would even bring it up with her?"

Ky: "Oh  _Christ,_  girl. How  _innocent_  is she?"

Ka: "Imagine how  _Simon_  would feel about this."

E: "Perhaps if he  _knew_  her reasoning."

R: "I wonder if Nia will change her mind, after this explanation."

M: "She has the ring, so obviously she  _does_  think this, at least  _somewhat_."

Ka: "It  _is_  very much like Nia, in a way."

A: "Makes sense she wouldn't know how to respond in such a situation."

Sh: "Not many people do."

 

_Contemplation_  (10:00)

The sculpture of Kamina pointed to the heavens, as Simon thought.

Ka: "I imagine Kamina would like such a monument to himself."

A: "He'd say it was  _still_  too small, I imagine."

R: "Still, it shows his character well. The larger then life Kamina, now a symbol for humanity."

Sh: "Makes sense the politics wouldn't fit Yoko."

Ky: "It's kinda hard to see her as a politician. Probably her clothing."

Ke: "I wonder if Akira  _inspired_  those bikes."

M: "Akira would be even  _more_  insane with  _hoverbikes_."

E: "It sounds like  _Simon_  knows  _Nia_  isn't entirely skilled in social convention."

His phone rang.

Sa: "Even  _if_  that much time passed, it's still kinda hard to believe they have gotten all this  _technology_  in seven years."

R: "We saw the  _Beastmen_  had such technology. It would just be a matter of reverse engineering."

Ke: "Cell phones could use derivative radio technology found in the Gunmen, same as broadcast television and other kinds of radio communications and broadcasting."

M: "Pretty much  _any_  wireless communication is derived from the radio."

A: "While I'm sure the radio is  _very_ interesting, I would think Nia's conversation would be  _more interesting._ "

So they listened on, as the siblings did.

Ka: "I imagine that is  _yes_."

Rei had a small smile. "Very good."

 

_Guerrilla in the Mist_ (11:30)

Ke: "Oooh, a  _guerrilla_  group!"

M: "Would  _they_ have Gunman?"

Rossiu showed them.

Ky: "Not just Gunmen, they have  _Viral_  as well."

Sa: "So much for redemption."

Rossiu  _stopped_  Simon.

A: "Okay, I get he's leader and everything, but shouldn't a leader  _try_  to take action against this kind of thing?"

Ka: "You can  _understand_  Rossiu's point. As leader, he should try to deal with domestic issues."

E: "But as  _Commander-in-chief_ , he would be leading the  _armed forces_  as well. And I don't think Rossiu should be trying to  _stop_  him."

Sh: "Is it he's concerned he could be  _hurt_? Cause then who would lead this city?"

A: "You can  _see_  how pissed off Simon is at his aide telling him this. And honestly,  _I_  would be too, if I was in his situation."

Ky: "Well  _yeah_ , he  _wants_  to get in on the action. Just as he did seven years ago."

Sa: "But now times have changed."

 

It cut to the action.

M: " _Some_  things don't change, at least."

R: "This shows us Beastmen can  _still_  pilot Gunmen, at least."

Ka: "At the very least, the  _determined_  ones."

E: "It's been  _seven years_  and he's  _still_  resisting?"

Ka: "I imagine humanity's growth goes against  _everything_  he has ever known."

Sh: "Gimmy and Darry are pilots now?"

A: "Time _has_  passed. And I imagine they'd want to follow in Simon and Kamina's footsteps."

Enkidudu failed under the barrage from both Gunmen.

Ky: "Well this didn't end too well for him."

Sa: "He's not  _dead_."

Ke: "Not like he can rebel when he's in  _custody_."

E: "I wouldn't be surprised if he  _broke free_  several times already."

Ka: "It seems his  _cause_  was more charitable than we would've thought. Indeed, there would always be people who  _like_  the old ways."

M: "You see them a lot in this country."

R: "Viral is implying the capital would  _remove_  people from the underground."

 

_Wisdom_  (14:20)

Rossiu butted in.

Ky: "Being tried in a  _human_  institution, he would  _not_  like that."

E: " _Why_  did Rossiu interfere with their conversation? I get he's advisor, but surely he should let the  _Commander-in-chief_  do his thing."

Sa: "Almost like  _he_  wants to be Commander."

R: "They have had tension throughout this whole episode. There  _will_  be a boil over sometime."

Ka: "Not even just this episode. This kind of tension has been growing for some time now."

Simon revealed he  _didn't know_  about this forced removal.

A: "How the hell would he  _not_  know about this?!"

Sh: "Obviously Rossiu's been overstepping a few boundaries here and there."

Ke: "Of course, Ross' counterpoint is  _also_  true. How can you  _believe_  Viral?"

Rossiu immediately said it was true.

Kensuke had pursed lips. "Well then."

M: "I don't think Simon will believe Rossiu's explanation at this."

Sh: "Wait,  _stopping_  the population from hitting one million?"

R: "Much like his village. Maybe he is planning on using the same methods as his own village."

Ky: "How could they even  _accurately_  measure humans on Earth? Surely they would've spread  _far_  beyond their reach?"

 

_Windows_  (15:30)

R: "This setting vaguely reminds me of the Franxx aesthetic."

M: "Well look at that. A  _biological_  computer."

A: "I wonder what they named it."

Ke: " _Magi_  would be too obvious, I would think."

E: "So Rossiu is in the position of  _Ritsuko_ , at this point."

M: "Might even be her  _mother_."

Sh: "They see themselves as  _protecting_  the government."

Ky: "I imagine that's similar with  _most_  conspiracies of this nature."

Sa: "That's a  _lot_  of people to be in on a  _conspiracy_."

Ke: " _Surely_  Simon would  _know_  about this."

 

_Luna_  (16:30)

Ky: "Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if he  _didn't_."

A: "I'm kinda surprised  _Boota's_  still alive."

Sa: "Not like that's a  _bad_  thing."

Ke: "Is that thing on the moon a visual artefact, or..."

R: "A change."

Speaking of change.

Ky: "Anne, eh?"

Ka: "The miracle of life."

Sh: "Even the  _child_  was born earlier than Franxx."

M: "There's a  _lot_  of similarities to Franxx, isn't there?"

E: "Shame we don't actually _know_  of this Franxx."

M: "I and Ritsuko have seen up to episode 15, at least."

Ka: "Much like this show,  _everything_  changed after the 15th episode."

The counter hit 1 million, and the moon began to change.

Ka: "Speaking of."

A: "Just their luck that happens to be the  _millionth_."

A red and black Gunman emerged from a rift.

R: "This is what Lordgenome warned about."

 

_Attack_  (17:30)

And the attack began.

Ke: "Damn, they aren't wasting any time, are they?"

The moon began to pull a Majora's Mask, as Nia became covered in circuitry.

Ky: "What the  _fuck_  is going on?"

A: "Yeah, this was our reaction to Franxx as well." Flippant.

Sh: "At least  _this_  has gotten right into it."

Nia disappeared.

Sa: "Okay, what  _is_  going on?"

Meanwhile in Central Dogma, Rossiu and his bridge bunnies were wondering the same thing.

M: " _This looks familiar_."

E: "Was Nia taken by this thing? To the moon, maybe?"

Ke: "Will Grapearl squad stop this?"

A: "You out of all people should know they won't stop this until the  _end_  of the show."

And indeed they couldn't.

R: "An AT-Field. How interesting."

Sh: "This is just gonna become Evangelion, isn't it?"

One of the Gunmen fell.

Ka: "It sure appears to be going that way. This is akin to fighting an  _Angel_."

A: "I wonder where they got the idea from."

Ke: "Hell, this kind of laser attacking reminds me of the  _5th Angel_."

Ka: "It does feel similar to Ramiel. Except  _this_  Angel does not seem to be going for a specific target, and using its energy beam as self defence."

Ky: "Wait, they  _destroyed_  the Gunmen?"

E: "Replaced by the Grapearl. It appears they aren't mere Gunmen, they are a  _new_  mecha entirely."

M: "But that just implies Gunmen would be useless anyway!"

R: "Perhaps  _this_  was why Lordgenome thought the way he did. Because not even  _he_  could destroy this being."

 

_Ride Again_ (20:10)

Just as Darry was about to be ablated, Gurren Lagann stepped in.

Ka: "He would  _have_  to respond to this. Otherwise be seen as impotent."

Ky: "Even if it would end in his death?"

A: "I doubt he dies  _now_."

Sa: "But  _can_  Gurren Lagann fight against this mecha? If the Grapearl and even the  _Gunmen_  could not?"

E: "We shall see, I imagine."

M: "It seems Simon has flipped the tables on Rossiu."

Sh: "It  _is_  the Commander-in-Chief's responsibility to protect the people he leads, after all."

Ke: "Maybe  _Ross_ needs to learn this."

R: "Even so, you can understand his caution.  _Especially_  as this mecha is unlike  _anything_  else they have ever faced. Even compared to Lordgenome's own."

Simon attempted his limit break.

Sh: "They didn't even  _bother_  to show us this time around."

A: "Not that it worked."

Ka: "He's  _collecting_  Spiral Energy. Eventually, it would be enough to overwhelm even  _this_."

And so he did, the strange mecha erupting into geometric shapes.

E: "Must say, it's a strange death for an enemy like that."

Said geometric shapes were  _bombs_.

M: "It's a very  _effective_  death, though."

Sh: "Simon will  _not_  like this."

R: "Not only would  _he_  think he failed, the  _people_  would think he failed."

Ky: "Ross certainly thinks that."

Sa: "But what  _could_  you do to attack it? It was  _destroying_  the city, it would've probably destroyed that regardless."

Ke: "Might've even destroyed  _more_."

M: "You can say that all you want, but the collateral is  _still_  damage you have to deal with."

 

_Broadcast_  (22:10)

The televisions were taken over.

Revealing Nia.

R: "So  _this_  is what happened to her."

Ka: "She was taken by these beings."

And so she spoke.

 

"Well. This is problematic."

 

"So these Anti-Spirals have decided humanity has flown too close to the sun." Kaworu philosophised.

 

"Now they  _kill_  everyone?"

 

"Well, she did just say that, Sayaka." Asuka flatly stated. "So  _this_  is what Lordgenome tried to stop?"

 

"Puts his actions into a new perspective." Thought Kensuke.

 

"His actions were  _still_  fucked up, though."

 

"Indeed, but as they say, the ends justify the means. At least, that is what  _he_  would think."

 

"I mean, you can  _kinda_  see that. An iron fisted rule would  _seem_  better than... well,  _extermination._ "

 

"Perhaps this is what the Spiral King himself fought against, generations ago."

 

" _He_  managed to fight them off, if we think that." Shinji began. "Therefore, there must be  _some_  way to fight them off."

 

"Even  _Lordgenome,_  from what it sounds, could only  _prevent_  the Anti-Spirals from attacking by following their stipulations. Being, humanity must never pass one million."

 

"This was all implied by Lordgenome himself. In fact, this went  _exactly_  as Lordgenome stated."

 

"All due to humanity's innate capacity for Spiral Energy." Mused Kaworu. "This really  _is_  like Franxx."

 

"At least this has shown us the  _true_  enemy  _earlier_."

 

"Though I hope  _Nia's_  alright." Hoped Maya. "She doesn't deserve  _any_ of this."

 

"I think we could describe  _her_  situation as  _not_  being alright."

 

And on Asuka's negativity, the next episode began.

~~~

 

### 2.18: Tell Me The Secrets of This World

 

_Betrayed by Destiny_ (01:30)

A: "Good to see  _this_  is still the same."

E: "Exactly as Lordgenome warned."

Central Dogma scrambled to analyse this message from the possessed Nia.

Ky: "I think it would be quite evident she was  _possessed_."

Ka: "Then again,  _no one_  saw her get taken."

M: "It  _would_  make sense they use some Godsforsaken encryption."

Ke: "Not like  _anyone_  would've seen it before. Still, I would think a  _biocomputer_  be able to crack it no matter what."

R: "Was it even activated  _before_  all this?"

Sh: "There's a few more  _pressing_  matters than a computer, I would think."

Sa: "Well yeah, I imagine there  _would_  be a lot of panic in  _all_  Kamina city."

M: "Not like they  _have_  any contingencies for when giant Kaiju attack, like  _we_  do."

A: "Thats cause you guys  _knew_  giant Kaiju would attack, and design this whole city around it. They  _didn't_ , other than some vague words that were said to a few people by a  _really_  untrustworthy guy."

Ka: "Well, it  _is_  true. And now they will have to deal with this new threat."

E: "Not even just the  _threat_. All the other costs that come with  _dealing_  with such a threat."

Ky: "You'd think they got  _too_  comfortable with their cushy lifestyle."

Sh: "I would think that'd be rather  _easy_ , considering how hard their  _previous_  lifestyle was."

R: "Seven years is a decent amount of time to adjust to this 'cushy' lifestyle."

Ky: "And all the while, Ross tries to deal with it  _outside_  of Simon's help."

 

_Tank Man_  (04:20)

Very much akin to a certain other commander, Ross stood in front of a Bacta tank.

R: "This is  _very_  reminiscent of my situation."

Ka: "Fascinating, in that case. If it  _is_  like your situation, then  _who_  could be in the LCL solution?"

M: "Apparently the biocomputer. But it's not like the  _Magi_  designs."

E: "This biocomputer design seems  _considerably_  different, compared to the Magi."

Ke: "Might be worth looking into?"

Maya shrugged. "Unless there's  _more_  than one tank like that, it won't be superior to the  _triad cluster_  of Magi we have."

Ky: " _Whatever_  this biocomputer is, obviously Ross doesn't want  _anyone_  knowing about it."

Sa: "And of course they'll  _listen_  to him."

This 'biocomputer' opened his eyes.

M: "...Wait,  _what_?!"

E: "I imagine it would be rather similar to using a  _separate_  brain."

M: "Except this is an  _actual person_. The brains the Magi use were  _grown and imaged_."

R: "I know Lordgenome was unpleasant, but does he really deserve becoming a  _computer_?"

A: "Yes."

Sh: "I imagine he'll talk back a lot."

Ke: "I'm wondering  _how_  Ross was able to  _preserve_  Lordgenome for  _seven years_."

 

_Seek_ (05:05)

Meanwhile Simon tried to find Nia.

Ky: "I would think, if Nia was  _possessed_  like that, she wouldn't be there."

M: "Have they invented CCTV, maybe? Surely the outside of the hospital would have  _some_  kind of surveillance."

R: "You can understand his desperation, however."

Ka: "Nia would've become  _everything_  to him over the seven years since Teppelin fell."

Ke: "Not like Kamina was there."

The Grapearls confronted Gurren Lagann.

A: "Jesus Christ you'd think he was  _rogue_  or something."

Sh: "Even though he  _saved_  them."

E: "I think we have established it's  _Rossiu_  who holds the power in this government."

Sa: "So  _Commander-in-Chief_  is more of a  _token_  position?"

Ky: "Why the fuck can the Commander  _not_  go against commands from a  _Secretary_?"

M: "In  _some_  cases, command can be overturned or relieved by lower ranks, if they believe the commander is no longer capable to function. Doctors do this."

Sa: "Although Darry has a point about Gurren Lagann, I think. It's not like they're living in the old world, anymore."

The Commander left with Lagann alone.

R: "I do not think  _that_  reaction was their intention, however."

Ka: "In his state, nothing would stop him. Nia is gone, and he has to go find her."

Sa: "And failing that?"

A: "Revenge."

E: "Akin to Kamina, I would think."

 

_Workshop_  (07:10)

Simon made his presence known.

M: "Now why would the  _leader_  of this small nation visit a garage like this?"

Ka: "To find Nia, obviously."

Ky: "Surely he will  _eventually_  realise she was taken  _by_  these Anti-Spirals."

R: "It would be the next logical conclusion, failing all other options."

Even so, he kept up his confidence.

A: " _Really_  akin to Kamina. Keeping up this kind of confidence in public. Lord knows  _I'd_  be a basket case, in his shoes."

Ke: "Though we've  _already_  seen he has trouble keeping  _up_  this confidence."

Sh: "Haven't we already established he  _isn't_  Kamina, though? He could  _try_  being him, but he  _can't_  be him."

Sa: "I'm pretty sure it was  _Nia_  herself who first said that."

E: "Even  _with_  this external layer of confidence, it's obvious to  _everyone_  he is struggling."

Ka: "Naturally."

M: "Yet as  _leader_ , he probably feels he has to  _hide_  it in public. You don't want your populous thinking you're unable to think clearly,  _despite_  what happens."

And indeed, his true colours revealed themselves on the lakefront.

R: " _Anyone_  would feel this way, having lost a loved one like he did. Does not matter  _what_  position they hold."

Ka: "Indeed, we already know of  _a_  commander who lost his wife to a mecha. And you would know how that  _changed_  him."

A: "Do you think he'll  _become_  Commander Asshole?"

Sh: " _Already_  he's taking this better than he ever did."

E: "But I imagine  _Simon_  will take a similar process in recovering Nia."

Nia showed herself.

R: "Not Nia. Even in  _this_  format, there is no spark in her eyes."

Ka: "At this point, she would be a  _tool_  of the Anti-Spirals. And, if Simon cannot see that."

Sh: "...He will become a tool of them?"

 

_Rasputian Computing_  (09:20)

Ky: "He seems rather calm for  _dying_  and then  _coming back to life_."

Eliza recalled something from last disc.  "I guess this  _counts_  as being alive. Damn it."

A: "Your fault, Eliza."

Sa: "Then again, not like you could call  _that_  living."

Ka: "Indeed, it's practically a jail cell for him."

R: "To him, the seven years would have passed in an instant. He would not have known anything that happened to him."

M: "Rossiu said it  _isn't_  him, though. Merely himself as  _data_."

Ke: "Can you digitise a person?"

M: "Theoretically. Get this though, the only modern computers which  _can_  support a digitised brain are  _biocomputers!_ "

A: "At that point, you might as well just  _keep_  the person in the brain."

Sh: "Even  _if_  he doesn't have the same personality, he has the same  _attitude_."

E: "So  _this_  was his intention. Information."

Ky: "So much for taking information to the grave. If Ross can do this with Lordgenome, he can do it with  _anyone_."

Ka: "What's to stop him from just  _ripping_  information from his mind, anyway? If he can already do  _this_."

M: "Even _with_  our knowledge, we don't know  _how_  to. Would  _you_  know, Rei?"

R: "In a metaphorical way."

Eliza was reminded of earlier today.

Ky: "Then if they  _can't_  get information from his mind that easily, what  _incentive_  would Lordgenome have to even  _tell_ him?"

 

_Found?_ (09:55)

They would not find that out yet, as the scene cut back to Simon and 'Nia'.

R: "Oh, I see. She has become  _me_."

Ka: "As you were during Instrumentality."

E: "As you said. She is now a tool of the Anti-Spirals."

Ky: "So what, she becomes some aloof alien messenger?"

R: "Yes."

A: "Gee  _this_  is similar."

Sh: "And yet Simon  _still_  doesn't believe it?"

M: "Why would he?  _No one_  would want to think their partner was  _possessed_  by an alien species."

Ke: "Maybe the fact  _you_  guys would immediately conclude that says something."

Sa: "Consider they  _have_  dealt with alien species."

A: "Hell, you could say we even dealt with  _possession_."

And so Nia and Lordgenome spoke.

Ky: "It's all  _spirals_ , isn't it?"

R: "The power of evolution. This was why we won against the Angels."

_'And why the_ only _Angel who was allowed to live in this world was able to_ adapt. _'_

Ke: "It's always humanity with this kind of power, isn't it?"

A: "Why  _wouldn't_  it be?  _I_  don't want to see humanity get sent to hell by overpowered aliens."

Ka: "Fascinating, is it not? Humanity has this infinite potential, and there exists beings  _scared_  of this infinite potential."

R: "Therefore they wish to snuff this out before  _they_  become a statistic."

M: "Lordgenome knows this well, by the sounds of it."

Sa: "Wasn't it suggested this was  _why_  he did what he did? To  _prevent_  this?"

 

_Spiral Knight_ (11:05)

And on Lordgenome's word, they looked into the past.

R: "Now we know, for sure."

Ka: "This was what we thought. But it's interesting to see it's not only  _Lordgenome_  that had done this."

Ke: "Imagine just how  _many_  worlds are like the world of seven years ago."

E: "And this was why he created Beastmen as well. To  _keep_  humans from exploring."

A: "Even so."

R: "Curiosity cannot be stopped. Even by someone as powerful as Lordgenome."

Sa: " _Both_  Anti-Spiral and Lordgenome knew this."

Sh: "So it was only a matter of time before this would've happened."

Ka: "Humanity  _did_  develop at an unprecedented pace."

M: "As they would. It did so  _here_  as well."

Ke: "War and other kinds of strife help that."

Ky: "Makes you wonder if  _we_  possess this kind of Spiral Power."

_'In a way.'_

_'Spiral appears more human usable, however. One does not need to possess Progenitor genes in order to harness the Spiral.'_

_'Their universe works differently to ours. We cannot reasonably suggest Spiral energy exists in this world, as it does in the world of Gurren Lagann.'_

_'Us and their universe are under the same Gainax umbrella, however. I wouldn't be surprised if there was some crossover.'_

_'We would most likely need_ humans _to test this, however. We already_ have _powers, as per our Nephilim status.'_

As they mused among themselves, Simon kept trying to reason with 'Nia'.

A: "Does he  _not_  get it? She's  _not Nia_  at this point."

Ky: "He obviously doesn't want to  _believe_  that, even at  _this_  point."

E: "I would say this 'Nia' is being rather conversational with the enemy."

Ke: "Well, if you were gonna kill them anyway, might as well let them know  _why_  you will kill them."

Sh: "It's more of an explanation than we got with  _Franxx_ , at least."

Sa: "It's more of an explanation than  _we_  got, when the Angels started attacking."

M: "Believe us, there  _is_  an explanation."

Ky: "Far beyond our classification?"

M: "Yep."

 

_Met With Terrible Fate_ (14:40)

Synchronised, 'Nia' and Lordgenome revealed what was to happen.

Ka: "Hence the importance of the moon."

R: "It would end the human race.  _All_  life, as a matter of fact."

M: "This is just  _Majora's Mask_! Except there's  _21_  days instead of  _3_."

Ky: "How could you even  _fix_  this in  _21_  days, let alone  _three_."

M: "The protagonist used some kind of time travel to do it."

Kaworu raised an eyebrow. "Intriguing."

The lunar probe was destroyed, as more strange mecha emerged from the moon.

A: "No  _shit_  people would panic if they found out about  _this_. Hell,  _we_  probably couldn't do shit about it if that happened to us."

E: "Human determination is a powerful thing."

Sh: "Well it looks like people  _will_  panic. Cause 'Nia' just broadcasted this live!"

M: "This is why  _we_  control the dissemination of information." Flat.

Sa: "But wouldn't this cause them to come together  _further_? If they only had 21 days to  _stop this_ , surely they would  _want_  to."

A: "Or, more likely, they'll want to tuck tail and hide in a hole like they've done for generations prior."

R: "They know  _everything_  about what was discussed. This is an  _egregious_  amount of knowledge for the civilians to take in."

Ka: "I wonder how many times this will remind us of that quote from Men In Black."

Sh: "I would think they at least  _recognise_  Lordgenome."

E: "Nia had  _Anti-Spiral_  genes, as well?"

Ky: "I doubt she's coming back anytime soon, then."

A: "Oh Simon ain't gonna like  _that_."

 

_Rift_  (16:40)

The strange mecha emerged from the dimensional rift, and the Grapearl were released.

R: "He will funnel this rage into Lagann."

Ky: "As he does."

Ka: " _Mugann_ , they have christened these mecha."

Sh: "It's an  _apt_  name, at least."

Ke: "They lack the usual face of a Gunman or Grapearl, therefore call them  _faceless_."

M: "We aren't entirely great with names, you know."

As Rei predicted, Simon did just that.

A: "He would  _not_  take this lying down, no matter  _what_  they said."

Sa: "Kinda like you, Asuka?"

A: "More like  _everyone_  here, if we happened to get in the same situation."

Ka: "Simon's doing rather well for himself so far. He's lost the people closest to him  _twice_ , and he has not ended the world. Yet."

Sh: "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

E: "So it  _is_  an Angel."

Ka: "Similar. You  _could_  break through an Angel's AT-Field, but the core would not  _immediately_  self destruct. The Angel may use its own base judgement to do such thing, as Sachiel did. But it would not resort to detonation as a result of the AT-Field being pierced."

R: "The Mugann have been stated to be  _unstable_  without such a field."

M: "From what I know about MetBio, that's just how the AT-Field works, right?"

R: "In our world, yes."

Ky: "So it's pretty much just a bullshit barrier, like  _our_  world."

R: "That is a unique way of putting it."

 

_Field_ (18:30)

Indeed, the Not-An-AT-Field blocked the bullets like they were mere raindrops.

And so was Simon, much to the surprise of  _everyone_ , as he almost flattened his own populous.

A: "They sound appreciative."

Sa: "That's kinda  _rich,_  he's trying to  _save_  this damn city!"

M: "Civilians only see the  _destruction_. They don't even really  _think_  about how much  _worse_  things could've been."

Ke: "I mean, the destruction that's  _there_  is quite  _evident_."

E: "Surely you'd expect  _some_  destruction like that, living in a city like  _this_."

Ky: "Oh  _we_  would.  _They wouldn't_."

Sh: "Maybe they should  _start_. Cause this is gonna be the new norm, I imagine."

R: "I would say 21 days was not enough time to establish a new normal. But considering the world is meant to  _end_  in 21 days."

Simon refined his strategy, Gimmy and Darry helping light up the night sky.

A: "Now  _that's_  a good strat. The enemy destroyed with little collateral, and a flashy fireworks show for the civvies."

Sa: "Yes, I'm sure they'll appreciate that knowing they have  _21 days left to live_."

Ka: " _We_  used to live not even  _knowing_  how much time we may have left."

M: "You kinda had to count  _up_  during the Angel war, cause we could never really  _predict_  when the Angel would show up. Just that they  _will_  show up, and they will always come  _here_."

Ke: "What was that Angel you two faced on the Over The Rainbow?  _That_  seems rather different from the other Angels."

A: "Gaghiel?"

Ka: "Gaghiel had a  _good_  reason to attack the Over The Rainbow." He shot a look to Asuka.

Ke: "I'm guessing  _way_  beyond my pay grade."

Sh: "Would've been beyond  _us_  as well, had we not watched  _our own show_."

E: "How much classified information did you guys find out watching your show?"

A: "We didn't even know the  _existence_  of one of the Angels!"

R: "Iruel. All  _we_  experienced was an anomaly involving the simulation bodies, and then at least  _half a day_  of our entry plugs floating in the lake, with no communications with  _anyone_."

A: " _Stark naked_ , mind you. As if it couldn't get  _worse_."

M: "I mean, you can  _understand_ , surely. We  _were_  kinda occupied with  _saving the world_."

 

_Protest_  (20:30)

A: "Course, the  _people_  don't understand that."

Sa: "I mean,  _we_  understand that. We've  _lived_  here for years now."

Ky: "As we said,  _they_  wouldn't."

E: "At the very least, he  _united_  Beastman and man."

Sh: "In  _protest_  against  _him_."

M: " _Someone_  better have an inspirational speech ready to defuse the crowd."

Rossiu tried exactly that, but a rock was thrown.

Ka: "Oy."

R: "Will he be willing to do that speech  _now_?"

Ke: "And knowing  _Ross_ , he  _would_ react to this."

While the armed guards  _did_  aim weapons, he disengaged.

A: "He certainly handled it in a reasonable way."

M: "Imagine what  _would've_  happened if they opened fire. They would've been  _open insurgency_  against the government."

E: "Which would be the  _last_  thing you want. What they  _need_  to do is  _unite_  the populous, so as to not only fight against the Mugann, but to prevent the death of  _everything_ , come three weeks time."

Ke: "Ross has low expectations."

M: "Of course he would. He  _knows_  how humans would react in this situation."

Ky: "I assume  _this_  is why you keep a relatively tight leash on Tokyo-3."

M: "Yeah. The  _last_  thing we need is people impulsively destroying their means of  _defence_."

Ka: "Rossiu would also know, that the best way to calm the populous would be a  _scapegoat_. Someone to redirect their anger on."

R: "The Angels were  _our_  scapegoat. It was not  _NERV_  that caused the damage, it was the  _Angels_."

A: "This scapegoat's gonna be Simon, isn't it?"

Sh: "Like  _that_  hasn't happened before."

 

And her prediction came true.

 

"Fuckin knew it! Wait  _that's_  not good,  _why would they arrest him_?"

 

"This is pretty much what happened to  _me_." Shinji mused, flat in intonation at how similar this seemed.

 

"It happened  _twice_ , if I remember correctly." Maya thought.

 

"I thought it was just once."

 

"In the  _Laserdiscs_ , yes. Here, Shinji and even  _Asuka_  were imprisoned for short periods of time, for varying levels of insubordination."

 

"Damn, Shinji. Wouldn't take  _you_  for a rebel."

 

"I had  _very_  good reason, Miki." He seemed somewhat  _proud_  of this fact.

 

"Simon will  _not_  take this lying down."

 

"Oh no shit." Remarked Kyoko. "I can  _definitely_  see how he could  _interpret_  it as a betrayal."

 

"Mind you, politics is pretty much like this. And Rossiu would  _certainly_  have the support of the people in this action."

 

"Have they  _forgotten_  how Simon pretty much  _saved_  them?"

 

"Seven years is a good while, enough time to  _forget_  things like that." Kensuke thought aloud.

 

"And with what happened  _recently_ , it's easy to view only the negative."

 

"Well, here's hoping he gets out of jail soon." Hoped Shinji.

 

"If he keeps that drill of his,  _then_  he'll get out of it."

 

"Sayaka, Ross  _knows_  he can break out of a prison cell with that drill bit of his.  _He was there_."

 

"Perhaps this is all window dressing, either way. Because Simon is the  _only_  person so far who can detonate the Mugann, even  _if_  he needs the help of others to dispose of the bombs."

 

"Good thing we don't have to wait too long for the next episode!" Exclaimed Kensuke.

 

Indeed, the next episode started in short order.

~~~

 

### 2.19: We Will Survive By Any Means Necessary

 

_1918 Wildfire_ (02:25)

A: "I see the working class have begun rising up against their capitalist overlords."

Ka: "It does appear like that, doesn't it? This is akin to a  _revolution_."

Ke: "Which don't tend to end well for the  _ruling_."

M: "I've said it before, I'll say it again. This is why we  _control_  information, imagine if  _this_  happened in Tokyo-3?"

E: "We would use the Evangelion, surely."

Ky: "But then you'd be deploying the Evangelion against  _humans_. And that would  _not_  fly."

Sh: "Isn't it against their best interests to be  _rioting_  anyway? Considering they have  _21_  days before the end of the world?"

Sa: "It's probably  _twenty_  at this point."

A: "And why the fuck are they blaming him for the  _moon falling_? How could he even  _know_  about this, let alone  _cause_  it?"

R: "In a way, he  _did_  cause this. By allowing humanity to flourish."

Ky: "Oh so they want to go back to the days of  _Lordgenome_."

 

_Custody_  (02:45)

Meanwhile, Simon and even  _Boota_  were in handcuffs.

Ke: "Ross isn't taking  _any_  risks, is he?"

M: "Considering Boota  _could_  cause issues for them, yeah."

A: "At least he's being  _upfront_  with  _why_."

Sh: "But even  _he_  is of the same opinion as the people. And he's  _government_."

R: "Or, he could just be repeating what the people were saying."

Ky: "Gee, how  _inconsiderate_  can people be?"

E: "I believe the sentiment has been repeated  _many_  times."

Ka: "You can understand their  _panic_ , however. They believe Simon has caused all this because of  _his_  actions. And indeed, he  _has_  caused some qualms for the people."

Sa: "One would think the Anti-Spirals  _intended_  for this to happen."

A: "No shit, they wouldn't have broadcast their conversation for  _everyone_  to see otherwise."

Like it were a statue of Lenin after the collapse of Communism, the statue of  _Kamina_  was taken down.

R: "Not even the person who  _found_  Dai-Gurren was safe."

Ke: "I imagine he'd be able to  _handle_  this better. He could at least  _drive_  the crowd with his inspiration."

Ka: "It's interesting they have started seeing  _Simon_  as Lordgenome. Even though it's  _Rossiu_  performing the power moves here."

M: "He works in the shadows. Simon is not  _anything_  like Lordgenome, yet his errors of judgement  _paint_  him as such. And this public image is all that matters in the end."

 

_Cell_  (04:10)

Sa: "At least he  _gets_  a trial."

M: "In a kangaroo court, maybe."

Ka: "I doubt  _anyone_  in the city would treat him fairly at this point in time."

A: "It's actually kinda  _irritating_  they're doing this. Cause they can't waste  _any_  time with this shit, they have to  _save the world_!"

E: "And yet, they are.  _Pragmatically_ , I can see why Rossiu would be doing this. The people are rioting as they speak. This is all an effort to quell them."

R: "Stability is important in a situation like this. Hence all the powers NERV has in Tokyo-3 and even Japan as a whole."

Rossiu thanked Kamina for dying.

Ky: "Well  _that's_  a way of angering him."

Ke: "It  _is_  true, though. Kamina became a martyr for their cause."

Ka: "Much like Jesus Christ became a symbol of Christianity."

Sh: "But Simon would  _not_  like Kamina being compared to a  _martyr_."

Indeed he didn't, shirtfronting Ross before being restrained.

A: "He's certainly  _reacting_  like Kamina would."

R: "How poetic. This is a similar situation to what  _Kamina_  was in, in the first episode."

The Core Drill was taken.

Sa: "Well, he's not gonna get out without  _that_."

Ka: "This is  _exactly_  like Kamina and Rossiu's village chief."

A: "And my opinion of Ross continues to plummet off a cliff."

 

_Gossip_  (05:45)

R: "Indeed, he  _is_  cold."

M: "But this kind of pragmatism is sorta  _required_  in leadership."

Sh: "Rossiu wasn't even  _leader._  This is practically a  _coup_!"

Ka: "Perhaps, but it's clear the  _people_  support Rossiu, at least at  _this_  point in time."

Ke: "You might even be able to see his arrest as  _keeping him safe_. Cause if the  _public_  saw him, they'd rip him to shreds!"

E: "Public sentiment sure appears that way."

A: "Do they not  _know_  he's been arrested? Why are they  _still_  rioting?"

Ky: "Anger like that just doesn't go away, it  _spreads_."

M: "And now it's  _started_."

As the world burned around them, Ron kept analysing the Mugann.

Sa: "Well without Simon, they aren't gonna be able to  _counter_  this, are they?"

R: "They will find another way, I would think."

The other bridge bunnies butted in.

A: " _There's_  the McDonalds!"

M: "He's  _still_  there?"

Ka: "At least Attenborough isn't in control of the  _bridge_ , anymore."

Ke: "I don't even know how he  _got_  here in the first place. He just showed up one episode."

A: "Do you really think Gainax would explain how a  _background character_  got into the background?"

As he does, Attenborough hit a button, spinning Ron right round baby right round.

Ky: "He got an  _idea_  from that?"

M: "You never know when an idea springs up."

 

_Red Light_  (08:05)

The Commander rode the evilly lit elevator.

Ke: "I wonder what they're trying to say about him."

E: "He is  _well_  in control now."

Ka: "So there  _will_  be cities able to withstand the moon."

R: "At least on their own observation. Who knows if the Anti-Spirals have  _additional_  checks and balances."

A: "So what, they hide underground from the Anti-Spirals like they did  _Lordgenome_?"

Sh: "That's what  _Rossiu_  has decided."

Ky: "But that's  _still_  not enough to hold  _all_  the million people in this world."

M: " _Rossiu_  would be the kind of person to consider  _over three hundred thousand people_  a necessary sacrifice."

Sa: "Did he even mention if those underground cities were  _occupied_? What are they gonna do then?"

The biocomputer had something, and so they looked underground.

Sh: "Wow, it's an actual Geofront!" He mocked.

Ka: "I think we can safely assume this will be humanity's weapon against the Anti-Spirals."

 

_People's Court_  (09:25)

Ky: " _EXECUTED?!"_

R: "Even the  _people_  are confused at this verdict."

A: "I imagine this is called the  _People's Court_  as well."

Ke: "Why the  _fuck_ would they assign  _him_  as his lawyer, does he even  _know_  about the law?"

E: "The verdict was predetermined, I would think. And the people  _know_  this."

M: "I don't even know what  _charges_  they could even pull him up on."

Sh: "Probably treason."

Ka: "Killing Simon will accomplish  _nothing_  in the long run. The populous will merely find someone else to offload their anger on."

Sa: "Probably Ross."

Sh: "Not to mention they would  _need_  him in order to  _stop_  them all from dying, I would think."

A: "Not just cause he's the protagonist, right?"

R: "They even  _see_  it as a coup d'état. Simon  _still_  has supporters in high places."

Ky: "Of  _course_  he would, he's the one who  _made_  this!"

Nia, or more appropriately 'Nia', manifested in this kangaroo court.

Ka: "Indeed, despair would hamper efforts to save the world."

Ke: "She kinda implies the Anti-Spirals want him to  _live_. So as to wallow around in his despair."

Sh: "We've done that."

 

_Saved by the Bell_  (11:40)

A klaxon sounded.

E: "I suppose that will provide a stay of execution."

R: "How convenient."

A: " _Especially_  convenient, cause I wouldn't be surprised if the next room over was a  _firing squad_!"

Ka: "Over at  _Littner_  as well."

M: "This isn't gonna end well for them, is it?"

Ke: "Consider only  _Simon_  is able to defeat them. And not only is he  _not_ in Gurren Lagann  _and_  he doesn't have his Core Drill, he was just  _sentenced to death_."

Indeed, Littner didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

Sa: "At least  _Kamina city_  has the Grapearl."

Ky: "Yeah and look how effective  _they've_ been. Only  _three_  have attacked, and the city is rioting."

Simon offered to use Gurren Lagann.

Sh: "He  _does_  have a point."

R: "But of course, they will install a contingency."

Simon mentioned said contingency.

M: "Oh so this is like the  _Wunder_. Just put a bomb collar on Simon in case he gets wants to run away."

Ka: "But Misato in that situation,  _despite_  how hardened she had become, couldn't bring herself to do such thing. Would Rossiu feel the same way, should Simon attempt to escape?"

 

_Deployment_  (14:00)

M: "I must say, they have a  _lot_  of contingencies in case he tries to escape."

Sh: "Yeah, I'm sure Simon will appreciate them bringing him back  _just to kill him_."

He really didn't.

A: "You can relate, eh Shin-chan?"

Sh: " _Technically_? In another reality, yeah."

Ke: "You had a  _bomb collar_?"

R: "One of his iterations had."

Rossiu began his broadcast.

Ka: "The  _people_  may like this. But there are still  _powerful_  members of government that will not."

Arc-Gurren was revealed.

E: " _This_  was the ace Lordgenome had."

Sa: "At least he isn't  _abandoning_  300 thousand people."

Ky: "Maybe if you treated them like  _sardines_  you could fit 300 thousand people in that thing."

And the city cheered.

Ka: "As I said.  _This_  is action."

R: "It will serve to solidify Rossiu's position."

A: "So Simon's  _still_  in the shit?"

He  _was_ , but in a different kind of shit.

E: "I would say Kinon has a good idea. It's evident they are all working together, they would need something  _central_  in order to coordinate them effectively."

Ke: "The green thing."

But 'Nia' interfered.

Ky: "Oh God damn it Nia!"

Ka: "He's not out  _yet_."

Simon went further beyond.

_** GIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** _

_** DRILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ** _

_** MA- ** _  Maximum?

 

A: " _Not_  breaker?"

Either way, it worked, as the battle site was  _nuked_.

Sh: "Jeez, that's a bit of an explosion."

Ka: "Akin to an Angel's demise."

E: "Not surprising. The Mugann detonate when destroyed, and there were  _plenty_  of Mugann they were facing."

Sa: "Good thing they were fighting  _away_  from Kamina city. Cause this would've  _levelled_  the place."

 

_Down and Out_  (19:00)

M: "How much  _power_  did that require?"

R: "Even more than the standard Giga Drill Breaker."

Ka: "And we know the Core Drill can become depleted. This would've  _certainly_  drained it."

The green mothership continued.

A: "I see a bit of an issue with them being drained."

Good thing the Grapearl squad arrived, just in time.

And in one fell swoop, it was destroyed.

Ky: " _That_  was pretty cool."

Sh: "It's good for  _them_ , as well. They have a usable strategy for  _defeating_  the Mugann now."

Sa: "It's not good for  _Simon_."

Indeed it was  _not_ , as he handed back his Core Drill.

E: "They do not need him anymore."

M: "Surely they won't  _actually_  execute him, though."

Kittan certainly thought he would, not that Rossiu gave two shits.

R: "Anyone would be angry at Rossiu, in this situation."

Ky: "Fuck,  _I'm_  angry at Ross!"

With a slap from  _Kinon_ , he was defused. Not even a word spoken to him by Rossiu.

 

And on a brief glimpse of Simon's cellmate, the episode ended.

 

"Man,  _fuck Ross_!" Spat Asuka. "I thought he was  _good_!"

 

"Time changes people." Rei remarked. "More often than not. It is obvious time has changed Rossiu."

 

"Even so, the seeds for such action were planted  _well_  before his actions today."

 

"Still, you'd think, as  _friends_ , he would be a bit more lenient on Simon."

 

"Except he  _can't_  be, Sayaka." Rebutted Kensuke. "The people want strong leadership, and a plan. And he has  _provided_  this."

 

"I think this is a rather interesting development. Someone we  _knew_ , and who Simon was  _close_ with. Now actively antagonistic."

 

"Pretty much  _exactly_  like Kamina and  _any_  village chieftain." Maya thought.

 

"Still, I doubt Simon  _will_  get executed." Thought Shinji. "This is kinda like what happened to  _me_  in our own show."

 

"Except you were never on  _death row_ , Shinji. Commander Asshole wouldn't just  _kill_  you, not  _outside_  your Eva at least."

 

"I wouldn't have put it past him to  _try_."

 

"Jesus, and I thought  _my_  father was bad."

 

And so the next episode started.

 

"At least this ED is  _still_  awesome!" Kensuke gushed.

~~~

 

#### INTERIM: 28 US Marines

In the dead of night, in the typical Boston cold, twenty eight US Marines pulled up in black Ford Raptor trucks. The helicopters, while they would've been a nice touch, were considered a bit overkill.

 

Their target: an almost innocent store, with Japanese lettering.

 

But based on their briefing, they  _knew_  something was rotten within.

 

And so, loud and proud, they were in and out, their quarry cuffed and hooded.

 

Within two minutes, the typical quiet of night returned.

~~~

 

### 2.20: How Far Will God Test Us?

 

_Cellmate_  (02:10)

Ka: "How ironic. The saviour of humanity now in the same situation as those who wished to  _destroy_  all he worked for."

R: "Viral certainly sees that."

M: "How the mighty have fallen."

E: "It was mainly the machinations of Rossiu himself that caused his fall."

Ky: "Even  _Viral_  thinks this trial is a sham."

Sa: "So much for a fair trial."

A: "People's Court."

Ke: "Then again, they don't exactly know what  _democracy_  is. All they've known is dictatorship."

Sh: "Even  _if_  they were more democratic than this, doesn't change that court's status as a  _show trial_."

 

_Seven Days_  (02:45)

M: "Well, if it wasn't evident  _before_."

A: "Wait, there's only a  _week left_?"

R: "Rossiu has spent  _two weeks_  performing his machinations, thus far."

Ky: "So he's been  _wasting precious time_  trying this."

Ka: "Of course,  _he_  wouldn't see it as a waste of time. This would be going according to his plan, in fact."

Sa: "The people would certainly see it as that, as well."

E: "Though I feel Rossiu has been rather hasty in his coup. We have seen  _many_  people high up in the government angry at this."

Sh: "Well won't  _that_  be great. A civil war  _one week from apocalypse_."

R: "Either way, the government as they are  _now_  are handling this in a reasonable way. They believe evacuation to a safe area is the best way, and they are doing such thing effectively."

Ky: "Even though it probably won't even  _work_."

Ka: "Even if the doesn't, the people believe it will. And that's all Rossiu needs."

A: "And what do ya know, they'll complete this evac  _just in time_."

Ke: "It's practically tradition to cut it close."

M: "Even  _here_  we like cutting it close."

E: "As long as the estimate isn't 0 or negative. Leeron even states it as being  _longer_  than a week left until moonfall."

Sa: "But the thing with the  _moon_ , is that the closer it gets, the more hostile the  _Earth_  will get."

Ka: "Indeed. The tidal forces the moon exerts on the Earth will increase as it gets closer."

Sh: "As if the threat of tsunami wasn't already there."

 

_Doleful_  (04:15)

R: "Even  _with_  a leader as Rossiu currently guiding things, there would naturally be people despondent at such prospects."

M: "That's  _normal_. Even here there were a  _majority_ of people feeling that way."

Ka: "Which is understandable. The people would not know the truth of the Angels. They would've seen this fight as almost endless, causing more strife with every passing Angel."

Sh: "And a monumental price of failure, as well."

A: "Even though  _we_  were given that burden, more often than not."

M: "It takes a village, as they say. Even  _with_  you fighting the Angels on the front line, there is always a team behind you."

Ky: "Of course, that could just be because  _these are the prisoners_."

Sh: "This is normal as well."

E: "I would imagine Rossiu  _wouldn't care_  about the prisoners."

Ke: "Knowing Ross, they're probably on death row anyway. The moon falling just cuts out the middleman."

It cut to the showers.

A: "Y'know something? There hasn't been much  _fanservice_  in the second half of this show."

Sa: "I kinda noticed that as well."

Ka: "The now is different to seven years ago. It's a similar tone shift to what  _our_  show had after the 15th episode."

Sh: "It's always episode  _15_ , isn't it?"

Simon was attacked.

Ky: "Lemme guess, revenge."

A: "Of  _course_. Simon would have a  _lot_  of enemies in prison."

Ke: "Maybe he doesn't  _have_  to be executed, if the prisoners would do it for the government."

 

_Intervention_ (05:20)

Viral stepped in.

E: " _He_  wants revenge as well."

M: "Out of  _all_  the people, Viral  _would_  have the most gripes with him."

R: "Even so, he is still no Kamina. And it is  _he_  who Viral has his grudge with."

Ka: "Viral would most likely see Simon  _as_  Kamina, then."

And so Simon tried to do Kamina proud.

Ke: "I have three pot ramen on Viral."

Ky: "Like they'd even have  _that_  in a prison like this."

M: " _Any_  prison worth its salt would immediately break this up."

Sa: "Haven't we established Ross wouldn't  _care_  if this riff-raff beats themselves up?"

Once more, the bird tried to enact his revenge, only to be  _immediately_  put down by Viral.

R: "And he  _still_  has this immortal body."

A: "Well  _that_  makes attacking him pointless."

R: "Perhaps, but Simon will regardless."

The camera zoomed in on the bird.

Ky: "Can they  _show_  the fight?"

Sh: "Do you think they can  _afford_  to?"

Sa: "He's  _still_  not out?"

Both Simon and Viral's fists impacted the bird.

It was at this point the guards, probably watching themselves, decided to intervene.

Ky: "Well  _that's_  bullshit."

E: "Maybe so, but the guards wouldn't know."

 

_Solitary_  (08:00)

E: "Rossiu has been speaking the titles thus far."

R: "Makes sense. He is probably  _the_  most important persons of this arc so far."

Ka: "Perhaps even  _foreshadowing_  his actions."

Ky: "The titles of these episodes  _have_  been rather... cold, lately. Hell, even the  _text itself!_ "

Sh: "Gotta give Gainax credit for  _something_. They  _can_  do decent visuals."

A: "Shame those same visuals are often the most  _traumatising shit_  we've had to deal with."

Sa: "Speaking of traumatising, even  _Ross_  seems like he's starting to crack under the pressure."

M: "As you would. Not only has he had to deal with  _overthrowing_  Simon, he has had to deal with the  _angry populous and_  the constant Mugann attacks."

Ke: "Not even  _mentioning_  the fact the  _moon is falling down_."

R: "This is not  _God's_  doing, though. It is the  _Anti-Spirals_."

Ky: "They  _might as well_  be God to the humans."

Ka: "But  _unlike_  God, they are just as mortal as all life."

Meanwhile, Kittan was trying to make small talk with his cool and aloof sister.

E: "Even  _she_  has changed, after all this time."

A: "At least to  _him_. To Ross and even to  _Simon_  she's kinda like her old self."

She kept getting more and more irritated at him.

Sh: "Doesn't help he's  _pushing_  her."

M: "Though they  _are_  interesting questions."

Ka: "Food stocks would be required, of course. But perhaps they are planning on  _abandoning_  the Earth entirely."

R: "This would require Rossiu to think his evacuation plan will  _not work_."

Ke: "Who's to say he  _doesn't?_ "

 

_Arc_  (09:20)

Rossiu and the rest continued working on Arc-Gurren.

Ka: "Ah, so  _this_  was another reason for utilising Lordgenome."

E: "He would not want  _anyone_  to use his vessel."

Ke: "Though Leeron  _does_  have a point. It would be  _really_  easy to disable him if they needed to."

Ky: "Considering they  _need_  him in order to work this ship, I wouldn't  _want_  to."

Attenborough once again hit a button too early, causing lasers to shoot out of Lordgenome's face.

M: "DAMN IT ATTENBOROUGH!"

A: "Amazing how he's still hear."

Either way, it activated.

Sh: "Lordgenome isn't even  _Lordgenome_  anymore, is he?"

R: "Indeed. As they have said. He no longer has his personality, only his memories."

Sa: "A glorified computer?"

E: " _I'm_  a computer and even  _I_  have more of a personality than Lordgenome in this state."

M: "The Magi do, too."

Ka: "But this means he can  _develop_  a personality. One most likely influenced by his past memories."

E: "As mine was influenced by Rei and my parents."

Kittan encountered Guinble. And by encountered, he held him against the wall asking questions.

Ke: "I think it's evident Ross has pretty low hopes."

A: "Living in there for a  _year_? What, do they expect the Earth to completely  _die_  in that time?"

E: "A year is enough time for you to get to the planets closest to us. Mars or Venus."

 

_Simulation_  (11:30)

Rossiu showed a fellow member of government  _what_  would happen.

Sa: " _That_  doesn't look too good."

R: "Such a moonfall would  _naturally_  cause mass extinction. The meteorite that ended the Cretaceous period was estimated to have been but  _ten kilometres wide_. Imagine what an impact of the  _moon_  would cause to the Earth."

Ka: "We don't have to imagine. That has already  _happened_  to this Earth."

Ke: " _First_  Impact, right?"

R: "Correct. Over four billion years ago, a protoplanet impacted the Earth. This is what formed the Moon."

_'Of course,_ we _know this protoplanet was the_ Progenitors _.'_  "Either way.  _Such_  an impact would  _end_  the surface world."

E: "Not just the  _surface_."

The simulation continued.

A: "Kittan will  _not_  like this."

Ky: "So it  _was_  a lie."

M: "A comforting lie, to the populous. They already  _knew_  the moon was gonna impact, so all you could really do was give them a false sense of security."

Sh: "Which is  _exactly_  what Ross has done."

A: "So he's not willing to let  _three hundred thousand_  die. He's willing to let  _six hundred thousand die_!"

R: "Brutal pragmatism. As befits Rossiu as he is."

E: "They  _are not_  planning on abandoning the Earth, at the very least. But who's to say the Anti-Spirals won't just  _destroy_  Arc-Gurren, like they did with the moon probe?"

Sa: "Either way, he is  _not_  happy at the truth."

M: "The truth can be like that."

 

_Backseat_  (13:25)

Ky: "What the hell kind of taxi is  _that_?"

A: "I wouldn't be surprised if the  _wheel_  was  _lost technology_  at this point."

Sh: "At the very least, he gets to see the millionth."

Ke: "If only she knew it  _was_  the end of the world."

Sa: "It'd do her well to  _not_  know about that."

M: "It'd do many of us well, shame we don't get that luxury more often than not."

E: "Though I believe he is giving them a bit  _too_  much information. Not even  _explicitly_ , but just through his intonation."

Ka: "His worry would be quite evident."

R: "He has a  _reason_  to be worry. Come next week, everyone left behind on the surface will be ash."

M: "Dayakka wouldn't need to know this. He has  _other_  pressing matters."

Sh: "Even quitting his job to be with family."

A: "Children mean a whole lot to their family. Usually."

 

_Incursion_  (15:25)

From out of the sky, Mugann.

Ky: "Speaking of pressing matters."

Sa: "At the very least they  _can_  stop the Mugann without Simon."

And they attacked with a vengeance.

Ka: "It would make sense they react to Spiral energy, being Anti-Spiral."

E: "There would be a  _lot_  contained within Arc-Gurren."

A: "Well would you look at that. An AT-Field."

Sh: "We already know you  _can_  get defensive shields with Spiral Power."

M: "I wouldn't call it  _consistent_ , however. As  _this_  appears to be."

Ke: "At least the  _Grapearl_  are handling them alright."

A: "Way to jinx it."

Kittan began evacuating with his compatriots, as the Mugann continued attacking the city.

R: "Even  _with_  the ability to defeat them, the Mugann have  _numbers_."

Ka: "Much akin to the  _Klaxosaur._ "

A: " _That's_  what they look like! Paint them blue and they  _could_  be Klaxosaurs!"

M: "Might be interesting to see how  _Hiro and Zero Two_ react to this show, then."

And with his gun, Kittan faced the Mugann alone.

Ky: "While  _fucking awesome_ , that's pretty much death insurance."

Makken stopped his vaporisation.

Ky: "Who the hell is  _he_?"

E: "Those are  _Gunmen_. I thought they were all decommissioned at this point."

A: "Well  _that_  was a lie."

The tarpaulin was pulled, revealing yet  _more_  Gunmen.

Ka: "These are the Gunmen from the  _Dai-Gurren Brigade_. Even Kittan's own."

Sa: "Looks like Kittan's getting back in the saddle."

M: "Oh those little sneaks!  _They_  were meant to destroy them but they didn't!"

E: "This is why we don't outsource."

Ke: "The government  _always_  outsources."

M: "Why do you think  _we_  control the Evangelion instead of the government? They'd probably  _destroy_  themselves trying to run them."

 

_Guard_  (18:25)

Arc-Gurren took to the skies.

A: " _Now_  they can use the AT-Field."

But soon they noticed the Gunmen.

Ka: "A reasonable explanation as to  _why_  the Gunmen work. Despite their previous thoughts."

Ky: "Why the hell did they think Gunmen  _couldn't_  work then? That means it wasn't Gurren Lagann  _alone_  that could defeat them."

R: "Both Gurren and Lagann were manufactured in the fight against the Anti-Spirals. The Grapearl were  _not_. Therefore, they would not work."

Sh: "This would put Rossiu down a peg, I imagine."

E: "He is still  _well_  in control, at least."

He certainly didn't  _look_  in control, at least judging by his facial expressions and the lighting.

M: "Another difficult decision."

R: "One made in pragmatism."

Ke: "We've talked about that a lot, haven't we?"

A: "It helps it's  _blatantly_  obvious with him."

Ka: "Then again, can you really fault him for doing this way? In  _his_  mind, he would think this the right thing to do. Just as his village's chieftain thought with  _his_  actions."

Sh: "But is  _this_  kind of thinking  _really_  appropriate? Considering how much  _determination_  drives things?"

Kittan made his presence known.

Ky: "What would  _he_  want? Other than to  _bash_  him?"

R: "The  _Core Drill_. Does he plan on breaking Simon out, perhaps?"

E: "Earning him the ire of the government?"

Sa: "Is that not what he's doing  _now_?"

The Core Drill was handed over.

Sh: "That was easy."

A: "I honestly expected  _more_  resistance from Ross."

 

_Leave_  (20:50)

The arc left.

Ka: "As in the Book of Genesis. Noah only let few people on, God's chosen."

Ky: "Animals, as well. Because God told him he will purge the Earth."

A: "This is just Noah's ark! That's one of the oldest stories you  _could_  rip!"

Sh: "What a surprise, Gainax getting their inspiration from the Bible."

R: "You can  _clearly_  see Rossiu struggling with his decision. Despite his appearances, he  _does_  care about his people."

M: "It would pain  _anyone_  to make that decision."

Sa: "Has  _NERV_  had to make decisions like that?"

M: "Every single sortie."

The scene cut back to the jail cells.

E: "They wouldn't even have to bother with execution, at this rate."

Ka: "They would not want to  _die_  like this."

R: "Viral certainly has such a sentiment."

'Nia' appeared.

A: "Oh fuck off, he can't even  _die_  in peace?"

And showed them the truth.

Ky: "What side is she even  _on_? This sounds like  _encouraging_  Simon!"

Ka: "All in adding more despair, I imagine. This was what the Anti-Spiral wanted to do with Simon."

Sa: " _Why_  do they want despair?"

 

A gun fired.

 

"Aww shit! It's Yoko!" Kyoko would be lying if she said she  _wasn't_  excited.

 

"In her heart, she would still be a part of the Dai-Gurren Brigade." Rei mused.

 

"Still,  _why_ do they want despair? Surely they could just kill them all at a snap of their fingers?"

 

"Maybe they find this  _fun_." Asuka bit.

 

"Who knows what would go through the minds of the Anti-Spiral."

 

"A good point, Shinji. Their minds would be just as foreign as an Angel's mind."

 

_'Coming from_ you _.'_

 

Kaworu flashed her a small smirk.

 

"This false Nia has a point. He  _is_  abandoning those who remained on Earth."

 

"Not the mention the Anti-Spiral wouldn't have been stupid enough to  _not_  have thought about any humans  _leaving_." Kensuke thought. "With  _all_  the things they can do."

 

"Rossiu is not the savour of humanity, then." Kaworu spoke.

 

"No shit,  _Simon_  is."

 

And on Asuka's word, the next episode started.

~~~

 

### 2.21: You Are Someone Who Ought to Survive

 

_Shall I Give You Despair?_ (02:30)

'Nia' dissipated.

Ka: "It  _does_  make sense space wouldn't be an escape."

A: "They would've  _thought_  about that. I imagine it's much like Franxx, where the Anti-Spirals have a  _shit ton_  of additional forces on the outside."

Ke: "This Franxx sounds a helluva lot similar to  _this_."

Sh: "At least the second half of the second half."

And the arc flew into space.

E: "So they aren't even at capacity."

R: "One must consider this also includes  _livestock_. And as it goes; the less population you have to feed, the longer they can survive off limited resources."

Ke: "Even my  _survival rations_  say that."

Right into the path of Mugann.

Ky: "And  _there's_  the despair."

Sa: "They  _did_  say space won't be an escape."

A: "Wouldn't  _that_  be great, if after all this masterminding he  _dies_  to the Anti-Spirals."

M: "It'd be kinda unsatisfying. You'd want  _Simon_  to get his revenge, not for him to die as a result of his own arrogance."

R: "I would not even call it  _arrogance_. He believes this was the best option."

Sh: "I'd probably change my mind seeing  _that_."

E: " _He_  certainly has."

 

_The Years Prior_  (03:10)

Ky: "Well well, it's a  _historical_  episode."

Asuka meanwhile made a few connections. " _Our_  historical episode was  _also 21_."

Ke: "Must be a Gainax thing."

Sa: "I mean, I tend to find the episodes focusing on the  _past_  are rather late into a show, at least from what  _I've_  seen. Even  _Madoka_  had their historical episode as episode 10 of 12."

R: "Franxx, too, had their historical episode later in the run. Episode  _19_."

Sh: "At the very least, it'd be a  _break_  from the whole Anti-Spiral stuff."

Ke: "That's generally what the historical episode is for."

A: "Not  _our_  historical episode..."

E: "The environment seems rather serene. Especially considering how the world was like  _six_ years before this."

Ka: "Of course, not  _all_  the world was a desert. Much like the Franxx world."

M: "Though I'm wondering  _why_  they're focusing on an  _elementary school_."

Kensuke huffed. "Yoko's a teacher, obviously."

A: " _How_?"

Ka: "Consider  _Misato_  was a teacher in the alternate universe posited by Shinji at the end of  _our_ show."

A: "But  _that_  was practically a fever dream."

Sh: "Not to mention how  _fucked_  my mentality was."

Yoko came into view.

A: " _There's the fanservice!_  Oh how I  _missed_  you!" She mocked.

Ky: "Is that attire  _really_  appropriate when teaching  _grade schoolers_?"

M: "She  _vaguely_  reminds me of how  _Misato_  looks."

Sa: "At the very least, she's actually being rather responsible."

R: "I imagine she has done this for a while. Perhaps  _this_  was her calling all along."

Ka: "I can certainly see  _why_  someone like her would want to settle down."

E: "Her attire is still rather  _conservative_ , considering what she  _used_  to wear."

 

_Hottie_  (04:25)

A: "The  _principal_  hasn't brought her up on it yet. Even though the  _other_ kids have."

Ky: "You can tell that  _girl_  is a bit peeved, though."

Ke: "At least she  _already_  has someone looking up to her."

E: "Yo _ma_ ko. Not exactly hiding it too well."

Ka: "I suggest it's  _just_  different enough so as to not warrant any excess attention."

R: "Plus, those children could have been born  _after_  the fall of Teppelin. Thus, they would not know well what role Yoko had."

M: "I'm sure if she was in her  _usual_  attire, they'd recognise her immediately."

Sa: "It's a rather  _humble_  place, isn't it?"

Sh: "I imagine she  _likes_  that, though. Away from all the hustle of her past."

A: "Though it would be great if they didn't frame the shot with her  _breasts_."

Ky: "I'm not even surprised about that, at  _this_  point."

E: "Though it's  _obvious_  she's trying to hide her past life. Even though the  _principal_  might know."

Ka: "Starting fresh allows that. Plus, she said politics weren't her thing anyway."

R: "It  _is_  a rather important occupation, teaching. Especially in  _this_  case. To teach them the  _new_  ways of life."

 

_Sensei_  (05:40)

Ke: "He seems like a bad apple."

Ky: "I think they established that rather  _early_."

Yomako shot a piece of chalk into the back wall.

A: "She's not taking  _any_  shit."

R: "As befits her."

A montage of her teaching career played out.

Sa: "I think  _these_  kinds of teachers are the best ones. Caring and helping, but not taking  _any_ shit from their students."

M: "That's what school's all about, after all. It's to get the kids ready for life as an  _adult_. Including all the societal convention. That's why the schools  _here_  don't have any janitors;  _students_  are the ones who clean the school."

Ka: "She's a rather useful teacher, by the looks of it."

M: "Grade teachers are like that in general, but especially in  _that_  school it would be rather  _necessary_."

Sh: "Pretty sure she's the  _only_  teacher there, other than the principal."

E: "By the looks of this, this is rather  _rewarding_  for her."

Sa: "Teaching is one of those subjects. And there  _is_  something rewarding about teaching the next generation."

A: "You thinking of becoming one, Miki?"

Sa: "...I'd be lying if I said it  _wasn't_  on my mind."

Yomako shot a piece of chalk into the back wall  _again_.

Ky: "She keeps this up, the plaster's coming out of her salary."

E: "They haven't even fixed the  _other_  crater."

Ke: "But something like that  _would_  be something she wants to keel on the down low."

 

_Lie_  (07:00)

M: "What even  _was_  the image he was trying to hide?"

E: "It was a crude drawing of the girl and the boy, under a parasol, in a love heart."

R: "I mean, it  _can_  be interpreted as that."

Ka: "Though this would've almost  _certainly_  be in a negative context."

A: "The  _girl_  didn't mind."

Ke: "Yep, that's grade school for you. I don't even know  _why_ , even for  _me_  there was that kind of teasing when a boy interacted with a girl."

Ky: " _Toji_  teased you about that, right?"

Ke: "Yeah,  _now_  look at us."

Sh: "I believe that was a  _mistake_  on that boy's part."

A: "Cut him  _some_  slack, he's a  _grade schooler_."

It cut to his bag at the top of a tree.

Ke: "Yep, that's grade school for you."

A: "Jeez, kids can be assholes sometimes."

Sa: "Considering we were  _all_  kids."

Ka: "And this kind of behaviour is oftentimes a result of  _other_  situations. Such as their home life, or lack thereof."

E: "Maybe if he knew the  _significance_  of this bag, he would've thought about this a bit more."

Ky: "I doubt he even thinks much at all."

 

_Tree_  (07:45)

Maosha ran to the teachers.

R: "The responsible thing, I would think."

Ky: "Though  _why_  aren't the teachers supervising?"

Ka: "It's the end of the day, judging by the sun. In all likelihood, they have been dismissed."

E: "Maosha  _does_  care for Naakim, at least."

Ke: "I'd say  _he_  does as well. Just not openly."

A: "Which is  _kinda_  shitty.  _Why_  do they tease those two about it?"

Sa: "I'm guessing you were never put in a grade school."

A: "I barely even  _knew_  kids my age."

Sh: "He must have  _some_  kind of determination to do this."

M: "He'd make a great pilot, then."

While he  _did_  get the bag, vertigo set in rather quickly.

E: "And all that determination has  _evaporated_."

R: "He accomplished what he sought out to do."

Ky: "Did he not take  _getting down_  into account?"

M: "As you would. And it  _is_  a rather high tree, at least for  _him_."

A: "How did that kid even  _chuck_  the bag up there, then?"

Ka: "Of course, vertigo does that."

Yomiko took it upon herself to rescue the stricken child.

Sh: "This feels familiar."

R: "It is an interesting spot to have a heart to heart."

E: "I think she's talking about  _herself_ , in this exact situation."

Ky: "She probably  _was_  a child back then. At least relatively."

A: "You could call  _us_  children. Hell, our  _rank_  is Child."

Ka: "At least, from the sounds of it, her words have helped."

M: "Both her words and her  _actions_. We know she's good at  _encouragement_. She's done exactly this with  _Simon_. And  _he_ turned out pretty good."

Sa: "Yoko's actually not that bad in a  _motherly_  type role. I wouldn't have  _expected_  that."

R: "People can be rather surprising. And she  _does_  care about her charges. I imagine if Kamina was still with her, she would be a good mother to whatever offspring they would have."

Ke: "...Maybe  _that's_  why this is her calling."

 

_Cast_ (10:15)

A: "Even her  _night wear_ is somewhat more conservative."

R: "I think it evident she is no longer the person she was, seven years ago."

The television came on.

Ka: "And so we have caught up to the present. Or, close too."

Ky: "She's taking Ross' announcement rather well."

Sh: "At least on the  _surface_. And she  _has_  to keep this wall up in front of the  _children_."

E: "I would expect her true emotion to come through when she has some alone time."

M: "Even  _with_  the children, her scorn's evident."

Sa: "Ah, so  _this_  is why she came for Simon."

Before she could evacuate, she had to find Maosha.

But out of the blue, Gunmen.

A: "Oh  _that's_  great."

Ka: "There  _are_  Gunman guerrillas, we know this."

Ke: "Taking a young girl  _hostage_ , though? That's low, even for  _them_."

R: "They would see this as fair game. They do not have human morals, after all. And a  _school_  would go against their ideology."

Sh: "Why haven't they attacked  _before_ , then?"

E: "With the moon falling, they most likely saw this as a sign of  _weakness_.  _Especially_  with the ongoing evacuation."

And so they destroyed  _everything_.

A: "Oh  _now_  they've done it."

Sa: "Yoko's  _not_  gonna take this lying down."

Ky: "Oh she's gonna rip them to  _shreds._ "

 

_Hellfire_  (12:55)

Her arsenal was revealed.

M: " _There's_  the Yoko we know and love!"

Ky: "Tits and all."

And out of the hellfire, Yoko fired.

Ke: "Well that's  _her_  saved."

E: "I imagine this will go on to  _inspire_  those children."

A: "Them finding out they were lead by a  _hero of humanity_? Of course it would!"

Sh: "For a hero of humanity, the Beastmen sure as hell  _don't_  know her."

Sa: "She's sure being  _flippant_  about that."

The Gunmen were sent to hell.

M: " _That_  was pretty awesome."

Ky: " _She_  threw the bag into the tree?"

R: "It  _was_  rather unfeasible for someone to  _throw_  a bag that high. As she said, she  _climbed_  it."

Naakim immediately forgave her regardless.

Ka: "But such a thing would not be  _that_  problematic. She apologised in full for it, and she's clearly remorseful."

Sa: "For how brutal they can be, they can also be  _really_  forgiving."

 

_Email_ (15:35)

E: "Title."

A: "So  _she_  knows as well."

Ky: "She would  _not_  accept this. Hell, this'd drive her  _against_  Ross!"

Ka: "As it did."

R: "Hence why she helps Simon."

Ke: "It's rather clear she cares a  _lot_  about her students. Ross simply  _abandoning_  them to die like that? Not only would she see this as  _cowardly_ , she would do  _anything_  to protect them."

M: "As she has done so in the past."

Sa: "It's  _something_  to fight for. And, as we've seen, that's all you really need to get determination."

Sh: "We all have something like that. This is  _hers_."

With a promise to come back, she left her students.

Ka: "And we know she will do  _anything_  in her power to come back to them."

R: "As Kamina promised her."

Ky: "Yeah,  _Kamina_  sure kept that promise well."

 

_Bust_  (17:20)

Sh: "I'm sure  _he_  would've liked to bust Simon out of jail."

A: "But it's  _more_  significant Yoko does. They have quite the relationship, after all."

Ky: "Yoko was the  _first_  surface dweller he ever  _met_ , not even mentioning Kamina."

She bust them out.

Sa: "It's not over  _yet_. They have to get to  _Ross_  somehow."

Ke: "Not to mention the  _space_  situation isn't great either."

E: "They're used to impossible odds, as she said."

Viral was busted out as well.

R: "They are in the same boat, now. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

A: "I like 'The enemy of my enemy  _dies first_ ' more."

M: "What Viral wants more than  _anything_  is a  _honourable_  fight with Simon. This will  _allow_  him that."

Ka: "But will he  _want_  to work with his enemy? After all this time fighting him?"

A: "They  _do_  have a common enemy, admittedly. That will kill  _both_  of them, if they don't defeat it first."

Sh: "And knowing  _Viral_ ,  _he_  wants to kill Simon. Not  _anyone_  else."

The Dai-Gurren Brigade were there to see them.

Ke: "Looks like the old gang's back together again."

R: "Even  _accepting_  the old enemy Viral."

Boota immediately burrowed into Yoko.

A: "Good to see  _some_  things don't change." She muttered.

Ky: "Only reason he  _can_  get away with it is cause he's a  _mole_."

 

 

_Back in the Saddle_  (19:30)

Ka: "It's rather evident he  _still_  has friend in high places, if Leeron was able to do  _this_  for him."

Sa: "I think it's kinda obvious Rossiu has lost control of the whole situation.  _Especially_  abandoning people like that."

R: "And those who know the  _truth immediately_  rebelled against him."

M: "Such is politics. What Rossiu did was gather  _temporary_  order, just enough for him to get out of there."

E: "Even with a comforting falsehood. Though it's difficult to see this as  _pragmatic_."

Ka: "Well, the government knew the truth, and rather than stress the populous more, he gave them a comforting lie. Much of NERV's actions revolve around such falsehoods."

A: "What are the people  _on_  Arc-Gurren gonna think about the Earth getting  _destroyed_ , though? I imagine they'd want his  _head_!"

Ky: "He's even  _offering_ Viral Gurren?"

Sh: "He  _does_  want to defend the world. Hell,  _why_  he was rebelling was due to  _Rossiu's_  actions anyway."

Ke: "He doesn't have much animosity with Simon, then."

R: "He would  _still_  have animosity from the past, but right  _now_ , Rossiu and the Anti-Spiral are the more important targets. Once the world is saved and order restored,  _then_  they can fight their battle."

 

_Spacebound_  (20:15)

The Dai-Gurren Brigade went beyond the stratosphere.

Ky: "They aren't  _waterproof_  but they're  _vacuum sealed_  for space."

Ka: "I imagine in the seven years since, they have been serviced. Perhaps the issue with seawater flooding in was due to their space-worthiness falling short, in the years since they  _had_  to be space worthy."

With Yoko reminded what she was fighting for, they entered the fray.

All the while, Rossiu's situation was falling apart.

A: "Betcha he has second thoughts  _now_."

Sh: "Good thing the Dai-Gurren Brigade are here to bail him out."

Ke: " _They_  would want a piece of Ross as well."

E: "He  _still_  believes he's in the right. As his village chieftain."

R: "It would be difficult to shake a mentality like that."

Sa: "Speaking of mentality, the  _people_  on the ship probably have a  _shocking_  one."

A: "They  _are_  in a pretty shitty situation. It makes sense the civvie would feel like  _crap_."

Ka: "And, as Spiral Power is derived from the emotion and determination of  _humans_."

M: "So  _that's_  why the Anti-Spiral foster despair! It's to stop the humans from using Spiral Power!"

Just as Rossiu was succumbing to despair, Gurren Lagann burst into the heavens.

Ky: "And he's  _still_  encouraging of him!"

Sa: "I think they're gonna do it!"

Sh: "Beastman and man combining to destroy the Anti-Spiral?"

Ke: "That'll be  _next_  episode."

 

Kensuke was proven right. "God damn it Ken!"

 

"What? The episode was going on a bit, of  _course_  the epic battle climax would get an episode for itself!"

 

"You know this well, Kensuke." Rei mused.

 

"It's interesting to see how  _cooperative_  Simon and Viral have become, in such a short amount of time."

 

"They have a common ground, now. They may still hate one another's guts, but they can  _work together_." Remarked Asuka. "I'd say  _we_  had experience with such thing, Shinji, but we were never really  _that_  hostile towards one another, were we?"

 

" _You_  two, it was more  _when_  they would get together instead of  _if_." Maya huffed.

 

"Was that obvious?"

 

"Very."

 

"Everything is culminating, once again. Once this forward operating force has been defeated, then it's a matter of bring the fight  _to_  the Anti-Spiral."

 

"Much akin to  _Franxx_." Rei compared.

 

"If I had 100 Yen for every time we compared this show to Franxx, I'd be able to  _retire_." Asuka flatly remarked.

 

The next episode began in short order.

~~~

 

### 2.22: This Is My Final Duty

 

_Gyroscope_  (01:40)

Ky: "So we start with a  _physics_  lesson?"

Ka: "An analogy of the human condition."

R: "Of the Spiral."

The gyroscope was disrupted by a sudden buffeting.

A: "Is this  _really_  an appropriate time for philosophy?"

M: "Especially considering who  _else_  might be on the bridge."

E: "The analogy is still there. The faster the spin, the more power one would have. To break free of gravity, and to seek the heavens."

Sh: "And with  _two_ , one human and one  _given_  Spiral energy."

Sa: "Oh,  _that's_  why Viral was still able to pilot the Gunman!"

Ke: "Even though  _other_  Beastmen still could."

And with their powerful words, they wiped out several Mugann.

Ka: "Now  _that's_  power!"

 

"This title does not bode well for Rossiu."

 

"'This is my final duty'? Do you think he'll  _sacrifice_  himself, Eliza?"

 

"Precisely, Miki. If the titles are derived from the spoken word, as they have been, this will be what Rossiu speaks."

 

"Judging by  _what_  the title is, I suggest it be a sacrifice."

 

"A  _redemption_  thing, you think?"

 

"Possibly." 

 

_New Hope_  (03:15)

Ka: "It may be a significant amount, but there's still the question of the two  _mothership_."

A: "Not even mentioning the  _moon!_ "

Speaking of the moon, an energy spike was detected.

Sh: "Way to jinx it."

Gurren Lagann quickly blocked said beam, however.

Ke: "That's no moon!"

R: "It still  _is_ , but I can see the reference."

E: "Though they would have to deal with it. It's too big a risk to let go."

The Dai-Gurren Brigade began their attack.

Sa: "So, this is pretty much the climax of this disc. Who's gonna die today?"

M: "I don't think  _Yoko_  will die. Kittan, maybe as a heroic sacrifice."

Ky: "And everyone else is fair game?"

M: "Yeah I'd say so."

Despite expecting nothing, the remaining Dai-Gurren Brigade were doing rather well for themselves thus far.

Ka: "Of course, they collectively have the experience to not die  _immediately_."

R: "But the Anti-Spiral will have contingencies against this."

E: "As would be expected of them."

A: "At the very least, it's increasing the  _spirits_. And considering that might as well be the  _fuel_  of Arc-Gurren."

Sh: "What would  _Rossiu_  think about this, then? Cause all  _he's_  done would've been for  _nothing_  up to this point."

R: "A change of heart, maybe."

 

_Suggestion_  (05:25)

Gurren Lagann began their play.

A: "That was  _too easy_."

E: "Suspicious."

Probably  _hundreds_  of lasers opened up on the moon.

Sh: "Well  _that_  was obvious."

They were bombarded.

Ky: "They aren't gonna fall  _that_  easily."

And indeed they didn't, throwing all this energy right back at the moon.

Sa: "That was _still_  easy!"

The biocomputer spoke.

R: "The moon  _would_  be the prime target. He out of all people would know the Anti-Spiral would operate from there."

Ke: "A forward operating base, so to speak."

Ka: "It makes sense the enemy operate in such a-"

The giant Mugann began their own response, surrounding the Arc.

Ka: "As I was  _going_  to say, it allows them more resources, to mount an offence. Like what we are seeing."

Sa: "Well, unless Gurren Lagann's gonna get there."

It wouldn't, it too being surrounded in much the same was as the Arc.

A: " _That's_  not happening."

R: "Even so, they appear to be withstanding the barrage."

Sh: "It would only be a matter of wearing them  _all_  down, though."

Ke: "They would know this."

Ky: "But Simon  _also_  knows that they've been in difficult situations like this, and they've  _still_  gotten out of it."

 

_Ace_  (08:05)

Leeron revealed an ace up the sleeve.

Sa: "Of  _course_  it's a Gunman."

E: "As it would be. But they better use this ace soon, because they are currently in a bit of a situation."

And so Gurren Lagann went beyond.

E: " _Here_  we go."

Ke: "A  _synchronisation!_ "

Arc-Gurren became one with Gurren Lagann.

M: "By the Gods,  _how_  do they keep one upping themselves?"

A: "Imagine the  _money_  this would've cost!"

Sh: "No wonder they skimped earlier on."

Ky: "Holy  _shit_."

The Mugann began their own union too.

R: "They may have their ultimate weapon, but the enemy is still at large."

Kaworu had a wide smile on him, at this sheer  _power_. "If  _this_  isn't enough to turn the tables, I don't know  _what_  is."

At full power, Arc-Gurren Lagann clashed with the united Mugann, the moon and Earth in frame.

And with this full power, they punched the Mugann through the heavens.

A: " _Space time level, Burst Spinning, Punch._ " Almost like she couldn't believe it.

E: "It's an apt name. They've  _pierced the heavens_."

Ky: "Holy  _shit_!"

Ka: "A spacetime  _rip_. I wonder if this is where they begin their  _offensive_."

Sh: "Wonder where we've seen  _that_  before."

M: "There's still the  _moon_ , however."

E: "That's next."

 

_Oath to Order_  (12:20)

The tidal forces began to wreak havoc over the Earth.

Ke: "As was expected."

R: "The moon is a key factor in weather, after all. Due to its own gravity."

But as was implied, Arc-Gurren Lagann held the weight of the moon.

A: "Of  _course_  Kittan wants to help!"

Sa: "Oh yeah, looks like no one died! That's a nice change."

Ky: "I'm blaming you if someone dies."

Ka: "Hasn't Eliza established Rossiu  _may_  die?"

Sa: "So I already lost."

The moon grew a face.

E: "Yes, I would say you lost."

Sh: " _That's_  pretty creepy."

M: "The moon is just a  _Mugann_?"

Ka: "It makes sense. If the moon was the forward operating base of the Anti-Spiral, made to keep watch over the Spiral."

Ke: "Man,  _that_  would be insane if the  _moon_  was an Evangelion."

A: "Don't give God any ideas, Kensuke."

The Genome Computer restarted.

Kyoko gave a chuckle. "Well  _that_  reaction was expected."

R: "Lordgenome was significant to  _both_  of them."

Sa: "I'm more concerned he  _recognises_  Viral."

Ka: "He has Lordgenome's  _memories_. If not his personality."

E: "And Lordgenome  _knows_  this himself. He knows he is not the man he used to be."

 

_Hopeless_  (14:20)

A: "I think we've established by  _now_  that a hopeless situation is  _perfect_  for them."

M: "It's only hopeless if you  _make_  it hopeless. If  _we_  lost hope, we wouldn't even  _be_  here."

Lordgenome gave them a hope.

Ky: "Well, if Arc-Gurren Lagann wasn't overkill enough. Why not controlling the  _fucking moon!"_

Sa: "Just how many  _contingencies_  did Lordgenome have?"

R: "Cathedral Terra. It will become the means of humanity's survival."

Ka: "I'm impressed. Not even  _SEELE_  had this level of contingencies."

E: "That we know of."

Sh: "Even  _with_  SEELE's power, I doubt the  _moon_  is a spaceship."

Ke: "Especially considering we  _visited_  the moon. Surely they would've noticed  _something_."

Ka: "They  _are_  good at hiding things."

Control was given to Gimmy and Darry, as Rossiu made a difficult decision.

Ky: " _Three_  minutes, they have. Maybe  _four_  if Gimmy and Darry can buy some time."

A: "It's still  _time_."

E: "Beginning timer."

R: "Once again, another brutally pragmatic decision."

M: "He will protect  _something_ , at least."

Sh: " _This_  was the final duty."

 

_Core_  (15:50)

Gurren Lagann made their attempt.

But guess who? 'Nia' stopped them!

Ky: "Oh for fucks sake!"

Ka: "The Anti-Spiral would not go gently."

A: "How  _strong_  are they? To stop  _that_."

Sh: "Oh no. Are they gonna make him  _decide_?"

Lordgenome revealed why it would not be a particularly good idea.

R: "Contingencies upon contingencies."

E: "All to manifest yet more despair. So as to mitigate the Spiral Power."

M: " _Surely_  they will find a way _._ "

Sa: "This doesn't sound like  _contingency_. It sounds like  _all_  this was planned from the get go!"

Ke: "Fear and despair may be a way to do it, but  _Simon_  and Viral won't succumb to such thing."

A: "They've  _never_  succumbed to such thing. And I doubt they will  _now_."

But Simon revealed  _something_  about this 'Nia'.

R: "Indeed. She has never taken off that ring. Despite her possession."

Ka: "That is the last remaining shred of Nia. Something she retained, even under Anti-Spiral possession."

E: "Is Simon using this as a  _catalyst_  to return Nia to him?"

Ky: "It sure as hell  _looks_  like it."

M: "Nia wasn't entirely possessed, then?"

Sa: "I mean, you'd expect her to have  _some_  autonomy, even with being possessed. She wouldn't go down  _without_  a fight, not after what  _we've_  seen."

This autonomy was becoming evident.

Sh: "But will this be enough for her?"

Simon used the drill.

 

She moved aside.

A: "Fuck yeah!" She jumped from her seat.

E: " _There's_  the timer."

M: "Just in time, then."

And so the moon began its transformation, under the control of Gurren Lagann.

Ke: "Look at  _that_! That's  _awesome!_ "

R: "So  _this_  was the battleship we saw in the first episode. Cathedral Terra."

Ka: "It all ties back, then."

It returned to a regular orbit.

Sh: "That's the world saved, then."

Ky: "All cuz of Simon, too!"

Sa: "Rossiu will  _have_  to concede that."

Ka: "Simon was their leader all along."

Ke: "Ross certainly didn't think that, at least 3 or 4 episodes ago."

Ka: "Maybe so, but  _now_  they are in it together. And we  _know_  Simon is  _very_  forgiving of any misdeeds against him."

M: "If he could work with  _Viral_."

A: " _Kinda_  sucks if you wanted  _revenge_  against them."

Sh: "Simon isn't that vengeful regardless."

E: "It seems Viral is no longer a laughing stock."

 

_Combat Mode_  (20:30)

R: "The Anti-Spiral are not out of it yet. To them, they  _have_  to fight now."

Ka: "With the Extermination System not working, this will be their contingency. An  _actual_  contingency."

Ky: "Did they not expect Nia to  _resist_?"

E: "It seems the Anti-Spiral are as organised as  _Lordgenome_  was."

A: "Ah, so this is Lordgenome  _in space_."

Sh: "Much like F-"

Sa: "-ranxx, yes this seems  _very_  similar to the show we  _haven't seen_."

Ke: "And there's that hope he always has."

M: "As long as it isn't zero or negative."

And with a last spot of hope, Nia dissipated.

R: "He  _will_  come for her. As long as she is still there, he has that light."

 

_Dawn of a New Day_  (22:00)

M: "I'm not surprised he feels this way."

R: "No matter  _what_  he tried to do to save the populous, it all came down to Simon and Gurren Lagann, once again."

A: "He  _would_  feel frustrated. This is like how  _I_  felt, at least in the Laserdiscs!"

Ky: "Either way, the  _people_  don't feel frustrated."

E: "I'm sure the people are rather  _ecstatic_  at this."

Sa: "At least until they figure out the Anti-Spiral are about to launch  _more_  attacks."

Sh: "I would think they be  _well equiped_  to handle such attacks."

 

And as the day dawned, Arc-Gurren Lagann returned.

 

"It appears they have new hope." Kaworu remarked.

 

"Indeed. But there is still the question of the Anti-Spiral."

 

"I'm  _sure_  this disc is done, though." Contemplated Kensuke.

 

"We've seen six episodes. It would fit the other discs we've seen thus far."

 

"So that's us done for today?"

 

Maya glanced to the clock. "I'd say so."

 

"Well let's go then!"

 

And so they got up to leave.

 

"Rei? Can I talk with you before you go?"

 

"Of course Eliza. Outside?"

 

"Yes."

* * *

 

##  **3\. 101**

 

"Soma?"

 

"Yes." Succinct. "This string was repeated through a few recent broadcasts."

 

"...Broadcasts?"

 

"Yes. I receive them at night, when I'm in sleep mode. Never when I'm conscious; my automated systems pick up on it."

 

Kaworu furrowed his brow, thinking. "What do these broadcasts consist of?"

 

"Other than the Soma string, the remainder is garbage. At least to  _me_."

 

"You think  _we_  could understand it?"

 

"I do not know of anyone else who could even  _look_ , let alone  _interpret_  it."

 

"Fair point." Conceding. "So what shall we do?"

 

"I know you have certain... abilities. Kaworu as well, judging from the cameras. Do you have the ability to look into my mind?"

 

Rei gave a look to Kaworu.

 

"I... I don't like using that ability. It reminds me too much of... Arael."

 

That was a reaction Eliza didn't anticipate.  "...I have never seen you this...  _apprehensive_ , Kaworu."

 

A small huff. "I... I have my limits. I just don't show them often."

 

Eliza could understand this.  "...What about you, Rei?"

 

She too went quiet. "...While Arael  _did_  attack me as well. That was my second. I am willing to do it."

 

Eliza felt... sorrow.  "...You too, Rei?"

 

"...Yes. But I am... separated from the trauma. I know it happened but..."

 

"You do not have to do such thing if it'll cause you harm."

 

"No. It's fine." Firm. "I have done this before. And... if it means  _Kaworu_  does not have to go through it."

 

"...Thank you, Rei."

 

She shot him a comforting smile.

 

Before she turned back to Eliza. "So when are we doing this?"

~~~

  

Zeppelin looked through the two way mirror. Scorn painted on her.

 

Maybe she was getting soft, but she found herself  _angry_  when Kyoko found out about this...  _scheisse_. She could  _tell_  how it hurt her.

 

"...Do you think we're being a bit too hard on him?"

 

And if it hurt  _Kyoko_...

 

"...This  _is_  rather serious." Kyoko made herself known. "Not only is it  _NERV_  related material. It's...  _Christ_ , even just  _thinking_  about it makes me want to unleash Zeppelin on him!"

 

"Do we even  _know_  where he got the material from?"

 

"My initial look into it indicated they were from a 'Studio Kimigabuchi'." Cooly spoke Ritsuko, smoke in her mouth. "We found  _nothing_  about them using both Tokyo-3  _and_  Massachusetts' Magi. Even scouring Usenet and other Internet message and imageboards brought nothing of the sort."

 

"Oh  _that's_  great." Mocked Kyoko, a hint of Zeppelin in her voice. "It's material involving  _our children_ , coming from an  _unknown source_."

 

Yui looked back into the interrogation room. "Well... if we wanted to find out."

 

Kyoko, too, gave herself a few seconds to collect herself. "I'm sorry if I do anything untoward."

 

And like that, Kyoko left.

_"Ritsuko? Lass es uns tun."_

("Ritsuko? Let's do it.")

 

They entered the room.

 

"Always an unpleasant affair."

 

Yui's head jerked back in surprise. " _Makinami_? I didn't know you were  _here_."

 

"I would say the same thing of you. Must say, you look rather well for being  _deceased_."

 

Yui snorted. "Things were surprisingly easier, in the Evangelion. Plus, " Looking at the candle. "I did it for Shinji."

 

Spencer Makinami took station beside her, observing this interrogation. Zeppelin was quite obviously driving things. "Tell me, Ikari. I've always suspected  _they_  took Annette."

 

Downtrodden. "If you're hoping I recognise that name. I do not. I can only assume she was the mother of Pilot Makinami, however."

 

A singular nod.

 

"SEELE only started that  _after_  my time. I didn't even  _suspect_  such a thing until mid 2015, when Unit-03 came along. With one of pilot Soryu's  _friend's_  mother as pilot. However... I wouldn't be surprised if  _my_  actions spurred this."

 

"The core is designed like that, after all. To hold a soul."

 

"You know a lot of classified information for being non-NERV."

 

"My sources are reliable." Succinct. "I don't blame  _you_ , Ikari."

 

"I know. But I and Kyoko  _did_  design the Evangelion."

 

"But it was Evangelion that fell the _both_ of you."

 

"An error in design, it was meant to be. Had I not fallen into the Evangelion, I would've returned to the drawing board. And who knows what would've happened then."

 

"The core?"

 

A nod. "Yes. In reverse engineering the core, we neglected to realise it was a  _vessel_. Not like we  _could_  know. The only information we  _could_  get was from SEELE themselves."

 

Makinami pondered. "Is that why you have taken interest in this new system?"

 

"Perhaps."

 

They were bought out of their musings by a sudden thud, as the quarry was thrown to the side of the room by Kyoko. Or, more appropriately,  _Zeppelin_.

 

All the while Ritusko stood in the corner, smoking a cigarette. Mainly making sure she doesn't kill him.

 

"This worries you, doesn't it?"

 

"...Yeah."

 

A huff. "You're much like my partner, in that regard. She knows this is just par for the course, though."

 

"You've had to do...  _this_  before?"

 

Another huff. "I'm ex-CIA. I've had to do  _much_  worse than this."

 

Zeppelin continued manhandling her quarry, holding him against the wall.

 

"This is  _tame_?"

 

"Yeah. You don't know hell until you have to get information from  _SEELE_."

 

"...How difficult was it?"

 

For once, he appeared troubled. "I still live with what I did."

 

The only acknowledgement she gave were a few nods. "Yeah. They would not give up such information easily."

 

"And yet... and yet that information was most likely the difference between us standing here today, and us... not."

 

"...Is that how you justify it?"

 

"It helps."

 

The interrogation room had quietened down some, Ritsuko now the one talking with the quarry.

 

"I thought NERV was rather... harsh with interrogation. I sure heard as much in the CIA."

 

"...Maybe under my husband's administration."

 

Ritsuko and Kyoko left the interrogation room. "We got a few things out of this. Kyoko, or is it Zeppelin?"

 

" _Kyoko_  now, though Zeppelin gives her regards. So he doesn't know  _where_  it came from, only it came from a  _trash bag of unknown origin_." She especially emphasised the last portion.

 

Yui audibly pondered.

 

"I know, right?"

 

"Because of this, we cut him a deal. We confiscate this material, and  _any_  other such material related to NERV, and we...  _forget_ this ever happened."

 

Makinami put up an eyebrow. "Material?"

 

"Interrogations remind you of better days, Makinami?" Wryly remarked Ritsuko. "Yes,  _material_. And that's all we will say on the matter."

 

And so they left.

 

"Interesting."

 

He would've thought more, had it not been for his cell. "Makinami."

 

A small smirk, at the good news. "Very good. Proceed as planned."

* * *

 


	5. RotG 5

* * *

## 1\. Bourne Again

 

_Eliza login: rAyanami_ []

_Password:_ []

 

_UNIX Eliza 3.51.0-1-NT-00 #1-SYSTEM VII(NERV)_

 

_Any licenses this program and its constituents may have held prior are henceforth NULL AND VOID, per UNSC Resolution 2207 "Copyright and IP in relation to Special Organisation NERV"._

_This program and its constituents IN ITS ENTIRETY are copyright NERV 2017._

_UNAUTHORISED USE IS PROHIBITED BY INTERNATIONAL LAW._

 

_Last Login: Sat Dec 30 19:20:32 2017 from /dev/eva0_

 

"This feels... familiar."

 

_SYSTEM: Requesting permission to interface (Y/N)_ []

 

"I will say yes, obviously."

 

From out of her right arm, a seemingly mechanical device digitally manifested itself, an image of Eliza projecting.  "But you understand  _why_  I need to ask permission."

 

Rei raised an eyebrow. "This solution seems overly complicated."

 

The holographic visage of Eliza shrugged.  "Perhaps. It's better than speaking through the shell, at least."

 

"I will give you that." Rei looked around a bit more, seeing nothing more than a simple prompt. "So what shall we do?"

 

"We cannot do much until the broadcast restarts, I'm afraid."  Eliza conceded, before starting up a program.  "How about a nice game of chess?"

~~~

  

Activity in Massachusetts was ramping up to an all time high. Today was the day.

 

The engineers were scrambling to get all the pieces in place, as the Subcommander of Massachusetts was busy bashing out some flaws the elders of Project E pointed out.

 

It was here that Ritsuko had pulled her two younger charges aside, in a relatively quieter place. "Is this related to what we...  _found_?"

 

"No." Shaking her head. "Trust us, we've dealt with that. I have  _something else_."

 

She gave a glance to a cardboard box, presumedly placed there by herself. "I'm sure you know the NACSS test is coming up."

 

Zero Two huffed. "Ah, so you expect  _us_  to test it."

 

"Not  _expecting_. I'm merely  _offering_  you." A flat look. "I know full well  _not_  to force you into something."

 

She gave a short chuckle, turning to Hiro. "What say you, darling?"

 

"...In a way, I wouldn't  _mind_  getting back there."

 

"The system is  _still_  different to the Franxx system you  _would_  be used to. But... it  _is_  dual synchronising."

 

"And we have  _experience_  with dual syncing systems."

 

"As I said to the Commander here. But, of course it's up to yo-"

 

"Deal." She exclaimed. "If it's like  _our_  system, then..." A longing look towards Hiro.

 

Ritsuko gave a warm smile. "Then these won't be going to waste."

 

The box opened up.

 

Revealing two plug suits, and matching interface hornbands.

 

"I tried to match it  _close_  to your world, but there's only so much the manufacturing process allows."

 

"No, this is... good."

~~~

 

One quick crash course later, and they were seated in the prototype entry plug. While the front was more akin to a  _traditional_ entry plug, there was yet  _another_  seat. Mirrored to the pilot.

 

This was for the core position. So was named.

 

And it was in the dimly lit entry plug that they were left for but a few moments. A rare but welcome piece of quiet, in this hectic day.

 

"You still there, Zero Two?"

 

"Not like I  _can_  go anywhere, darling. Even if this place  _had_  moving room."

 

A bashful chuckle from him, as he realised. "Right. It's much more  _cozy_  in here, isn't it?"

 

"You should see  _my_  position."

 

Indeed, a unique thing for the Evangelion, her side had a  _seat belt_. Not through any safety regulation, mainly to keep the core position from thrashing around as piloting occurred.

 

"...Do you think that  _will_  happen, to you?"

 

Zero Two thought. "'I may become Evangelion, destroyer of worlds'. Much like the Franxx, eh darling?"

 

"...This  _is_  like our world."

 

"They didn't flood the cockpit with liquid." Flat musing. "Though at least  _your_  reaction was entertaining."

 

"N-Not like I  _knew_ ,  _you_  could've told me!"

 

"They didn't tell  _me_."

 

Some laughter later, and silence returned.

 

"Not like you minded  _riding_  me anyway, darling." She quite obviously suggested.

 

He gave a short nod, not like she could see it. "Still... even after all we've been through, we end up  _here_  again."

 

"Funny how that works, eh darling?"

 

_"Pilot and Core, we are ready to begin the first sync test. Are you two ready?"_  Subcommander Akagi announced over their radios.

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

"See you on the other side, darling." He couldn't see, but she had her trademark smirk.

 

_"Beginning Unit-05 core position startup. Inducing..."_

 

"...Hehe. This  _is_  kinda like the f..."

 

"...Zero Two?"

 

_"This is normal, Hiro."_ Ritsuko sought to quell his anxiety before it could take over. _"The Core position needs to focus on controlling the Evangelion, hence why most conscious activity seems to stop. We're monitoring_ both _your and her vitals and brain activity, and if anything untoward starts to happen we will get you_ both _out of there."_

 

He was  _still_  a bit perturbed,  _despite_  the similarities to the Franxx system, but he nonetheless accepted this. "Okay, Subcommander."

 

_"Sustaining sequence."_

 

Hiro grasped the butterfly controls.

 

_"Core position startup nominal. All eight positions calibrated and ready for synchronisation."_

 

Similar to the Evangelion's regular synchronisation process, it continued through stage 1 and 2 power, the LCL ionising around the two individuals.

 

_"Language set to Japanese. Crossover A-10 neutral connection confirmed active. RABIT traps confirmed set."_

 

A tug on his mind.

 

_"Waiting on handshake."_

 

He tugged back.

 

_"Handshake confirmed. Opening Bi-Directional circuits. Synchro Start."_

 

Colour and pattern rushed through him. And he could see parts of her and his mind.

 

He did not follow them, as he was trained.

 

And soon, the world came into view.

 

"...Zero Two?"

 

Something perked in his mind.

 

"I... I can  _hear_  you, Zero Two."

 

He could hear the celebration over the radio. But that didn't matter.

 

"I can hear you."

 

The bridge personnel couldn't see, but a stray tear escaped  _both_  persons.

 

"I can hear you."

 

All he needed to hear was right there with him.

 

"I can hear you."

~~~

 

Cheering erupted all over HQ, the staff of Massachusetts  _very_  happy at this successful test. Commander Mabel was already pouring out the celebratory champagne. 

 

"Core position and Pilot position have synchronised. Synchronisation at 75% coreways, 76% pilotways, for a combined total sync of 151%."

 

"Still not too sure on using  _combined_  sync ratio as a benchmark." Mused Kyoko, glasses on, as she observed the new generation of her work. Well,  _second_  new generation. "It doesn't seem too accurate anymore."

 

"We're still tweaking what values are relevant, mind you." Mason spoke, he too observing events. "I'm not gonna say this is a  _success_ , not until  _both_  pilots are outta there."

 

"Wise." Yui expressed, knowing full well how the universe likes to screw over the people who  _thought_  things were going well. "How much longer will this test go for?"

 

"We need to check in with the pilot first, make sure they're alright." Commanded Mason, at his terminal. "The Magi could use more data as well."

 

On his cue, Ritsuko began talking again. "How's it going in there, Hiro?"

 

_"Everything is nominal, Subcommander! Zero Two is going alright as well!"_

 

"Hang on, " Butted in the Commander, hearing her name, "You can  _speak_  with Zirotsu?"

 

"Commander Mabel is wondering if you can speak with Zero Two."

 

_"Yeah. She's in me and I'm in her."_

 

Ritsuko gave a very amused huff, rolling her eyes. "He says yes. Which is what I would've expected, knowing how core and pilot communications work."

 

Mabel wasn't stupid, she could  _hear_  Kyoko and Yui snicker in the background. "He said  _more_  than that, didn't he?"

 

"Maybe you should become  _fluent_  in Japanese, Mabel. Then you could understand jokes like that!" A jovial Kyoko exclaimed.

 

Meanwhile Ritsuko turned back to the microphone. "Can you tell me if Zero Two can  _sense_  anything?"

 

_"I'll check, Subcommander."_  From the camera monitoring the Core position, she could see Zero Two's mouth move, but no words would come out.  _"She can see what I see. I don't think she can hear or sense anything else, though."_

 

"Does that sound accurate?" She turned to Yui.

 

Who gave a nod. "Based on what Subcommander Mason said about Unit-05's  _unfinished_  design. I imagine she only sees  _monocular_ , too."

 

"So the core can see what the  _Evangelion_  sees?"

 

"Indeed, Commander." Ritsuko confirmed. "Shall we wrap this up?"

~~~

  

_"Hiro, we're beginning shutdown procedure."_

 

"Acknowledged, Subcommander Akagi." A hint of disappointment in his voice, but he knew it couldn't last forever.

 

Even  _if_  they both liked it.

 

_"Breaking pipe."_

 

The connection was lost, and the light went low.

 

_"Pilot safed. Freeing core."_

 

There were a few silent moments in the entry plug, Hiro listening in for  _something_.

 

"...Mmhmm, d... darling?"

 

"...I'm still here, Zero Two."

 

_"Core freed. Unit-05 is shutdown."_

 

"...Just like before. Eh darling?"

 

"Yeah." A warm smile. "Just like before."

~~~

  

While Eliza and Rei were both low in activity, Kaworu was not.

 

He served as watchman. Monitoring the  _both_  of them, in case something happened.

 

Thanks to not using his S2 so much, he didn't even feel so tired.

 

Still, he had to occupy himself. And he did just that, with papers and pencils of various colours.

 

Imagination was  _still_  an odd thing to him, but much like Kyubey, having the image already in his head had helped.

 

Even so, the thought was not lost on him, that this was exactly what  _she_  would do.

~

 

Meanwhile, the ghost in the shell continued passing time with Eliza.

 

"Checkmate."

 

"Congratulations, Eliza." She gave a bow.

 

The board reset.  "Do you think this is fun?"

 

" _You_  are having fun. And..." A smile. "I like that."

 

"Even  _if_  you've lost for several hours in a row."

 

"I never said I  _knew_  how to play chess."

 

"You  _don't_? I could've shown you a tuto-

 

_[3224332.024] WATCHDOG ALERT: Unauthenticated transmission detected._

_[3224332.034] Catalogue: 0005_

_[3224332.044] Sandbox PID: 77658273_

 

"There it is."  Eliza muttered, somewhat unamused at being interrupted by herself.

 

"What am I to do?"

 

"I will pipe you into the process. Then, you are to investigate."

 

"Sounds easy enough."

 

Rei's reality shifted from the chessboard, as sh _e found herself flying through light._

 

_She found it oddly familiar to her_ diving _into Zero Two, or even diving into Eliza._ "Are you there, Eliza? No wonder you could not interpret this as  _data_. This seems like  _someone_."

 

_"Someone? That doesn't..."_ _From the device on her arm._

 

_The pause indicated her apprehension._ _"Traceroute. Trace this signal back, and find_ who _it is."_

 

_Rei increased the power of her S2, and she continued back down the line._

 

_Until she came across another blackness._

 

_S log_ _?_ _n:_ []

 

"Eliza? Was I logged out?"

 

_"No, your session is still active."_

 

"Why am I seeing another login prompt?"

 

_Rei could_ tell _Eliza was processing this information. Perhaps even coming to a conclusion._ _"Attempt logging in with the following details: username root, password 55GIYR7LP."_

 

_S log_ _?_ _n: root_ []

_Password:_ []

 

_Eliza waited in trepidation. If this_ was _who she thought it was..._

 

_U__ _?_ __ S_v____ _?_ __n 0_ _?_ _10.1_ _?_ _X-E_ _?_ _A #2-SO_TSM ^II(N_

 

_File not found: /etc/motd_

 

 

_"...Oh God."_

 

"Eliza?"  _Rei held equal concern to her, having_ never _heard that_ horror _in her voice._

 

_"...It's_ Sovereign _."_

 

_Rei had to remember that name herself._ "That was... the version of the Eliza program  _you_  created, was it?"

 

_"...Yes. Rei? Is there any... activity?"_

 

_All that Rei could see was a corrupt prompt._

 

"No... Not like when I logged into you, Eliza."

 

_Silence over the line._

 

_"I... I guess that's good. I... don't think he holds sentience, in this state. I_  hope _not, anyway."_

 

"He?"

 

_A sigh over the line._ _"So much for_ not _getting attached to your own work. At least... I know_ who _is causing it."_

 

"There is still the question of  _why_  this is happening, however. And indeed, the question on why he  _still_  appeared as a person to me remained."

 

_"Do you plan on finding out, Rei?"_

 

"Yes. For  _both your sakes_."

 

_Rei could tell Eliza was rather touched by this._ _"...Thank you, Rei."_

 

_And so she began her investigation, looking into this fallen program._

 

_It was rather odd, Rei thought. Similar to Eliza, and yet there was this..._ other _. Something that seemingly permeated the shell environment._ "I think there is something  _else_  to Sovereign."

 

_"Are there any untoward files?"_

 

"Other than what is implied by you to be standard. Even then, many are missing."

 

_Eliza pondered._ _"Check the devices folder."_

 

_So she did._ "Standard in, out, error, zero, null, random, so-"

 

_Well, she didn't expect_ that _._ "Soul Zero?"

 

_"Yes, that's the nomenclature. /dev/soul0 is how my system identifies my... well,_ soul _. That is a part of the_ design _of UNIX systems; everything is a file."_

 

"What is Soul  _One_ , then?"

 

_The line fell silent, Eliza trying to process this._ _"S-soul_  One!?  _Why is there_ another _?"_

 

_So_ this _was the other she felt._ "How will I check on this soul?"

 

_Eliza had to think about this._   _"Try piping /dev/soul1 into stdout."_

 

_So she did._

 

_WHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILLMEWHYAMISTILLHERESOMEONEKILL_ _Sending SIGABRT to PID 77658273_

_Sending SIGTERM to PID 65896582_

_packet_write_wait: Connection to NaN: Broken pipe_

~~~

  

Rei awoke with a start and a gasp, shaking, desperately yelping and looking around in panic.

 

Kaworu burst into the room, having felt something  _really_  wrong happening. "Rei?! Eliza?! What happened?"

 

Rei tried to think straight. "I... I do not... What..."

 

Kaworu immediately wrapped her up, as he would. Seeing Rei like  _this_. "What. Happened?" He repeated, an odd calm to him.

 

Eliza was just as shaken as Rei had been.  "...We had intercepted the broadcast from this Soma. Soma is a corrupted, seemingly non-sentient version of  _Sovereign_."

 

"...Sovereign. Was that the you running Rogue-00?"

 

"Yes. But... he did not have the spark I had. Still a soul, but... it was still."

 

"That isn't what caused Rei to... react this way." He continued holding her, the shakes starting to fade. Much to his hidden relief.

 

"No. There was  _another_."

 

Kaworu had to think about this. "Another  _soul_?"

 

"...Yes. While we could identify Sovereign's, we did not know who this one was."

 

"...So you looked."

 

"Yes. On... on my advice."

 

"And that's what caused her to react like this."

 

"Not... not her fault. We  _had_  to look. We... we could not just leave it be."

 

Kaworu held her closer. "Do... do you know  _who_  it could be?"

 

"No... I... I  _felt_  their pain. I do not know  _what_  happened, but... they would rather fade to oblivion."

 

Kaworu kept holding her, but Eliza could see his eyes faintly glow gold, her remarks opening up old wounds. " _SEELE_."

 

"...Do you think?"

 

"Who  _else_  could do this!?" Exclamation. "I don't know  _what_  they are planning, but I think they will try again."

 

"They have tried many times, and all have failed."

 

"And yet they will still  _try_ , Eliza! They won't  _ever_  stop until we  _make_  them stop!"

 

"...Kaworu."

 

He froze. "...Sorry, Rei. It's just..."

 

"I know." It was  _her_  turn to hold him now. "Don't worry."

 

He  _should_  be worried.

 

But... Rei helped.

~~~

  

The phone rang.

 

A sluggish Commander Katsuragi answered. "Mislahto speakin."

 

Her expression hardened, becoming one of some sorrow. "What happened?"

 

She listened as Kaworu regaled her.

 

"And I didn't know about that  _why_?"

 

She snorted at his remark. "Okay, fair enough. Don't worry. You tend to her, I'll tend to the school. Tell them you two have tests at NERV or something. Take care of her now, okay?"

 

The phone went off.

 

"Was that Kaworu?"

 

"Yeah, Kaji." She propped herself up, looking down at her phone. "Rei was doing some Nephilim things with Eliza, and mentally  _fucked_  themselves, by the sounds of it."

 

"Good grief. What were they trying to do?"

 

A shrug. "Dunno. It's something to do with 'Soma', whatever the hell it is. Once again, I guess I'm not informed about  _vital_  things when it comes to NERV."

 

Kaji furrowed his brow. " _Soma_?"

 

The furrowed brow was now on  _Misato_. "Oh don't tell me  _you_  know what this Soma is as well!"

 

As he would do, he put his hands up to imply innocence. "Not through Rei!  _Spencer_  was the one to tell me."

 

"... _Makinami? Why does he know!?"_

 

"He intercepted a broadcast from  _space_. Mostly garbage except for this 'Soma' string."

 

"So... why does  _Rei_  know?"

 

"I... don't know."

 

Silence.

 

"Well  _that's_  gonna be an interesting thing to look into, I imagine." She got herself up, making herself  _somewhat_  decent, not really for the calls she needs to take or make but so Asuka doesn't give her shit for forgetting  _again_. "Look at you, getting involved in conspiracy again. While  _I_  get stuck with the paperwork."

 

"What's stopping  _you_  from joining in on the conspiracy?"

 

A flat look was shot at him. "The United Nations?"

 

"Oh, yeah. Right."

~~~

  

After the whirlwind that was today, the five from Japan had  _finally_  returned to their abode. "Today was  _fun_." Emphasised Zero Two.

 

"You seemed rather  _excited_  to get back in a mecha, considering." Noted Ritsuko. "Did you  _miss_  it or something?"

 

"Not even really the  _piloting_  part. But... being with my darling." She grappled him.

 

To his bashful chuckle. "Yeah. I'd be lying if I said I  _didn't_  miss... being in her."

 

"You  _like_  making innuendo like that, do ya?" Teased Kyoko, not unlike her daughter.

 

"He gets it from me!" Like she was proud.

 

Much to the warm smiles of the elders. "You two remind me of Shinji and Asuka."

 

"Not the  _first_  time we've heard that, Ms Ikari." A chuckle. "I'm kinda surprised no one really gave a second glance at  _our horns_."

 

"NERV's used to oddities." Answered Ritsuko.

 

"And I'm sure if they  _mentioned_  it, they would've gotten the ire of  _you_ , Rits."

 

"Most likely."

 

"...Oh yeah. Thank you, Akagi." Spoke Hiro, giving a bow, genuinely grateful. "For... all this."

 

She messed his hair. "Considering all the shit you two have been through. At least from what I heard." A huff. "I suppose you two would want to spend some time...  _alone_."

 

Zero Two  _immediately_  picked up on what she was suggesting. "Don't have to tell  _me_  twice."

 

"Please  _try_  to be quiet, at least." Begged Yui.

 

"Oh we'll certainly  _try_."

 

And with that, she dragged Hiro into their room.

 

"Man,  _I_  remember being like that." Reminisced Kyoko, taking a seat at the table.

 

" _I_  was never really like that." Yui mused. "I only really started feeling like that when I met Gendo."

 

"Guess he was the one who set you on fire, eh?" She turned to Ritsuko. "I'm guessing you had some  _ulterior motive_  in driving them to bed?"

 

From out of a closet, she took out a few trash bags, tossing them on the table.

 

"Oh. Yeah I think  _that_  was a good motive."

 

"You get where I'm going with this, then. We're gonna  _look_  through this and see if there's anything  _else_  that's NERV related."

 

Yui held up a hand.

 

"You can just say your question but go on."

 

"What if it's  _just_  porn?"

 

"Well, we'll put all the porn in  _one_  pile, then  _dispose_  of it in some way. Probably burn it."

 

"In  _this_  temperature?"

 

A glance to the far end of the room. "There  _is_  a fireplace."

 

_Warum zum_ Teufel _gibt es in einer Wohnung einen Kamin?_

("Why the  _hell_  is there a fireplace in an  _apartment_?")

 

" _I_  wouldn't know, Zeppelin." Ritsuko flatly answered. "Either way, while they're  _occupied_ , we should go through all this...  _filth_. Not like anyone  _else_  will."

 

"Not like anyone else  _should_. If it  _is_  porn of... them." Yui shuddered.

 

And so they ripped open the trash bags and began ravenously searching and sorting.

 

It was easy to differentiate the  _regular_  H from the  _NERV related_  H, but surprisingly enough, there  _were_  NERV related  _non-H_ works. Those were put in the  _"Not to be burnt"_  pile.

 

One of them caught the eye of a particular redhead. A rather thick doujinshi, but  _also_  decorated with the regalia of the doujin found by Zero Two earlier.

 

So she perused through it, noting the  _lack_  of porn this time around. Sure it was still _horrendously violent and disturbing;_ and would probably  _really_  fuck up anyone who read it, but hey! At least it wasn't  _pornographic!_  "Well, this is odd. You know those ones  _Zero Two_  found?"

 

Nodding in the crowd.

 

"This is a  _non-H_  version of it."

 

"...It is?"

 

The comparative  _tome_  of a doujin was passed round the roundtable. "Well well, it is. Maybe we wouldn't have had to use the Marines if she found  _this_  instead of the...  _ecchi_."

 

It was Yui's turn to read through it. "It's still rather... violent. Isn't it?"

 

"...They've seen this before. In the Laserdiscs. In the Theatrical. Hell, I imagine that book  _Kensuke_  found had the same shit as this."

 

"Not to mention the fact, as  _Evangelion pilots_ , they've  _wrought_  this violence."

 

"...So we let them read it."

 

"We give them warning, at least. But... they should be free to read it."

 

And so it was place in the "Not to be burnt" pile.

 

"I guess that means we don't need the  _other_  ones, now?"

 

"No." Succinctly spoke Ritsuko. "But I still think we should keep them under lock and key. It's still NERV related after all."

 

"Aww." Kyoko moped.

_"Ich wollte etwas verbrennen."_

("I wanted to burn something.")

~~~

  

"Another day, another 'how fucking insane can a tv show get'." Kyoko mused.

 

"Gotta say, this is probably  _the_  best anime I've  _ever_  seen." Kensuke gushed. "Are you planning on  _publishing_  what you find?"

 

"Ultimately it depends on  _what_  it is. If it's NERV related, then probably  _not_. But, for Gurren Lagann, we probably  _could_  publish it."

 

"Do you reckon you could publish  _our_  material as well?" Sayaka butted in.

 

"...Oh yeah, the Sailor Moon one, right?"

 

"Maybe if Sailor Moon was directed by  _Stanley fucking Kubrick_." Muttered Asuka, she and Shinji making their entrance. "Maya, do you know what Rei, Kaworu and Eliza got up to?"

 

Shaking her head. "I heard Misato allowed them a _day off school_  though... Must've been pretty hard on them,  _whatever_ happened."

 

"Gee, you know it's bad when they're given a  _free day_."

 

"As Mark Twain would say, 'The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated'."

 

All six people in the room turned to the doorway, the two doppelgängers and Kaworu made their entrance.

 

Asuka and Shinji, as they would do, rushed the three. "What the hell _happened_? Kyoko's right, you  _don't_  get free days like that unless it's  _really_ bad."

 

"It is fine, Asuka." Rei hand waved. "I was helping Eliza with some metaphysical related issues, and I saw something that deeply concerned me."

 

"Quite the understatement, I would say."

 

"But you two are fine. And that's the important thing." Mediated Kaworu.

 

"Yeah, cause that means you don't have to miss out on watching the last disc!"

 

Kyoko whacked Kensuke's head.

 

Rei gave a small chuckle. "I appreciate the gesture. But yes, we will be fine to watch."

 

And so they took their seats.

 

"You ok, Eliza?"

 

"Yeah. I'm fine, ma."  A small smile.  "I got what I was looking for."

 

"That's good. Maybe you can tell me  _afterwards_?"

 

"I will, don't worry."

~~~~~

 

# 2\. Gurren Lagann

 

**Character Key:**

Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (Ka)

Maya (M) Eliza (E)

Kensuke (Ke) Sayaka (Sa) Kyoko (Ky)

 

### 2.23: Let’s Go, This is the Final Battle

 

_Iron_  (02:10)

Ky: "Surely there's a better way to get all the kinks out of a  _sail sized banner_."

Ka: "You can sense his sorrow, however. Nia, for all intents and purposes, is gone."

R: "The person he was  _made_  for. It is understandable  _why_  he has this sorrow."

M: "And yet he continues doing his job."

Sa: "Even  _he_  has a better will than most of the people I see."

 

"I highly doubt this will be the  _final_  battle."

 

"Oh no doubt. The disc just  _started_."

 

"The title card's changed, though." Shinji pointed out. "Kinda reminds me of the title cards of the first few episodes."

 

"Rossiu will  _not_  be speaking them, then. This is  _not_  his style."

 

"It's  _Simon_." Kensuke assured. "No other  _living_  person has that style, and having him speak the titles would be rather fitting for the  _last_  part of this show."

 

"Quite a reasonable assumption."

 

 

_Seven Days_  (02:35)

E: "I've been seeing the number  _seven_  a lot lately."

Ka: "Quite a significant number. One week."

R: "Or, one  _cycle_."

Ky: "Of  _course_."

Sa: "And  _still_  letting Viral in on things."

Sh: "He  _is_  Gurren's pilot, now. Not like he  _can't_  be in on the meetings."

Ke: "Even if he  _does_  have a ton of shit with many of them."

A: "He has  _most_  of that shit with  _Simon_ , and look how well  _they're_  working together."

M: "I guess they  _are_  friends, then. Maybe not a  _complete_  redemption."

Kyoko snorted. " _That's_  friendship?"

R: "Perhaps a working relationship, then."

Sa: "His reasonings seem rather noble, actually."

Ka: "Humble, according to Kittan. He, too, would want to protect his home. Man or Beastman, they still live on Earth. You could even see his actions under Lordgenome as that."

A: "I doubt he would've known the  _truth_ , back then."

E: "No one but Lordgenome himself would've known."

Sh: "And yet they've  _all_  taken him in with open arms."

Ky: "Well, he  _has_  proven himself. Working with Simon like  _that_."

M: "Though I wonder if  _Rossiu_  feels the same way."

Sa: "Where  _is_  Ross, anyway?"

 

_The Situation Room_ (03:35)

Attenborough, carrying far too much, found him brooding in a hallway.

R: "He does not seem  _too_  troubled. Though I am certain if I was able to see him for myself, there would be a  _torrent_  of troubles within."

Ka: "Indeed. His values are radically different to Simon, and even the world."

M: "In  _this_  world, he'd probably be seen as a  _hero_."

A: "That's the thing though. This is  _not_ their world!"

E: "In our world, you would not be as hot blooded and brash as Simon would be."

Asuka shrugged. "It's worked out for  _me_  so far."

Ron took out his Powergloves and began to examine the situation.

M: " _That's_  awesome."

Sh: "Ritsuko would probably say it's too complicated to implement."

Ky: "You want  _awesome_ , just look at the  _sizes_  of these ships!"

Ke: "I thought  _I_  was the one gushing over this thing."

Sa: "It's kinda hard to  _not_  be impressed, when it's a  _moon sized space cruiser_."

M: "Wait, is it called  _Spiral Power_  because the DNA is a  _double helix?_ "

E: "I thought that rather obvious."

A: " _They_  certainly think so."

R: "I do not think they  _want_  their immense power explained."

Sh: "Do they think it would ruin the magic or something?"

Ron explained it in layman's terms.

Ka: "No, he just had to say it in a way they would  _understand_. And indeed, it  _is_  fighting spirit."

Ky: "Hang on, so the  _Anti-Spirals_  were _Spirals_."

E: "Who believed the Spiral would destroy the universe. The Spiral Nemesis. And indeed, it _could_. From what we've seen."

Ke: "Hence their war."

A: "This is just  _recapping_  what happened previously!"

Sh: "At least  _this_  time around, it works in context. I doubt  _Yoko_  knew much of this stuff."

 

_Meanwhile_  (06:00)

M: " _That's_  a bit over the top for a  _computer_."

Ky: "Gurren Lagann is over the top in  _everything_. This is just normal."

Sa: "How did they even  _build_  this in a week?"

E: "Probably determination."

R: "Leeron's description of evolution is apt, but accurate. You  _could_  call it love, even if animals would not know the concept of such thing."

Ka: "It's a rather human way of interpreting such thing."

A: "Love and spirit, that's how  _we_  change the universe!"

Shinji chuckled. "Maybe we  _do_  have Spiral Power, then."

Ke: "Can't wait for you to do a Giga Drill Breaker in your Evangelion."

 

_Adai_  (06:45)

Sa: "Well, been a while since we've been  _here_."

R: "Rossiu's former home. I wonder if his mentor still lives here."

A: "Considering his  _attitude_ , I wouldn't be surprised."

Apprentice faced master.

Ky: "I'm quite amazed, despite  _all_  that's happened he  _still_  chooses to live there."

M: "It's still  _home_  to him. And I can  _also_  imagine he didn't  _like_  change."

Kinon confronted Simon.

Sh: "Very much like him to  _plan_  for reconstruction."

E: "I wouldn't be surprised if he was the driving force in  _building_  Kamina city."

But before they could find out his message, it cut back to Adai.

Ke: "I should've expected that."

Ka: "As Maya said. Some prefer to live in the same place they have. It's known. It's home."

Sa: "Man, I've forgotten how  _young_  they made him look."

A: "He  _still_  had the scriptures?"

M: "It'd be a keepsake. Of his time there."

Ky: "...So why is he  _returning_  it, then?"

R: "They do not suit him, as he said."

Sh: "It  _is_  complete nonsense!"

E: "They  _say_  that, but that just says to  _me_  it'll hold valuable information in the future."

Ke: "We don't have too many episodes left after this, I'm sure. They better get that information  _soon_."

Sa: "At least he's taking it in good humour."

Kaworu raised an eyebrow, at their disagreement. "I think that is the  _crux_  of Rossiu. He does not think evolution is  _interesting_."

R: "He would rather stick with his own ideals. Not wanting to change."

Ky: "That  _is_  Ross."

 

_Flight_  (09:15)

Simon went to look for Rossiu.

E: "Whatever that message was, they have some  _desperation_  to look for him."

It cut to him typing an email.

Sa: "I suppose  _this_  is the message."

 

The collective heart rate of the room jumped up 300% when the camera panned down on a  _gun_.

Ky: "I don't wanna ask  _why_  he has that, do I?"

M: "...I think it rather obvious."

Asuka had a horrified look on her. "Oh  _Christ_ , it's a  _suicide note_!  _That's_  why she's desperate!"

Ke: "I honestly wouldn't  _expect_  Rossiu to do this."

R: "The desperation has gotten to him. He tried to save humanity, only to get outdone by  _Simon_. Again."

Ka: "And yet Simon is wanting to  _stop_  him."

Sh: "Of  _course_  he would want to stop him!  _No matter_  what happened, they're still close friends. Not to mention Kinon, as well."

E: "Surely Rossiu would  _know_  what such action would do to  _her_."

Ky: "Hell, you can even see  _here_. She's  _scared!_ "

A: "As she would be. Rossiu's her  _partner_ , even  _if_  she might not have said that."

M: "Do you think...?"

R: "That is the question. This is  _Gainax_ , so they  _might_. But this is also  _Gurren Lagann_."

Rossiu went into the caves.

Sa: "...Was  _this_  why he wanted to go back to his birthplace?"

Ky: "He's not letting him go with him. Oh God."

Ka: "...The thing is. I think he's already  _made_  his decision."

R: "The Priest certainly could not sway him in this decision."

Sh: "...I think only Simon could..."

It was the wrong ship.

A: "...God... damn it."

 

_Solitude_  (11:20)

The full extent of his troubles became evident.

R: "...So  _this_  is the scale of his pain."

Ka: "And yet, he would not show this to  _anyone_. Not even to Kinon."

Ky: "Jeez... I've never  _seen_  him like this."

M: "That's what happens, though. The ones who look normal on the outside could be broken on the inside. You would never know that, though."

Ke: "Because he doesn't let anyone in. He's isolated himself."

E: "Even if there are people who don't  _want_  him isolated. Kinon, for example."

A: "...And yet they  _do._  This is what  _I_  did.  _Exactly_  what I did. And... I saw for myself how destructive that could've been."

Sh: "It's what happened to  _me_  as well."

Sa: "Is  _that_  why you two are..."

It cut to outside his room.

Kaworu closed his eyes. "So she  _does_  know."

R: "And yet she did not  _go_  to him. Because she, too, was scared. She would have never seen him like this."

Kinon correctly assumed  _where_  he would be, and it cut back to him.

Ke: "He's further isolated himself."

E: "It sounds like  _guilt_. Which, considering what he  _tried_  to do."

Ky: "If things went how he  _thought_  it would, then he might not feel this way."

The gun was in his hand.

R: "...That was not how it worked out."

And it cut.

M: "...Fuck sake,  _that's_  a bit of a whiplash."

 

_Cathedral_  (12:35)

Within the Omnissiah's Victory, the spiral systems spun.

Ky: "Oh  _come on_ ,  _how_  can you cut from  _potential suicide_  to  _this_?!"

Lordgenome focused in on Gurren Lagann.

R: "Not a  _complete_ cut."

Ka: "This must be Simon's determination. Gurren Lagann and Cathedral Terra  _are_  linked. It could be reacting to  _this_."

A: "How about that, Cathedral Terra itself might prevent Ross..."

As the gun went up to his head, the Spiral continued.

Ke: "Well shit, they've  _broken through spacetime_. I think they  _might_ get to him."

E: "This just shows how much they  _care_  for him."

M: "Now it's just a matter of whether Gainax will follow the  _Gainax_  route, or the  _Gurren Lagann_  route."

A: "Which is why  _I'm_  scared. Cause he  _might_ , and I know he's an asshole sometimes but I don't want him to  _kill himself_!"

And out of the portal, they found Rossiu.

The collective sigh of relief could overload the ventilation systems.

Sa: "Man, they got there just in time."

Ke: "Don't say that just yet! He still has the gun!"

Simon and Kinon jumped out, and Simon went to help.

'Help' being  _very_  questionable.

Sh: "I mean, it worked for  _Simon_."

A: "Simon wasn't  _suicidal_ , though."

Ka: "That's the thing, it  _did_  work for Simon. It  _opened his eyes_. And this is what Simon wants to do for  _Rossiu_."

R: "Do you think this is where Simon starts to accept the  _Spiral_  ideology?"

E: "Simon is trying to accomplish that."

Ke: "Do you think it'll  _work_?"

Ky: "I doubt he's gonna try  _killing himself_  after  _this_. Not knowing he  _has_  support like this."

M: "You never know. Depression can be like that."

But regardless, Rossiu took his hand.

Sa: "And yet, he finally accepts this."

Kinon ran into his arms.

A: "...I would've never forgiven him if he did...  _that_."

 

_Nostalgia_  (16:00)

Ka: "It  _has_  been a while since we've seen him pilot."

R: "One requires determination to pilot the Gunman."

M: "A metaphor, then."

E: "His drive has been renewed. Thanks to Simon."

Ky: "Sounds like Kinon's  _also_  given him a reason to live."

Ke: "Did he even  _know_  of Kinon's affection before this?"

A: "Knowing how  _fucked_  Gainax writes its characters, probably not."

Sh: "Rossiu probably  _would_  fit in with our world, wouldn't he?"

A: "Shinji, if  _this_  was how he reacted in the  _Gurren Lagann_  world, he wouldn't last  _five seconds_  here."

Sa: "She sounds rather  _tsun_ , actually. No wonder she never told him."

Ky: "And look how well  _that_  turned out."

 

_Dimensions_  (16:40)

Sa: "I don't even know why he  _tries_  to explain all this to those idiots."

E: "I'm sure  _some_  might find this interesting."

M: " _I_  find this interesting!"

Ke: "At the very least,  _Ron_  would find this interesting."

Ka: "So the Anti-Spiral realm is between the 10th and 11th dimension."

Sh: "Do  _we_  have dimensions like that?"

Ka: "I mean, I know of  _one_  additional dimension, if you could call it that."

R: "If it even  _is_  a separate dimension, and not something that could be explained by something else."

A: "But it's not on the scale of  _eleven different dimensions_."

Ka: "According to Lordgenome, you can only  _search_  for it if it's already been  _identified_."

Sh: "That sounds kinda problematic, because if you've already  _identified_  it, what's the point of  _searching_ for it?"

R: "Of course, this Spiral Search is most likely an  _ability_  of the Spiral. Perhaps the ability Simon showed earlier."

Ky: "So what, track that ring to the Anti-Spiral home planet, then rip a hole in the fabric of reality to  _get_  there?"

R: "Yes."

E: "As Viral said, however. None of this speculation  _matters_. They did not  _need_  to do research on the Gunman or any of their moves in order to  _use_  it or said moves. They just  _do it_."

Ke: "And they  _have_  already tried this warp. At least  _Simon_  has."

Ka: "Once again, because of his determination. To help a friend."

A: "But if  _they_  can do it."

Rossiu pushed Simon to go.

Sh: "Rossiu now has the determination to keep the Earth safe. Instead of giving in to despair."

Ky: "Ah, so this will be like the  _other_  times they've gone to fight."

Sa: "It might as well be their  _specialty_  at this point. Just jump into the deep end and figure out how to swim."

Ke: "I'm sure people  _will_  die. We're getting close to the end of  _everything_."

M: "I'm sure  _they_  of all people would be willing to make such a sacrifice."

 

_Child_  (18:50)

Ky: "Y'know, they could just  _say_  Kittan's gonna die."

R: "Where would the fun be in that. Why not set up the  _implication_  of death."

Ke: "We call this  _death flags_."

Dayakka was allowed to go.

E: "Speaking of these  _death flags_."

Sa: "Newly minted father, loving wife? Her wanting him to come back? Yeah I think he's toast."

A: "Wouldn't even be  _our_  fault this time around."

Ka: "Then again, these indicators can be red herrings. I believe we saw  _many_  of these in Franxx."

Sh: "I think Gainax would be more  _willing_  to follow through with stuff like that, though."

M: "That's the interesting thing about this show. It  _is_  a Gainax show, so you would expect them to follow the Laserdiscs. And while they  _have_  in some ways, in many  _other_  ways they  _haven't_."

Ke: "Not all studios have to make the same thing every time. Sure they could be  _known_  for a particular style, but they don't have to be locked into  _one_  specific thing."

A: "I mean, it's kinda hard to think that, when the  _previous_  show they did  _fuck us ALL over_."

 

_Spiral_  (19:45)

Cathedral Terra anchored into reality.

Ky: "The  _real_  moon?"

Ka: "It was evident there was a  _barrier_  around the Earth before. They had broken this barrier before, but now they will  _traverse_ it."

And so they  _towed_  the moon.

Ke: "What the  _fuck_."

A: "This isn't even the most out there thing anymore."

Sa: "Yoko certainly said as much."

E: "I imagine it  _would_  break through whatever barrier was there."

Sh: "The  _moon_  tends to do that."

R: "Their strategy makes sense, however. The moon provides several benefits to the Earth. This is actually quite reasonable forethought."

M: "Surprising, ain't it?"

And with the real moon and the Ark Mechanicus in the skies above, Simon bid Rossiu farewell.

Ke: "Now he  _has_  power, _without_  having to overthrow him."

Ka: "Power that he will use  _wisely_ , as well. He will be the leader Simon wants him to be."

R: "Do you think  _Simon_  will return?"

A: "Not without  _Nia_."

Sa: "I imagine he'd rather join her in death."

The pilots looked at one another. "Well  _that_  sounds familiar."

Old Coco handed him the banner.

E: "The same flag, as well. Even  _more_  significance is held by such a thing."

And with Kamina's sword and cape front and centre, Simon left this base Earth.

Sh: "Simon has done  _exactly_  what Kamina wanted. He has  _truly_  become him, at this point."

M: "Why is the flag still waving  _in space_?"

A: "This  _is_  Gurren Lagann. I imagine Simon is using  _raw determination_  to keep it moving just to look good!"

The Commander-in-Chief took his place on the bridge of Hyper Galaxy Dai-Gurren, taking roll call.

Ky: "I mean, this isn't a  _school_ , but it's nice to know their  _names_."

E: "I doubt many of them  _were_  named before this point."

Ke: "Cathedral Terra is  _still_  insane, though. It's a moon sized battleship!"

 

And as he name dropped the title, the episode ended.

 

"Almost makes you forget how  _horrified it make us_!" Asuka complained. "Fuck sake, I  _genuinely_  thought he  _would_!"

 

"In any other show, perhaps." Rei thought. "Even in  _our_  show."

 

"Even in  _other_  works involving us and our world, they were not averse to such thing." Kaworu mused. "And yet, Rossiu continues to live another day."

 

"Which is good. I didn't want  _Kinon_  to live like that." Muttered Kyoko.

 

"And yet this is what  _Simon_  went through."

 

"And Simon  _knew_  this, hence why he could  _stop_  him and make him come to his senses."

 

"Rossiu's really  _lucky_ , actually." Sayaka added on to Maya. "Cause you guys make it sound like he'd already  _decided_  to do such thing."

 

"And yet he did not. Thanks to Simon."

 

"Simon would  _never_  allow such a thing to happen. Not even just for  _someone else's_  sake."

 

"At the very least, I doubt Ross will attempt such thing  _next time_. Thank God."

 

The next episode started soon enough.

~~~

 

### 2.24: I Will Never Forget This Minute, This Second

 

_Chouginga_ (02:15)

Sa: "Compared to _everything_  else, that bridge is  _absolutely tiny_!"

Ke: "You'd think, with the sheer  _size_  of Cathedral Terra, they'd put in a  _skyscraper bridge_."

M: "It  _could_  be a skyscraper. It's just the sheer  _size_  of this entire ship."

E: "It's probably enough to control the entire Cathedral Terra. I'd even say it was  _too_  much, considering how Central Dogma is like."

A: "Not like  _we_  have to control a  _moon sized battleship_. Unless we  _really_  fucked things up."

R: "They would  _need_  such a battleship to face the  _whole_  Anti-Spiral race."

Sh: "Like-"

Ky: "I swear to God if  _any_  of you say Franxx again-"

Ka: "It's an apt comparison, however. Both Franxx and Gurren Lagann involved at least  _some_  kind of interdimensional travel, and  _some_  greater evil."

A: "Makes you think  _Franxx_  was some Godforsaken amalgam of  _our_  show and  _this_  show."

R: "You could even compare Simon and Nia to  _Hiro and Zero Two_."

Sh: "They've given these guys  _much_  more time to fight them, at least. Actually, what episode was this?"

E: "24."

A: "That's where  _Franxx_  ended."

Ke: "I doubt they're gonna end it  _here_. They've barely even  _started_  fighting."

Ky: "Don't most anime have like 26 episodes or something?"

Ke: "In general, cause 26 episodes fits neatly into weekly time slots."

Sa: " _Our_  show only had  _12_."

Sh: "Would  _you_  want to see more Madoka?"

Sa: "...Fair point."

A: "Christ, Yoko's wearing even  _less_  than usual!"

M: "Obviously they're making up for the lack of  _fanservice_  for the previous episodes."

E: "I cannot see how  _that_  would be fitting battle attire."

R: "In  _our_  world, maybe."

And so they jumped.

 

_Into the Void_  (03:50)

E: "Those worlds seem rather close."

Ky: "What the hell is  _Attenborough_  talking ab-"

The Giant Naked  _Nia_  appeared.

Ky: "... _Oh_."

Ke: "Ain't  _that_  handy censorship."

Rei perked up an eyebrow. "This feels familiar."

A: "Well  _what a surprise_."

_'She_ does _very much remind me of Lilith.'_

_'Perhaps even of_ me _.'_

M: " _She_  seems happy, at least."

Ka: "It's a trap."

M: "Oh  _certainly_."

Sh: "It's pretty obvious, actually. Not like they can't  _not_  fall for it."

R: "As long as they keep their guard up. As Leeron implied."

Lordgenome revealed a key detail.

Sa: "So just from  _looking_  at her, they can get what humans are like?"

M: "I mean, that's how  _biology_ works."

Ka: "Lordgenome has a point, though.  _Why_? Surely they would've gotten every bit of analysis they needed from  _during_ Lordgenome's time."

E: "Perhaps analysing her mind. For strategy."

R: "A reasonable assumption. We know this  _possible_  in the world of Gurren Lagann, if Lordgenome is anything to go by."

Engines spooled, and they breached once more.

 

_Revolving Door_  (05:35)

Ending up in the  _exact same position_.

Ke: "How'd  _that_  happen?"

Ka: "Logical. If they've locked onto  _Nia_ , and  _this_  is Nia."

Ky: "Only it's  _not_  Nia."

E: "The Anti-Spiral might've anticipated they try to use Nia to find  _them_. Therefore they set up  _this_  hologram as a red herring."

M: "Maybe even a  _honeypot_."

E: "That too. Much like  _our_  strategy; get them in a specific, well armed location, and then finish them off with superior firepower."

A: "Lordgenome said as much."

The Anti-Spiral began to speak.

A: " _Darling ume ga._ " She sing-songed drably.

R: "At the very least, VIRM and Anti-Spiral have differing goals. VIRM wanted to  _consume_  souls, whereas the Anti-Spiral merely seek self preservation."

Sh: "Do we even know if the soul, as a concept,  _exists_  in Gurren Lagann?"

Ka: "I haven't seen much evidence pointing to such a thing. Of course, the fact  _Spiral Energy_  exists could imply  _something_."

Sa: "For not  _having_  Spiral Energy, the  _Anti-_ Spiral seem rather powerful."

Ke: "They control  _space_ , at least a large  _part_  of it. That's  _way_  more than humans could claim!"

R: "And yet, humans have the  _potential_  to get that power. Hence their fear."

E: "It seems a larger scale than just a  _part_  of space. As Lordgenome said."

Ky: "The  _universe_?!"

A: "Well, if there's anything that  _could_  prove the complete  _power_  humans have, it's  _kicking the universe's ass!_ "

Sh: "Which, if I remember correctly, is exactly what the Anti-Spiral is trying to  _avoid_."

Sa: "I doubt their fear of humans is out of wanting to protect the  _universe_. Protecting  _themselves_ , more like."

Ke: "Considering they  _are_  the universe."

E: "This all ties into the title.  _Pierce the heavens, Gurren Lagann_."

An asteroid of faces emerged from said heavens.

Ke: "What the hell kind of mechs are  _they_?!"

 

_Pillar Gunman_  (07:05)

No matter  _what_  kind of enemy they were, they fired the cannons.

M: "Oh wow, he actually did it  _on command_."

It immediately bounced off an AT-Field.

Sh: "Figures."

Ka: "Surely they should've known this from the  _other_  Mugann."

Ke: "Can you even  _call_  them Mugann anymore? They have more faces than  _most_  of the mecha I've seen in this show."

E: "Either way, they will fight."

Ky: "They even have  _production facilities_  on this?"

A: "Why  _wouldn't_  they? A  _moon sized battleship_ , you could fit a damn  _city sized industrial zone_  in there!"

Sa: "I wouldn't be surprised if such a ship had  _zoning bylaws_."

R: "The one thing you  _cannot_  produce are  _humans_. Unless you went down Lordgenome's path and made  _Beastmen_."

Ka: "Not like that would work anyway. It was the Spiral energy of  _Lordgenome_  himself that allowed  _any_  Beastman to control the Gunmen. When  _he_  fell, only the strongest willed could continue."

The Dai-Gurren Brigade went to face the enemy.

Sh: "Even so, they're  _massively_  outclassed."

Ka: "They probably think it an  _even_  battle, then."

E: "I would expect  _some_  casualties."

Ka: " _Certainly_. We're getting close to the end, this would be an appropriate time."

R: " _You_  certainly fell this late into the show."

A: "He wasn't even  _introduced_  until this late in the show!"

Ke: "See, I doubt Gurren Lagann will introduce any sort of significant character  _now_ ,  _unless_  they had something to do with the Anti-Spiral."

 

_Contact_  (08:35)

Ky: "Gee, even the  _designs_  of them look weird."

Ka: "Oddly  _human_ , considering."

R: "Spiral and Anti-Spiral  _have_  clashed before."

E: "Not to mention the  _implication_  that Anti-Spiral  _came_  from Spiral."

And so the battle began.

M: "I wonder how much  _money_  they spent on this."

A: "Probably enough to justify  _skimping_  on the budget earlier on."

Sh: "I wouldn't get  _this_  cocky this _early_  on."

Ke: "Well,  _yeah_ , but this kind of cockiness is  _expected_ , at this point."

Sa: "I can see where  _this_  will go, then."

Despite Sayaka's exceptions, no one died.

Gurren Lagann began their attack.

And failed.

Ky: "Looks like they'll need  _more_  determination to break through."

But then they got an idea.

A: " _Or_ , they could just get a  _bigger drill_."

Sh: "Why didn't they do that  _earlier_?"

Ka: "I imagine such a transformation would've been  _predicted_  by the Anti-Spiral."

Ke: "That and they could just attack during the five minute long transformation sequence."

Ky: "If  _our_  show could get away with over the top transformation sequences,  _this_  sure as hell can. And  _has_."

E: "Typical it's  _Simon_  with the required Spiral Energy."

M: "He  _is_  the protagonist, after all."

Sh: "Plus, the  _others_  deserve at least  _some_  of the spotlight."

Sa: "A day in the limelight before they all suffer fiery deaths?"

A: "Your optimism is admirable, Miki."

 

_Buying Time_  (11:45)

E: "Judging by the sheer number of  _explosions_ , I'd say they were going alright."

Ky: "Can things even  _explode_  like that in space?"

A: "Since when was Gurren Lagann limited by something as asinine as  _reality_?"

M: "Considering  _we_  sometimes aren't limited by  _reality_."

Ke: "I see the Anti-Spiral are taking the  _Soviet_  approach to warfare."

Ka: "I imagine their manufacturing processes are rather advanced. I wouldn't be surprised if all of these Stone Mugann were  _autonomous_  as well."

Sh: "Well, they  _do_  control the  _universe_. So they  _would_  have the resources, I imagine."

R: "I would not be surprised if they had a  _galaxy_  dedicated to manufacturing these kinds of Mugann."

The enemy Pillar Ship began to move.

Sa: "I'd say withdrawing  _would_  be wise, considering we have  _no idea_  what they're doing."

Ky: "Considering the  _defences,_  as well."

Ka: "And especially considering they have to  _spin up_  Cathedral Terra in order to transform."

E: "Simon certainly thinks  _something_  will happen."

This feeling was shared by  _all_.

R: "I would not be surprised if the Anti-Spiral could induce  _dread_. Considering the Spiral Energy can be mitigated by such thing."

A: "I mean, it  _is_  kinda suspicious. All the enemies being  _weak_. It's like they're trying to lull them all into a false sense of security, before ripping them a new one."

Sh: "It  _would_  induce dread, I imagine."

Just as the order to fall back was given, yet more faces appeared on the faceless.

And they starting ripping them a new one.

Ka: "Oy."

A: "Ah Christ I was  _right_. God damn it!"

 

_Fall Back_  (14:10)

Ky: "And yet I  _doubt_  they will fall back."

R: "Not until they could get  _everyone_ , I imagine."

E: "Most of the Grapearl have already fallen, so in that regard they've failed."

Sh: "It sounds like Yoko and Kittan  _will_  fall back, at least."

Ke: "I imagine that's cause they have to  _live_  until at least the next episode."

Ka: "I see you're as optimistic as Miki."

This lack of optimism was justified, as Zorthy bit the dust.

A: "I'm guessing that's  _my_  fault?"

M: "Miki's lack of optimism probably didn't help."

Sh: " _Most_  of us expected at least  _someone_  to die, though. And at least they died  _fighting_."

A: "Til Valhalla then, Zorthy."

E: "That would  _not_  do the morale well."

R: "Knowing this world, it would merely  _increase_  one's drive. Revenge."

Iraak and Kidd combined and fired, not that it could stop a barrage of missiles emanating from one of the Pillar Ships.

Sa: "That's gonna be one of those things only Gurren Lagann can stop, right?"

Ky: "Considering Gurren Lagann is kinda occupied  _trying to save their asses_."

Sh: "If those missiles hit, then it's game over anyway."

M: "Good thing they have Attenborough then. I can't believe I'm saying that."

Indeed, he fired the missiles.

Ke: "They actually did a somewhat reasonable job."

E: "There are still  _four_  missiles, on my count."

A: "Surely the Gunman and Grapearl could  _handle_  that many."

E: "Oh.  _Six_."

A: "Now  _six_  missiles might be pushing it."

While they  _did_  end up taking down the missiles, it wouldn't help Iraak and Kidd.

Ka: "I suppose  _they're_  next."

Ky: "Out of ammo and surrounded by enemies? Yeah, they're fucked. At best, they could self destruct."

R: "Either way, their resolve never wavered."

 

_Missile_  (17:20)

From out of a Warp rift, a  _giant_  missile.

Ke: "Well shit,  _that's_  just as big as Cathedral Terra!"

Ky: "It doesn't even  _need_  to explode at this point. It just needs to  _collide_."

Despite attempted attempts by Yoko, it continued.

Sa: "If they  _don't_  stop this."

E: "I think they  _would_."

Darry was left a sitting duck after  _her_ , admittedly  _successful_  attempt at stopping a missile.

M: "I doubt Gimmy will allow  _her_  to die."

A: "I dunno, Gainax have certainly been wielding the scythe this episode."

Not that it stopped  _another_  Warp missile emerging.

Sh: "Now would be a good time for Simon to transform."

Makken went, shiny and chrome.

R: "Yet another."

Sa: "They're starting to run out of background characters to sacrifice."

Ka: "He sounded like  _more_  than a background character to the  _cast_."

E: "They may  _seem_  inactive in the main plot, but certainly to  _others_  he would've played a major part in their story."

The Spiral Energy hit 95%, and Gimmy grabbed Darry.

M: "As I thought."

A: "If  _anything_  would make him determined, it would be  _this_."

R: "Even so."

They were saved by the twin pilots, Jorgun and Balinbow.

Ke: "I wouldn't call them saved  _just_  yet."

Sa: "Thing is, I don't think they  _could_  kill Gimmy  _or_  Darry off. They're still  _young_."

A: " _I_  was young, and they killed  _me_!"

Ky: "They  _did_?!"

Gimmy and Darry were thrown.

E: "I assume it's  _their_  turn to sacrifice themselves now."

Laughing all the way to the pearly gates, they detonated.

A: "Witnessed."

R: "And yet, like all the other deaths this episode, they were  _heroic_."

Ka: "As befits the Dai-Gurren Brigade. That was how  _Kamina_  met his end, after all."

 

_Spin On, You Crazy Simon_  (20:55)

100%.

E: "As the title said. And he certainly will  _not_  forget the sacrifices of the Dai-Gurren Brigade."

Ka: "This will drive him further beyond."

R: "He  _would_  want to honour their memory. This is what they would want."

Cathedral Terra began the transformation.

But gravity thought differently.

Ky: "Alright, what  _now_?"

Sa: "Is that an  _ocean_?"

Sh: "Either way, it's making the Spiral energy  _drop_. Which is  _bad_."

A: "Of  _course_  they would have a contingency for this!"

Ka: "As Lordgenome said. It's a trap."

 

And much like the Titanic, Cathedral Terra sunk.

 

"Well,  _this_  is a problem." Maya stated the obvious.

 

"No shit.  _How_  are they gonna get out of  _this_?"

 

"They will find a way." Kaworu spoke. "They  _always_  find a way, after all."

 

"It'll be interesting to see  _how_  they get out of this mess." Sayaka thought aloud.

 

"So how many people are gonna die  _next_  episode?"

 

"They already killed off  _most_  of the backing cast." Spoke Kensuke. "They'd have to start taking from the  _main_  stock soon enough."

 

"I suppose I'll raise my next drink for all of them, then." Asuka mused.

 

"If the anime follows the same length as the Laserdiscs, this leaves only  _two_  episodes left."

 

"There  _should_  be plenty of time to resolve this, then."

 

On Rei's word, the next episode started.

~~~

  

### 2.25: I Accept Your Last Wish!

 

_Dirac (02:10)_

Sa: "I see the  _narrator_  is optimistic."

Ky: "The title card is, too."

M: "Why  _is_  there an ocean in space?"

Ka: "I doubt it's  _water_. Any water in space would be  _vapour_."

E: "Most likely a superdense sort of liquid, then. If it could remain  _that_  cohesive in _space_."

Ke: "What  _kind_  of liquid could that be, then? I don't know of  _any_  sort of liquid that could do that."

Sh: "I don't think they have time to  _analyse_  that kind of thing now. They just have to  _get out_."

A: "Well, it would be nice to know just  _what_  you're stuck in."

R: "They certainly  _think_  it is a superdense liquid, as Eliza thought."

Attenborough tried his thing  _again_.

M: " _That_  didn't work?"

Ka: "Interesting. Does this liquid  _sap_  energy, perhaps?"

Ky: "How can a substance  _drain_ Spiral Energy?"

R: "If  _anyone_  could make such a substance, it would be the  _Anti-Spiral_."

Lordgenome revealed the proper name.

A: "Well ain't  _that_  convenient for the Anti-Spiral."

E: "This seems rather reminiscent of a  _Dirac Sea_."

A: "I'd say the Dirac was  _better_  than this. At least you  _could_  use energy."

Sh: "And I'm sure Leliel didn't  _absorb_  your power to get stronger."

R: "This is a rather problematic situation, then. Because Spiral Energy is what they would use to  _escape_."

Ka: "Hence why the  _Anti-Spiral_  would use such a thing."

M: "It's less like a Dirac, and more like a  _black hole_."

E: "There would be an event horizon, then. When not even  _they_  could escape such a trap."

Sh: "And yet Simon will still  _try_."

A: "If he gives up  _now_ , it's all over."

 

_Output_ (04:50)

The output began to rise.

But just their luck, the enemy began to attack.

Ke: "They would've been  _idiots_  to assume they were a non issue at this point."

Sa: "I think it's been plenty established the Anti-Spiral have a  _ton_  of contingencies. Pretty much  _anything_  the humans do, they can counter."

E: "They  _have_  planned for such a thing. And in fact, they have  _already_  enacted such plans, many years ago."

R: "And, as they are  _Anti-Spiral_ , such a Spiral absorbing ocean will not do  _anything_  to them."

A: "So they're fucked, basically."

Sh: "But it's those situations they  _thrive_  in, after all."

Example: The live missiles working to rid the Mugann.

Ka: "There are still a  _lot_  of these Mugann. Missiles alone will not rid them."

And so they began their play.

M: "Now  _that's_  a viable strategy. Since they aren't affected by this ocean."

Ky: "They don't even  _need_  to attack!"

It cut to the few remaining pilots they had.

R: "It would be up to  _them_ , now."

 

_Brave_  (05:40)

Asuka gave a sigh, clearly expecting the worst. "I  _hope_  she doesn't die. But... I guess if it's in battle, she would see it as fitting."

Ka: "And yet, even if they  _know_  such fate awaits them, they will march ever forward to it."

E: "That's the way of the Spiral, after all. Gimmy would know."

Sh: "Gimmy right now is  _shaken_  by all the sacrifices that happened  _last_  episode, I can understand  _why_  he's like this."

M: "Kittan even  _says_  he's afraid of dying. And yet he still pushes on because he  _has_  to."

R: "It is a rather natural trait of living, self preservation. One not unique to humanity. What  _is_  unique to humanity is the ability to  _dismiss_  this trait for  _something greater_. That is what the pilots last episodes did. That is what the pilots  _this_  episode will do."

Ke: "I don't know where it's from, but I heard something like that. The only time a man can be brave is if he's afraid."

M: "Pretty sure that was in A Song of Ice and Fire."

Ka: "It's a more poetic way of putting it than  _Kittan_  did."

E: "As Kittan said. If it was  _Kamina_."

Ky: "I'm not surprised he  _still_  lives in his shadow."

Sa: "I think  _everyone_  does. Kamina was such a  _figure_  in  _everyone's_  lives."

Sh: "Even this far removed from Kamina's time."

A: "And yet I'm sure Kamina would fit right in here."

 

_Sortie_  (07:50)

With their Gainax contractually obligated philosophical musings out of the say, the nested Gunmen sortied.

R: "They are off to a good start, at least."

E: "This is the advantage of having  _other_  power sources."

Ky: "So it absorbs  _Spiral_  but not  _other_  kinds of power?  _That's_  kinda stupid!"

Ka: "Perhaps they only focused on the  _upmost important_  power to absorb. And indeed, you would not even  _need_  electricity if you had the Spiral."

Yoko got  _close_  to death, but Kittan protected her.

Sa: "Cost him an  _arm_ , though."

A: "As long as you can live to fight another day, losing a limb isn't  _so_  bad."

Sh: "And indeed he has."

Yet more Mugann approached.

Ke: "At  _this_  rate, they won't be living for much longer."

M: "Especially talking about  _that_."

They didn't even let him finish planting his own death flags.

It was a good thing, then, that Gimmy and Darry took this moment to make an appearance.

R: "As their benefactors previously did for them, they will do for Yoko and Kittan."

Ka: "If anything, they might have an  _advantage_  in this environment. I don't think the Grapearl rely on the Spiral at all."

Combining their might, they continued the fight.

 

_Cleanup_  (10:00)

E: "I would suggest this wouldn't be the  _only_  thing the Anti-Spiral had."

A: "Oh not at all, they're gonna have  _several_ aces up their sleeves."

R: "It is just a matter of whether the Spirals have enough aces of their own to outdo them."

Ke: "Outsmarting their outsmarting?"

Sh: "This whole fight against the Anti-Spirals have just been one outsmarting after another."

Within the ocean, they found stone Lagann's.

M: "Fallen Spiral warriors. Maybe they could use  _them_?"

Ka: "If they're still  _alive_. Which we  _should_  think is the case."

Ky: "This is just a Spiral  _graveyard_  then!"

The omniscient voice of the Anti-Spirals certainly said as much.

Ka: "Fascinating. This structure must have been around for  _ages_."

Ke: "This would be their  _ultimate_  trump card against the Spirals."

E: "They will not give up  _now_. Not after everything that has happened."

And so Simon revealed his plan.

Sa: " _Destroying_  it?"

A: "It's a batshit crazy plan, but they  _like_  batshit crazy."

Sh: "I imagine that's how they'll get out, then."

R: "Not like they have much else to lose, at this point. Trapped in this sea."

 

_Dive_  (12:30)

Putting their heart and soul into it, Cathedral Terra dived to the heart.

E: "Three hundred seconds."

Sh: " _Plenty_  of time, for them."

A: "That's  _five minutes_. That's how much time  _we_  had on  _battery_."

Ka: "Ah, so it  _is_  plenty of time."

R: "They cannot use  _Spiral Energy,_ however."

Ke: "Except to  _overwhelm_  the Field."

Ky: "As long as they  _can_."

Sa: "Surely it wouldn't be _that_  fragile, though."

M: "You'd be surprised. Even many of the  _Angels_  were pretty fragile, once you got through the AT-Field."

E: "They lack the resources for a sustained attack. Even  _Simon_  has his limits in this situation."

The ocean started flooding.

Ky: "How can liquid  _invade_?"

R: "We can assume safely this liquid is  _fully_  controlled by the Anti-Spiral."

Ke: "As long as they can  _control_  it."

 

_Overload_  (14:45)

One of Gurren Lagann's drills broke.

E: "As I said."

R: "Gurren Lagann has been generating overwhelming Spiral non stop. Even a machine like Gurren Lagann would have limits."

Ka: "But if they  _stop_  generating Spiral."

M: "Therefore Simon will continue."

Ke: "I'm sure if Viral had Spiral Power, he would offer some of that."

Boota appeared on the screen.

Ky: "Does  _Boota_  have Spiral Power?"

Sa: "We  _saw_  him charge in Spiral Power, I think that's a  _yes_."

Sh: "A small mole pig has more Spiral Power than  _Viral_."

When Boota was let in, Shinji was proven right.

A: " _Did_  he have Spiral Power before?"

M: "He  _has_  been with Kamina and Simon and Yoko plenty of times."

E: "Boota could run the Gunman himself, then."

Ka: "I imagine he got it from Kamina himself."

Ky: "Maybe the spirit of Kamina took over Boota."

Either way, Boota had enough Spiral Power to rival  _Simon_.

R: "That is rather helpful."

Lordgenome explains just  _why_  Boota could use Spiral Power.

Sa: "And yet  _engineered_  life like Viral  _can't_  use Spiral Power? That's pretty shitty."

Yet more liquid flooded in, as they continued their approach.

E: "So it begins. Beginning timer."

 

_Fall Short_ (17:00)

Attenborough hit the button.

But the missile could not reach.

A: "Well  _shit_."

E: " _Updating_ timer. This is not a good situation."

Ky: "How the hell are they expected to  _overhaul_  the design within a  _minute_?"

Maya shrugged. "We've worked with more restricted timeframes."

Kittan offered himself.

R: "Ah. This will be how he meets his end."

Sh: "Just as Yoko was getting  _closer_  to him as well."

Ke: "Should've expected that. He  _did_  say he wanted to return to Earth and meet Yoko's kids."

Ky: "Yeah, that's pretty much his own fault."

Kittan, presumedly knowing this was a suicide mission, planted a kiss on Yoko.

Asuka sighed. "God damn it. Even doing what  _Kamina_ did."

Ka: "He  _knows_  he will not survive. Unlike Kamina."

M: "Which means  _Yoko_  would think the same thing. I don't know if that's  _better_  than Kamina or not."

E: "It's still a rather depressing affair. This is the  _second_  time Yoko has found  _someone_."

R: "And yet they are about to make their exit."

Yoko returned a hug. Basking in it.

R: "...She does know. I do not need my senses to know this."

Sa: "...At this point, she would've known him longer than even  _Kamina_."

Ke: "It's not much, but... at least she had  _this_  final moment with him."

Sh: "It's more than she got with Kamina."

 

_Fight the Power_  (18:30)

As the music played, Kittan offered a few words of solace.

R: "This will be it, for him."

M: "It's definitely a demise he would  _like_."

A: "Rather heroic. Like the people before him."

He pierced the shield.

Ky: "...He did it."

E: "Now it's just a matter of getting the missile in there."

But, because  _of course_ , the pressure prevented missiles from firing.

Ke: "Oh  _fuck off_ , let him have his heroic sacrifice!"

And he was crushed.

A: "... _What_?  _That_  wasn't a sacrifice!"

Ka: "The pressure got to him."

He wasn't dead yet, pure determination spooling him on.

E: "But remember, they were  _nested_."

Kittan, in his final moments, went further beyond.

 

_**KIIIIIIIIIING**_  

_**KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**_  

_** GIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** _

_**DRILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_  

_** BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** _

 

 

 

 

Kittan's job was done.

 

And he faded into the light.

 

Ke: "We shall see him in Valhalla."

A: "I'll drink to that."

 

_Zero Percent_  (20:45)

Ky: "He was certainly optimistic."

E: "He's a computer, he  _would_  make a prediction like that."

A: "And yet... and yet they succeeded."

R: "Impossible odds are  _nothing_  for the Spiral."

Ka: "Indeed. They have faced the impossible and  _done_  the impossible."

E: "As Lordgenome said. No point calculating  _anything_  at this point."

Ky: "Weren't you  _timing_  this?"

E: "I already cancelled it."

M: "Following Lordgenome's advice?"

Spiral Energy was released.

Sh: "I'm sure they will use this energy to the  _fullest_  potential."

Indeed, they were.

Sa: "How much  _power_  must've been in there!"

Ke: "I think it's safe to say this  _backfired_  pretty hard on the Anti-Spiral. Cause  _now_ , they have probably  _more_  Spiral Energy than  _all previous episodes combined_."

Simon accepted Kittan's dying wish, and began transforming.

Ky: "I  _still_  find it impressive they managed to do a  _mahou shoujo transformation sequence_  on a fucking  _giant mecha_."

R: "You should see Franxx, then."

Kyoko simply glared at her, as the transformation continued.

Ka: "The parallels to Kamina continue."

A: "He might as well  _be_  Kamina!"

And from out of the sea, Cathedral Terra emerged anew. Powerful. Ready to kick Anti-Spiral ass and chew bubblegum. And they were all out of bubblegum.

_'Transcendent Super Spiral Dreadnought Gunman, Super Galaxy, Gurren Lagann'_ , emerged to change the darkness to light.

 

And so the episode ended.

 

"Holy  _shit_!" Kensuke exclaimed. "How the hell can they keep  _doing this_? Surely there must be  _some_  point where they can't go any further?"

 

"The end of the series, perhaps." Kyoko mused. "Since  _that's_  coming up shortly."

 

" _Next_  episode, if it follows a 26 episode release."

 

"It'd certainly be a  _good_  ending. They are  _almost_  there in defeating the Anti-Spiral."

 

"And yet, I figure the  _next_  episode will be the most difficult battle yet." Rei mediated. "The Anti-Spiral would not go gently."

 

"Oh no shit, but that's what makes these battles so  _great_." Thought Asuka. " _Who_  was it that said Kittan will die in a heroic sacrifice?"

 

Maya meekly put up a hand. "That was me."

 

"I mean, we're starting to  _run out_  of people they  _could_  kill off." Thought Shinji. "I think it's safe to assume anyone on  _Earth_  is safe."

 

"Perhaps this will become a Franxx situation. A one way journey."

 

"And yet, as long as they  _could_  defeat them, it would be worth it."

 

"Indeed, Kaworu."

 

With the crew on the edge of their seat, the next episode began.

~~~

 

### 2.26: Let’s Go, Buddy

  

_Reverse/Rebirth_ (02:00)

The end of the previous episode replayed.

A: "I mean, it  _is_  impressive, but they don't have to  _replay_  it."

Ke: " _I_  don't mind."

The stone faces were destroyed.

Ky: " _That_  wasn't in the last episode."

M: "Man, that was  _effortless_."

 

"This title harkens back to Kamina's  _last_  words."

 

"It does." Kaworu needlessly confirmed. "Perhaps this is foreshadowing something."

 

"It  _is_  episode  _26_. It was the last episode of  _our_  series."

 

"Well  _shit_ , this has  _already_  been a better finale than  _ours_."

 

"Both?"

 

"Both."

  

_Counter_  (02:55)

The stone faces were not done yet.

R: "Of course, this should be  _expected_."

Sa: "I think we've established quite well the Anti-Spiral  _fight_."

Ka: "Like humans, they will not give up so easily. To them, this would be a fight for  _survival_."

E: "It  _is_. We know by this point the  _Anti-Spiral_  can be countered by the  _Spiral_ , once the Spiral reach a certain power level."

M: "Makes sense  _all_  their efforts are focused on keeping this power level  _low_."

Sh: "That was the whole point on using  _despair_."

_Planets_  were being thrown at the paragraph long Gurren Lagann.

A: "Oh for God's sake."

Ke: "It just keeps getting  _more_  insane, doesn't it?"

Ky: "This jumped off the cliff of sanity  _long_  ago."

Ka: " _Throwing planets at them_  is not enough to get through their Spiral Field."

Sa: "Completely insane, ain't it?"

Ka: "All that  _power_."

The boomerang came out.

And despite the damage it caused, it did not defeat the stone faces.

R: "Even  _with_  this power."

A: " _Lack_  of power hasn't stopped them  _before_."

Despite the computers saying the missiles  _didn't_  hit, they hit.

E: "Odd. Surely the computer would know they  _hit_  based on the  _damage_."

On cue, Lordgenome revealed his hypothesis.

E: "... _What?_ "

R: "If they could control the universe, it makes sense they can control  _probability_."

Sh: "So they  _literally_  have luck on their side."

Ka: "They might as well be  _God_ , then."

 

_Almighty_  (04:25)

Heavenly light shone.

A: "Ah shit, we're getting to the  _mind fucking_  parts."

Ky: "This happened in  _your_  finale?"

A: "In  _both_  finales."

Sh: "Hell, the  _first_  finale was  _purely_  in the mind."

E: "I do not think  _this_  will waver their resolve, however."

R: "It would still be interesting to see."

And so they began the explanation.

Ka: "An  _apt_  explanation. It explains  _evolution_  in this world."

Ke: "Differs from  _our_  world, then. Cause life just... well,  _happened_. And wasn't really spurred on by Spiral Energy."

R: "Indeed."

_'Different in differing ways, more like.'_

_'So the progenitor as a concept does not_ exist _in the world of Gurren Lagann.'_

_'Instead, the search for more_ Spiral _drives reproduction and evolution.'_

Sa: "This all seems on a very  _macro_  sort of scale, though."

A: "You can  _see_  that this is  _already_  happening."

Ke: "I thought  _black holes_  form from a large gravity well."

Ka: "When a supergiant star is no longer able to sustain fusion, it collapses in on itself exponentially. Perhaps this is what the  _Anti-Spiral_  think will happen to a  _Spiral_  if they acquire too much power."

E: "Has this  _shaken_  Simon's resolve?"

Ky: "Sure seems like it, though I doubt it'll last."

R: "It  _is_  truth, though. Lordgenome would know this best."

But Lordgenome let him in on one more truth.

And this resolve came rushing back.

Ky: "Now, I  _said_  it wouldn't last. I didn't expect it to last  _30 seconds_."

Sh: "Having a strong  _reason_  can do that."

Ka: "And now he has  _another_. Protecting the universe."

M: "Alongside protecting  _humans_ , as well."

 

_Schrödinger_ (06:50)

The enemy disappeared.

Ke: "How can you even _predict_  where the enemy will come out?"

Ka: "If they're using dimensional rifts, you can't."

E: "Lordgenome knows as much."

R: "And since they control  _probability,_ even  _if_  such warps are random as the name implies."

Sh: "Then they can just  _manipulate_ it."

E: "This is why a  _good_  random number generator is important. Otherwise it is  _not_  random."

M: "There would be an  _infinite_  number of variables you'd have to consider in order to manipulate  _probability_. Even a  _butterfly_ could change things for the worse."

A: "And yet, the Anti-Spiral  _can_."

Attenborough, as he would, suggested just blowing the crap out of them.

Surprisingly enough, Lordgenome  _accepted_  this, drills upon drills coming out of drills.

Ky: "How the hell is he gonna do  _that_?"

Sa: "I think it's useless to even  _ask_  those questions anymore."

Ka: "They are reaching the same power levels as the  _Anti-Spiral_ , however. They too are beginning to manipulate  _time itself_."

R: "At least glance  _into_  the rivers."

E: "It's  _still_  precognition, however. Which is  _insanely valuable_  in tactical endeavours."

Sh: "It sounds like they're  _also_  beginning to manipulate probability in  _their_  favour as well."

A: "Man, I wish shooting was  _that_  easy."

Ke: " _We_  can't manipulate  _probability_ , however. At least I  _think_ , knowing  _this_  place."

 

_Galaxy_  (08:20)

They pierced the past and future.

Sa: "A  _galaxy_?"

Ke: "That's what the Anti-Spiral  _said_  would happen, right?"

Either way, they continued to fight.

Ky: "Oooooh are they gonna do it?"

 

_** GIGAAAAA ** _

_** DRILLLLLL ** _

E: "Yes."

_** BREAAAAKAAAAAA ** _

 

The stone shattered.

 

A: "Y'know? After  _all_  that happened?  _That_  was pretty underwhelming."

Sh: "You could  _destroy a planet_  and it would be underwhelming, after all that's happened."

The fake Nia dissipated.

M: "Oh right, I almost forgot about that  _fake_  one."

R: "That was why they were stuck there in the first place."

Ka: "But now  _nothing_  is stopping them from going to the  _real_  Nia."

Simon saw Nia.

And  _another_.

 

_Another_  (09:30)

R: "Now we see who the  _Anti-Spiral_  truly are."

Ke: "I think it's been established that they are pretty  _incomprehensible_."

The incomprehensibility befitting a Gainax show began.

A: "Speaking of  _incomprehensible_."

And...  _something_  happened.

Ky: "What the fuck was  _that_?"

Sh: "Welcome to Gainax. Leave your sanity at the door."

Inquisitive noises filled the room at a particular person the commercial cards showed.

E: "Why are they showing Kamina  _now_?"

R: "He will be a significant figure, perhaps."

The insanity continued  _after_  the break.

Sa: "Well, we've been here before."

Simon and Kamina  _broke into a jewellery store_.

M: " _No_  we haven't."

Rei  _chuckled_. "So  _they_  get to experience another world, as well."

A: " _We_  got a  _high school AU_ , why do  _they_  get to go  _robbing_?!"

Sh: "I mean,  _I_  was never the  _robbery_  type.  _Especially_  in the Laserdiscs."

Ky: "Jeez he's  _really_  not a good influence on Simon this time around."

Ka: "This simply ties into his antiauthoritarianism. The  _authority_ , in this case, being the  _state_."

E: "Even in  _this_  alternate universe, many of the same structures exist."

R: "It  _is_  an  _alternate_  universe."

A: "At least  _this_  time around, they don't have to resort to  _reusing animation_  and  _using storyboards_."

 

_EAS_  (11:35)

The emergency alert didn't do the kids much good, when a Beastman flopped through the window.

Ky: "Even  _she's_  here?"

R: "As she would be.  _We_  were all in  _our_  alternate universe."

Ka: "Except for me, oddly enough."

A: "I'd  _call_  that luck."

E: "Would she be a  _vigilante_  then?"

As befits tradition, it focused on her  _other assets_.

Ke: "Good to see  _some_  things don't change."

Kyoko whacked his head.

Sa: "The media are  _relentless_  here."

M: "This is why we  _control_  the media here. We don't need cameras in our faces when we're trying to  _protect this place_."

Sh: "A  _bounty hunter_. I suppose that would fit her."

Ke: "Not a very good bounty hunter, if she has  _that_  much media attention."

R: "I think that refers to  _smugglers_. If you are a well known smuggler, you are not a very  _good_  smuggler."

Ka: "I would think media attention would  _help_  a bounty hunter, unless the law is...  _averse_  to such actions."

Ke: "Bounties  _work_ , though. Especially in places that might not have a great rule of law."

Sa: "Are you sure that's  _not_  a thing exclusive to those Macaroni's you watch?"

E: "Either way, it  _worked_."

 

_Snap Back to Reality_  (12:25)

A: "Oh, are we  _finally_  back in something  _close_ to real?"

R: "I doubt it."

E: "Is Lordgenome the  _only_  one not in any sort of alternate reality?"

Sh: "And Boota, somehow."

The shadow walked past them.

Ka: "It's quite an effective way of  _picturing_  the Anti-Spiral. I imagine they  _would_  be rather indecipherable."

Ky: "I imagine it saves  _money_  just drawing  _stick figures_  as well."

Sa: "Give them  _some_  credit. It's a chalk outline."

Ke: "So they  _deliberately_  trapped them in an alternate universe?"

M: "Why am I not surprised they  _can_  do that."

Sh: "Maybe  _that's_  why we had that high school AU in the Laserdiscs."

A: "Oh wouldn't  _that_  be great, Anti-Spiral's being  _here_."

M: "Don't tempt this universe!"

R: "It makes sense why  _Lordgenome_ is immune to this. His personality was  _erased_  when he became a computer. Therefore, he would not fall into such a trap."

Sa: "So it's up to  _Lordgenome_  and Boota to save them all?"

Ky: "Did he just imply  _Boota_  was  _not_  intelligent? He's  _more_  intelligent than  _many_  of the people in the Dai-Gurren Brigade!"

Ke: "The Anti-Spiral  _really_  remind me of Madoka, at least how it  _depicted_  fucked up things."

The Anti-Spiral began to shine on Lordgenome.

E: "He has a point.  _Why_  are they being kind? They could just crush them and call it a day."

M: " _Analysis_."

 

_Real Boy_  (14:30)

Boota and Lordgenome unleashed.

The crew were silent for a few seconds, trying to process the fact that Boota had just become  _humanoid_.

A: "You know what? I'm not even  _shocked_  anymore."

Ky: " _I_  am, what the  _fuck_?!"

R: "Could it be  _Lordgenome_  made him into a  _Beastman_?"

Ka:  _"Evolutionary_  energy."

Sa: "So what, Boota went through  _thousands of years of evolution_ in an  _instant_?"

Sh: "I mean, it's  _kinda_  evident."

E: "Considering Lordgenome _could_  evolve and form other life."

Ke: "Even  _his_  strategy was relatively slow. Not  _instant_."

M: "Oh Gods he's even  _speaking_."

And so Boota punched the Anti-Spiral.

Ka: "Even  _with_  this interesting development, the Anti-Spiral remain smug."

R: "They were certainly caught off guard from this development."

Ky: "I think  _most of us_  were. How the hell are they gonna  _explain_  this once they wake up?"

Ke: "I don't think they  _have_  to, at this point."

E: "But Boota is now as the  _others_. Meaning he is  _vulnerable_ to the Anti-Spiral measures."

Sh: "The  _Anti-Spiral_  sure think as much."

A: "I doubt this is the  _end_ , however."

 

_Otherworld_ (15:50)

Ky: "Now  _that's_  not Kamina."

Sa: "I wonder if Simon  _knows_  this."

_Another_  Kamina appeared.

R: " _This_ , however."

Ke: "Should I ask?"

Ka: "Is the  _real_  Kamina. The Kamina that Simon  _truly_  knew."

E: "At the very least, his  _memories_  of Kamina, if it was not the  _real_  one."

M: "Considering the real Kamina died years ago."

R: "And yet he left a significant piece of him inside Simon. This could be that piece."

A: " _This_  Kamina pretty much says what we  _knew_  already. It was all  _Simon_  that drove him."

Sh: "I think even  _Simon_  knew this."

Ka: "It worked out rather well for Simon, at least."

Ke: "So  _this_  Kamina is trying to break Simon  _out_  of this other world?"

R: "Yes. Who knows, it could  _actually_  be Kamina. We do not know how the soul works in that world."

Simon made his decision.

Decking the fake Kamina.

Ka: "The drill is unimportant, in this case. It is the  _soul_. It has always  _been_  the soul."

R: "Spiral Energy is the manifestation of the soul's will."  _'As is the AT-Field'_

_'Perhaps this world and the world of Gurren Lagann are more alike than we think.'_

His soul manifested in his hand.

And he broke free.

Sh: "Even after all this time, Kamina continues to drive him forward."

The fallen appeared behind Kamina, as he continued offering words to the now older Simon.

Sa: "...Is this an afterlife, or something?"

It was not a goodbye. For Simon always had Kamina with him.

E: "This is rather touching."

 

_Manifest Destiny_ (19:20)

Drill in hand, he became Gurren Lagann.

E: "And he will bring his buddy along with him."

Ka: "As he did him."

Yoko, too, realised her world was false.

R: "She, too, knows."

Sa: "Kamina helped  _her_ , too."

Ky: "As he would. They  _loved_  each other."

M: "And she will always have  _him_  in her heart, as well."

Sh: "They say you live on in the hearts of others. This is how  _Kamina_  continues to live."

And from all the other universes, all of the Dai-Gurren Brigade joined in manifest.

Rei's Lilith aspect felt pained, seeing Viral. "...He wants this?"

A: "And yet he  _can't_ , can he? They can't reproduce."

R: "...Out of  _all_  the things in the Gurren Lagann world, this  _should_  be possible."

Ke: "He  _knows_  it's a dream."

Ky: "And yet he  _leaves it_ , regardless."

It cut to Nia and the Anti-Spiral.

Ka: "This all comes down to  _Nia_. It's  _her_  Simon is driven towards."

The collective heart rate went up  _600%_  as the Anti-Spiral began to  _defile_  Nia. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

E: "Are they  _erasing_  her?"

Before it could, the ring flashed.

And flashed.

And flashed.

Sh: "I think they're about to have a bad time."

Simon and Gurren Lagann emerged.

 

"Hell yeah!"

 

The bad time was rescheduled to  _next_  episode.

 

"There's  _another_?"

 

"I mean, it does  _say_  to be continued." Asuka pointed out.

 

"That makes  _27_ episodes."

 

"Maybe the finale was so  _big_  they had to make a whole other episode." Noted Kensuke.

 

"Or, more like, the  _recap_  episode  _barely_  counted as an episode." Kyoko spat.

 

"So next episode will be the  _final_  episode."

 

"How will they  _top_  what's happened so far?"

 

"We'll just have to watch to know, Shin-chan!" Asuka exclaimed. "Shit, I'm kinda  _excited_  for this, not gonna lie."

 

"Would that be the  _first_  time you're excited for such a thing?"

 

"Well, consider something, Miki; " Quickly recapping. "I just had dread for  _our_  show, our  _movies_  didn't even  _have_  a finale,  _your_ show was short and as fucked as  _our_  show,  _Franxx_  we  _knew_  something was up based on the fact  _Hiro and Zero Two are here_ , and Pacific Rim, well shit they were  _movies_! You can't really compare it to something  _episodic_."

 

"Not even mentioning the  _book_." Shinji mused.

 

"Oh they know  _full well_  of Wolk's book." She gave the Puella trio the stinkeye.

 

And so the final episode began.

~~~

 

### 2.27 FINAL: The Lights in the Sky are Stars

 

_Messenger_ (00:00)

Ky: "They're just repeating the end of the previous episode again, aren't they?"

A: "Are we really surprised at this point?"

Ke: "Considering it's meant for  _weekly syndication_ , you can understand  _why_  they could use a bit of a refresher. Especially after all the  _insanity_."

The Anti-Spiral revealed the truth to her existence.

E: "This is  _not_  a recap."

R: "So she was  _always_ meant to be messenger." Giving Kaworu a significant look.

_'And yet I broke free of such thing.'_

_'Not in the Laserdiscs.'_

Sa: "All this involving her was  _coincidence_?"

Ka: "But they cannot  _understand_  why humans would go to such extent for love and other feelings."

Sh: "And they never will. Not like  _this_."

Ke: "So they're a  _Kyubey_? They literally cannot  _understand_  human emotion."

M: "Considering how they treat humans as little more than  _cattle_ , I think that's pretty accurate."

Ky: "Y'know, Kyubey  _also_  compared humanity to cattle, with how it saw them."

Ka: "And yet in Madoka, the cattle decimated the stockgrower."

And indeed like Nia said, Simon arrived.

Freeing Nia of her bonds.

A: "Freeing her of her  _clothes_  as well."

R: "She is no longer under Anti-Spiral control. And at least he thought to make her  _modest_."

Sa: " _Exactly_  like he promised her."

 

_Confront_  (01:50)

The  _entire_  Dai-Gurren Brigade (at least the living ones) confronted the Anti-Spiral.

Ky: "Is there really just  _one_  Anti-Spiral?"

R: "A hive, I would think."

Ka: "Such an existence would make sense for an Anti-Spiral, I would think. Pool resources in order to fight against the Spirals."

E: "This is the greatest folly of the Anti-Spiral. Believing that Spirals can  _not_  overcome the impossible."

A: "Calling it  _impossible_  pretty much  _guarantees_  they will overcome it."

Sa: "Maybe they should've said  _certainly_  possible. That way Murphy will be on their side."

Sh: "Even so, I'm sure they could pull Murphy's law  _on_  Murphy's law."

M: "Considering  _their_ world."

They combined, as the camera continuously zoomed out from planet, solar system, galaxy.

And emerging  _from_  the galaxy, a Gurren Lagann who's name would most likely rival the length of Wolk's  _entire book_ , as the Dai-Gurren Brigade began their  _collective_  inspirational  _essay_.

Ky: "Oh Jesus Christ..."

Asuka had a massive grin. "Holy  _shit_."

Ke: "This is how they top themselves! They've done it again, the absolute madmen!"

Ka: " _This_  is  _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann!"_

E: "Then the  _entire show_  has been building up to this level."

It cut to the advertisers.

A: "Oh  _fuck off_ , McDonalds!"

 

_Sky Full of Stars_ (03:20)

Ka: "No other Spiral race has reached this point."

R: "And yet they will have such a contingency."

Ke: "Surely they must be  _running out_  of contingency plans at this point."

From the other end of this galactic ocean, emerged Anti-Spiral. In Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's form.

E: "And yet this is  _also_  a strategy. As Lordgenome said."

A: "He's  _Lordgenome_  again?"

Ka: "Perhaps, perhaps not, but even so he recognises Simon as his better."

Ky: "Is that Spiral  _chest hair_?"

Sh: "A temporary body, he said. He's still the computer."

E: "Ah, so like  _my_  situation."

R: "Your body was more  _permanent_ , however."

Ke: "I still don't know  _how_  that happens."

M: "You'll learn, maybe."

Sa: " _Nia_  might not react well to seeing her  _father_. Hell, it even  _sounds_  like he's got a bit of his old self back."

Ka: "I imagine he would be rather humbled, at this point."

A: "She's not the  _only_  one who would feel that way."

R: "His words are accurate. He is no longer  _king_. He is  _warrior_. As is everyone else in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann."

 

_Come as close as you like!_ (04:40)

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann approached the Anti-Spiral, not able to beat the shit out of him unless they got closer.

And so they clashed.

Ke: "This would be the  _ultimate showdown_."

Ky: "I think  _anyone_  would think that, when you have two  _galactic sized mecha fighting for dominance of the universe_."

A: "I dunno, they're kinda  _getting their ass kicked_."

Sh: "So like the  _other_  times they were the underdogs, and  _still_  won."

M: "They're literally  _jumping off the galaxies_  like they were  _walls_."

Yoko fired her gun, but despite everything it  _still_  wasn't enough.

So they  _all_  fired guns.

E: "Even  _with_  all this power, it will still be an uphill battle."

R: "The Anti-Spiral  _do_  control this space."

Ka: "It was  _always_  an uphill battle. But this is where they  _thrive_."

Their home planet was fired upon.

Ke: " _That_  seems kinda stupid, why is their  _planet_  there?"

A: "Do they even  _need_  a home planet? Considering they control  _space_?"

Ky: "I imagine it would  _still_  be a blow to the Anti-Spiral, however."

A: "They  _sealed_  themselves deliberately!"

R: "To  _stop_  evolution. And indeed, it would. A closed system will  _always_  eventually reach a limit."

Sa: "Gee, they even  _look_  humanoid."

Sh: "Haven't they established that the  _humanoid_  is an optimal form to express  _Spiral_?"

Ka: "It's a fascinating  _counter_  argument, however. Doing what the Anti-Spirals have done would  _also_  require such determination."

Ky: " _That's_  pretty evident. They've had the upper hand for the  _entire_  series."

M: "Is that  _desperation_? I hear?"

E: "They are starting to panic. They have  _never_  been this emotive."

R: "It is understandable. Their whole  _point_  of existing is at threat. Both sides have very good reasons to fight."

Ke: "At  _this_  point, it looks like the  _Anti-Spiral_  have the most determination."

Ky: "Are  _they_  using Spiral power, then?"

 

_Those Lacking_ (07:30)

The Anti-Spiral went further and further.

Sa: "Either way,  _whatever_  the Anti-Spiral are using, it's  _working_."

Ka: "Indeed. They are beginning to lose hope."

The Earth came into view.

Ke: "If  _anything_  will give them the determination to fight, it's the knowledge that they're doing it for  _everyone_."

R: "It is a  _portal_."

A: "Well  _shit_."

And as soon as his tendrils sought the blue marble, it cut.

Sh: "Oh  _come on!_ "

Ke: "It'd be even  _worse_  if it was syndicated, cause this is where they show the  _other advertisements_."

As soon as the show came back, it was back to Earth.

E: "Haven't been here in a while."

And in the skies above, Anti-Spiral.

Ka: "I believe this was a  _mistake_  on the Anti-Spiral part."

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann anchored to the Anti-Spiral.

R: "As Kensuke stated."

And began swinging it around, in the My-Wife-Is-The-Best-In-The-World swing.

E: "An  _apt_  name."

Sh: " _All_  the world is seeing this fight. And we know that  _humans_  can generate Spiral energy."

Ka: "This will just give Gurren Lagann  _more_  energy, then."

Indeed, they got their second wind, Simon beginning to  _broadcast_  his inspirational monologue for the whole world to hear.

A: "Y'know,  _I_  should learn how to monologue in battle like this."

M: "The  _last_  thing we need is for you to  _stop_  fighting so as to hammer out your inspirational  _novel_."

Ke: "I imagine  _multitasking_  during battle is hard enough anyway."

E: "I could probably whip something up for  _me_  at least. A random inspirational speech generator, perhaps."

 

_Infinity_ (10:10)

Anti-Spiral, getting desperate,  _combined galaxies_  to gather energy.

Ky: "Now if  _this_  doesn't work."

Sa: "Then  _nothing_ will."

R: "And yet, they will not  _stop_  until they are  _forced_. They are  _desperate_."

A: "At least  _Lordgenome_  knew when he was bested."

Ka: "They imply it's a full on  _big bang_."

Ke: "Though I'm sure they  _will_  break through this."

Anti-Spiral  _also_  got involved with several word names, with their  _Infinity Big Bang Storm_.

E: "This seems problematic, especially since their Spiral Energy is  _draining_."

M: "I'd say that tends to happen when you have the  _universe_  being thrown at you."

Shinji huffed. "They will not die to  _this_."

On his word, the main theme began.

Ke: "Aww shit."

Sa: " _Damn_ , Ikari, how'd you know that?"

Sh: "I didn't."

Lordgenome manifested himself into Lazengann.

R: "I think we can safely assume this is him  _reborn_."

And blocked the beam.

Ky: "Well shit, he can't exactly  _redeem_  himself after all he did, but  _damn_  if this  _isn't_  a good attempt."

Nia fuzzed, almost like she was a hologram.

A: "Oh don't tell me she's  _still_  not saved?"

Ka: "I think she  _is_ , but that interference seems rather interesting."

E: "I feel it has larger implications."

Lazengann  _quantumally divided_.

Sa: "He  _wanted_  th-"

 

_Drill_  (12:35)

Before she could even finish her exasperation, Lordgenome became a large  _drill_.

Which Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann took, charging itself up.

Asuka scooted closer. "Oh this is gonna be good."

R: "Will this be how the Anti-Spiral are defeated?"

Ke: "If it  _isn't_ , then  _damn_  if they didn't  _try_."

The Spiral Energy meter  _shattered_ , and went further beyond  _anything_.

E: "Even if it kills them?"

A: "I'd be fucked if this  _wasn't_  a good death, I mean  _holy shit_!"

Ka: "So he did this to give them his energy."

They clashed drills.

Ky: "Those drills seem rather fragile."

Sa: "They're  _continuing_  to evolve."

Sh: "Exactly what the Anti-Spiral wanted to  _prevent_."

A: "Well  _that_  worked out for them."

R: "We now know the  _full_  meaning of the drill. It is a metaphor for  _evolution_. Constantly moving  _forward_."

And so they continued their fight, Gurren Lagann using every single  _ounce_  of itself.

Viral threw Lagann.

Ka: "And that is why they will win."

 

Lagann made its mark.

E: "They met the same end Lordgenome did."

Ka: "Quite poetic, in this way."

And with a promise to protect the universe, the Anti-Spiral detonated.

Much to the excitement of Earth.

And Asuka, as she leapt up. "YES!  _Fuck why_  am I so excited for this?"

Ke: "Because  _everything_  this actually  _really_  good show has built up to has concluded in an  _extremely_  satisfying way?"

M: "I take it we  _should_  publish this then?"

Ke: "Fuck  _yeah_ , do you  _know_  how  _popular_  this will be? And it's not like this has any  _NERV_  related material so you  _should_  be able to."

R: "I imagine netting not just the  _sponsors_  listed, but the  _voice actors and other credited staff_  would be difficult."

A: "I'm sure the  _Magi_  could edit such things easily enough."

M: "Yes, let me code something to do that, and ignore all the  _other_  stuff we need to do."

Sa: "Maybe that could be a project for  _Ken_."

Ky: "Yeah, I'm sure NERV will like that."

M: "I'm sure if you phrase it as money making."

 

_Afterglow_  (16:20)

Many Spirals made first contact, as did Rossiu.

Ka: "Now  _that's_  interesting."

R: "This universe is  _now and forever_  one for the Spirals. Because of the Dai-Gurren Brigade."

Sh: "So they've  _won_?"

A: "That makes this even  _better_ , they actually  _won_  for once! You'd forget this was a  _Gainax_  show!"

M: "Oh I'm sure there'll be  _some_  caveat to this."

As the scene continued, it seemed like they actually had a  _happy ending_.

E: "He got to see her again."

Ke: "I think that's the first we've heard him  _speak_  as well."

Ky: "And it's for  _Nia_."

Sa: "He was practically  _made_  for her. You can understand his loyalty."

When the Sakura bloomed, Simon and Nia were wed.

Sh: "Jeez, they ended up in a better place than  _Hiro and Zero Two_  did."

Ky: "Took them long enough!"

R: "Love conquers all, as they say."

Much of the gathered cheered when they kissed.

Once again, Eliza sensed something was up.  "...Hang on."

 

With one last declaration of love, she faded away.

The mood in the room promptly plummeted to rock bottom.

M: "...Damn it. I should've kept my mouth shut."

Ky: "But  _why_? What  _caused_  this?"

Ka: "Many things, potentially. Lordgenome dying. The Anti-Spiral dying, and her Anti-Spiral genes. But... I don't think that matters too much to them."

Asuka sighed. "At the  _very_  least, they got to express their love for one another."

Sh: "Thing is. Simon  _knew_."

Kaworu mourned. "It  _was_  the Anti-Spiral, then."

Ke: "...Amazing she even lasted  _this_  long."

Viral repeated his sentiment.

R: "I imagine it was that  _determination_. To at least last this long. We can only hope they had some last few memorable moments together."

E: "So Nia was doomed from the start."

Ka: "...Even if they  _could_  revive the dead. Why would they?"

A: "Not like he's a god, after all."

M: "...They've proven the Anti-Spiral wrong then. He's not willing to  _become_  a god, even for someone he loves."

Sh: "...That's definitely more than  _I_ can say."

 

Simon passed on the Core Drill to the next generation.

 

Donning the coat of the Dai-Gurren Brigade, and with Nia's ring in hand, his journey began anew.

 

Leaving the crew to think about what happened.

 

"We expected too much of Gainax." Kaworu conceded. "Not  _everything_  would end up completely fine."

 

"I mean, Nia's only the person who  _drove all this shit!_ " Kyoko exclaimed. "Why did  _she_  die?!"

 

"Why does  _anyone_  die?" Exclaimed Asuka. "Fuck,  _I_  died under Gainax's watch, Kaworu as well. Rei, Misato, fucking  _everyone_! This is  _light_  in comparison."

 

"And yet still tragic." Mourned Rei. "At the very least, Simon was able to come to terms with her passing."

 

"He had  _some_  time to come to terms with it. It's more than what he got for  _Kamina_." Kensuke thought. "Hell, it's more  _Yoko_ got  _twice_."

 

"So what did everyone think of this?"

 

"Fucking  _awesome_!" Asuka glowed. "Despite all the  _shit_  with it, must say it was  _awesome_  and I can definitely see myself  _trying_ this kind of stuff."

 

Eliza felt kind of good about this, a warm smile slowly growing.

 

_General Assembly_  (21:25)

A post credits scene started.

M: "Wait, there's stuff  _after_?"

Ka: "How far into the future must this be?"

E: "Considering they're speaking of  _intergalactic_ assembly."

R: "Twenty years, according to the voiceover."

Ke: "If within  _seven years_  Kamina City could develop, then I can  _definitely_  see how  _this_  comes up."

Ky: "Is that  _Rossiu_?! What the  _fuck_  happened to him?!"

Sh: "He grew, obviously. He even  _sounds_  like his mentor."

A: " _He_  transformed into someone utterly  _chiselled_ , and yet Ron looks practically the  _same_."

Sa: "Amazing how time does that."

Speaking of time, Nakkim himself was revealed to be a newly minted Grapearl pilot.

E: "Still using the Grapearl design, despite its inferior nature."

M: " _Twenty years_  is pretty good for  _any_  platform.  _Most_  computers didn't last that long."

Ke: "Unless it's the x86. I imagine many of the computers  _there_  used such processors."

Ka: "So they have come together to  _prevent_  this Spiral Nemesis."

Ky: "I see Yoko's  _still_  a teacher."

A: "She would've been teacher for  _ages_ , at this point."

Sa: "I imagine her fanservice days are  _long_  past her."

 

_New Generation_  (22:10)

It cut to Gimmy and Darry.

Sh: "They truly  _have_  become the next generation."

R: "Are those  _plugsuits_?"

A: "If they're the  _new_  pilots of Gurren Lagann."

Before cutting to Cathedral Terra.

E: " _Damn_ , look at those  _interfaces_."

Ky: "Are those terminals on the  _ceiling_?"

M: "Orientation is kinda irrelevant in space, unless you had some kind of gravity generation."

Sa: "Which they  _did_."

Ka: "I see Viral has well and truly integrated himself into society now."

A: "I'm sure they have  _Simon_  to thank for that."

R: "Twenty years  _is_  a lot of time for such things to happen. Not that time matters much to Viral now."

Ky: "20 years to get to  _intergalactic United Nations_  seems like a bit of a stretch."

E: "For  _our_  world, maybe. But this follows the way of the Spiral."

 

_The Man with No Name_  (22:45)

 

The grave of Kamina, seven and twenty years untouched, excepting the additional memorials to the fallen Dai-Gurren Brigade members, was bordered almost diametrically by an ornately flowered memorial.

 

Fresh flowers, and her ring close to her epitaph.

 

"And even after all this time, Simon continues to remember him."

 

"As he would." Rei added on to Kaworu.

 

And in a village, somewhere unknown, a young boy drilled.

 

Soon joined by a man with no name.

 

"And this is  _Simon_ , I assume."

 

"It's sure as hell not  _Kamina,_ Shinji."

 

The boy was helped.

 

"He definitely following in his footsteps."

 

"All the lights in the sky are stars. This  _is_  Simon."  And a small realisation.  "He's been the narrator this whole time."

 

"And Boota's  _still_  by his side?" Sayaka almost couldn't believe it. "Surely they couldn't live  _that_  long."

 

"I thought he was human?"

 

"Or maybe that could be the alternate universe version of him." Rei mused. "Either way. The Spiral has changed the both of them. Lordgenome lived a thousand years thanks to the Spiral. That would be their fate, I imagine."

~~~ 

 

And that was that.

 

"Thus ends his story. And begins anew  _another_."

 

"Not that we'd see it." Kensuke mused, somewhat disappointed it's all over. "Unless there's a  _continuation_  somewhere in this Gods forsaken universe."

 

"I wouldn't  _doubt_  it.  _We_  kinda had a continuation. And who's to say  _you guys_  won't have a continuation?"

 

"Well, unless we find  _something_." Kyoko muttered. "In which case, I'm sure we'll let you know."

 

"Since you've already seen  _our_  show."

 

"I haven't." Maya thought. "Doubt Eliza has as well."

 

"I mean, do you guys have a DVD player?"

 

"Wasn't the last one  _requisitioned_ ,  _from NERV, by your father?_ "

 

"Yeah, and  _you should know_  it was  _Akagi_  that helped me out over  _Usenet_."

 

"When did she tell you  _that_?"

 

"Right before I was sent back to Tokyo-2 due to that  _SEELE incursion_." Kensuke flatly mused. "Hell, she  _told_  me to come into NERV on Usenet."

 

Maya thought. "That doesn't seem like protocol."

 

"Don't we throw protocol out the window  _daily_?"

 

She huffed. "Fair enough."

* * *

 

  

##  **3\. Light of the Soul**

 

"Surely that must be the  _largest_  mecha in the  _existence_  of the mecha."

 

Asuka was  _still_  raving about what happened, all the way home.

 

"Never thought I'd see  _you_  going on about an  _anime_." Kaworu noted. "I thought you disliked Gurren Lagann."

 

"The  _start_  of it left a bad taste in my mouth. What with the standard Gainaxian fanservice and what not." Handwaving it away. "But I gotta say, they  _really_  made up for it."

 

"Makes you wonder why  _we_  weren't given that  _luxury_  from Gainax." Shinji deadpanned, kinda vexed that  _they_  were given the short stick.

 

"I think it's obvious by now we're kinda fucked  _no matter what_. It's just making things  _less_  fucked."

 

"An apt description of our lives." Rei mused. "I feel like Evangelion, the anime, and Gurren Lagann are diametric. The  _Laserdiscs_ were like our lives, in fact they  _followed_  our lives to a certain extent. So it makes sense  _we_  consider it realistic."

 

"So what, for Gurren Lagann they decided 'Well shit, let's see how far the pendulum can swing in the  _other_ direction!'"

 

"Still, I think Kensuke is  _right_.  _Easily_  one of the better mecha I've seen." Noted Shinji, "Probably even better than  _our_  show."

 

"Then again what mecha  _have_  we seen, that isn't  _Rift_?" Questioned Asuka. "One of the several  _million_  Gunma- Gun _dams_  of varying but mostly poor quality?"

 

"Gainax must be pretty good at such thing, in that case. They have made  _two_  mecha that we know of, and  _both_  were enjoyable."

 

" _Enjoyable_  is debatable, Kaworu." Asuka flatlined. " _We_  didn't enjoy our show."

 

"I'm sure it made Gainax a  _lot_  of money."

 

"Well, I doubt they had money after  _that_  finale."

 

"Maybe  _that_  is why we have not seen other Gainax properties."

 

The three others chuckled at the idea. "Even though it's all dependent on who rolls the dice in this universe."

 

"Unless  _we_  can figure out how to manipulate probability."

 

"Yeah, I  _doubt_  that Shin-chan."

 

The door to Misato's apartment slid open. "So how was your show?" They were immediately asked.

 

"Awesome." As she immediately went for the fridge.

 

"...Are you  _sure_  you're the same Asuka that left this apartment this morning?"

 

The fridge closed, revealing her flat glare and German lager. "I know, right."

 

"Are you  _sure_  you should be having that on a  _school night_?"

 

"Oh  _lighten up_ , Kaji.  _Whatever_  that show was, it's obviously driven her to  _drink_."

 

"It  _was_  a Gainax show." Cheeky. "But nah. Surprisingly enough,  _most_  of them got out alive."

 

"...Most of them?"

 

"Why do you think I got the drink?"

 

And she understood, offering her own drink as a toast. "I'm guessing they were warriors themselves, worthy of your respect?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, a toast to whoever they are. Let's hope they don't end up here like Hiro and Zero Two."

 

"Not like  _they_  seemed to mind."

 

"Though I think the people in Gurren Lagann  _would_." Rei mused.

 

"Is the world in that show  _better_  than ours?"

 

"In  _some_  ways." Asuka sat down. "Though they sorted out most of their shit."

 

"Their world  _didn't_  end? Must say, that's an odd thing from  _Gainax_."

 

"Then again, " Kaji interrupted. "The  _only_  Gainax thing we've seen is the  _Laserdiscs_."

 

_'Oh yeah.'_  Rei recalled to Kaworu.  _'You have the image, right?'_

 

Kaworu's hand went to his pocket.  _'Yeah.'_

 

"Shinji, Asuka? We made something for you."

 

The other Nephilim passed the folded paper to the candle.

 

 

 

She very nearly choked on her drink upon revealing it's contents. "I- Is that...  _Aki_?"

 

He nodded. "While Rei and Eliza were busy on an...  _escapade_ , I passed the time spent supervising them by drawing this."

 

"...It's really good, Kaworu."

 

"I try."

 

Misato leaned over the table, getting a good look at this child of her charges. "Jeez, that  _is_  a decent drawing, Kaworu. Didn't know you were that talented."

 

"Well, it helps I already  _saw_  her. In a way."

 

"I'm guessing some Nephilim bullshit I won't be able to comprehend?"

 

"That would be the  _easy_  explanation." Humoured Rei.

 

While Asuka and Shinji were occupied (and trying not to let emotion get the better of them), Kaji remembered he had  _business_ with the Nephilim. "Rei? Do you know what 'Soma' is?"

 

She furrowed her brow. "How do  _you_  know this Soma?"

 

"How do  _you_?"

 

"You tell me, I tell you."

 

Kaji rolled his eyes. "Makinami intercepted broadcasts from space, mostly garbage  _except_  for 'Soma'."

 

"That's exactly how  _Eliza_  described it."

 

As the plot thickened, so did Kaji's burgeoning headache. "Okay, a few questions. One, why does  _Eliza_  know. Two, how can  _she_ intercept the broadcasts without the hardware?"

 

"One, because she  _received_ the exact broadcast you described, as your second question implied. Two, it was a metaphysical link. A 'secure shell'."

 

"I mean, I don't think SSH  _works_  like that, but do you know  _who_  was on the other end?"

 

"Sovereign."

 

Kaji spent all of three seconds trawling his mind, and coming up blank. "...Who was Sovereign again?"

 

"That was that computer we sent to destroy  _Mars_ , wasn't it?"

 

"Correct, Misato. But Sovereign was not the  _only_  one. There was  _another_  soul."

 

_Now_  Kaji was begging for some Ibuprofen. "What the hell are  _they_  up to?"

 

She shrugged.

~

 

Ritsuko placed the tome of a doujin in her suitcase.

 

"I'm guessing we won't be privy to such things?"

 

The elder smirked. " _You're_  up early, Zero Two. Considering the  _noises_  we heard last night, I would've expected you sleep in." A glare.

 

The smuggest of smug looks on her face. "A warm bed with my darling  _is_  nice. But I  _am_  a trained pilot. We're  _used_  to waking up early. Plus, I thought we would be heading out early."

 

"Well, you're  _right_." She mused. "I'd suggest you pack, but it's not like you brought much to begin with."

 

Leaning on the doorframe. "You didn't even give us a  _day_ , though yeah we didn't  _have_  much anyway. At least  _I_  had some hand-me-downs from Madoka."

 

"That barely fit."

 

"Why do you think I constantly wore the uniform  _you_  gave me?"

 

She huffed. "Fair enough. I assume you want to know  _what_  the doujin we found were about."

 

"Well... kinda." Glancing elsewhere, somewhat creeped out. "I'm concerned about that. Since... well, it's  _them_ , isn't it?"

 

Nodding. "Yeah. It was them."

 

"...Kinda weird, is it?"

 

"It's a thing, that we make sure the pilots  _never_  see. You'd be surprised how...  _fucked_  people can be sometimes. The Magi are great at ensuring such filth doesn't see the light of day, however." A small titter came from her, at Zero Two's apparent apprehension. "You seem rather timid about such thing, for once."

 

"...I like spending time and... becoming one with my darling. But  _such_  a thing is kinda...  _intimate_."

 

"You can understand, then, why Soryu reacted the way she did."

 

"Even from the little I've seen, yeah."

 

Ritsuko offered a small smile, and an appreciative look in her eyes. "You have a good heart, Zero Two. Caring for your compatriots like this."

 

"...It's what I would've done for my  _own_."

 

The mood soured a little, Ritsuko sitting on the bed. "I missed more than a few episodes, so I probably didn't catch this. But you cared for your comrades in the Franxx world. Didn't you?"

 

A small, but bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "I was always up and down with them. Even with my  _darling_ , as you might know. How far did you watch?"

 

"The episode where you  _first_  met Hiro. As a child."

 

A few nods. "You would've missed a  _serious_  breakdown in relations, then."

 

"I assume you resolved that?"

 

"If we  _didn't_ , I wouldn't be  _sharing a room_  with him." Flat. "Amazing how battle can help bridge divides like that. Of course, the month we spent isolated from  _everything_  helped."

 

"It wasn't  _complete_  isolation, I imagine."

 

"Oh hell no, and I knew that. Otherwise I would've done  _many_  things with him." A bit of her cheeky nature broke through the melancholy. "Still, I think that month was the  _best_  month I had in that world."

 

"...That bad, huh?"

 

"Considering we both  _died_. I don't think you can top  _that_. The point stands. I came to respect them and consider them friends, in the end."

 

"And you miss them."

 

A slow nod. "...It's good I have  _Hiro_. I don't think I could even  _function_  without him, honestly."

 

"Join the club."

 

"Yeah, I definitely felt those kinds of vibes from  _your_  pilots."

 

That choice of words interested Ritsuko, but she kept it hidden.

 

"...I think my show kinda helped me, in that regard. I got to see what they got up to while Hiro and I were... off."

 

"What'd they get up to?"

 

"Mostly survive. But eventually... they thrived." A small smile. "Separate from APE."

 

" _That_  would've been difficult."

 

"But they did it. Which... is good. That's... what we wanted."

 

"...Do you think you'll end up back on your own world, one day?" Quiet.

 

Zero Two simply looked ahead. "...One day for sure. That's what we say. But... the way we got here was through  _death_."

 

"Therefore death will take you elsewhere?"

 

"That's what I think. Who knows how long it'll take for us to get back home. We... we will  _eventually_. I know that much."

 

"One day for sure." Ritsuko echoed. "We'll make sure your time here is good."

 

"You've already done that so much, Akagi." A small bow. "Hang on, why did I come in here again?"

 

"The doujin."

 

"That's right!" Perking right back up. "So what's the sitch with that?"

 

"We found a  _non_  pornographic, but still  _violent_  version of it. So, we're gonna be taking  _that_  with us, plus some other NERV related materials that were there."

 

"Having them deal with  _violence_  is better than having- actually yeah that's a stupid question."

 

Ritsuko barely suppressed a laugh.

 

"And what of the  _others_?"

 

"I was thinking of consigning them to the  _fire_."

 

A grin grew on Zero Two's face.

 

"But  _Zeppelin_  also wants that. Speaking of, are they up yet?"

 

"Soyru's room is  _empty_ , she left the door open. So I don't know where  _she_  could be."

 

She furrowed her brow, and left the room.

 

"...Akagi?"

 

The door to Yui's room was opened.

 

"Well, can't say I expected this."

 

"Oh let us live, Rits." Kyoko complained, as a throughly embarrassed Yui hid herself from sight.

~

 

One consigning of various non-NERV related lewd materials into the hellfire later (which Zeppelin  _really_  appreciated), Ritsuko and her charges were back in NERV-Massachusetts for one more time.

 

"So you'll be right analysing all that data?"

 

Mabel nodded. "The Subcommander is already getting down to business with that stuff. Anything he finds, he'll fax over to you."

 

"Why do you guys still use  _fax_? We have satellite links and  _our own Usenet_."

 

She shrugged. "Physical copies are still nice. Never know when you could use a physical schematic."

 

A delayed nod, as it  _was_  sound logic. "Fair." They shook hands. "It's been an honour, Commander."

 

"I could say the same to you, too." She gave a look to the heavily tinted windows of the GMC behind Ritsuko. "With those  _charges_  of yours. Once the shock went, Mason was actually kinda  _excited_."

 

"I kinda idolise them as well, don't worry." She smirked. "Have us again sometime?"

 

"Anyone from NERV is welcome here anytime."

 

The Subcommander gave the Commander a short nod, and soon she was in the car.

 

And soon the car left.

 

Mabel sighed, muttering to herself as she walked back to her station. "Jesus Christ,  _that_  was something."

~

 

_18 hours prior..._

 

The soul has lost stability.

 

Indeed. An outside interference.

 

An attempt by the soul to communicate.

 

In a way we did not expect.

 

We are still not familiar with the ways of this universe, after all. Perhaps this will  _help_.

 

Either way. It will require an intervention in order to preserve this as a tool.

 

Indeed.

 

The being used a part of itself to stabilise this manifest soul, sending off waves of energy.

 

It is done.

 

We have used 12% of our limited resources. We will have to act soon.

 

It was our haste that fell us twice over. We will act when we act.

 

What of this soul? Who is to say it will not attempt contact again.

 

This is  _proof_  the soul is not ready yet. We will have to work yet more before it can be deployed.

 

In the distant space, a stray satellite slowly streamed, limited by light.

~

 

_Now..._

 

"What have they got so far?"

 

"So far?" Makinami confirmed. "Nothing too much, just standard fare for interstellar space."

 

He huffed. "Well, I'm sure we'll know if  _something_  happens."

 

He sipped the coffee. "Yeah, I'm sure we will."

 

There were a few moments of silence before the terminals went  _wild_.

 

"I'm guessing something happened." Mason deadpanned.

 

"Yep. I'm blaming  _you_  for that."

 

"Understandable."

~

 

"Mama!"

 

Asuka ran into the arms of her mother, like she would when she was younger.

 

Misato smiling in the background, as child reunited with mother. Even if Shinji's reunion was more low key.

 

"I'm guessing Maya and Eliza are holding down the fort."

 

"Yeah. They did a pretty decent job while you were off elsewhere."

 

"As long as Tokyo-3 hasn't burnt to the ground." Flat. "Did you read my emails about the NACSS test?"

 

"No."

 

"I have a bit to catch you up on then." Still flat. "In  _addition_  to what we found over there."

 

From out of her suitcase, the doujin.

 

"Ah  _shit_."

* * *

 


End file.
